


According to Plan

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 107,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wanted Bruce to have a mate. Someone who could match Bruce's wit and at the same time bring more light into the Wayne family. As this young Omega thought of who would be the best mate for his adoptive Father an add for Nygma's Detective Agency.</p><p>Well, that was perfect and Tim was going to nudge and push until they were together. After all there was always something there and poor Damian is in for one hell of a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Odd Case

“I want Bruce to get a mate.” 

Damian, a young Alpha growled at his older Omega brother who was laying sprawled out on the floor basking in the sun coming in from the window. The annoying Omega was seventeen, unmated and had been wanting a parental Omega in the family. 

“Do not start, Drake.” Damian growled before going back to his training routine. “We need not another Omega.” 

Huffing Tim stretched. “Bruce needs a mate and it would be nice to have another Omega around the house and one that can prepare me for when I’m mated off.” 

“Who would want you?” 

Hissing Tim glared at the ten-year-old. “Easy for you to say, you have Bruce to help you out with your Alpha stuff but with my Omega stuff? Bruce solves it by chasing away any Alpha that happens to look my way or locks me in my room until my heat wears off. I need someone who’s an Omega too.” 

“You have Grayson for that don’t you?” 

“Dick tried to mate me off to a friend of his.” 

“If only you had taken it then you wouldn’t still live here.” 

Ignoring him Tim got up before grabbing the remote, laying on the sofa and turning on the tv to see what was on. Flipping through the channels the small omega was bored until he stopped on a commercial that had Edward Nygma on it. The former rogue was talking about how he was an amazing detective, which was true as the former Riddler was beyond skilled, and he seemed very excited and happy and…  
And Omega..  
Sitting up Tim watched the rest of the ad before turning and leaving the room.  
\--

Edward woke up yawning and stretching on his bed before rolling over and curled into the sheets happy to have a day off. In the day off he had planned on going around Gotham, visiting a museum, the bookstore, maybe binge on buying some sweets and then watching movies and eating ice cream all evening. 

It was all planned out so the knocking was very unexpected. 

Siting up Edward frowned. "Go away, I'm not here!" 

The knocking came again this time a little softer. 

Pouting Edward got up ready to tell off whoever it was that came to bother him. Opening the door he hissed out a very rude, 'What do you want?' before pausing seeing another Omega there. An Omega near heat looking very lost and very upset. 

"I need to call my dad." The watery blue eyed Omega said. "Can I please use your phone." 

"Yes!" Edward all but yelled in shock pulling the ten into the apartment. "Get inside! What if an Alpha found you?! I can tell you not mate but you can't just wander around with a heat right on you! Go sit down on the couch, I'll get you something to repress the heat and a phone." 

The omega seemed all too happy to go sit on the couch and made himself perfectly comfortable on it almost trying to make a nest out of the pillows. After a minute Edward came back handing the teen a pill that should keep the worst of the heat off him and handed over his phone. 

"Call home." 

"Thank you." 

"It's no problem." Edward took a seat on the love seat. "You look familiar... have we met?" 

"I don't think so." 

"What's your name? Mine is Edward." 

"My name's Tim." Tim smiled and finished a text rather than a call. "Thank you. He'll be here soon." 

"Good." Edward sighed. "I was going to sleep a bit longer this time."

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry." 

"It's alright!" Edward smiled. "If I can help out a fellow Omega than it's worth the sacrifice." 

They talked a bit about the history museum, Tim managed to make a small nest of pillows and was happy that Edward had brought him some sheets. After half hour a knock was heard and Tim settled down peeking over the couch as Edward got up to answer it. 

The door opened and Bruce stood there unfazed since he knew exactly who lived in the apartment but Edward's reaction was interesting. The redhead had opened the door froze who was second before slamming the door shut so fast and pressed his back against the door. 

"Oh my god, it's Bruce Wayne!"

"You heard of him?" Tim smiled. "You like him?"

Edward's face scrunched up ins disgust. "He's an Omegaizer!" 

This was going to be harder than Tim thought.


	2. Stay at Home

Edward watched as the large Alpha took the teenager away. 

It left Edward feeling a bit sad. After all most Omegas, his age already had a child or five. Depending on how well the omega could carry. Pity on those who couldn’t. Still, Edward never found a mate and anyone that would be in the running to mate him turned out to be idiots or just no good abusers. 

It wasn’t easy to find a mate now was Edward was reformed. Most Alphas saw an insane little omega that babbles nonsense all the time or ignored him altogether. Only a few dates and Edward had grown tired, hurt and mostly it just made him depressed. 

Walking back into the apartment he looked at the little nest there and paused seeing a phone there. Walking over he picked it up and before rushing to the window but the car was already driving off which meant that he would have to go return it.  
\--

Damian growled the second he picked up a familiar scent. Following it, Damian was on the hunt to get rid of the annoyance when he picked on another one. Oh hell no. Growling deeper Damian rounded the corner and suddenly the sight of the Riddler on the couch and leaning against his side was Drake. 

Suddenly Damian forgot to stop and slipped on the marble floor before smack hard onto the floor. It hurt but there no way he’d admit it. 

“Are you alright?” Edward asked looking over. 

“He’s fine.” Tim answered calmly purring. “Damian just wants attention.” 

“I do not need your attention!” Damian jumped up. “What you doing Drake?!” 

“I wasn’t feeling well and Edward offered to stay with me until the heat passed.” Tim curled closer into Edward’s side as the other curled back to keep him safe. “Bruce said it was alright if Edward agreed to it.” 

“WHAT.” Damian growled at them before yelling. “FATHER!” 

As the alpha stormed off Tim huffed. “Don’t worry about him, he’s just a stick in the mud.” 

“A rather angry child isn’t he?” 

Purring softly Tim drifted off to sleep. 

\--

Bruce was busy doing his work and also keeping an eye on Edward via video sacralize and signed seeing Damian discover them and judging by the angry yell Bruce was waiting for his son to sniff him out so he could start yelling about the ex-con being in their home. 

Still it had been a long time since Tim was at peace during his heats. In fact, it almost like the heat wasn’t even there. Older Omega often had that effect on the younger Omegas thus the reason when Tim was in pain and 

Edward offered to stay it was welcomed. 

Bruce had been checking in the redhead Omega often and most of the time Edward didn’t even know he was there, still he enjoyed the quirkiness of the former Rouge and liked how cute Edward acted when he thought no one was looking. 

Okay, maybe that seemed a bit stalkerish. Well, it was his job as Batman to check in on them. Sitting back Bruce took a drink of his coffee and waited as the door banged open and a very angry ten-year-old Alpha stormed into the room. 

\--

As dinner was served Tim was able to join the family. As long as he stayed close to Edward as they ate so his heat couldn't take over his entire body. Bruce sat at the head of the table, Damian at the right, Tim on the left and next to Tim was Edward who was staring intently at all things around him. 

Damian growled at him and Tim kicked him under the table causing the Alpha to kick back. Of course, Damian should have recognized the trap when he saw one because Tim let out a yelp and Bruce smacked Damian upside the head. 

“Don’t kick your brother.” 

“He kicked me first!” Damian yelled realizing how childish it sounded. 

“You kick omegas?” Edward hissed. “How rude.” 

“Says that ex-con!” 

“Enough!” Bruce growled causing everyone to go silent. “Now dinner is going to be served and I want you two to get along.” 

“What about me?” Edward asked. 

“You are a guest,” Bruce grinned. “I hope you know well enough to get along.” 

“Well, I was just asking.” Edward huffed. “I’m watching you, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Alright.” 

Soon the dinner came and long with it a flaw in Tim’s plan because out of the blue both Dick and Jason decided to come home and the Alpha and Omega paused seeing Riddler there and Jason growled deeply and started towards the red head. Tim moved to get in front of Edward but was stunned when Edward grabbed him and started to shield him as he hissed angrily at Jason and even swiped at the alpha but before Jason could get within in two feet Bruce had him pinned down. 

“Enough!” 

“Get the hell off me!” Jason struggled. “What the hell is that doing here?!” 

“He’s a guest!” Bruce yelled. “Now either you two sit down and join us and our guest for dinner or you two can leave.” 

With that Jason took off but Dick stuck around and took a seat next to Damian who looked to be in a sour mood. He said hello and tried to start a conversation but the mood was ruined. Bruce was listening out for Jason who might have come back at any moment, Damian was so angry he ignored them all, Tim seemed to be deep in thought and Edward was constantly looking over his shoulder for anything that might some after him. 

After a while Edward said he had to head back home. Bruce offered for the redhead to stay the night since it was already dark and the none spoken thing in the air was that Jason might be lurking around outside. Of course, the redhead hissed at him and tried to get out of the Manor so Tim improved. 

Within a second Tim let his body go limp pretending to faint. Damian who was right next to him jerked a bit before glaring and stepped back when Nygma rushed over worried. 

“Tt.” Damian growled once more before leaving. “Weakling.” 

“Are you alright?!” Edward asked before looking at Bruce. “What’s happening?!” 

“Tim’s missing a spleen. He might have forgotten to take his medicine.” Bruce walks over and carefully picked him up before walking them up to the stairs and he noticed that Edward was right on his tail watching in worry. 

“Edward, will you go find Alfred and tell him to give you Tim’s medicine?” 

“Oh, yes, of course!” Edward turned around and rushed off to go find the butler. “I’ll be right back!” 

Once gone Bruce set Tim down who stood up perfectly fine. “Well?” 

“I didn’t want him to leave.” Tim answered honestly before sighing. “I know I can’t keep this from you but Bruce…  
I’m lonely… and with Dick out of the house, I want another Omega here and someone who can help me. I’m going to turn eighteen in ten months and when that happens…” 

“I’ll figure something out. After all, I didn’t have to marry off Dick when he turned eighteen.” 

“Yeah, but Dick was from a circus and not to be rude or mean but I’m from the upper-class and upper-class  
Omegas are pretty much sold the second thereof age and can bear children.” 

“I don’t’ let that happen, but I see your point. Why don’t we have Edward stay here tonight and tomorrow you can go keep an eye on him.” 

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Keep an eye on him?” 

“Force of habit. Spend time with him. Besides, I think he’s lonely too. Now go to bed before he comes back and tries to drag you off to the hospital.” 

“You won’t let him leave tonight, will you? Or let Jason hurt him?” 

“No.” Bruce assured before pushing open Tim’s door. “Go on and be careful… you're still in heat.” 

Smiling Tim nodded walking into the room. “Thanks.”  
\--

Edward was busy playing with all the tech toys he had found after Tim had fallen asleep. All the toys moved and were built as mini robots and they were incredible. So well built, such beautiful designs and Edward couldn’t help himself but play with the walking toys, the flying planes, little stuff animals that could now dance and twirl. 

He was in the middle of playing with them when the door opened and Edward froze eyes wide before closing them. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shh, I’m sleeping.” 

Trying not to laugh Bruce cleared his throat. “Well, since your up, care to join me for a late night coffee?” 

“Um,” Edward looked back at Tim who was sound sleep thanks to his medicine. “I suppose. Will he be alright?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have French vanilla?” Edward asked happily. “I love that with hot chocolate.” 

“Would you like hot chocolate instead?” Bruce closed the door once Edward was out of the room. “We have some really good rare cholate.” 

“Yes!” Edward purred happily. “Oh, one more thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to hear a riddle?”  
\--

Damian walked right into Tim room and yanked the comforter off him. “We need to talk.” 

Glaring at Damian hazily because of the meds and the heat Tim hissed. “Go away, Demon.” 

“Do not ever bring that thing into this house again.” 

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type.” 

“I am not jealous you stupid idiot. That thing is a criminal! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“Think of it this way Damian, the more Edward is around me, the less you have to be around me. After all, you are the only other alpha here and when I turn seventeen and a half Bruce will have us around each other 24/7 so other alphas won’t mate with me until we figure out what I’m going to do about getting out of a marriage. If Edward is here he can stay with me but if you want you can babysit me for the next half year or maybe even longer.” Tim paused and looked up. “You know if I don’t get married you’ll just have to watch me forever ever… where are you going?” 

“I’m going go slice the tires on Nygma’s car.” 

Well that wasn’t what Tim meant. 

Oh well. 

At least Damian wouldn’t be a problem now. 

Tomorrow Tim would figure out.


	3. Fire & Heat

Edward was purring as he rolled around in the guest room he had been given for the night. The sheets were made by the gods! They had to be for them to feel so amazingly soft and so warm. The purrs were loud as he had never been a very quiet Omega and burrowed deeper into the sheets and pillows before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Around five am Edward woke to hear a loud sound. Jerking up and struggling to get out of the tangle of sheets Edward ran or rather, stumbled to the window and looked out and saw his car smashed into a tree and it was on fire. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” 

\--

In the Manor Tim, Dick, Alfred, and Bruce awoke by the sound of Edward’s scream. They hadn’t heard the crash since both the guest's rooms and family rooms were pretty far apart but damn Edward was loud and they all jumped up to see what was going on. 

They saw the former Riddler racing down the stairs still screaming and Bruce leaped over the banister to catch up followed by the others. They ran outside where Edward stopped in front of his car that was in a blaze and yes, Edward somehow still had breath before he screamed ever louder. 

“MY CAAAAAAAR….!” 

“What in the world…” Bruce looked at the scene and grabbed Edward as the Omega tried to run at it. “I don’t’ think that’s a good idea.” 

“My car! MY CAR! OH NO…MY CAR…!” 

Tim just stared and turned to glare at Damian who showed up out of nowhere looking bored. Damian gave Tim a look that told him to leave it and Tim gave a glare before shaking his head and watching as Bruce pulled Edward away as the car exploded. 

“Edward calm down!” 

“MY CAR…!” 

“I’ll buy you a new one!” 

“No, I want my old one!” 

“Edward, it’s destroyed there is no hope of saving it!” 

Suddenly the Omega broke down into long sorrowful cries that made the Bat family just stare. Was the care so important that he was crying over it like it was his mate and said mate had died? Big tears and wails when Tim felt something jabbing him. 

Hissing at Damian, Tim paused seeing a book there. Picking it up he raised and eyebrow and whispered softly asking what it was. 

“Nygma’s photo book.” 

“You are so lucky this didn’t get burned.” Tim hissed before walking around and got behind Bruce and slipped it into this pocket. “Here.” 

Pulling it out Bruce paused. “What’s this?” 

“MY BOOK!” 

Bruce used his control to not strike out as Edward grabbed the book and hugged it tightly. Sighing Bruce looked at his kids and gave a look to Alfred. 

“Alright, children let’s go.” Alfred said ushering them back inside. “That means you too Master Jason, I know your behind that bush.” 

Rolling his eyes the Alpha followed the others. 

Pulling the redhead close Bruce let out a breath. “Is that why you were so upset?” 

“My book has my pictures of… never mind.” Edward whipped his face with Bruce’s nightshirt and looked up at him. “I’m fine. I’m okay.” 

Okay was not the word. Bruce could see how distressed Edward was. Eyes red and the tears still falling unwillingly and he was trembling. What was in that book that was making him so upset? Was it something important that Edward didn’t have any other copies off? Bruce wondered but first thing was first. 

“Come inside, Edward.” Bruce said guiding him towards the doors. “I’ll get you a new car, I promise but for now why don’t you go lay down, hm?” 

“Yes, I would like that…” 

\--

Damian and Jason winced and growled as Tim sat there struggling to eat his food. The Omega’s heat somehow intensified and even with Dick there it wasn’t suppressing it. Jason growled darkly at him and Tim scooted back away from them started to pant as the smells of Alphas and oh hell since they weren’t blood realized it wasn’t going to stop the need to mate. 

“Go to your room, creitten!” Damian growled his hand over his nose. “You smell disgusting!” 

Panting softly Tim tried to focus on getting up and getting to his room but his mind was too fogged and if he didn’t get out of there soon. Suddenly the heat was being repressed as two hands set on his shoulders and his vision cleared up a lot. 

Looking up he saw Edward standing there. “It’s hot.” 

“That’s odd… your heat spiked up…” Edward frowned before looking at Bruce and helping Tim to his feet. “I’ll take him to his room. You might want to keep your Alphas away from him and later we need to talk.” 

“Of course.” Bruce nodded before looking at Alfred. “Send something for them to eat.” 

“Right away sir.” 

\--

Tim was barely purring as he was so exhausted as a wet towel was pressed against his head. It soothe him somewhat and the suppressants also helped but he had one the day before and had taken the ones last night around midnight to be on the safe side. 

It was strange that the heat had hit him full force. It hurt too before Edward had shown up and now it was down but the meds were keeping Tim from doing anything. Hopefully, the heat would pass soon and then maybe they could talk.

\--  
Edward rang out the cloth again and patted Tim’s face with it trying to keep the Omega cool. It was strange that it came full force. The pills should have kept that away and the smaller Omega was hotter than he should be, he didn’t want to eat but luckily Edward got half a bowl of soup down. 

Pulling the sheets off Edward touched Tim’s arm and his leg and the skin was still hot. What in the world was going on?! Going around the room he grabbed a fan and turned it on. Picking up the cold bowl of ice Edward put it in front of the fan to try and cool Tim down. 

Ten minutes later Edward was worried and picked up the phone that they had left him and called Mr. Wayne asking him to come quickly. Hanging up Edward paced back and forth. Before hearing Tim cry out and sob a little running over Edward pressed his hand against Tim’s head and cursed. 

His body temperature was too high. Running to the bathroom Edward turned the water on and set it to cold letting it run before rushing to towel closet and pulled out a couple and tossing two into the water setting them up so it would be comfortable. 

Running back to the room Edward opened the closet searching for something long enough to cover the Omega and found a long shirt that should do. Pulling it out he helped Tim sit up and was helping him change into the shirt and let him keep his shorts on. 

“Come on, Tim, you need to wear this.” 

“I’m cold..” Tim whimpered shivering. “I’m so cold…” 

This was bad. An Omega in heat and yet feeling cold? This was no good at all! The door opened and Bruce ran in and before he could say a word Edward told him to get as much ice as he could and to hurry back as soon as possible. Bringing the ice back within seconds Edward took the large bucket and ran to the bath and poured it in before plugging the tub up. 

Bruce seemed to understand seeing how Tim was out of it and talking nonsense. His son’s body was on fire and he was disoriented. Picking up his little Omega Bruce rushed to the tub and together they lowered Tim into the ice bath to try and cool the hot body. 

Softly crying at the freezing water Tim struggled weakly. “No… I’m cold. I’m cold.. please, no, I’m cold..” 

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s only for a little while,” Edward soothes petting the Omega’s hair. “It’ll be just a few minutes.”

“What happened?” Bruce growled at Edward who glared back. 

“I don’t know. He’s heat got out of control even with the pills.” Edward hissed. “You think I had something to do with this? Why would I want to hurt Tim, he’s treated me like a person from the moment we met.” 

Bruce scowled but pulled back telling himself to calm down as his instinct were just trying to protect his youngest Omega. After all, Tim and Damian were both considered the babies of the family. Damian because of age, Tim because of his status as an Omega but once Damian hit his thirteenth birthday than only Tim would be considered the baby despite the age difference. 

“He’s sick… Do you have a doctor that can come over?” Edward asked looking worried. “It could be something more serious than just a fever and a heat.” 

“Go downstairs and tell Alfred to call Dr. Thompkins.”  
“Okay!” Edward leapt up and rushed down the hall. “Alfred! ALFRED I NEED YOUR HELP AND I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE…!” 

Bruce snorted in his attempt not to laugh as Edward darted off. Picking up some cold water he poured it over Tim’s head and hair to cool him off. 

“Bruce…” 

“It’s alright, Tim, I’m here.” 

“I’m… co-cold…” Tim started to cry. “C-cold…”

“I know, just try to relax, alright.” 

\--

Bruce sat outside the hospital room with Edward by his side as they waited for the Doctor to come out and neither of them spoke until the doctor came out and told them that Tim’s condition was a result of the heat, a bad virus and his spleen missing was the reason for the extreme heat. 

“We’ll release him tonight, until than we’ll keep him here.” 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Bruce said shaking the man’s hand before turning towards Edward. “Let’s go.” 

“Go where?” Edward glared. “Tim’s in there.” 

“Yes, but we need to buy some gifts at the gift shop, don’t we?” Bruce smiled. “Come on, it’ll be nice for him to wake up and see that people care.” 

“Fine, but you pay.” Edward sat up straighter. “My wallet was in my car…” 

“Why…?” 

“I thought I was going to leave after returning the phone not stayed the night and have my car destroyed.” 

\--  
Damian was watching the two from afar. Now that that idiot Drake had gotten himself sick it was up to Damian to make sure that his Father and Riddler got together and ugh, it churned his stomach but it was still better than playing babysitter to Drake. 

Well, he picked up his phone to tell his Father saying that Grayson wanted to spend at least two hours alone with Tim and that he was going to ignore the hospital. It worked because a few minutes later both of them entered a restaurant . 

Damian felt rather smug until he got a message from his Father to get his ass in the room with Tim and keep him company because Grayson had apparently texted that he was out of town…

“Damn it.”


	4. Damian's Idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“Mr. Wayne, do you think we can get something to eat before going to back to the room?” 

“Yes, and I have my youngest son staying with Tim so we can get something to eat and head back after.” 

Happy with that Edward pointed out the window. “There’s a café across the street and it looks good.” 

“Well, shall we?” Bruce offered his elbow. 

Edward accepted all while chatting about what he would want to eat at the café before pausing and looking around at everything. He had always been curious about everything and anything. The two minutes to cross the street and now inside smelled wonderful. 

Purring Edward looked at the Host who quickly picked up two menus and took them to a nice booth where they sat down and Edward opened his looking at the items. Bruce opened his and looked at his options before looking up and smiled a bit at how wide those green eyes were. 

“See anything?” 

“Yes!” Edward smiled at him happily. “The Broccoli Cheddar Soup in the bread!” 

“That sounds good. I’ll have one too and maybe steak and eggs.” 

“I want one.” 

“And what are you going to get to drink?” 

“A milkshake.” 

Chuckling Bruce nodded. “Alright and I’ll have a coffee.” 

After they ordered Bruce noticed Edward writing on a napkin and he was hunched over, eyes focused on it. After a minute the redhead looked happy before quickly shoving the thing into his pocket and than beamed at him. 

“What was that?” 

“A riddle.” 

Oh shit.

“Really?” Bruce grinned. “Can I hear it?” 

“Nope.” Edward smiled. “I only write them than I put them away.” 

“Why?” Bruce asked but inside was wondering when the other had been writing Riddles. 

“Well… I promised someone I wouldn’t go back to crime and this… well, this is a way I can get out the riddle and still live normally… if that makes sense.” Edward looked up in thought. “I bet he’d beat the hell out of me if he knew.” 

“Who?” 

“Batman. Shh, I don’t like to draw attention to myself.” Edward put the menu on his head. “He’s everywhere like a shadow.” 

Chuckling Bruce reached over and pulled the menu off. “I’m sure your safe with me.” 

 

\--

“Anything but you… not you…” Tim groaned hiding onto the cheap sheet. “I rather die…” 

“Shut up, Drake!” Damian growled his hands over his nose. “I rather being doing something with the stupid idiots at the Titian that stay here with you!” 

Tim moaned softly.

“Don’t do that!” 

“I can help it, it hurts.” 

Scrunching up his nose Damian moved away before grabbing a mask he noticed was there and put it on hoping to mask the smell of an Omega’s heat. It worked a little and if only he could escape he would. It took another half hour before the heat settled again which meant Damian could breathe a bit better. 

\--

Bruce watched as Edward ate his food like it was first time he had ever tasted the soup. Chewing the bread soaked with soup. The redhead was truly enjoying it with the squeals and purrs. Smiling a bit Bruce ate his. 

“This is so good!” Edward took another bite. “I haven’t had this in sooo long.” 

“I can tell.” Bruce took a napkin before leaning over to wipe some on the other’s mouth. “Maybe you should slow down.” 

Edward let him but than continued to eat his food the way he wanted too until he looked out the window, yelped and hide under the table. Bruce frowned and looked out the window seeing one of his Rouges that was on paroll. Once he left Edward peeked over the table looking out for them. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I just didn’t want them to notice me.” Edward squinted his eyes. “I am reformed after all.” 

“I think he’s gone.” Bruce said and held out his hand. “Why don’t you sit over here on my right side. If they come back this way they won’t see you.” 

“Yes, that is true.” Edward disappeared before reappearing on Bruce’s side. 

“Can you pass me my soup?” 

“Sure,” Bruce pulled it over. “Here,” 

“Yum!” Edward continued to eat until it was gone. “I want another one…” 

“Than let’s order it. Eat whatever you want, Edward, I don’t mind.” 

“Oh… than can I order some cake too?” 

“As many as you want.” 

Well that was a mistake as they left the resterunt Edward two bags full of cupcakes. Edward had an extreme love off cupcakes and he was eating one as they crossed the street. Once they got across the way and back at the hospital they entered the Gift Shop and Bruce picked out a few books but when he turned around to see what Edward picked out he was stunned to see Edward had somehow, in the two minutes he was out of his sight, hand gotten balloons, stuffed animals, cards, candy, among other various things. 

“Think this is enough?” 

“I think it’s more than enough.” 

\--

 

When Dick came in to visit Tim he had to pause seeing only Tim’s eyes peeking out from a giant pile of stuffed animals. Laughing Dick walked over. 

“I heard you were out of the hospital but what’s with the forest of cuteness?”

“Edward went shopping with Bruce.” Tim said wiggling a bit. “But it’s alright, they keep me warm.” 

“Yeah?” Dick sat down on the bed. “Well, want to tell me why you want the Riddler here.” 

“I want Edward to be Bruce’s mate.” 

“Hell no!” 

Tim jumped seeing Jason climbing through his window. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” 

Tim hissed at him. 

“You know I’m not afraid to beat the hell out of you again.” 

“Try it Todd and I’ll skin you alive.” Damian growled darkly entering the room like he owned the place, which the young alpha seem to think he did. “If you do not like it than you can leave.” 

“What the f*ck, you two are in this together?!” Jason looked at Tim before reaching for the Omega to give him a few hits when he arm was grabbed and next thing Jason knew he was slammed so hard to the ground he lost his breath. “Uragh!” 

“Damian!” Dick stood up. “What are you doing?!” 

“Stand down, Grayson, I gave my warning!”

“Don’t fight!”

Jason growled jumping up and trying to knock Damian down. This resulted in a suddenly fight between the two, Dick yelling for them to stop. The fight was fierce. Both Alphas had their instance on high and when Dick tried to jump in they would push him away trying to get at only each other. 

They were crashing into things and knocking them over. Tim sat up. “Stop it! You’re destroying my room!” 

They ignored him as Tim got up moving away. Walking towards the door Tim was going to get Bruce when bam he was pretty much thrown into the wall. It was completely unexpected and Tim didn’t have the strength to save himself to when he hit the wall he felt something care and let out a painful scream. 

For a second Tim thought they had rammed into him but that wasn’t the case seeing Jason furious face glaring down at him but it was only there for a second when Damian came out of nowhere slamming Jason against the wall, than on the floor before beating on him and not giving the older Alpha a chance to defend himself. 

“Damian, stop!” Dick screamed trying to stop him. “You need to stop!” 

The door slammed open causing the whole fight to freeze. 

“What happened.” Came the dark growl.

“Todd attacked Drake.” Damian dismissed walking out of the room. “Also, Drake might need another doctor since Todd slammed him into the wall.” 

“You did what?!” 

\--

Edward entered his home and paused sensing something. “Who’s there?” 

“Nygma.” 

“Oh no…” Edward whined setting his cupcakes on the counter. “Listen Robin, I didn’t do anything, I was with the Wayne Family so go tell Batman I wasn’t out doing something illegal.”

Robin stood there watching him closely, not saying a word. 

“You can ask them.” Edward hissed opening the fridge to put the cupcakes in and keeping one to eat for later. “Go on, I’ll just stay here waiting.” 

Robin continued to stare. 

“What?!” 

“I’m observing.” 

“You are such a creeper.” Edward hissed before leaving towards the bedroom and noticed that the brat was following him. “If you don’t mind I need a shower and than I’m going to bed.” 

“I know.” 

“I am concerned on how you know that…” 

“I know everything.” 

“Can you at least wait in the living room?” 

“Tt.” 

After his shower Edward dressed in his sleeping clothed before getting into bed. He hadn’t seen Robin since earlier. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep when his phone rang growing Edward picked up his phone asking who it was.

\--

Bruce was in the middle of a phone call when there was a frantic knocking. Now Bruce just happened to be walking around as he talked thus the only reason he walked open to open the door only to find Edward there looking like he had been running a marathon. 

“Edward? What happened?”

Gasping for air Edward tried to talk. “I… heard, ugh, that Tim... got hurt…” 

“Yes, he fell and broke his arm,” Bruce frowned. “How did you get here?” 

“Oh I ran some ways, took a taxi and ran some more.” 

“You look terrible.” Bruce pulled him inside. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“What about Tim?” 

“Alfred with him and besides with the pain medicine he needs to sleep.” 

And the fact that the rest of the Bat Family where either down stairs or out fighting crime was also the reason he didn’t want Edward roaming around. Still something was off about Edward so Bruce sniffed the air but he knew Edward’s heat schedules as he made sure to know of all the Omegas he was either in contact with or work with because as an Alpha he didn’t want get anyone pregnant or taken against their will. 

“Are you close to heat?” Bruce asked knowing that the answer should be no. 

“No, I still have two weeks before it hits.” Edward said. 

 

\--

Tim was typing on the bat computer with one hand when he saw Damian walk in looking very smug and the brat sat next to him. 

“Why are you so happy?” 

“I put some of Ivy’s toxin in Nygma’s nightly drink.” 

“You what?!” 

“Clam yourself Drake and don’t go upstairs for a few hours and if this works you’ll be out of my life forever.” 

“Uh, Damian, I’m still going to live here.” 

“Yes, but You’ll be upstairs making sure Nymga never finds out.” 

“You really gotten into this haven’t you?” 

“If it means I’ll be free of you than yes.” 

They sat there saying nothing before Tim sighed. “You’ll be thirteen soon. Do you have a mate picked out?” 

“No.” Damian paused. “You?” 

“No,” Tim sighed. “I can’t have a mate.” 

“Because your useless.” Damian smirked. “What’s wrong Drake? Even you can carry children so someone must want you.” 

“What if… I can’t carry?”

Stunned Damian turned to you. “You can’t carry?” 

“No,” Tim looked sad. “When my dad found out I was Robin he was so furious that he made sure I wouldn’t be able to have children. He thought it would keep me from saving people.” 

Thinking for a moment Damian frowned. “Is that why your heats are unpredictable?” 

“Yes.” 

“… I’m sure… you can… find…” Damian struggled to get out not really used to being a comforter and was pretty much hitting Tim over the head stead of patting, “Someone… yes… your… great…” 

“It’s killing you to be nice to me isn’t it?” 

“Of course it is!” 

Tim laughed. 

 

For some reason it was funny.  
\--  
Bruce covered his nose as his eyes widened. 

 

Edward was in pre-heat.


	5. Chapter 5

“Uh-oh, here comes Bruce.” Tim said sniffing the air. “Better run, Damian, he’s mad.” 

“I was never here, Drake.” Damian said as he took off. 

Once he was gone Bruce appeared looking around. Tim didn’t ask what for since they both knew he was looking for Damian. Since the demon was helping him Tim figure he wouldn’t point to were the other had gone. 

“Tim, go upstairs to the guest bedroom.” 

“Why?” 

“Edward’s in heat. Go calm it down.” 

“Alright, alright,” Tim got up careful of his left arm that was in a sling, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Damian, I know you’re in here.”   
\--

Edward groaned in pain. “This isn’t right… not supposed to be here for two weeks.”  
The door opened and Edward hissed dangerously. He didn’t want to mate. He didn’t’ have a choice like this and he didn’t want to do something unless it was his choice. Ready to cry Edward paused as the heat started to go down dan started to settle as something laid on the floor next to him and curled into his side. 

Looking over Edward saw Tim there. Pulling the little Omega closer they stayed still willing both the heats until they were down. After that Edward got up and started pulling things out and onto the floor and both them worked together until they had a nice nest of pillows, sheets, and Tim’s new collection of stuffed animals. 

They fell asleep for a little while. Edward held Tim close purring and petting the soft black hair. Tim had fallen asleep first. The other Omega was small, perfect for holding and cuddling reason but still that didn’t explain his sudden heat. Edward had his down to the exact time it would start so why would it appear out of nowhere? 

Was it because he was caring for another Omega? Or was it because his body was older now and the lack of being mated was differently there. Whatever it was it was strange and the only other reason was if Ivy was somehow involved- Wait. 

Eyes wide Edward sat up a little. “Oh hell no, she did not!” 

Tim jerked awake before yawning and curling back up and then realizing that Edward was growling deeply. Looking up Tim wondered why had made him so mad. Pushing his head under the other’s chin Tim waited until Edward calmed down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Edward held him closer. “Go back to sleep, it’s alright, I just remembered something I have to do.” 

“Right now?” 

“No, later.” Edward pulled the child closer. “Shh, let’s just rest, okay?” 

“Mmm..” Tim purred. ‘I never thought I would be so happy.’ 

 

\--

“Oh, what the hell are you doing here?” 

“I’m on a mission.” Damian said ignoring the albino Omega who was currently lazily watching him from the bed. “I’ll leave in the morning.” 

“Oh sure,” The other laughed purring. “Your running from Daddy Bats aren’t you? 

“No.” 

“Oh, what did you do?”

“Nothing.” 

“Ah, ah, ah, it had to be something,” The Omega got up and walked over to his setting his hands on his hips. “Come on, Damian, tell me.” 

“It’s none of your concern, Match.” 

Match Malone, the only biological child of Mob Boss Matches Malone, stood there smirking at him with a knowing smile. One that annoyed Damian to no end. The other was the same age, born Omega, light blond hair swiped mostly on the left side, emerald green eyes and a perfect kind of snow white skin. 

They had know each other for years now, the other still trying to guess for Robin was but settled with just being friends. Damian had often thought of Omegas being of low standard, but meeting this one who couldn’t give a single care about statues sparked his interest. 

Close friends and sometimes Damian forgot that Match was an Omega. 

“Come on, whaddya do? Tell me.” 

“No.” 

\-- 

“Just go and check on them.” Bruce said to Dick who was swing off the bars. “I need to know if they’re alright?” 

“I could but if their both in heat than I’ll just walk in and want to sleep it off with them.” 

“You’re not in heat.” 

“No, but I like cuddling up with fellow Omegas. It’s like sleeping on a cloud.” 

“Dick, you cuddle with everything.” 

“That’s true.” Dick flipped off the bars and landed with ease. “Alright, I’ll check on them but I want cuddles from you later.” 

“You’re not a child anymore.” 

“Aw, but I’ll always be your little baby,” Dick made puppy eyes before leaving. “Be back soon.” 

“Hm.” 

\--

There was a need for food but not the urge to get up and get some. Edward glared at the door wishing food would magically appear and let them eat it. It was a wonder Tim had yet to wake up and want something to eat as Edward had been awake for over an hour and was starving. Luckily the heat had gone with Tim near but sadly Edward wasn’t willing to move from their pile of soft things to get food because Tim was curled into an almost fettle position and was half way laying on his back. 

Edward noted that Tim was rather light for his age and was also smaller than normal but that was the same for Edward himself but then again they both adorable so why not? Still at least Edward was healthy and right on target for weight. 

The door opened causing Edward to slowly peek over the blankets and stare at Dick Grayson. Mr. Wayne’s eldest son. Just staring at him he waited when the Omega walked into the room and sadly no food whatsoever. 

Laying back down Edward closed his eyes. “Yes?” 

“Just checking on things.” Dick leaned over and sniffed the air. “Both of your heats are going down and whoa this is a nice nest.” Dick looked around it and touched some of it. “Looks really comfortable.” 

“Indeed it is.” Edward sighed. “Well, are you going to get in or stand there?” 

Purring Dick hopped in and curled against Tim. “How did you know?” 

“Because you we’re already climbing in.” Edward grinned. “The more the merrier as they say,”

\--

Bruce knew he shouldn’t have sent Dick. No, of course Dick couldn’t just check and come back, no he had to go in there and get all comfortable with the other two omegas and chat away before slumbering off to sleep. 

Bruce had gotten tired of waiting before going to check and he saw both his children asleep and Edward was awake and pouting at nothing before his stomach growled. The redhead whined and wiggled a bit before settled down. 

Of course. Omegas often got hungry during mateless heats. Leaving Bruce order from a well know resterunt and order some of Edward’s favorties. How did he know what Edward liked? 

Well, he may have read over the Arkham filed where Edward had put everything he wanted to eat during his heats and maybe the food was secretly delivered. 

Once the food had arrived Bruce asked Alfred, Beta, to give the food to the others. Alfred did and the second it was left outside the nest was when green eyes peeked over wide eyed and only when the butler left did the Omega carefully climb out and start eating. 

Smiling Edward chewed the food before the door opened again and this time it was a demon from hell.

\--

“Your telling me,” Bruce started pressing his the bridge of his nose as Damian stood in front of him looking unamused and angry. “That you were going to talk to Tim, which is a lie because you two don’t talk you fight, and that the only reason you broke the door down was because you heard something odd?” 

“Yes.”   
“Damian, I think your Alpha hormones are getting out of hand. You need to control them or we can have Alfred stay with your or get another Beta too help you.” 

“I do not need an Beta Nanny, I was just walking by… and broke the door. I had my reasons!” 

“You were acting on instinct!” 

“It’s not my fault!” Damian growled and very painful muttered. “It’s not like… I have some… Omega figure in my… life…” 

He was going to kill Drake, god he was, he was going to kill that Omega! 

Bruce looked surprise.d “your telling me that your acting this way because you don’t have and Omega parent?” 

“All the childish children at school have two, weather it be male or female or both, but Father they all have one Alpha and Omega parents and I only have you.” Damian did he best to look sad but he looked like zombie. “You deprive me of one because you do not find a mate.” 

Before Bruce could argure his reasons Alfred came out of nowhere. 

“I do say, Master Bruce, it’s has been a long time and one would think you would have mated by now. Oh how I long for Grandchildren.” 

“You have four.” 

“I long for more Grandchildren,” The old man looked defeated. “How I wish for an in-law Omega I can dote on and complain who stubborn you are.” 

“Father go on a date.” Damian interrupted. “I shall even choose one for you, just try it.” 

“Just one date.” 

\--

Bruce should have known that Damian was up to something when he showed up at an upper-class dinning place and there looking awkward and shewing on bread sticks was none other than Edward Nygma. Oh, his kids were up to something but… Edward looked adorable as he looked around. 

One date couldn’t hurt.

Meanwhile outside, Damian and Tim watched carefully hidden. 

“Ha, I told you Drake, my plans never fail.” 

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when you would help me.” 

“My next goal is to find you a mate who lives at the ends of the Earth so we will never see you again.” 

“I hope all your future babies are Omegas.” 

Damian growled.


	6. The Way A Wayne Dates

“Oh, Mr. Wayne!” Edward said sitting up quickly. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Bruce smiled. “I was sent here on a blind date by children and I’m guessing that you are the one.” 

“Oh,” Edward took out a card and handed it over. “I revived this when I went home.” 

Taking the note Bruce stared at it and it was simply saying that a desperate old man was indeed of a mystiry solved and the hand writing was Damian’s. What in the world had gotten into that boy? And what has gotten into Tim at that matter?

“Well, since we’re here,” Bruce offered a grin pulling out Edward’s chair since the other had jumped up and was ready to bolt back to the Manor if need be. “Why don’t we enjoy a nice dinner? Besides I could use a break and what better way than with a cute Omega?”   
Edward frowned. “I am not cute.”

Bruce looked surprised and but than Edward smiled looking happy. 

“I’m adorable.” 

\--

“Yes, excellent, My plan is working well.” 

Tim flipped the page of his book as they hide in the building across the street. “I’m amazed at your skills.” 

“Of course you are, Drake, I am the best after all.” Damian laughed evily looking through the bonoculrs looking like a demon. “They talking.” 

“Like people do.” 

“Now they’re looking at their menus.” 

“It is a place one eats at.” 

“They placed the orders.” 

“Are you going to tell every single thing that happens?” 

“The waiter left.” 

“…I’m going to keep reading.” 

\--

Bruce leaned over and started to wipe Edward’s mouth and chin and the other lifted his face up a little eyes closing but never stopped chewing his food. It bothered Bruce the way Edward ate as if someone was going to steal his food.

“Slow down, we can stay as long as we want.” 

“I know, but it’s really good,” 

“Edward, you practilly inhaling your food,” Bruce reached over and took his hands. “Clam down and let’s eat and talk at the same time.” 

“It’s rude to eat with your mouth open.” 

Chuckling Bruce sat back. “Why is that?” 

“Well,” Edward smiled happily. “I could tell you but I am sure you went to finishing school.” 

“Actually I didn’t. Alfred taught me everything.” 

“What?” Edward blinked. “You learned everything from home?” 

“Yes. I did go to some schools abroad.” 

“You did?” Edward looked intrigued. “Where did you go? Was it fun? Did you explore the cities? Did you take pictures? Did you go to the mesuses ? Did you climb the Effie Tower?!” 

“Whoa, whoa, Edward calm down,” Bruce backed up as the Omega was two inches form his face and the other blinked and sat down looking ashamed and guiltily. “I have an idea.” 

Edward’s looked up. 

“Why don’t I take you there?” 

“What?!” 

“We can go now. I’ll just call up the kids, tell them to get ready and we can go check out some places around the world.” 

“Really?! Is that possible?!” 

 

Smirking Bruce pointed to himself. “Billionaire.”   
\--

“Why are they leaving?!” Damian growled. “It’s only been half hour at best!” 

“Uh, Damian,” 

“How dare Father ruin my perfect plan?!” The Alpha leaned closer. “And he’s still teting on his phone!” 

“Damian!” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Bruce text me. He says get ready, pack light, get passports, and met him as home asap.” 

Damian paused. “He knew we were here the whole time didn’t he?” 

A buzz was heard and Tim watched as Damian pulled out his phone and showed Tim the tet from Bruce that said. 

‘Of course I knew.’

\--

Edward was pretty much whisked away back to Wayne Manor where he stood there as Bruce called into the house and soon the youngest of the Wayne kids came running out with two suit cases each. The smaller one handing s bag to Bruce and Tim handed him one that was empty of course before they were loaded into a limo. 

Somehow they went from the Manor to the airport and Edward was pretty much pushed up the stairs by Tim and suddenly they were in the air. Looking around Edward saw Bruce on a tablet doing something, Tim laying on a sofa reading a book and Damian was on his phone. 

“Was I just kidnapped?”

“Yes.” Tim answered turning the page before rolling over. “Where are we going Bruce?” 

“Paris and then Italy.”

\--

They ended up in the City of love by midafternoon but all of them were tired form the trip. Bruce checked them into a five star hotel and as Bruce signed some things Edward was looking around with his mouth hanging open. 

Tim held onto Edward’s hand as the other Omega kept almost walking into things since most of his looking was looking up. Tim tugged them further away from the wall that they were going run into and took them towards the gift shop. 

“We need clothes.” Time said pulling them inside and pointing to the Omega section. “I’m tired so first thing I need are sleeping clothes.” 

Looking at a pair Edward looked at the price and yelped. “Seven hundred dollars?!” 

“Oh, it’s on sale,” Tim picked it up. “It’s too big for me though. Will it fit you?” 

Still in shock Edward stared at it. “Is it made out of gold?!” 

“No, it’s rare silk.” Tim looked through the other things before pulling out a sleeveless light green silk sleeping shirt that went passed the knees and matching sleeping loose shorts. “What about these?” 

“How much?” Edward whined already crying over his savings account he was sure to lose the moment he spent that much on pajamas. “Seven hundred?” 

“No, this ones aren’t on sale.” Flipping over the tag Tim read out loud. “It’s only twelve hundred.”

“Grah!” Edward clutched his heart. “My wallet is crying, it’s saying ‘Save me, save me!’” 

“Relax, Edward,” 

“Where did you come from?!” Edward jumped a mile high. “I thought you were checking us into the hotel!” 

“I’m done and Damian and I need some clothes too.” Bruce took out a credit card. “Here, you take this one for you. Tim and Damian have their cards. Buy whatever you need.” 

“But the price…!” Edward pointed. “It’s like twice as much as my rent!” 

“Edward, don’t’ worry about it. I invited you, so I’ll pay for everything. Just get whatever you want and anything you need.” Bruce stepped closer. “Trust me, I enjoying by things for people I lo-like.” 

\--

Damian growled. “No.” 

“Yes.” Tim hissed. “You told Bruce that you wanted an Omega parent to act like you want that parent is Edward.” 

“Why can’t you?! You’re doing a great job after all!” 

“I’m doing my part, you have to, too.” 

Making a face Damian pulled out all his acting skills and strolled over to Nygma who now had a basket and was carefully choosing what to get and Damian noted that the other was trying not to spend too much and was trying to get only what he needed. 

Oh, oaky how was this going to go? Frowning Damian watched the other move around before he decide just going to stand there and wait. Maybe the fool wouldn’t notice him. Nope, that wasn’t the case, not at all because suddenly the Omega noticed that Damian had nothing and started picking out things for him to get and asking which ones suited his taste.

“Green or purple?” 

“Black.” 

“What about a tooth brush?”

“Black.” 

“Slippers?” 

“Black.” 

“…you can’t get all black.” Edward frowned before picking up a set of pillows. “Which one?” 

“The really dark gray one.” 

Frowning Tim stepped forward. “I need help.” 

Damian was free!

“Damian can come too.” Time smiled sweetly looking at him. 

Glaring Damian made a gesture that meant he was going to hang him. Smirking Tim turned away. 

\--

By the time they got to the room, which was pretty much like a large house inside a hotel room. It only took a second for Edward to look around before running around looking at everything. After five minutes Edward had suddenly made a u-turn and rushed over to one of the rooms and jumped onto the bed. 

Bruce gave Damian a looked and Damian forced a grin that looked more like he was trying not to strangle anyone. Tim walked over to watch when he pulled onto the bed and though tense at the start Tim started to jump a little before Edward hopped off the bed and ran over to Damian and Bruce grabbing them both by the hands before pulling them towards the bed. 

“Come on, it’s fun!” 

Jumping higher Tim laughed as the two almost serious bats joined into a silly game of jumping on the bed.


	7. The Phone Call

They in France all feeling tried form the jet lag. 

Bruce was sleeping in his room, Damian in his room, Edward was sprawled sideways in his room with Tim curled into his chest and they slept peacefully until there was a knock at the door. Somewhat half asleep Edward made a really wobbly beeline to the door and leaned against it. 

“Who is it?” Edward mumbled with his face pressed against the door. “We’re all asleep.” 

“I have Mr. Wayne’s car key that he rented.” 

Too late Edward was already asleep against the door. And a large arm pulled him back and Edward curled into a side purring softly somewhat stuck somewhere sleep and barely awake. Holding on Edward heard them talking and saying something. 

“Edward, are you listening?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We need to get ready. The time’s passing us by.” 

“Sleep,” 

“We can sleep later.” Bruce chuckled. “Don’t you want to try the best sweets in the world?” 

“Cupcakes?” Edward said suddenly opening sleepy eyes. “With purple frosting?” 

“Whatever you want. Go get the kids, I have to make a call.”

“M’kay,” Turning around Edward made his way towards the kids rooms. “I…be right back…”   
\--

By the time Bruce got off the phone he found Edward sleep on Tim’s bed. They were both curled up close together that for a moment they looked like a normal family. Smiling he woke Tim first who yawned before wiggling free and went to get ready.

It took five more minutes for Edward to wake up and once the other was in the shower did Bruce head over to Damian’s room only to find his son awake and training. Damian said he was going to finish his morning routine and than shower. 

Bruce gave him half hour. 

After getting ready Bruce walked into the livngroom area and found Edward brushing out Tim’s hair. His son’s hair was now passed his ears but ever since Dick messed up a missiona dn Tim receives scars on the his head the young Omega had kept his hair long to hide them. 

Edward seemed o have noticed them but said nothing and looked at Bruce with a raised eyebrow and Bruce mouthed out ‘Drakes’. It was common knowledge now on how Jack and Janet Drake were abusive and it was found out when a maid couldn’t harbor the secret any longer and told a reporter. 

Bruce had asked Tim why he never said anything about it and Tim didn’t get angry or yell but rather broke down crying. It was good those for his son to cry, to let out all the hurt, the fear and wash them away. It was after that did Bruce and Tim grew closer and at least one to three times a week Tim could sleep in Bruce’s bed to seek comfort. 

It made Bruce proud and glad that he could be a be a better Father to Tim and that whatever Jack Drake had done was overpowered by Bruce’s Alpha scent and Tim knew he was safe. Edward twitched and huffed sticking his nose up for a moment. 

Tim looked up. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Edward finished brushing the soft black hair. “I’m hungry, are you?” 

“Not really,” 

“He’s hungry,” Bruce said. “Tim usually forgets to eat so we make sure he eats.” 

“Tattle tail.” Tim pouted leaning into Edward’s arms. “I ate on the plane.” 

“You had a bag of trail mix.” Edward frowned before smiling. “We should have a big lunch or… dinner thing and than go see places and we’re getting cupcakes!”

Bruce noted that Edward had an unusual love for cupcakes. This explained why Lucius had once told him that Riddler had wrote a letter of complaint about no have cupcakes in Arkham. That explained do much on why there was about fifty of said reports. 

“I do kinda of want a stake.” Tim hummed before looking up at Edward. “What do you want?” 

“I want to try everything but the snails.” 

\--

When they walked down the hall Edward was confused before he remember how high society worked and then he realized what it must look like. Edward was an Omega Bruce brought with him so he must walk by Bruce’s side and behind him walked Tim and Damian behind his father. 

Oh no…! They thought he was the new lover! Oooohhhh nooooo….!

“Edward, close your mouth,” Bruce whispered. “They’re looking at you.” 

Closing his mouth Edward wouldn’t look at them and deiced that he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of looking at him like some sort of meat. Just smile and ignore them. Once they were out of the hotel Edward saw the car they were driving and his mouth hung open again. 

\--

Tim was sitting in the backseat with Damian looking out the window. They passed by the streets heading towards the most popular things around and soon they could see he Effie Tower. Sitting up he watched as they got closer and Bruce looking for a parking. 

Looking over at Damian he saw the Alpha was on the phone and oh my g- he was smiling! Actually smiling happily at his phone like he was enjoying something so much that it made him happy. Carefully leaning over Tim caught the name of the person Damian was text and decided not to say a thing about his little brother texting a certain Omega whose last name was Malone. 

They pulled into a parking and heading out. Edward grabbed Tim’s hand and attempted to get Damian’s hand but the Alpha pulled away when his Father raised his eyebrow. Not wanting the plan to fall apart Damian, begrudgingly, let Edward hold his hand and wished for death to come to him swiftly. 

“Alright, let’s grab some bottled water and we’ll start climbing.” 

“Wait,” Edward paused. “We’re climbing?” 

“Unless you want to take the elevator.” 

“No, I can do it!” Edward hurried over to the vendor selling water dragging Bruce’s kids. “Come on slow poke, let’s go!” 

They each had bottle of water and even bought a few souvenirs to take home and give to friends. Edward took a few Effie towers before putting all but one back. Bruce noticed this and frowned before picking up the five the redhead had put back. 

“Why did you put them back?” 

“…All my friends are in Arkham…” Edward looked really sad. “I swore I would never go back and I can’t break my promise to The Bat.” 

“I see,” Bruce picked the items up and paid for them. “You should send these to them. Maybe they’ll end up like you and be a sweet kind person.” 

Edward pouted and went to open his mouth when he Bruce beat him to it.

“And adorable.” 

Laughing Edward too the little towers and his smile was genuine.

-

Damian and Tim stood a bit off as the adults talked and pointed out a things. They couldn’t hear them but that was the point of them being alone. They watched and Damian paused looking around and what hell was that?! 

There was a small group of Omegas his age standing there close together purring and staring at him. Oh, that’s right he was going to be thirteen soon and thus everyone would want to be his mate, which they should because he was Damian Wayne, but now was not the time. 

Looking away Damian was only successfully until they got closer and when did Omegas start smelling so good? Looking at them and how… soft they looked… maybe he could just hang out with them for a little while…

Tim was watching them closely for the last twenty minutes before he turned to tell Damain something and the brat was gone. Sitting up he looked around and his eyes landed on the Demon child looking like some kind of player with an Omega tucked into either of his sides. 

Yep, he was defiantly Bruce’s son. 

Going back Tim lost sight of them. Blinking he went to find them when an Alpha stepped in front of him speaking French. Tim knew so many languages that he understood that the Alpha was hitting on him but Tim decided to looking clueless and act like he couldn’t understand. 

Moving away Tim noticed the other was still following him. Hissing Tim moved away and walked closer to where Bruce was when another Alpha came up to him asking him if he wanted to see the view with her and ignoring her only made the Alpha get closer. 

Hissing lower Tim moved away and noticed that another one came towards him. Rushing away Tim quickly went passed Damian who better notice of he was going to kill the little demon when they got back to the hotel. 

One of the Alpha’s grabbed Tim and he was going to flip the Alpha when suddenly the Alpha let out a cry of pain and Tim turned to see that Damian had noticed and had struck the Alpha. He growled darkly and the other two backed down sensing Damian as a big threat and left. 

“Thanks for leaving me alone so soon after mty heat!” 

“You fine. Now, go with the love birds, I’m busy.” 

“Omeganizer.” 

The smirk had Tim worried.  
\--

They left by the time the sun set and headed to a beautiful restaurant that also had entertainment. The dancers and music was like something out of a movie. Edward was enjoying himself as they watched magic show and jumped when the fire looked terrifying and without noticing grabbed Bruce’s hand. 

Bruce looked over and smiled slight before holding Edward’s hand as they watched. Damian was unimpressed and Tim was just enjoying be normal for a little while.

\--

“Did you see that?!” Edward was amazed as they set down the food. “It was amazing!” 

“It was. I’m glad we can to this show.” Bruce thanked the waiter and held out a hundred. “Bring us something extra good.” 

Another waiter brought over fondue and a platter of many different things to pick form. Tim picked up a poker before putting a little fluffy roll on it and dipped it into the fondue moaning happily at the taste and ate it up quickly. 

“And you said you weren’t hungry,” Edward stated putting another roll on Tim’s untiel. “Eat as much as you want.” 

“Try some, Edward, it’s the best of the best.” Bruce handed took on of the long forks and stabbed a roll on it before handing it to the Omega. “Go on,” 

Taking it Edward took a bite and purred happily. “Yum!” 

 

They ate some more and then ate their main meal. Edward was unused to all the food that came with the courses before they left over stuffed. Edward had even gotten Tim to eat more than the other two claimed he did. They got into the car and Edward leaned back. 

Next they saw a movie in a huge theater that had plush soft silk chairs and after a moment Edward was scolded for trying to curl into the chair like it was a nest before settling down and they watched a movie that was really good. 

\--

Edward woke up suddenly and jerked up looking around wondering when in the world he had gotten back to his room at the hotel before turning red realizing that he must have fallen asleep which meant that Bruce had to carry him back. 

Getting up Edward walked over to the door peeking out and saw no one in the living area before going off to check on the kids. Both the kids where in bed sleeping off the rest of jetlag. Walking into the room he made sure they were tucked in and he swore the youngest one growled at him. 

Sighing Edward went back to bed before pausing as his phone rang. Picking it up the name Jonathan flashed on it and the redhead paused. He watched it ring for a while and was going to ignore it but Bruce had said that maybe it was good to talk to his old friends. Maybe they could reform too. 

Pressing the button Edward put the phone up to the phone. “Hello? Jonathan?” 

It was a mistake.


	8. Broken Door

Bruce was fixing the cuffs of his shirt as his kids got ready for the day, however Edward had yet to come out of his room. Walking over he knocked on the door. 

“Edward, we’re leaving in twenty minutes, are you almost ready?” 

There was no answer on the other side of the door. 

Frowning Bruce knocked again and listened in carefully. He could hear something inside so he opened the door a little picking in and noticed a lump under the blankets. Walking into the room he stood by the bed. 

“Edward,” Bruce said placing his hand on the other. “It’s time to wake up. Edward come on, wake up.” 

“I’m awake..” Came a tired voice.

“Come on, lets get going. I’m taking you to the mesuses today and later we’re going to”

“I don’t feel like it today… I just want to sleep.” 

Something was wrong. Sitting on the bed Bruce pulled the blakets off and saw that Edwards eyes were red and puffy. He looked terrible and seemed to be crying for a long time. Grabbing a tissues Bruce wiped his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“…A friend of mine called last night…” 

“Oh,” Bruce watched as Edward rolled onto his back and looked upset. “I did something bad…” 

Crap, what did Edward do?

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” 

“But it was…” Edward looked so upset and more tears came out. “I told him a riddle instead of writing it down and now there are reports in Gotham that I set up a heist and now Batman’s gonna be really, really, really mad at me…” 

What?

“I don’t think he’s going to be mad at you and besides your here with me, so he won’t think you did it and besides a lot of people saw us out together so that’s proof that you didn’t do anything. Come on, let’s go out and get your mind off of this.” Bruce tried to pull the other into a sitting position but the Omega went limp and flopped back down onto the bed. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“I just want to stay in bed today… HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Edward shrieked as he picked up suddenly. “Put me down, right now!” 

“Nope!” Bruce rushed them to the bathroom and plced the struggling redhead in the tub and turned on the warm water. “Now you have to get ready!” 

“These clothes are more than my rent!” Edward cried quickly taking them off as the Alpha closed the curtain. “Alright, I’ll get ready!” 

“Ten minutes,” Bruce laughed. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Walking out of the room Bruce took out his phone and called home to see what was going on. Come on, he knew Dick and Jason should be able to handle it. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered and ick told Bruce that Scarecrow was back at Arkham and they did find a riddle and the police were looking for Edward at the moment. 

\--

Edward got out of the shower and dressed. He was still feeling depressed and walked out of the bedroom and found only the kids in the Livingroom. Sighing, Edward picked up a brush and combed his hair quickly before looking at Tim and even though the hair was already down he moved over to give a few more brush to the little Omega.

Tim purred and leaned against him. “Are you alright,” 

“Yes, I’m alright…” 

“Alright, let’s go!” 

“Stop sneaking up on me!” Edward cried as he jumped. “I have this fear of a certain something coming out of nowhere like that!” 

“Come on, let’s go!” Bruce grinned and swept them out of the room. “We have a lot’s of things to do today!” 

\--

After eating breakfast they headed to towards a museum that normally would have held a huge interest for Edward but instead the Omega stayed quiet and barely spoke and Bruce or Tim had to drag him around by the hand as they walked. 

Tim gave Bruce a look and nodded his head towards Edward. 

“Edward, Damian and I are going to go grab a map.” 

“I’ll watch Tim,” Edward mumbled still looking like a kicked puppy. “We’ll stay here.” 

“Thank you,” Bruce nodded. “We’ll be right back.” 

Once they were gone the smaller of the two looking at the redhead. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Edward sighed rubbing his face. “I might be tired.” 

“Do you want to sit down?” 

“No, I’m fine, I just… well, it’s nothing come on let’s go.” Edward started to pulled Tim along. “I wonder what they have over here…” 

They walked around for five minutes before Tim saw the perfect chance of getting Edward to snap out of it. Back when they fought against Edward had switched moods often but now it seemed like something had happened. 

When they found a place to sit down Tim thought of one way that helped calmed down Bruce when he was upset, (By upset he meant angry) and sat down net to Edward and curled up onto him. It took a moment but soon Edward was trying to comfort him, which in turn comforted the older Omega.

\--

“I want to go home.” Edward said later the night. “I need to go home and explain what happened.” 

“Edward, I’m tell you, it’ll be fine.” 

“Please, just for a day and then if you want I can come back.” The Omega looked desperate. “I promise you that it’s important.” 

Sighing Bruce rubbed the back of his head. “Alright, how about we go back and later we can come back or visit another country. I’ll tell the kids, you go get packed.” 

“Oh, don’t please! Let them stay here with you… Just send me back.” 

Smiling Bruce cupped Edward’s face in his hands and leaned close. “But Edward we want to spend time with you.” 

Blushing Edward just stared for a moment before Bruce kissed the top of his head gently before pulling back saying that they would leave as soon as possible. Stumbling back to his room Edward felt dizzy and his heart was beating so fast that one would think he had been running for hours.

\--

Edward made it home and put his things down. Well, his new things. Bruce had told him that they were his to kept and not to worry about it. Sighing Edward walked over to a table pulled out a tablet and a pen before sitting down and started to write out a Riddle. 

The stress had caused him to panic and so a new riddler was written. Once done Edward put his head on the table and sighed before looking at it. Folding it up he was about to put it away when there was a knock at the door. 

Getting up Edward walked to the door and opened it. “Tim?! What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see if you were alright.” Tim was dressed down so no one would recognize him and looked like a normal kid. “I was worried…” 

“Come inside,” Edward pulled him in. “You shouldn’t walk by yourself. You a young Omega and someone might hurt you and here in Gotham no less! Come on, I’ll call Bruce in a little bit.” 

“Why did you want to leave so soon?” Tim asked as they went to sit fown on the couch. “Weren’t you having fun?” 

“I was but then… I did something and had to come home.” Edward looked over a window. “I’m expecting someone to show up.” 

“Your dating someone?” 

“Oh no,” Edward shook his head. “He’s more of… well, he’s something. We not together if your worried about.” 

They talked for a few minutes when Tim noticed a box. It held an Omega’s crest that most Omega’s worse once they had children or we’re mated. It looked nice and well made. Tim walked over to it and looked and saw two and they each had a small green question mark.

“I was saving those,” Edward said opening the box. “This one for me,” Edward put it around his neck clicking the back. “And this one for if I had an Omega of my own. For when they came of age… but I don’t think anyone will like the mark now.” 

“You made these?” Tim asked. He had his own back at the Manor with the Wayne Crest on it and was to ware it when he came of age until a week after and than he could take it off. It seemed strange to him that all Omegas still stuck to it because it looked like a dog callor even if it was fancy. At least they didn’t have to ware it all the time like the olden days. 

“Can I try it on?” Tim asked looking at it. 

“You don’t have one?” Edward frowned. “But you almost of age are you not?” 

“Next year.” 

“Hm, well, it’s only for a moment.” Edward smiled and took the smaller callor and helped put it on. “I think it’s a perfect fit!” 

Tim touched it. “It’s comfortable too,” 

“I like comfort.” 

Before Tim could say anything else the door was suddenly brorken down and people were yelled. Jumping Tim was grabbed by Edward who held him close and he held back as blurs of GCPD swarmed into the apartment. 

“Edward Nygma your under arrest for going back out as The Riddler!” 

“I never did!” Edward yelled desperately trying to sheidl Tim. “I wans’t even in the country!” 

“Sir, look!” A rookie cop picked up the fresly written riddle. “Here’s his net target!” 

“No, that’s not what you think it is!” 

“Who’s this?!” AN alpha looked at Tim and didn’t recognize him but saw the crest. “You have a kid? Well, take them both to Arkham!” 

“No, you can’t!” Edward yelled as suddenly they were pulled apart. “He’s not of age! You can’t take him there, he’s Tim Wayne!” 

“Sure, and I’m Batman!” The man mocked. “Take them away!” 

“Edward…!” Tim cried. “What’s happening?!” 

“At least let us stay together!” 

They were thrown into a police van, cuffs on their and Ankles and Edward was suddenly in apure fear because if they were going to Arkham than what would happen to the little Omega with him? Surely Tim couldn’t stand Arkahm. 

“Edward?” Tim sounded scared. “What’s happening?” 

“it’s alright, it’s going to be alright,” Edward held him best he could. “I won’t let anyrhing happen to you.” 

Even if Edward said that he was shaking, ready to cry and scream but couldn’t because the child needed him, still it was all over. His new life was done and he was going to be back in the hell forgotten place and no one would ever believe him. 

Someone please… Help…


	9. Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions non-con and trauma.

Edward could feel and hear how fast Tim was breathing and how he was shaking when they slammed open the doors before pulling them roughly out. They hurried them towards the back door and Edward tried shielding Tim from the sights.

They were in a room where they stood there and Edward panicked. They were going to strop search them and the idiots didn’t believe them that Tim was in fact a Wayne. Holding the shaking Omega close Edward tried to think of something quick. 

“Strip.” The Alpha yelled. “Now, Nygma and your kid or henchman or whatever the hell this slum whore is.” 

“Do not call him that!” Edward hissed as he refused to move. “Tim is underage, he’s not eighteen! You need to let him call home!” 

Two Betas walked into the room and started to pull them apart. Edward yelled at them as they held him down and started to strip off his clothes. Tim was standing there crying out in fear as two more Betas stood there. 

“Come on, kids, off they go.” One said. “Do it yourself and it’ll be easier.” 

“I… I want to go home…” Tim cried and stood there as they stripped him down. “There are you happy, now? Let us go!” 

“We’re not done with the search, kid.” The Alpha said pulling on gloves and turned to the two naked Omegas as the smaller one hide behind Nygma. “Bend over and cough.” 

\--

Even though Tim was acting he was extremely upset about the cavity search. First off because Tim was a virgin and now he wasn’t sure because they touched him there. Like most Omegas they had that inside flap of skin that would move during sex/mating so the Alpha could break that skin after the flap and han one wasn’t pure anymore.   
After they searched that Alpha had shoved his fingers deep into both him and Edward and well Edward looked angry and cried out a little, Tim screamed feeling a white burning pain and he almost fainted if Edward had held him up and they threw the long shirts they made the inmates use that only went to mid-thigh.

After that they shoved them into two different rooms. The cells that had glass doors peeking out. Tim was good at acting but now he wasn’t acting. Being a Pure Omega was a huge deal and being one from such a high-class family was it and now…

That bastard broke the purity skin. 

Tim started to cry from the pain and from feeling horribly dirty. He wanted to go home, wanted Bruce to hold and go beat the stupid asshole into net year. Standing there Tim realized he couldn’t move because of the shock. 

“Tim?” Edward’s voice called. “Are you alright?” 

Before Tim could answer Edward screamed. Jumping Tim looking over unable to make his feet moved and saw two Alpha guards dragging Edward off. Where were they taking him? Unable to breath Tim gasped out. 

“Edward?” It cam out desperate and terrified. “Edward, don’t go!” 

“Tim, call home! You need to call, it’s your right!” 

“Come back… come back…!” 

\--

The main sheriff guard came back from Solidary confinement looking satifred and the other guards laughed as he took a seat. 

“The bitch was tight.” The Alpha smirked. “Guess no one wants a whore Omega who babbles nonsense.” 

The others laughed and one spoke up. “It was only a matter before the little shit turned back to crime, but hell he brought in help from an even smaller Omega.” 

The others agree and the main Alpha noticed Nygma’s kid still standing there in the middle of the cell and well he could see the red blood stains that had flowed down the pale tights and to his knees the man scoffed pointing. 

“I can’t believe that little bitch is a virgin.” He took a swig of coffee. “Most of those stupid slum brats are all used up by now.” 

“We should have ago at him later.” A fourth officer said. “Have a turn before the others get their hands of him. Cute Omega too,” 

“Anyone give that thing his one phone call?” The second one asked.

“Yeah, a nurse did.” 

They went about being the devils they were when a kid walked into the room with an all acesss card and they recognized the kid as Heir to Wayne. They watched him look around and they knew that Wayne must have paid off someone to get an all access who they called over. 

“Hey, kid!” The Alpha yelled. “You can’t be back here. Give me that card!” 

“Silance!” Damian Wayne yelled. “I’m looking for… Drake!” 

They watched in horror as the Alpha ran over to the cell, swiped the card as the glass opened and he called back for his Father they the missing Omega was found. Damian ran into the cell and froze looking down.   
\--  
Damian had seen many things in his small life. He had seen and fought plenty of times with Drake and won often and though they didn’t’ see much the same Damian knew how proud Drake was to be one of the few pure Omegas left in their school. 

In fact Damian, himself felt pride about how well their family had such high standards. Now, in this moment of time, Drake was standing there, pale, shaking and standing with legs parted a bit and on both sides was both dried and fresh trails of blood. They weren’t thick, they weren’t more than three on one side and four on the other but they were there…

The guards watched as Damian reached over and touched one bloody tight and pulled his hand back looking at it before the young Alpha, who as so close to age and was known in Gotham as a good fighter suddenly growled deep. 

“Who?! Who did this?!” 

All the Omega did was point.

“You did this!” Damian growled. “You did this...!” 

They were going to defend themselves when suddenly the head Alpha was suddenly having his head beat into the brick wall but none other than Bruce Wayne who ahd seen the blood from a ways back. A head of Arkham screaming apologies about the mistake. 

On trembling feet Tim made his way over to Bruce and let the man pick him up and hold him close. Tim cried and mumbled what they did to him and what they we’re bragging about doing to Edward in Solidary which made Bruce growl darkly. 

“Get me Commissioner Gordon and get my Fox. I’m going to sew the hell out of Arkham!” 

“But, Mr. Wayne…!” 

“My child’s innocent was taken from him and he just told me that none of your staff asked him for a name, age, and when instead of giving him a phone call first, he had to call last.” Bruce held Tim closer and gave the head of Arkham a glare worthy of the Batman. 

\--

Dr. Leslie Thompkins checked over Tim before looking at Bruce and shaking her head. “They broke it completely. I’m documenting this as sexual assault of an minor.” 

“I’m not pure anymore…” Tim was upset. He never thought he would be but he was. Looking up at Bruce with watery eyes. “It hurts still… Please make it stop.” 

Hear being ripped Bruce cupped Tim’s’ face. “We’ll get you something for pain.”

“Bruce, he’s going to have to ware some pads until the bleeding stops. No insides were ripped but heavy bruising, and normally the blood will stop after a day or two.” 

“Thank you, Leslies,” Bruce shook her hand. “Will you stay to look after the others who need help here ar Arkham?” 

“Bruce, where’s Edward?” 

\--

“Let me out…!” Edward sobbed uncontrollably. “Please let me out! Let me out, Tim needs me! You need to let me out…!”  
The cells were made to be sound proof from the outside. The inmates couldn’t hear anything form the outside but the guards could hear them. Edward hated the dark cold silence. It made him feel like he was truly going insane. 

Banging his hand on the glass that was covered up Edward screamed for them to let him go, that the little Omega needed him or for at least for them to let Tim go. By the time all the drama was going on Edward’s voice was so horse that it shook as he patted the glass. 

“Please…. Please… let me out…” Edward body shook slightly. “Please… please…” 

The door swung open so suddenly that the light blinded Edward and his cried out covering his eyes when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. For a second Edward couldn’t tell who it was but that the familiar cologne made Edward lt out a cry of joy. 

“Bruce!” Edward clung to him. “Bruce, you’re here! Hurry, they have Tim!”   
“I know, Edward,” Bruce moved back and Tim who was standing off to the side wiggled in between them and they huddled together. “He’s safe now, don’t worry, and I’m opening an investigation on this place.” 

“Tim!” Edward cuddled the smaller Omega. “I’m so sorry, so sorry, this is my entire fault.” 

“It’s no one’s fault, but the guards and that Police task abusing their power. Come on, we’re going home and we can talk things out there.” 

\--  
Later that night Batman, Red Hood and Nightwing were out terrorizing the people put in jail for their deeds at Arkham. Edward meanwhile had taken some pain meds and so did Tim. Edward was asleep purring happily now that he was back at the Manor. 

Tim was about to doze off from the drugs when he pulled out his Crest and pulled out a familiar one had had seen Bruce make a while back and swear the man had told him one day someone would hold it around his neck. 

Tim put his one around his neck. Now he could ware it. Well, he had to wear it now. He wasn’t pure anymore. What a field day the papers were having and tomorrow it would make international news and since that will happen the Crest Collar r was going to be worn at all times in public. 

A mark so show that he was damaged. 

Sighing Tim looked at the other collar/crest in his hands Tim was stuck on what to do when hands reached over and took it. Looking up Tim watched Damian click the Wayne Crest onto Edward’s neck before laying down behind Tim and resting his chin on his Omega brother’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Tim asked testing up. 

“No.” Damian tightened his hold. “No one should go through that. IN the morning this never happened but for now, it can.” 

Later that night Alfred came looking for them and found Damian and Tim curled up together and Edward had an arm swung over them in a protection way. Yes this was going well. 

\--

Jason had an idea… which never ended well for the family in the morning or at least not for the four Robins.   
-


	10. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. THE RATING WILL BE GOING UP SOON

Tim was peacefully asleep and actually dreaming some nice when there was a loud scream followed by a crash and yelling. Tim's eyes opened right away but Edward had jumped up so fast that it made Tim roll over and almost off the bed.

Luckily with all his training kept him from falling and his arm ached in the sling. Sitting up Tim wondered what was going on before he heard Damian yelling some... lovely choice words. It took a moment before Edward had grabbed one of the robes that he had gotten in France and threw it on before hurrying to see what was going on.

Tim thought about getting up, probably should have but the bed was still warm and truth be told he was still upset about yesterday. Laying back down and curling into the warm blankets Tim started to relax when the door barged open.

"DRAKE!"

"What?!"

"We need to get out of here, there's a mob outside!"

"There's a what?!"  
\--

Edward was unaware on how things worked with super insane rich people acted but at the moment there was about a hundred reporters out there. And others yelling at the gate and so many Omegas who looked pissed off.

"I got Drake!"

Turning around Edward watched as Damian pulled Tim around by his good arm and soon all of them where in the same room throwing on clothes, grabbing passports and other such things before Bruce pulled him close and started to threw clothes on that he would NEVER ware.

"No!" Edward struggled to get them off with no success since Bruce was stronger. "I want to ware green and purple!"

"You can't ware those colors if you want us to sneak out!"

"WHy is everyone here?!"

"Because some jerk named Jason," Dick hissed pulling on baggy clothing, which he never wore, "Told the whole world what happened at Arkham!"

"They even have a picture of Father bring you two home." Damian growled grabbing some things and stuffing things into a bag. "We need to go. The jet is ready."

"Wait, from a jet yesterday?" Edward asked looking out the back window. "It is! You have it in your backyard?!"

"Yes, now hurry and grab whatever you need."

"My glasses!" Edward cried running back towards the room. "I can't leave with out them!"

"Hurry, we are leaving!" Yelled the youngest Alpha said as he pushed Tim out the back door as fast as he could. "Walk faster Drake!"

Dick was on their heels. "Since when do you two get along?!"

Running into the room Edward picked up his purple tinted glassed and put them on his face when he was grabbed around the shoulders and rushed out of the room. Looking up he saw Bruce looking determined and even though he had this serious scowl on his face Edward couldn't help but blush.

They made it out to the jet and everyone on inside. They rushed into the jet before it took off into the sky.

Looking out the window Edward sighed. "I only sleep in your home twice and this is what happens."

"My apologizes,"Bruce laughed and fixed the askew glasses. "It was unexpected. Jason reacts... differently than most people."

"I should say so." Edward huffed. "I was having such a nice dream too."

"What was it about?"

"Cupcakes."  
\--

Tim was watching Bruce talk with Edward and wondered if Bruce had noticed the crest or if he was just waiting to scold them. You never knew with Bruce. Sitting back Tim watched and reached up to touch his crest rubbing it a little and pondered a bit more on it and new now he would have to find all black clothing.

Someone sat down next to him. Looking at Damian watched the couple or rather almost couple. They were sitting close together. It was perfect. As long as no one mentioned the crest until later they should have been good.

Looking over at Grayson who was flipping through the tv Damian figured they were safe and than looked back and saw his Father looking at him and was raising an eyebrow at seeing his two youngest children sitting next to each other without fighting.

Before Damian could move away Edward looked over. "They get along so nicely."

Trying to smile Damian pulled Tim a little close and the Omega hissed at him before noticing the other two and than, to Damian's anger, Drake laid down on his lap and that stupid idiot knew... he KNEW that Damian couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, they seem too, don't they?" Bruce sat back watching them. "Well, since they are getting along why don't I show you where were going."

"Where are we going?"

\--

"We're in ENGLAND!"

"Can he yell any louder." Damian growled as they got out of jet.

"He's excited." Tim spoke as he held out his his. "Help me down."

"No."

"But your supposed to love me."

"You better not ever lay on me again." Damian growled helping the Omega down. "I swear once this is over, the niceness stops."

"Agreed." Tim got down and held his arm in the sling. "Jeez, Jason needs to learn how to control his anger."

"Do not worry. Between Father and I, he's covered in bruises." Damian looked so proud of himself. "Next time I shall brake a bone."

"Don't smile like that." Tim shivered. "It scares me."

"Tt."

\--

"Edward, wait for us!"

The redhead was running around looking at the garden before trying to get into the home they were at. Bruce opened the door and the second he did the other rushed into the house to go searching and snooping around.

"Hey, Bruce, I'm tried." Dick said. "Only got like twenty minutes of sleep so I'm going to go lay down and be up in a few hours."

"Alright, Dick."

They all walked in and Bruce called Kate and Batgirl to watch over Gotham for a few days before setting down his suitcase and his kids all went up to their rooms at this Mansion. Now that Bruce thought about it they had a lot of Mansion all over the world.

"Master Bruce, shall I schedule some sightseeing for later?"

"Yes, Alfred," Bruce took out his phone. "And dinner for later."

"For the Family or for Two?"

"For the Family." Bruce said slowly giving Alfred a look. "Why for two?"

"I am not blind Master Bruce, I can see were this is leading and just so you know I have plenty of baby supplies at the ready and three highchairs."

"Did you hinted that you want three grandchild?"

"I do not hint, I tell."

"Bruce, there's a Library up here!" Edward screamed leaning way to far over the banister and looked like he was going to fall. "Come see!"

"I'll be there in a minute."  
\--

"Damian..." Tim said looking worried and aggravated. "Why are you in my room."

"You smell funny," Damian said before sniffing the air around him. "What is that?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Tim sat on his bed. "The only thing is I'm bleeding for at least two more days."

"No, it's not blood... it's something different... like... I do not know but I do not like it."

"Than get out of my room,"

"I do not want to."

They stayed silent for a while before Damian decided that he wanted to sit exactly where Tim was sitting and made him move. Tim hissed and moved over but every time Damian wanted to be where he was.

"Okay, get out, seriously!"

"I don't want too."

"Damian, you're getting on my nerves." Tim hissed before getting onto he bed and laying down so the other wouldn't make him move again. "Go bother Dick."

"No." Stubborn as always Damian got onto the bed and scared the hell out of Tim when he was staring at him. "I think you should go see a doctor. I do not like your smell."

"Than leave!"

"I'm comfortable here."

"Ugh," Tim got up and walked out of the room. "I'll go sleep in Bruce's room than!"

\--

Edward was too hyper after finding all the books and some candy. He was sitting on sofa bouncing and reading through three books switching between them and than he looked around before his fingers would twitch for another book.

"Bruce, look!" Edward jumped up and trying to climb the shelves. "Help me!"

"Whoa, Edward, calm down!" Bruce pulled him off. "Let's calm down a bit and finish these books first. I promise you that whatever book you find here there will be one at the Manor."

"Sorry, it's just... so many!" Edward looking around. "Let's get something to eat! Let's go see... go see... go see everything!"

"We will, just let's relax until Alfred calls us."

"Ow," Edward cried out clutching his stomach. "Oh, yes, let's sit down."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just sore from yesterday." Edward brushed it off and walked over sitting down and laying on his side. "I forgot to take something to dull it."

Bruce growled under his breath. "If you need to rest than, rest."

"Oh, but I want to go see everything!" Edward picked up a book. "Let's read this together."

Walking over Bruce moved Edward so he could lay with his back against the arm rest and Edward made himself comfortable laying back against him. Edward started to read out loud from Chapter one of a novel. Lucky for him this couch was as big as a bed because Bruce wasn't exactly a normal size man.

They read for about an hour when Tim wandered in looking aggravated and crawled onto Bruce's chest and fell asleep a few moments later. Leaving him there and Edward leaned closer still reading.

A few minutes later Damian came in and for some reason Damian got on as well and curled around Tim and Tim hissed before drifting off to sleep. Bruce watched Damian sniff Tim's shoulder and growl.

Bruce knew that Damian was smelling the trauma and it seemed that Damian didn't' know how to handle it. It was a different type it was confusing him. Damian was turning thirteen soon and it was probably starting to sink in that it was going to be his job to protect the family if anything happened to him because Jason was just not an option.

If Jason was fine with beating up his Omega brothers there was no way he was going to leave his family to him and working with Damian he seemed to be better at no harming his brothers and lately it really looked like the two were getting along.

The door opened again and Dick almost skip into he room looking for them. He grinned, flipped onto the couch and tried to get between Tim and Damian to get closer to Bruce but Damian wouldn't let him and growled until Dick had to settle with laying next to Edward.

"Hey," Dick said suddenly. "Isn't that our Crest?"

"What?" Bruce looked at Edward's neck as the redhead reached up to touch it. "That is my Crest."

Damian ran out of the room.


	11. Tours

Now that Damian was currently grounded for putting and locking the crest on Nygma's neck he had plenty of time to think. There was a way to make sure the two ended up together and since his Father had started to seem more interested in the Omega it would be a good idea to put phase two into the plan.

Walking around in his room Damian waited until he heard everyone getting ready so he snuck out of his room and went to the room right across his and wrinkled his nose as Drake's new scent made him slightly angry.

"What do you want now?"

"I have a plan." Damian said crossing his arms. "But I need you to get Grayson out of the way and I shall take care of Pennyworth."

"Damian, I don't feel well,"

"Not yet, later when we're out."

"No, I seriously don't feel well." Tim plopped onto the bed. "I feel so... gross and dirty."

"I told you that you smell strange." Damian walked over and pressed his nose against Tim's neck to get a better smell of the Omega's scent and grimaced. "You are right. Something is wrong."

"Your nose is cold."

"Tt." Turing Damian walked out of the room. "I shall get Pennyworth for you."

\--

"Well, Alfred?" Bruce asked standing right outside the door. "What's wrong with Tim?"

"It's depression, I'm afraid." Alfred sighed deeply. "His ordeal was terrible and now he feels unclean and as you have noticed he is wearing nothing but black and his Omega family Crest was around his neck."

"Yes, I noticed." Bruce frowned. "What should I do?"

"Right now I think just being there with him would do wonders." Alfred handed Bruce a blanket that was Tim's that the young Omega kept in his room. "I believe he likes this blanket."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce took it before walking into the room. "I'll see you later."

"Of course, sir."

Walking into the room Bruce placed the blanket on Tim and pulled his son up and held him close. Holding the Omega close he relax a bit feeling Tim's soft purring. It made him feel better knowing that this would help.

\--

"This is so amazing!" Edward cried looking at the paintings. "I can't believe that Bruce and Tim wanted to stay home and miss this! Are you having fun, Damian?"

"...So much fun..." Damian forced a somewhat twisted smile. "Why... did Grayson not come...?"

"Oh, he said something about watching a movie marathon." Edward pulled out a map of the museum and looked over. "There's a tour! We should take it!"

"So exciting..."

"Come on, let's hurry! It's going to start in two minutes!" The Omega dragged the unwillingly child along. "We can make it!"

Grumbling Damian was dragged along until they met up with a group of people. They stepped up to the group, got their papers before the tour started. Damian enjoyed certain things but a assume was not one of them and yet everyone seemed to think he would like this sort of thing. 

They walked along listening to the boring Beta woman talk about all the old paintings... Well, Damian was bored out of his mind, Nygma seemed to be excited about it. In fact Damian had never seen someone so happy learning about old things except for maybe Drake... hm, what was Drake up too? And was that smell gone? 

"Oh, look, Damian!" 

"So amazing," Damian deadpanned. "I wish i knew about this sooner..." 

"I know! It's so amazing to see them now!" We should take another tour right after this one!" 

Oh dear god, no!

"Should we not go home and check on Drake?"

Gasping Edward snapped towards him. "You're right! It's such a shame we can just have them met us here. I know we can bring them something home!"

"Yes!" Damian started to push Nygma out of the tour group. "Let us get them something! We must choose something that they would enjoy!" 

"But the tour-!"

"Is not as important as the others!" Damian shoved the Omega into the gift shop. "Look at all the things!" 

\--

Tim as content. His head was tucked under Bruce's chin and was happy holding onto his Father. On paper it said that Bruce was an adopted Father but in truth Tim saw Bruce as his father he was meant to be born too. Jack Drake... was not a Father and Janet Drake was no where near what a Mother supposed to be like. 

Back when he lived with them, his biological parents, they neglected him when they would leave him alone for weeks at a time. They had a maid watch him until he turned seven. After that a lonely life in a hallow Manor. Because when when Jack and Janet returned they would entertain themselves with pushing around their Omega son. 

Jack had often made it clear how he hated Tim for being born an Omega. Of course they wanted an Alpha son but Janet only had one child and it was an Omega. Janet was one but for some reason she never loved him. Tim knew because she would boast that she never held him as a child. 

They weren't kind enough to leave him alone with verbal abuse. They would use physical abuse and psychological abuse. For a lone time Tim believed them until years later after living with Bruce who never hit him, only held, never belittled, only encouraged and never told him that he wasn't enough but that Tim was perfect. 

Tim never saw himself as perfect but there was a difference form a harsh hand hitting over and over again and one that held him close. Bruce was Tim's real Father no matter where the blood came from. 

"Hey, it's alright," 

A large hand brushed his right side of his face before doing the same to the other and Tim realized that at some point he had ended up crying. Sitting up a bit tim reached up to rub his eyes and the wetness away. 

"Sorry, just go lost in thought." 

"It's alright, Tim." Bruce held him tighter. "Never say your sorry." 

"I'm too weak... I kept crying." 

"Crying doesn't mean your weak, it just means you've been strong too long and need to let go of some pain." 

Curlign up to Bruce Tim sighed. "Don't ever leave me..." 

"Never." 

\--

"Think we should all get matching sweatshirts." 

"Yay..." 

"I like the green one, which one do you want?" 

"Black." 

"For Bruce?" 

"Black." 

"Dick?" 

"Blue." 

"Jason?" 

"He tried to kill you, why would you get him one?"

"It's the though that counts." Edward smiled happily. "Which color?" 

Smirking Damian picked out a baby pink one. "This one." 

"And for Tim?" 

"Red." 

"Alright, let's go pay."  
\--

Dick was purring happily as he had found someone to join him in a day of fun. He loved get always like this because no matter what he could find an Alpha to take him out for fun and than later that day for some even more fun the only involved a bed and not clothes. 

At the moment he had one, a very handsome Alpha who currently sucking his neck, and Dick thought about just getting a room near by and have some fun. After all he liked picking up Alphas and it was no secret that he was very open to sleeping with Alphas and thus the reason the Gotham Gossip Magazines.

Dick didn't care at all because he could do what he wanted even if Bruce didn't approve besides even when Bruce confronted him he could exactly stop him because that would just make Dick up and leave for months on end. 

"Richard Wayne!" 

Dick jumped in the Alpha's arms at both shock of being yelled at and from his known high society name begin called. Looking around wondering who in the world had called him Dick paused and blinked in shock seeing Edward standing there looking furious and next to him was Damian looked un-amused. 

"Uh, yes?" Dick asked. "Can I help you?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Uh, enjoying a good time?" 

"Wrong answer." Edward stormed forward and pulled Dick away from the Alpha and Edward gave the male a dirty look. "You are not scoring tonight!" 

"What are you doing?!" Dick cried in shock as Edward pushed him away from the stunned looking Alpha. "I was on a date!" 

"You were on a hook up," Damian started arms crossed and followed. "I wonder if Father knows your out here with that Alpha?" 

"Shut up, Damian!" Dick hissed. "Who cares if he knows?!" 

"He is going to know!" Edward hissed. "And what were you thinking?! What id that Alpha had gotten you into bed?! Alpha do anything to sleep with Omegas!" 

"It's not that," Damian hummed smirking. "The problem isn't getting Grayson to open his legs and more of getting him to close them." 

"DAMINA!" Dick yelled. "You're not helping!" 

"Since when do I help you?" 

"Enough, we're going home now! And you are grounded and your not getting any cupcakes!" 

"You can't ground me!" 

\--

"Oh my God, he grounded me..." Dick said in amazement as he looked at his room that was now had bars on the window and the door was locked. "I can't believe he ground me!" 

"It is hilarious." Came Damian's amused voice over the speaker form Dick's phone. "The look on Father's face as Pennyworth put up the bars and Nygma gave you a lecture and make you take a pregnancy test was priceless." 

"Shut up, Damian!" Dick grabbed his phone. "I know you were the one to tell him it was me!" 

"Of course it was me," The smirk could be heard over the line. "As I said it's getting you to keep you legs close is the problem." 

"I can open my legs for anyone I want!" 

"Tt, it's amazing that you have yet to have a child." 

"I use birth control!" 

"Either way have fun in there, I heard that Nygma had Pennyworth put a camera somewhere in there to make sure you stay." 

"This is ridiculous, Edward can't tell me what to do!" 

\--

"I can't believe you told him what to do." Bruce said watched the screen. "I can never get him to even think about what he did." 

"It's because I told him he couldn't have cupcakes." 

Bruce looked at Edward. "That might not have been the cause... either way, thank you for taking our Damian. He told me he had fun." 

"It was fun! I can't wait for all of us to go!" Edward smiled happily. "We should go and spend all day out and see everything!" 

"I agree." 

"Where's Tim?" Edward asked looking around. "I haven't seen him since we left." 

"He's upstairs with Damian talking about the mesume." Bruce said and thought 'I hope.'

"Oh, well, I got you something." Pulling out a sweat shirt Edward held it out. 'I hope it fits." 

"Thank you," Bruce took it looking it over. "I'm sure it will. Come on, why don't we walk around the garden for a bit?" 

"Alright!" Edward grabbed onto his arm. "Let's go!" 

\--

"Will you stop?!" 

"I'm seeing if the smell is gone!" 

"You don't have to be on top of me to tell!" Tim cried struggling under Damian who was determined to see if whatever the hell he was looking for was gone. "And why are you so heavy?!" 

"I'm not heavy!" Damian growled as he pressed his nose against the other's neck. "It's gone." 

"Good, now get off." 

"I'm rather comfortable. Do you know that you make a good pillow?" 

Hiss Tim wiggled before just laying there. "Seriously, Damian stop getting on me, someone might think your trying to mate with me." 

There was a long pause. 

Tim tense. "...Damian...?" 

A snore was heard. 

"Are...?! Your asleep!" Tim rolled his eyes. "This is awkward." 

After a while Damian shifted off but didn't let go. It wans't like Tim noticed because he had drifted off and for the first time in their lives they felt at peace with each other. Maybe, just maybe they won't end up killing each other.

\--

"Hey, Bruce?" Edward asked as they walked into the large garden. 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Edward looked at him curiously. "I mean, it's not like most people are nice to me now that I'm reformed but you've been... just so nice to me and you treat me like I'm a... person." 

"You are a person." Bruce said leading them to a bench and sat on it before pulling the redhead onto his lap. "And you a very adorable person." 

"i'm adorable aren't I?" Edward smiled and leaned into him. "It's just... normally people see me and they see an evil person." 

"How can something so sweet be evil?" 

"I know!" Edward sighed dramatically closing his eyes. "But even with cases and helping people they all look at me like a sideshow... It gets annoying." 

"Well, my family and I don't look at you like that." 

"Yes, I know that, but still... it nice and all." Edward looked up in a thought for along moment before looking at him. "You make me happy." 

"You make me happy." 

"Even if you an Omeganizer." 

"Ah yes..." Bruce paused before cupping Edward's face. "I'm not that bad. Trust me sometimes they just look to see who I happen to be talking to just to say I'm sleeping with them." 

"Really?" 

"Yep. You an even ask the kids if you want."

"No, I believe you." Edward looked up in thought. "Would you date me even though I'm damaged?" 

"I don't think your damaged." Bruce kissed the side of his head. "How about I take you out on a proper date? Just you and me?"

"Really?" Edward blushed. "Is is somewhere fancy?"

"Yes." Bruce gave Edward a peck on lips. "I'll even buy you cupcakes."

Blushing Edward paused before lunging at Bruce and pressed their lips together. What he didn't expect him Bruce to kissed him back. Losing his breath and feeling dizzy Edward moaned into the kiss and felt safe in the other's strong arms. 

They never made it to the the but they made it up to the bedroom.


	12. Queen

Edward had no idea how they ended up in the Master bedroom but he could barely focus as he was kissed senseless. Bruce was, as any Alpha, dominate and yet it was just about take over and control, it was also pleasing. Like the large male was searching every nook and cranny of his mouth to make him feel good.

Moaning into the deep kiss. His right hand was clutching to Bruce's shirt and left arm wrapped around Bruce's neck. hey broke apart for only seconds of at a time to gasp for air before their mouths were pressed together again.

Shivering Edward gasped as Bruce's large hand ran up and down his side and on the side of his hips massaging them. whining Edward pulled away to look into those blue eyes that looked back at him intently and they were filled with desire.

Easily picked up and placed on the bed Edward looked up and flushed as Bruce quickly removed his shirt before getting onto the bed. Out of instant Edward pulled his legs up and spread his knees to allow the Alpha between them.

Thier lips met again before Edward broke apart and keabed gus head to the side, showing off his neck and letting out a shuttering breath when a hot mouth latched on,sucking, nibbling and licking the sensitive spot.

The Omega glands were where the Alpha could mark their mate or just bite. A mating mark often meant mating often to make sure the mark stayed fresh. Edward didn't think that Bruce would mark him since no one would want someone like himself so when the bite happened Edward cried out in pleasure and shock as he buckled against the large Alpha.

Bruce snak his teeth into the Omega's flesh releasing in the noises Edward was making. Moving back a bit Bruce slid his hands under the shirt Edward was wearing, feeling the hot skin and how amazing it felt. oddly soft for someone so out in the world but he had to remember that Edward took great pride in being adorable so he must have made sure to stay sweet and soft liek an Omega often was.

"Bruce..."

"Edward,"

A crak and a swing of an winfow and someone jumped in landing on the floor. "Yes! I'm free! No one can ground me... OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! AHHHHH!"

\--

"Two hours," Damian growled darkly as he glared at a pale, traumatized Dick Grayson who was sitting on the floor of Drake room rocking back and forth. "You couldn't wait TWO hours for them to finish! You had to sneak out of your room!"

"They were about to have sex!" Dick screamed. "I jumped right into the room and saw Bruce on top of Edward and they were going too...! I can't even!"

"You idiot!" Damian growled pacing around the room. "So close, they were so close and you ruined!"

"Are you missing the point, Damian?!" Dick cried looking like he was going to faint. "THEY WERE GOING TO MATE!"

"We are well aware!"

"Damian, calm down and come back to bed." Tim called from his bed. "It's cold."

"Why are you two sleeping together?! OH MY GOD... YOU TWO... NO... NO...!"

Damian smacked Dick upside the head. "We are NOT sleeping that way you imbecile! Dralke simply makes a wonderful pillow and is like a heating blanket."

"I'm basically Damian's Teddy Bear but I'm cuter and I can hug back." Tim sighed looking up at the ceiling. "They were so close... now what?"

"Now, we hope they continue now that Grayson is no longer breaking into Father's room just because it is not he who is spread under an Alpha."

"That's harsh," Dick hissed and crossed his arms. "And I wouldn't have interrupted if they hadn't locked me in my room."

"Well, let's look at it this way," Tim said sitting up. "All three of us are in here so nothing else should be able to go wrong."

The universe loved to prove Tim wrong.

\--

After an embarrassing interruption couldn't bring himself to go all the way with Bruce so they ended up making out and some heavy petting before falling asleep. There was a plan to spend time together and later just Bruce and Edward would go out on a date and hopefully resume something else.

Edward was content that nothing was going to get in the way where there was a loud banging on the front door and an angry voice yelling up the building. Edward sat up look around the room for a moment before moving Bruce's arm from around his waist and walked up to the window and moved the curtains apart before pushing open the window. 

Looking down Edward saw that a blond haired Alpha and and a redhead Omega walked into the house. Alfred must have gotten the door. Rubbing his eyes and yawning Edward looked over at Bruce who was already up and pulling a robe on. 

"I'll be right back." 

"Okay," Edward watched him go before walking towards the bathroom before pausing hearing far off yelling. "I wonder..." 

Sneaking out of the room Edward hurried towards the stairs before hiding there and looking out by the top of the banister. There was a blond man there with looking pissed off and yelling at Bruce and demanding to know where Jason was. 

The Alpha looked like he hadn't slept either. Next to him the Omega he had brought with him looked worse for ware. The other was young, baby faced like Dick and Tim, than again Omega often looked younger than they were and thus were just amazingly adorable like himself, but this Omega look very tired. 

The other had green eyes too, not as green as Edward's but he was a redhead and green eyed Omega. He was also pale and his shoulder length hair as tussled about. Dark circles under his eyes that were puffy from crying. It looked like the other was about to fall over ant moment.

The poor thing, Edward thought, was he the blond man's mate? But the other didn't seem to be. Watching Edward noticed the wobble the other redhead had and paused. Wait. Was the other holding his stomach? No, no, no way were they just letting him stand there like that! 

Hurrying down the stairs in only one of Bruce's large shirt Edward walked up to the jumpy Omega who looked at him wide eyed and jerked a bit. The two Alphas paused looking at him as Edward put an arm arm the other redhead and took the shaky hand. 

"Excuse us, I'm going to take him to lay down." 

"Wait, a minute Edward, I think Roy should stay here." Bruce started. 

"If you hadn't noticed this pregnant Omega is going to faint soon if he doesn't sit down." 

"Pregnant?" Bruce frowned before looking at the blonde Omega before looking back at Edward. "Take him to a guest room. Alfred can tend to him there." 

"I will do just fine," Edward lead the Omega away. "I'm Edward and do not worry it's going to be just fine." 

\--

"Seriously? You dating the Riddler?!" Oliver yelled in a whisper. "You know what, Id on't care just where the hell is Jason?!" 

"He's not here." Bruce crossed his arms growling. "I didn't smell a change in Roy scent which means you disguised it." 

"I had too." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "He called me two days ago pleasing for me to come get him. He was so upset he couldn't even tell me where he was. The reason Roy couldn't tell me where he was is because fucking Jason left him in an unknown city! Roy said that your son left him and he had no idea where he was or how to get back and he found an emergency cell phone in the safe house or as I'm calling it, a Prison! Called me and I ping the phone and when I get there I have to break into the freaking place and find Roy in there,e pregnant, no food, no water and scared as hell!" 

"Roy couldn't get out?" 

"He was in a panic!" Oliver threw his arms up. "Jason abandoned him. An Alpha abandoned his mate, Bruce! Roy couldn't even talk straight, I had to sedate him!" 

"How do you know Jason abandoned him and didnt' lock him in to keep him safe?" 

"Because when Roy came out of it he told me that Jason came back, told him that it was over, to keep the child or abort it and than told my son to go find a new mate because he was never going to take him back." 

"Roy didn't do anything." 

"Nothing! I have no idea what the hell Jason was thinking!" 

"Oliver, I will find out. For now, go see Roy. He looked like he could use his family right now." 

Growling Oliver calmed down a bit. "Bruce, I'm not trying to be an ass, but my son.." 

"I understand, Oliver." Bruce put a hand on the other Alpha's shoulder. "I'll make some calls." 

"Thanks, pal." Oliver started up the stairs before pausing. "So... The Riddler...?" 

"Reformed and it's none of your business who I date." 

"Right, right, but let me know when I can get my hands on Jason." Oliver growled as he went up the stairs. "When I get my hands on that little..." 

\--

"It's that smell again!" Damian growled his nose flaring up as he paced around the room. "I can smell it! Where is coming from?!" 

"What smell?" Tim sniffed the air a bit. "I know Oliver and Roy are here but their scents seem normal enough." 

"Is it you again?!" Damian stormed over and pressed his nose against the other's neck. "No, it's not you!" 

"Why is your nose always cold?!" 

"Hey, Roy's here?" Dick's voice called from over Tim's speaker. "Can you guys let me out so I can go talk to him?" 

"Don't you want to try and escape again? Tim asked a bit bitterly. "And you know... interrupt a mating session again?" 

"I WAS SCARED FOR LIFE!" Dick cried over the phone. "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE EVEN A THING!" 

"Hold your tongue Grayson!" Damian barked. "Thanks to you my perfect plan was put on hold and Nygma locked up up tight than before! I shall not be releasing you anytime soon!" 

"You knew about this?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" 

"Hang up the phone, Drake." 

"No, wait-!"

Tim closed the phone. "Now what? We can move to much further with Oliver and Roy here and what in the world is the scent you keep smelling?" 

"I don't know but I can not stand it!" Damian growled before heading out the door. "Come with me!" 

"Your so bossy," Tim hummed but gollowed. "I'm hungry." 

"Tt." 

\--

Roy didn't feel well. His head hurt, eyes hurt from crying, his stomach hurt the worst. All the trauma and stress of his mate abandoning him hit Roy pretty hard. But of course he shoudl have known better than to know that Jaosn would change for him. Shouldn't have been stupid when Jason promised him to always be with him. 

Stupid. 

Plain stupid. 

A cold towel was placed over his eyes causing him to let out a soft sigh as his eyes felt a little better from the coolness. relaxing Roy wondered who the other Omega was but let it go as one to another they helped each other. 

"Would you like me to stay with you?" 

"No, Olie is going to come... I think..." 

"Of course I am!" 

"You could knock." The older Omega hissed. "So rude." 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks but I'd like to be alone with my son." 

\--

"Edward was closing the door when he noticed Tim and Damian walking towards him. "Oh, good morning!" 

'Good morning," Tim smiled hugging Edward who pulled him close and snuggled him. "I was telling Damian that I'm hungry. Did you eat yet?" 

"Not yet," Edward nuzzled him a bit more. "I have an idea! Let's go downstairs and I'll make us something to eat?" 

"You can cook?" Damian raised an eyebrow. 

"We don't all have butlers and we can't all eat out all the time." Edward pulled them along and down the stairs. "Come on, let's go! Oh, wait." 

They stopped in front of Dick's room. 

"I'll bring you something to eat!" Edward yelled. "Don't try to get out or I'll know!" 

"This is imprisonment!" 

"It's called being grounded!" 

"I'm of age!" 

"I don't really care!" 

Damian looked at Tim. "I like this agreement." 

Tim smiled. 

\--

Bruce got off the phone. He was going to have to find Jason himself when they got back to the States. For now he was going to let Oliver and Roy hide out in this home since Star City was going crazy looking for Roy Harper Queen and since they knew about it Jason sure as hell knew about it. 

Walking into the kitchen Bruce paused seeing Tim and Damian sitting at the counter and they each eating something the looked good because they weren't talking and Damian never ate like he enjoyed it so it must be good. 

"Oh, Bruce!" 

Blinking Bruce smiled as he walked a bit further in finding Edward cooking. "Good morning." 

"Morning! I made breakfast!" 

"Good morning, Tim, Damian," 

"Good morning," 

"Father." 

"I'm making lunch too! I had an idea that we should all go out for lunch and eat by the beach! We'll enjoy the day out." Edward smiled string something int he soup pot. "Dick can come too." 

"I thought we were leaving Grayson to rot." 

"Oh." Edward stopped. "But everyone is going so... it would be mean to leave him behind." 

"Tt." 

"It's a great idea, Edward." Bruce nodded. "We'll spend the day out and tomorrow we'll head home. I need to find Jason." 

Tim and Damian looked over at him. Edward looked at them before making up an a silly excuse that they had to go see something out in the hall and they could hear them talking and Tim paused before he could take a drink hearing about Roy's pregnancy. 

Damian did not. 

Tim jumped a bit at how Damian suddenly growled much darker than he normally did and if looked could kill than anyone who met his brother that day was dead. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Of course not." Damian growled deeply. "That cowards left his family." 

"Jason comes back once in awhile." 

"Not us. The family he made." Damian took an angry bite. "He is not a worthy Alpha and if he won't care for his family than he is not welcomed back into this family." 

"It's Bruce's choice to let him back in or to ban him, Damian." Tim frowned a bit. "Bruce is the Alpha leader in our family." 

"One day is shall me and if anyone abandons my family shall pay for it." 

"Did... did you... just consider me family?" 

"Tt, of course." 

"But you never-"

"You're apart of my inheritance." 

"-And the moment passed." Tim glared at him. "If I get mated to someone I will move with them." 

Damian turned and looked at him. "You'll be out of the Manor?" 

"Well, yes," Tim looked said. "I'm Omega. I must follow my Alpha." 

"... You'll be out of the house?" 

"I just said yes." 

"...No." Damian took another bite glaring at nothing. "Your part of my inheritance you can't leave unless I tell you that you can." 

"You don't own me." 

"Not yet." Damian growled. "Family isn't allowed to leave. They can come, but not leave." 

"Is this another one of your 'I care but would never admit' kinda moments?" 

"Eat you food, Drake, I can't inherit you if you die of starvation." 

\--

"Poor child." 

Oliver looked up as Bruce's new Omega of the week walked in. "Uh, he's asleep." 

"I know," Edward set down some food. "I just thought that maybe you would like something to eat and thought maybe you two would join us for a day out at the beach? It would do wonders for your son." 

"Thanks. We'll think about it," Oliver looked back at Roy. "Graag, I wish there was a pill to cure heartache." 

"I know, but there's not." Edward went back to the door. "Have a good afternoon." 

"Thanks." 

Walking out Edward was feeling down. Such a young life and already having a child? Babies having babies. Walking down the stairs Edward saw Bruce walking out of the house. Smiling Edward went to follow him. 

Rushing outside Edward looked around for the large Alpha and frowned when he didn't see him there. Looking back and forth Edward folded his arms. He saw Bruce go out there. It was strange, where did he go? Edward walked around trying to figure out where he went before stopping and nibbled the curve of his ring finger wondering if he just thought he saw Bruce walk out. 

"Boo!" 

"AHHHHHH...!" Edward jumped at least ten feet into the air before whirling around and puffed out his cheeks, truing red with embarrassment as Bruce busted out laughing. "That wasn't funny...!" 

Bruce couldn't ' even! Edward's face was too funny and the way he was puffing out his cheeks and still pouting. The redhead hit his arm lightly wiht his fists.   
"You scared me!" 

"I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not." Bruce pulled him close and kissed him. "Better?" 

"No. I need more kisses." Edward leaned into the kisses before pausing and tensing. "Oh hell no..." 

"What?" 

"It's Jason." 

Bruce tuned around to see Jason head right towards them and he was running fast. Bruce was ready to defend Edward and teach Jason a lesson when a growl was heard and Damian came out of nowhere. 

"Demon!" 

"Todd!" 

Edward watch them fight and paused. 

That looked... familiar...


	13. Jason

Tim and Damian had finished eating their food and walked out of the home hearing Edward yelling at Bruce and as they walked towards them Tim noticed someone speeding towards the couple. 

"Damian, It's Jason!"

A second later Damian was charging at the older Alpha. Having beaten the other bwfore Damian was ready to fight. He was an high level Alpha like his Father and Todd was a low level one. Plus that imbecile was interfering with the plan again! 

"Demon!"

"Todd!"

They clashed suddenly hitting and aiming for spota that would hurt. Damian had the advantage. Almost thirteen and he had become faster, stronger, and he had learned much from many trainers. 

Todd knew he jad to come up with something bit Damian didn't think he would go after Drake again but the Alpha was taking all his anger on an already injured Omega.

"Drake, run!"

Tim was dodging as best he could and he could see Bruce rushing forward to stop Jason and Edward was right behind him. Jason swung at Tim who ducked and than jumped avoiding a drop kick.

Turning Tim kicked Jason in the side but he grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Hissing Tim bore his teeth in warning but Jason was purely pissed off and wanted something to beat.

A dark growl was heard and suddenly Damian was on Jason's back and flipprd the Alpha over and slammed himnim the ground. Edward pulled Tim up and pulled him off to the side. Tim looled up ay the older omega and froze seeing Edward watching intently and gears where moving fast. Tim had to do something fast. 

What could he do? well... he was going to get crap from Damian later but screw it the mission came first.

Everyone paused and looked over at Tim who started to cry suddenly. NOT even a little cry but an loud sudden wailing cry. Bruce frowned from where he was trying keep his kids attacking and killing each other.  
"What's wrong?!" Edward cried. "Tim?!"

Tim continued his wailing and for dramatic effect Tim grabbed his stomach and slid to the floor and sobbed. Edward looked panicked and picked him up and rushed him into the house screaming for Alfred.  
\--

Bruce had Jason pinned down on his stomach and held the back of neck so he couldn't move. Jason had been out of control since finding Edward at the Manor. Attacking Tim and leaving his pregnant mate was unacceptable and he was going to let Jason have it.

Damian brushed off his clothes and listened as Todd screamed in anger at his Father and cussing with each line spoken. Scowling Damian gave Todd a swift kick.

"Damian!" Bruce yelled.

"Attck Drake again Todd and you will be at my mercy and trust me I will cause you permanent harm!"

"What the f*cking hell?! You hate the replacement!"

"Shut up Jason." Bruce growled hauling him uo and striking some pressure points. "Start walking. Were going to have a talk."

"You can't tell me nothing!"

"Your part of the pack and I can tell you tell you whatever the hell I want." Bruce growled deeply that it caused Jason to force down a shiver. "I let you run around long enough! Don't forget that just because your another Alpha in this family means you can do whatever you want! I'm Alpha leader! I tell you what to do and don't forget that I own you!"

Damian watched and nodded to himself. He would have to add Todd to his inheritance. Not like he wanted most od them but still he was the onlu biological child and they would never give an inheritance to Omegas and since Jason wasn't a biological son that left Damian.

One day. 

\--

Edward held the trembling Omega (who was really holding in laughter) and sooth him the best he could. Edward nuzzled and kissed Tim's head and rocked him back and forth. The Alpha must have scared him. Thinking back he remembered that when they were are Arkham how terrified Tim was and how he was after.

"Nygma?" Damian walked in. "How is Drake?"

"A little better." Edward patted the seat next to hom and saw Damian tense before taking the seat and the young Alpha crossed hos arms looking as serious as always. "Why do you call us by our last names?"

Tim peeked over as Damian looked at both of them. He looked up and spoke.

"Before I came to live here with mt Father and before I learnd I had sibblings I was raised by my Mother and Grandfather. I was tought or rather trained to call people bu their last names, that Omegas were nothing but weaklings that were only alice to bare children and other such things. I was horrible to rhem when I came." Damian smirked and leaned near Tim's face. "A Demon from Hell, I believed you called me?"

"I called you a Demon Spawn," Tim smiled. "You were such a brat."

"Tt." Damian smirked and sat back with sigh. "We are a sad bunch of people."

Edward reached out and put his arm around Damian's shoulders. The Alpha tensed and ot hurt Edward knowing that the child was raised in such away and slowly pulled him close and nuzzeled both of the kods. he didn't notice them sharing a message through their eyes but it liked that they leaned into him for comfort. 

Edward would store the information away for later. 

\--

Roy was getting ready. He felt better after taking a nap and who knew maybe the beach would be good for him. 

Slipping on a red hoodie over his head and moved it over his stomach. only four months along but he was fit so it stuck out a bit. Roy thought he looked pudgy. At least he thought so. People had congratulated him on his small baby bump anf since the mating mark on his neck was still fresh they asked about his Alpha.

When they arrived he was reafy to faint and had a shock seeing a Gotham Rouge rush up to him but Edward was nice. A comforting Omega was needed. 

"Roy, are you ready?"

"Yeah... The beach right?"

"Yep! I got the sunscreen and the giant umbrella and I got you a comfortable chair."

"Thanks, Ollie."

"Hey, don't worry about it Speedy, we're going to have fun." Oliver hugged him befire taking his son's hand. "Come on let's go make Wayne pay for everything."

As hard as it was to admit Roy liked when someone heldd his hand. Everyone said it was an Omega thig , which it mostly was, but he liked to believe that it was because he felt safe with Oliver. 

"What the hell?!"

Roy looked up since his blue hat was covering his eyes and froze 

"Jason..."

"You!" Oliver growled. 

"Alfred, please take Roy to the others. I believe the three of us have something to discuss." Bruce said his voice low and threatening. "We be down soon."

\--

Edward was with the others packing for the trip to the beach. They loaded two cars since was seven of them or if Jason stayed that made eight. They had food, drinks and everything they would need. 

"I do not know why we need all this" Said as he closed the trunk. "We have these things at the beach house."

"You have a beach house?!"

"We have one right in the front of the beach." Tim looked up at him. "It has fI've bedrooms so some of us should double up if we don't make it back tonight."

"So many houses...."

"I'm free!" Dick came running out of the house and stopped in front if them. "Don't worry I did escape, Bruce let me out and said were leaving."

"What about Todd?" Damian growled. "Where is he?"

"With Alfred." Dick looked pale. "Alfred's said he would ha e a talk with him."

Edward tilted his head as all three of them shivered.

"Alright, everyone in the cars!" Bruce came out grinning. "Edward, Tim and Damian with me, Dick you go with Oliver and Roy and Alfred and Jason will join us later."

They all got into the cars and Edward amiled as they drove towards the beach. He was excited about ot and when it came into view he was practically jumping in his seat.

\--  
Back in Gotham things weren't as it should have been.


	14. Beach Part One

The beach was perfect. 

The wind was soft, the sand comfortable warm ans the skies looked fairly clear. They parked in front of a house that looked like it had at least two miles of space between the other houses and they unloading and went into the light blue and white beach house. 

They unloaded the cars, they set up the things that they would use later. Someone arrived at the house and brought fresh groceries and other such things. Edward was putting things away and Tim was helping with what he could since his arm was still in a sling. 

Dick was searching through the house looking for the beach towels, Roy was sitting down trying to hide in an overly large chair, holding his abdomen, Bruce and Oliver where pulling a grill out from the basement and cleaning it up and Damian was near by watching them. 

"Alright, grill's ready!" Oliver called. "All cleaned and ready to go!" 

"Edward, hand me the stakes so I can seasons them." Bruce said. "Since Alfred's not here, I'll do them." 

As Edward was going to hand him the large tray Tim and Damian screamed. "NO!" 

A tumbling down the stairs and Dick almost died running into the kitchen. "Don't do it! Last time Bruce tried to make a milkshake that kitchen somehow set itself on fire!" 

Looking at the three kids Edward frowned and looked up at Bruce. "Your children looked terrified." 

"Burn the kitchen once and no one every let's it go." Bruce groaned. "Will you do it for me?" 

"Sure, but you can grill, right?" Edward was trying not to laugh but his voice gave it away. "I'm not making fun of you I swear." 

"Sure," Bruce grinned. "I can grill just not prepare food or cook it in a kitchen." 

"Than I shall season it." Edward put the tray down and went to wash his hands. "Tim want to go get ready for the beach?" 

"Alright," Tim turned and started up the stairs. "I'l be down in a bit." 

Damian watched him go before getting up. "I better get ready as well." 

"I'm going to go find the umbrellas." Dick hurried of. "I'll be back soon!" 

\--

Edward was seasoning the meat and cutting up the veggies for the kabobs when he door opened and in walked Alfred and a pale looking Jason who looked like he had seen something terrifying. The two look over at him. 

"Ah, I shall take over, Master Edward." Alfred said walking over and easily moved Edward out of his spot and than looked at Jason with a smile. "Go see your Father, Master Jason." 

The pale Alpha just went. 

"How did you do that?" Edward asked amazed. "I'm in 'Aww'" 

"I simple had a chat with him." 

"Oh," Edward snapped out of it. "I better go get ready. We're at the beach!" 

Alfred smiled as the redhead looked overly excited and hurried up the stairs after washing his hands and the old man went back to work. 

\--

Tim was putting on sunscreen, some very strong sunscreen as his pale skin tended to sunburn easily. It was a joke that Tim's reason for burning each time at the beach was because he turned into a Bat was often told each time. 

"You didn't do your arm and your back." Damian said laying on his back with his hands behind his head and had sunglasses on. Lucky brat grew up in a desert and never got darker or burned. "You're going to turn red again." 

"I can't." Tim looked at him. "I can't do my back and my arm hurts." 

"Didn't you take pain medicine?" Damian sat up. "You have pain pills. You should take it." 

"Makes my head fuzzy." Tim sighed. "Besides... I left them... back in Gotham." 

"Tt," Damian got up. "I'll help you put on the sunscreen and I know where the emergency pills are."

"Thanks." Tim handed him the tub. "Here," 

"Be still." 

"Ow!" Tim hissed. "Not so rough!" 

\--  
Roy was sitting on the beach on a towel with his legs crossed and he was playing with the sand with a stick that Oliver had brought him and soon he would have wet sand he could building with. His adoptive father had taken a bucket and was getting some water from the ocean. 

"Alright Roy, I got you water." Oliver poured it out in a large space for his son to play with it. "I will never understand how Omegas find such fun in simple pleasures." 

"It's about creating something." Roy laughed and looked to the left. "Look at Dick." 

About fifteen feet away Dick had build a large castle and was trying to make a village around it. He looked really happy about it and Tim was building his up slowly since he only had one arm to work with and Damian was watching as if trying to figure out why.

"Wow." Oliver said and turned back to see a mound being built up. "I'm going to go make sure Bruce doesn't kill us, so is there anything else you need?" 

"No, I'm good, thanks, Oilie." 

"Don't even worry about it Speedy, I'll be back in a little bit." 

"Alright," Roy said happily shaping the sand into a more of a car shape. "I'll be here." 

\--

Damian frowned hearing a small giggle come from Drake. Snorting Damian watched him more and soon another giggle emerged. What was so funny? Another giggled followed and than Drake looked at him before the Omega clasp his hand over him and a fit of giggles shook his body.

"What?" 

Little bursts of giggles before Tim moved his hand down just a bit. "You look funny," The hand went back up and the blue eyes sparkled with more laughs. 

"What?" Damian growled. "Stop that!" 

Rolling onto his side Tim continued to giggle before it turned into laughter and he was purring and Damian thougth maybe he gave Drake the wrong dosage. Getting closer Damian frowned and touched the Omega's side and Tim laughed louder before falling into a trial of giggles. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"Because it's funny!" 

"What is?" Damian scowled. "Tell me." 

Still laughing Tim rubbed away some water that formed on his eyes. "Because..." 

"Because why?!" 

"Because your being nice to me," Tim shook as he looked at the Alpha. "You haven't hurt me in days and you treat me like I'm a human now."

Even though the giggles continued on and Damian sat back for a moment and was glad the Omega had closed his eyes tight to continue he laugh because Damian's gut twisted with guilt and he felt horrible. 

"Oof!" Tim huffed as Damian laid on him. "Your getting heavy, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" 

"I'm not going to hury you." Damian growled. "Your just a nice pillow." 

"Well, better than a punching bag," Tim started to giggle again and just laid there. "I feel fuzzy," 

"Come on the towel and rest." Damian got up and helped him to the towel and a few minutes later the Omega was curled up asleep. "Tt... How the hell did you ever survive?" 

\--

Roy was almost down when someone sat next to him and he tensed as the scent filled his nose and put his head down not wanting to meet Jason's eyes. He slowly continued to build his structure and swallowed hard. 

"I like you car." 

"...Thank you..." 

"...Roy?"

"You abandoned me..." Moving Roy slowly looked at him. "You left met and our unborn child and you locked me in the safe-house! No food! No Water! You were going to kill us!" 

"I didn't-"

"I couldn't get out!" Roy turned away his hormones from being pregnant over taking his normal reasonable and calm demeanor. "I tried so hard and I couldn't get out, I cried, I screamed, I begged and I couldn't get out of that house! You put us in a cage!" 

"I wasn't in my right mind!" Jason looked at him. "I'm still learning how to function normally since coming back from the dead and I... I didn't take my meds." 

"So you come home, tell me your leaving me and take all the food, water, and lock me?! You asshole! You even took that damn phones!" Roy smacked him across the face. "You even took the emergency phones! I was lucky you forgot one!" 

Rubbing his face Jason took a deep breath. "I know.. it was bad. I was a bastard and all that shit but please Roy, forgive me. I swear it will never happen again." 

"Yeah right," Roy hissed. "I was depending on you to keep me and our baby safe while I carried her but you just... just! God, I can't even, Jason!" 

"Roy, listen to me." 

"No!" Roy crossed his arms. "I'm too mad at you!" 

"You're gonna listen to me!" Jason growled and winced when Roy flinched and covered his stomach and his stomach dropped seeing his mate looking at him as if waiting for hit. "Please, just listen to me..." 

"...I can't take much more Jason..." Roy shook his head. "I dealt with your hurtful comments and I dealt when you lost it a few times and hit on me but so me you won't do the same to the baby." 

"I know, I'm a bastard who should never have hit you at all, but listen... What if we stayed with Oliver or Bruce?" 

"What?" Roy glared at him. "Don't joke with me," 

"No, I need to get better so... I'm staying with my family so they can help." Jason rubbed his face before looking at his mate. "I need to get better and Bruce can help so I'll stop have these episodes of pure rage and so I can I stop hurt my family... and you." 

"I don't believe you," Roy felt his eyes sting. "My heart keeps breathing and I can only take so much because it shatters and when that happens I can't come out of that." 

"...I'll stay with Bruce..." Jason looked down before looking up. "Can I come visit you?" 

"Ollie will kill you," Roy smiled a bit and leaned against Jason's arm. "But I will visit you." 

Wrapping his arms around Roy, Jason pulled him into his lap and hugged him close and kissed his neck for a long moment and they stared out at the ocean. They shared a soft kiss and Roy felt a bit better for a little while. 

If went down that path to get better than Roy would fallow.

\--

A figure was hiding in a car and taking pictures. One was of Bruce's younger son together sleeping and it looked more than family. A second picture of Oliver Queen's son pregnant with a Wayne child and the last was of Bruce Wayne holding an Omega around the waist form behind and the Omega was looking up at him as the Alpha kissed his cheek and and the next his lips. 

Bruce Wayne was kissing Edward Nygma. 

Jackpot.


	15. Beach part 2

Bruce had sent Edward to get the kids and when the Omega didn’t return he went looking ofr him and found Edward building little town with the sand. Edward was making happy noises as he build the little place but froze when he saw Bruce before looking guilty. 

“What is it?” 

“I… did do as you said…”   
“It’s alright,” Bruce sat down and looked at the little town. “This is impressive. You did this all by yourself?” 

“Yep!” Edward closed his eyes and smiled laying back on the sand. “It’s been so long since I’ve had sand to play with.” 

“I’ll never understand Omegas and sand. Among other things.” 

“Where just mysterious creatures to you.” Edward peeked at him. “Right?” 

“Mysterious, yes,” Bruce laid back as well. “However I find you Omega adorable.” 

“I am adorable, aren’t I?” 

“Very much so.” Bruce took the smaller hands into his hand. “Sweetly adorable.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes when the wind changed. Bruce sat up looking at the clouds before standing up and pulled Edward to his feet. The redhead just looked at him with curious eyes before he was pulled along. 

“Storm’s coming in! Pack up! Head in!” 

Edward watched as the pack quickly got to their feet, grabbed the items nearby, packed them incredibly fast and all of them headed towards the house. Off to the side Edward waved Damian and Tim towards them. They hurried over and Edward took Tim under his arm as the window picked up quickly. 

Across he way Jason had pulled Roy up and was joined by Dick. The trio made their way somewhat across the way when Oliver hurried over and took over leading his son away. Jason tried to go after them but Dick just put his hand on his shoulder, said something and the two brothers continued on. 

Once everyone was inside, and the food, it started to pour outside and the window pounded on the windows. 

“At least we can use the table.” Edward smiled. “And it smells wonderful.” 

“Let’s eat than,” Damian grumbled. 

\--

“Alright, we only have five rooms, so Alfred get’s his own, Tim and Damian in one room, Dick and Jason in the other and Oliver and Roy have the last bedroom.” 

“Whoa, wait, why can’t Roy and I share a room?” 

Everyone gave Jason a look before he grumbled and went to a room with Dick snickering behind him and he said something in a whisper. Once they were in their own room, Tim and Damian headed towards another room and Bruce had a feeling they were plotting again. 

“Bruce, tomorrow, I’m going to head home and take Roy with me. I don’t think he should be out of the country since he’s already four months along and we don’t want anything to happen to the baby.” 

“Of course.” Bruce nodded and shook the other Alpha’s hand. “Good luck Oliver, I hope it’s clear. And Roy,” 

Roy looked up at him blank faced. “Yes?” 

“Take care of yourself and be safe.” Bruce placed his hands over the pregnant Omega’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “I may just be your father-in-law, but remember, I’m here for you as well.” 

Leaning into the hug Roy let out a breath eh was holding. “Thanks… it means a lot.” 

Oliver lead Roy to their room for the night. 

“You’re nice.” Edward said looking up at him. “I like that.” 

“Well, good.” 

\--

“You heard that right, Alpha Playboy Bruce Wayne was at the beach kissing Former Crimnal Omega Edward Nygma.” 

Click.

“-Not only that, Wayne’s two youngest sons, Biologival Damain Wayne and Adopted Omega Tim Drake-Wayne are wrapped in each other’s arms laying under an umbrella-”

Click.

“-Of all the Omegas out there why would Wayne pick an ex-con for a potential mate? Forget the Omega things and think of what Nygma has done in the past and Wayne let’s his children in th mess?”

Click.

“-This just confirmed, Alpha Oliver Queen’s Omega Son Roy Harper is pregneat by none other, you guessed it! Jason Todd-Wayne!”

Click.

“I agree it’s wrong but Damian and Tim aren’t blood related.” 

Click. 

“At least now we have something exciting to talk about the Wayne Family and shockingly it’s not the Gypsy Whore who’s sleeping around!” 

Click. 

“Rumors are spreading like fire! Is Edward Nygma pregnant with Wayne’s child? Or is this the Playboy’s new toy of the week?” 

Click. 

“-Claims that that the family was in France only a week ago.” 

Click. 

“Tim Wayne’s arm is clearly broke in the picture and who could of done it? Dun, the psychotic e-con pretending to be a normal Omega!” 

Click.

“Wow, this family is crazy! The Father is dating an wacko, his oldest child is sleeping with anything that moves, the second son got another famous Omega pregnant, the two youngest are in an apparent relationship! Those wealthy people sure know how to have fun.” 

Click.

“The Family arrives in less than an hour and needless to say there will be one hell of a welcome.” 

The tv turned off and two people who knew Edward Nygma wanted answers.


	16. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of how Roy and Jason got together and new interactions with other Riddler plus Bat Kids.

When they arrived at the airport there was a mob waiting for them. Edward had never seen so many flashes of light, voices screaming ridiculously things and more so when both he and Bruce tried to shield the kids from mass. 

\--

Roy was glad they had taken a private jet home. He was glad they landed in their backyard so he could avoid the press but sadly it was all over the news. Rubbing his growing baby bump Roy flipped the channels. 

It had been three days and the news was still burning with fake stories, babbling reporters, among all the host shows making up and making fun of them. The high class were scandalized of course. Pretty much they were all saying “For Shame” but what did it matter? 

Now there was the upcoming Omega ball for those who are of the wealthy. Roy had gone two times before and they were fun. He liked the dances the they Omegas had and did for the others. He enjoyed the food, liked the attention Alphas gave them. It was basically a large part where Omegas were shown off to potential Alpha mates. 

Best part was Alphas could touch them or try to get in their pants. They could only watch and enjoy the dances. It was rare that Alphas found their mate or soul bond mate there. Souldbonsa where rare. Still they were fun parties. 

When he turned seventeen Roy had gone and once again when he was eighteen and presented. Oliver had grumbled that the alphas had better keep their paws to themselves but since Roy was adoptive the fools thought they would touch a little. That was when an Alpha who had been presented just a year before at thirteen stepped in. 

That was the first time Roy had met Jason. 

It wasn’t unusual. Omegas presented at eighteen and Alphas at thirteen. After all Alphas grew up fast and it wasn’t uncommon for Alphas to get a mate at thirteen. Mostly just eh high-class ones did because, well, they could support their mates. 

There was once been an Omega who was almost twenty seven when an young Alpha was presented and after that the Alpha had won over the Omega. Most were against it now days but the Alpha fought hard for his Omega and they had been happy ever since. 

Now… it was coming up and Roy was to present himself and show he was in fact pregnant. That meant he had to stand and show the wealthy that was expecting Jason’s baby. Sighing Roy thought of claiming to be sick or asked away out of it… but wasn’t Tim dancing this time?

Smiling Roy wondered if Jason was going to be there. The bastard had been present at thirtheen as a full on Alpha and the same night had someone lured Roy into his bed. Blushign a bit remembering Roy placed his hands on the baby bump remembering how a heat had gained him a mate.

[Flashback]

“Naaah,” Roy moaned as the Alpha on him pressed in another finger and kept rubbing his bundle of nerves in mature rough away. “Ahh, please,” 

“A little more, Harper,” Jason grinned licking Roy’s neck just on the space between the neck and shoulder and felt his teeth shaking. “You’re gonna be mine,” 

“J-Jason.. please, I’m hot… it’s so hot…!” Roy cried rolling his hips up. “I need… please, I need…!” 

It wasn’t long after that when Jason couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled his fingers out of the Omega’s body before spreading the legs further apart. Roy was in heat. His face was flushed along with his body, eyes glazed over with lust and need. 

Even though Jason wanted to keep this going he had little time. Now presented as an Alpha he could start sleeping with potential mates but he already picked out which one he wanted. Of course no one but Alfred knew and someone had pointed it out who Jason had been watching for a certain Omega and when it got out who Jason wanted, they tried to stop them. 

Roy was older than him. Omegas presented four years later than Alphas. Roy was twenty, unmated, and from the moment he had seen the redhead hanging out with Dick, Jason knew that the Omega had to be his and no one or nothing was going to stop that.

So after the Alphas were introduced and everyone saw them Jason had looked around for Roy and lucky for him someone mention that Roy had gone back to the Queen hotel room waiting for suppressants for a heat. 

That was his only chance. He knocked on the door claimed to be a beta with the pills and when Roy opened the door flushed and panting Jason rushed him and closed the door and yanked the Omega down before smashing their lips together. 

A whimpering moan was heard and that was when Jason lost it. He dragged Roy to the bed and worked hard to attack the other’s lips, neck and worked down the redhead’s chest all while listening to the moans, cried and pleading voice wanting more. 

Roy let out a cry when Jason pressed into him. Jason hadn’t done it before and he had pushed in a little too fast and the knot had hurt Roy. Kissed his soon be meat Jason moaned against those lips as the tight sweet burning heat surrounded him. 

After a few minutes Jason moved and moaning at the perfect white heat. Roy let out the best noises as the legs wrapped around him. The smaller body sped up wanting to drink in more, have more, take more and to just been with Roy. 

“Jason! I’m gonna…!” Roy screamed clamping down. “Ahhhh…!” 

“Roy!” Jason yelled before leaning down and sank his teeth into the spot that wsa saved for bond mark and he knew, he KNEW, that Roy would be only his by marking that spot that was pretty much a marriage and didn’t lt go or pull out as his knot swelled. “Mine.” 

Roy slowly falling asleep couldn’t understand what happened but his heart warmed and he felt like the most loved thing it the world. He drifted off to sleep filling safe and feeling full. This Alpha made him feel like the perfect Omega.   
Of course all hell broke out between the Wayne and Queen family. Roy was upset with himself but Jason never left him, would continue to lure the Omega into his bed for many heated nights, and soon the families accepted that Jason and Roy were married and kept it from the world and had a small actually wedding. 

When Roy had to face Batman h was terrified because he was seven, almost eight years older than Jason but to his shock it was Jason who was yelled at. Mainly because Jason had gone after Roy during his heat but had let Roy stay in the Manor with Jason and Roy was happy.

Roy never got pregnant until two years later and was four months along when Jason died and the trauma caused him to lose the child. It had been so horrible that Roy had ran away from both Wayne Manor and the Queen Mansion. 

The Omega had turned to drugs until Oliver found him, yelled at him and had shook the hell out of Roy before dragging him back to the Batcave to try and sober him up. They did by keeping him locked up and the second Roy escaped he had gone to get some drugs, popped them and because his depression was so extreme that the Omega had planned on killing himself. 

Roy had sat on the bridge wall that was just waist high and looked down at the water. He could jump and soon join Jason. They could be together again. After all Roy had fallen in love with the young Alpha. Followed him in anything he did or said and had submitted himself to his lover whenever he wanted and to Roy that meant he was a good mate. And Jason was good to him. There was no abuse, no demeaning words, Jason didn’t treat his Omega like a toy or a animal. 

To be with Jason was what Roy wanted. Swinging his leg over Roy was about to jump when a large green claw and scaly hand grabbed him around his middle and pulled him back and a large green man thing roared at him before narrowing his eyes. 

Killer Croc has called him something before saying he was going to kill him. Maybe it was because Roy let out a sorrowful smile as tears rolled down his face and thanked him that the Rouge had stopped. It confused the monster on why his victim would thank him and look happy about death. 

Crock didn’t kill him and wouldn’t let Roy jump. 

Roy screamed at him. “Why?! Why won’t you kill me?! I don’t understand!” 

“I ain’t doing your dirty work for you, Omega.” 

“Than let me do it myself!” Roy had sobbed heretical. “Please, I want to go with Jason! You have to let me!” 

“So it’s your mate that’s dead?” 

“Let me…!” Roy screamed, his voice begging. “Please let me! Please.. god, please let me!” 

A shock came when Croc cradled Roy against his chest and in the hook of his arm. The Omega had cried, screamed, sobbed until he passed out. Surely death would come than but no, instead Croc had watched over Roy before giving him a card to go seek help. 

Months later Roy called Oliver to come get him and after five years Roy had healed up as well as he could, lived a normally as he could and would go vist his unexpected hero as much as he could and would write him when the Croc was in Arkham. 

It was going well and than one day out of the blue a large Alpha broke into his room and when he pulled off his helmet Roy thought he had lost his mind because Jason Todd, his mate, his Alpha was there and once it clear it wasn’t a dream or an illusion, they had spent the next three days making love and catching up the whole time Roy would touch his face as Jason wiped the tears away. 

“Please be real,” 

“I’m real as hell,” 

[ End Flashback]

Roy blushed remembering before shaking his head. 

Still after that Jason had changed in ways. Before Jason would be sarcastic but when he lost it, got angry, Jason hit and the Alpha never knew how to pull punches. The frist time it happened it had shocked the hell out of both of them 

Second time, third, fourth, Roy fought back and then suddenly one day Roy felt horrible so he went to get check out and found out he was pregnant. Jason was happy but th insults rose, they hurt and Roy would tell him to stop but the anger, the anger kept coming back and Jason only stopped when Roy had packed up to go live with Oliver. 

Jason promised to change and then went to Wayne Manor and retuned to lock him up. This was Jason’s last chance to redeem himself because now Roy was ready to leave his mate if it meant keeping his baby safe and besides Daddy Arrow was already building a nursery for the child.

It was either Jason or the baby and Omegas loved their babies so fiercely.   
\--

Edward stood in front of his apartment door looking at it with his mouth making a line across for on his door was many hate slurs, bad words, drawings and other such graffiti. Taking out his keys out Edward unlocked his door before walking in and looked around. 

Everything looked fine. Sighing Edward walked in setting down his bag with new things that Bruce had gotten him from England. Walking into the kitchen Edward felt tired as he pulled a note book out form a little draw and picked up a pen and started to scribble out a riddle.

Ten minutes later Edward folded it up before tucking it away into a box where he kept all the unsent riddles. Walking to the fridge he opened it looking at it and pouted. He forgot that he hadn’t gone to the grocery store that in two weeks because he had been with Bruce and the kids. Leaving it open Edward dragged the trashcan over and started to dump all the stuff out of the fidge that was bad and soon it was almost empty. 

Of course it was… Edward looked down overcome with a horrible sadness. He lived alone, had nothing to really looked forward too and had no children and he really, really, really, wanted a baby or to at least be able to keep Tim. That would never happen because he was sure Bruce would never let him see Tim if they ever had a falling out. 

Sighing Edward covered his face in his hands trying not to cry. He hated this feeling of helplessness and wished that he didn’t need someone make him happy, but that was just it… Edward wanted an Alpha to take care of him, to say kind and loving words to him and to talk to, to cuddle, to mate and to have children. 

“Nygma.” 

Gasping Edward jumped turning to see Robin there. “I guess you want to know why I’m still with the Wayne Family?” 

“No.” Robin said before turning and jumping onto the window. “I’m here to tell you that the Bat Family have nothing against you being with Wayne nor his family.” 

“What?!” Edward rushed forward as the boy vanished out the window and looked out trying to find the shadow. “Is Batman okay with this?! Robin, come back! Arugh, you’re so rude!” 

A few hours later Edward was laying in his bed trying to sleep when he heard a clinking noise in his Livingroom. Hissing Edward got up and carefully made his way towards the sounds. Ready to fight off whoever was in his phone he stopped seeing a mask on the counter. 

“Really, Johnathan?” Edward flipped on the light. “You had to break into my home?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry is this your home?” The burnet said rumbling through the cabinets. “I thought it was the Wayne Manor with your Alpha.” 

“Uuuuraghhh!” Edward threw his hands up. “Is that why you’re here? And it’s your fault!”   
Jonathan looked up at him. “What is?” 

“You’re the reason people thought I was turning back to crime and why they came after me!” Edward stomped his foot. “You ass! I was having such a good time and you ruined it!” 

“I didn’t give your riddle!” Jonathan stood up holding a can of chicken noddle soup and pointed at him as he glared. “It was him!” 

Jumping Edward turned towards where he had a chair in the living room and there was someone sitting there with black and white hair. Hissing Edward walked around to glare at the Alpha sitting there looking like he owned the place. 

“You sent out my riddle!” Edward hissed darkly. “It’s your entire fault!” 

“Watch your tongue, Edward.” Harvey Dent said. “I want to talk to you about Bruce.” 

“What about him?!” Edward was growling softly. “If you’re thinking about doing something to them I swear Harvey, I’ll rip you throat out!” 

“That threat is mine,” Harvey growled. “Bruce was my best friend and if you do something to upset the family I’ll come after you.” 

“You...” Edward glared at him before furry rose up. “You bastard!” 

Jonathan stopped opening the soup when he heard a slap and went to see what was going on and saw Edward seething over Harvey from where he had slapped and Two-Face looked stunned. The Alpha stood up and towered over Edward who hissed at him darkly. 

“I mean it Edward, if you hurt any of them-”

“You already hurt them!” Edward shoved him. “Bruce’s youngest Omega son, yeah you know him?! He was sexually assaulted at Arkham thanks to you! You caused an unaged Omega purity skin to be broken before mating and not only is that Bruce launching an investigation on who it was and I should tell him it was you!” 

Harvey said nothing for a long time before he took a step back. “Are you sure?” 

“I was there.” Edward ground out his first clenched. “Tim’s still traumatized! You are a no good bastard!”

“Edward?” 

All three of them froze and turned towards the door and Edward tensed before walking over to Tim and pulling him close. Tim leaned into him with wide eyes looking at the toher too. It was easy to look confused and a bit afraid. 

“Tim, why are you here?” Edward asked his body tensed as he glared at the other two. 

“I’m going to dance and sing at the Omega ball and… I missed you a lot.” 

“I miss you too,” Edward started to lead him away towards his bedroom and put him in the room before looking back at the others. “Stay here, I’ll only be a few minutes.” 

\--

Jonathan was eating his soup as Edward and Harvey hissed and growled at each other when something fell over him and Jonathan shivered and looked up and sure enough a large very bat shaped creature was there glaring down at him. 

Being out of Arkham and still not done with his next attack Jonathan quickly plopped on the floor in submission hoping the Bat would just let him be. Sure enough since Jonathan didn’t have anything at the moment to be sent back Batman walked passed him but gave him a glare that he better stay right there and Jonathan huffed. 

He wanted the soup. 

Edward noticed him and backed away looking afirad. “I didn’t do anything!” 

Two-Face glared at him. “Just a friendly get together, Bats,” 

“You two leave.” Batman growled in his deep dark voice that made them all shiver. “Now.” 

Edward watched as Harvey left flipping his coin and growling and he pouted when his fellow Omega Jonathan took his bowl with him before he shut the door. Edward sawloowed as he looked up at Batman and gulped 

“I really didn’t do anything…” 

“I know.” 

“You do?!” Edward gasped before looking down wordily. “I would never hurt them, you know… their so kind to me… and I think I love them.” 

Batman said nothing and when Edward looked up he was gone. After quick look out the window Edward hurried into his bedroom and found Tim curled up in bed sleeping. Edward sent a text to Bruce before laying down and pulling the little Omega close. 

The loneliness feeling left and Edward was never happier.   
\--

It was late at night and Edward was yawning as he continued to put together an head piece for Tim’s upcoming song at the Omega Ball/Ceremony. It was almost two in the morning and he was still working on it. 

Maybe he should have taken Bruce’s offer and stayed at the Manor but Edward still had to run his detective agency, which he had been ignoring the last two weeks and now back to work and back to making something for Tim. 

Still Edward had been one a few dates with Bruce and sadly ti ended with mostly kissing or making out and not what Edward really wanted but something always came up. Sighing Edward looked up at nothing and wondered why the universe was out to keep him form laid?!

Suddenly there was a frantic tapping on the door. As if someone was hitting the door with their palm and not their knuckles. Jumping up Edward grabbed a knife. As he got closer he could smell the fear and the hear a voice weaving with terror. 

“Open the door…!” A voice cried out as it shook. “Please open the door, open the door please open the door…!” 

Edward opened the door and dropped the knife at who was standing there pale, shaking, hair tussled, clothes ripped and some blood and bruising on his face. Gasping Edward grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled the unstable Omega into the apartment as the Omega sobbed still shaking. 

“Dick, what happened?!”


	17. Ceremony

“What are you wearing?” Damian asked frowning. “Are you pimping yourself out?” 

“Thank you for the support, Damian,” Tim rolled his eyes trying to fix the uncomfortable pants he was going to be wearing. “High Class Omegas are shown off, remember? They want to the mid-section shown off the most because it means we’d be perfect breading trophy mates.” 

“You look like a stripper.” 

“Shut up, you bastard and leave me alone.” Tim hissed as clasped some top which barely covered his upper body and stopped right at the ribs. “If you’re going to just be unless than leave!” 

Damian glared at the Omega before watching carefully. Drake seemed off. He looked nervous and his hands shook with each items and clothing slipped on. The hands shook even harder when trying to put on the gold bands on. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

“N-nothing,” Tim said his voice shaking. “Get out, Damian, I don’t even know why you’re in here.”

Frowning Damian walked over to him and looked the other up and down. He noted that Drake was pale, he looked like he was going to have some sort of break down. The shaking hands as the upper arm bands went up followed by the band that went on the forehead. 

“You are not well.” 

Slap! 

Damian stood there wide eyed. He hadn’t moved when the slap hit but the shock was there as Drake never hit him or started a fight. It was out of nowhere. A full minute took Damian to register that an Omega had just slapped him across the face. 

“I’m fine!” Tim screamed. “Get out of my room!” 

Next thing Damian knew he was outside the room. Frowning Damian turned to the door before glaring at it and banging on it. 

“Open the door!” 

“No! Go away!” 

“Do not make me break this door, Omega!” 

“I’m so scared, Alpha!” Tim threw something against the door. “What are you going to do?! Make me submit?!” 

“Do not tempt me!” 

“I hate you!” 

“As do I!” Damian yelled before Turing away when he heard a thud causing him to pause and turn back to press his ear against the door. “Drake?” 

There was no answer or was there any sound coming from the room. 

“Drake?” Damian said again this time knocking on the door. “Answer me or I’ll break the door down!” 

When there was no sound Damian made good on his word and broke the door down.

\--

“Clam down,” Edward said pulling Dick towards the kitchen. “Come on, sit here and tell me what happened.” 

“I c-can’t… I can’t…” 

Something was wrong with the Omega. His scent was heavy with fear and he had never once felt nor smelt that on him. He looked so frightened almost as if he had gotten a whiff of fear toxin… No. Oh hell no. 

“Dick, listen to me… where were you when you started getting scared?” 

The Omega continued to shake and put his head down. “Bruce tells me never to walk alone around this time of year… during the Alpha, Beta and Omega ceremonies… I have this habit of not listening and ran into some Alphas… they hit on me but I hit back and I got away… but they chased me.” 

No fear toxin? Alright he wouldn’t kill Jonathan than. 

“Did they…?” 

“No! It’s just… just it’s been awhile since someone’s come after me like that…” ‘And I couldn’t fight back like Nightwing.’

“Come on, let’s get you clean up and I’ll call Bruce, alright?” 

“Yeah,” 

\--

“Thank you , Leslie,” Bruce said as she walked out of the room. “I don’t know what we would do without you.” 

“Probably bleed out,” Leslie said packing up her bag. “Stress is getting to Tim. The reason he acted the way he did was because he was put in a cage. A mental one. This coming of age preview is stressful for most Omegas like him. Basically showing him that when he turns eighteen than he’s meat for the high class Alphas. Not only that all his medical conditions, school, crime fighting, and his body changes are all happening at once.” 

“Suggestions?” 

“Bed rest for a week after the ceremony, bonding time with you and if you can find an Omega that can help him through this.” The doctor gave him a smirk. “I believe that would mean the Riddler.” 

Groaning Bruce rubbed his face. “I’ve all ready heard it from the world, why would you do this to me?” 

“I couldn’t help it.” She laughed. “Come on, Bruce, talk to me. Is that the Omega you have you’re heart set on.” 

“This is about Tim.” 

“Oh, yes it is. I think they already bonded and if that is true than what are you going to do?” 

Bruce was about to answer when his phone went off and he excused himself seeing Edward’s name and completely ignored Leslie laughing at him. 

“Hello? He’s what? No, don’t take a cab over, I’ll come get you.” Bruce paused as Edward asked why he was going. “Tim’s not doing so well. The Ceremony’s gotten to him. He needs you. Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

\--

Tim was sitting up on the side of his head holding his head. “Oooh…” 

“You hit your head when you fell.” Damian informed. “Do you remember?” 

“I remember telling Alfred I was getting read,” Tim paused. “I think I was to you… and after than I don’t recall anything.” 

“Tt.” Damian glared at him. “You acted like an idiot.” 

“Did that annoy you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Damian growled. “Don’t act like an idiot, Drake! What is something happened and I was there to save your sorry ass?!” 

“But you were and you did and I’m fine. Just a little dizzy,” 

“Yes, now you are,”

“TIIIIIIIIM….!” 

Damian jumped out of the way as a green blur ran passed him and tackled Drake before pulling him into a tight hug, The Omega clothing jingled as Nygma yanked him up. Looking around Damian saw his chance to get out of the room before he was pulled into the idiot’s hugging drama. 

“I heard you were sick!” 

“I fainted…” Tim mumbled trying to pull back enough to breath. “I’m alright now… just dizzy and nervous I suppose.” 

“Of course you are… what are you wearing?!” Edward looked at him. “Are you a stripper?!” 

“What?!” Tim flushed. “It’s what they ware!” 

The ware, Edward decided, was utterly stupid. The bottoms that covered the back of an Omega was lower in the from showing off the abdomen and stomach and on the top was what looked like a short tank went across covering the omega’s upper chest and the thick straps crossed in the back and over the shoulders. 

It was like the wealthy went out of their way to make sure their coming of age Omegas looked like two dollars strippers and Tim wasn’t even wearing shoes. The only thing that made Edward happen was the forehead band that he made was perfect fit on the younger Omega’s head. 

“Does Bruce know about these clothes?!” 

“Yes, trust me he strongly disapproves.” Tim looked down. “ It’s cold in these, but I hope it’s over soon.” 

“So do I,” Edward reached over and covered the small Omega. “There much better!” 

Laughing Tim stood up. “Are you coming to the ball?” 

“Of course,” Edward grinned. “Nothing can stop me! Come on, let’s go!”   
“Wait for me!” 

Edward slammed open the door and in turn slammed Damian into the wall from where the Alpha had been listening in on their conversation. The young Alpha grumbled, the Omega laughed way to hard and Edward was trying to see if he had almost killed the youngest of the Wayne Family. 

\--

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked as he walked into the room. “We’re not supposed to do anything until after the Ceremony.” 

“We’re doing it tonight,” Said Ivy. “We have one shot and if we get the flash drive off the Mayor than all my plants will finally-,”

“Plants, plants, plants, that’s all you talk about,” Jonathan seemed bored. “Do what you want, Ivy, I’m not going.”

“Oh, but it’ll be fun, and besides, don’t you want to se if you get a glimpse of you bastard child.” 

The Omega hissed darkly. “Do not mention her!” 

“I’m sorry, did it hurt your feelings?” She grinned at him. “You’re only chance, Jon, take it or leave it.”

\--

Edward was standing beside Bruce was they walked into the lage ball room. He choose to ignore the looks but blushed when Bruce took his hand and kissed in and happily introduced Edward as his and wow Edward was sure his face was bright red. 

As the started the ceremony and the curtain when up as each and every Omega was named for their coming of age and after than they called the soon to be Omegas and Tim was up there when the small Omegas’s eyes widened and he was looking across the room. 

Edward looked over and his eyes widened seeing Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Killer Croc. “Oh my god,” 

Bruce glared at them and pressed a button on his phone to single the rest of the Bat Family.


	18. Return

Tim stood there on stage and could only wonder why the hell life hated him that day. The other Omegas became nervous and Roy walked over to stand next to him to see what was going on and when Roy saw Croc, the person who saved him at one point and became his A. A sponsor so instead of being alert Roy waved at him with a smile. 

It wasn’t until Roy saw the Scarecrow and Poison Ivy did he realize something was wrong. Putting his hands on Tim’s shoulder he tried to move them back but suddenly vines came up and wrapped around their legs. 

The other Omegas screamed and Tim wished that their outfits weren’t so reveling because he would have had a knife on him. The room was in a panic. Alphas, Betas and Omegas trying to get at their trapped children. 

Tim held onto Roy because they were in-laws, so they stayed close to each other. Roy tried to cover him and swatted at the plants when Scarecrow was coming at them. Tim braced himself and tried to figure out a way they could hold their breaths long enough. 

A large hand swatted Scarecrow away and the Omega hit a table hard knocking him out. Killer Croc roared standing over Roy and Tim. 

“Leave the Omegas out of it, Ivy.” Killer Croc roared. “They’ve done nothing.” 

“Coming from the man who just knocked one out!” Ivy lifted her arms. “I’ll just kill your pets!”

\--

“Stay in here!” Bruce yelled stuffing Edward into a broom closet. “I’ll be back.” 

“Noo! Let me out, Bruce!” Edward banged on the door. “You don’t know what they’re capable of!” 

\--

Killer Croc scooped up the two Omegas and put them down in a corner and looked at Roy in the eyes at the Omega stared at him sadly. 

“Go, I’ll cover you.” Croc yelled patting Roy’s head. “Go on, now!” 

“Tim, come on!” Roy hurried him off. “Let’s go get suited up.” 

“You’re pregnant, you can’t fight,” Tim hissed. “I can’t run in these things.” 

“I can still fire arrows and yes, these things sucks!” 

\--

Bruce was half changed into his Bat suit when Edward flew down the hall, not noticing him and Bruce slipped his shirt and coat back on because he had to get there before Edward did something and how did he get out of that closest?!

Bruce made it too the room just in time to see Edward swing some random pipe at Ivy’s head. She ducked and jumped away but Edward was right after the female Alpha. She laughed dodging his swings and mocking him. 

“Well if it isn’t the reformed Omega? What’s wrong Riddler? Gotten rusty being a housemate?”

“Stand still, damn you!” Edward swung at her again. “Why the hell are you here anyways?! There’s nothing you could want here!” 

“Wrong, the wealthy are here. They kill my babies faster with all their factories and all there all the reason the earth is dying! Besides you’re only mad that you I interrupted you little date.”

Ivy threw something at him and it went right passed Edward and hit a wall. Some cried out in shock and Edward turned to see Tim sitting under the knife and looking up at it. Edward turned and looked at her and the Alpha froze seeing the look on his face. 

“You think a ruined date made me angry?” Edward hissed eyes blazing and charged at Ivy. “Do NOT touch MY babies!”  
\--  
“Roy!” 

“Hey, Jason,” Roy looked up at him with a small smile. “How are you?” 

“Worried!” Jason pulled the Omega to him. “It’s all over the news.” 

“Oh, well, I’m alright,” Roy leaned into him. “Croc got me out, well both Tim and me but Tim went back of course.” 

“Yeah, I saw on the news.” Jason pulled him along. “Let’s go.” 

“Actually,” Roy said. “I need to call Ollie and he’s going to take me home. I’m kinda tired.” 

“Why can’t you come home with me?!” Jason yelled turning on his mate. “Why to Oliver?! Why to Bruce?!” 

“You mad,” 

“I’m pissed off!” Jason gripped the Omega’s arms. “This is stupid; you’re coming home with me!” 

“Jason, stop it!” 

“LET HIM GO!” 

The Alpha and Omega froze as Killer Croc roared furiously leering down at Jason and noticing the grip he hand on the redhead. Roy Harper was an Omega that he had taken kind too and looked after the redhead when the Omega wanted to kill himself and even Sponsored him in recovery programs and he seen the Omega become whole again. 

“It’s okay, Waylon,” Roy said moving away from Jason. “This is my mate. He’s just upset about what happened. Are you alright?” 

“Fine.” Croc growled. “Why is he treating you like that?” 

“He’s just worried,” Roy walked up the Rouge. “It’s alright, we’re working on things and I’m still with Ollie.” 

“Good.” Croc didn’t take his eyes off Jason. “Watch it, Alpha, no one messes with Harper.” 

Roy hugged Croc. “You should go… they’ll come soon and I don’t want you to get caught,” 

\--

Bruce was slightly concerned that he hadn’t been the one to save everyone and that Edward had knocked out Ivy for trying to harm Tim. The Omega was holding Tim tight to him and was glaring at the knocked out Alpha. 

“Are you alright?” 

“We’re fine.” Edward smiled his anger changing quickly. “We should probably go home… Oh no.. ROY WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

\--

[Three days later]

“I can’t believe these idiots.” Damian growled after he had chased off another Alpha who had come to try and court Drake for the year before the omega was of age. “You’r not even ready! Why are they after you now?!” 

“Because Alphas have to court the Omega and over the course of the year said Omega might like one more than the other or fall in love… basically us high class need to choose and hope said mate isn’t secretly a jerk and pray to all above we’re well taken care off.” Tim sighed. “Why are you chasing them off? We’re Bruce?” 

“Father is with Nygma and if he’s chasing off Alphas than how are they going to be together? However I didn’t expect so many to be after you.” Damian growled seeing someone else driving up to the house and sure enough Alpha had flowers, a box and candy. “I’ll get rid of her, you go somewhere and hide.” 

“I’m like our family bonding moments.” 

“Go on!” 

Laughing Tim hurried to his room. When he got there he saw his window open. Frowning he walked over to it when suddenly a person was there grinning at him. The Alpha was floating in the air and looked like he had cut his hair because it was no longer 

“Kon!” Tim smiled and hugged him. “I didn’t know you were back!” 

“We just got back this morning,” Kon lifted the Omega off the floor and took them inside. “I was going to come over sooner but I was at the farm with Grandma and Grandpa and you know them, they stuffed me full of food and then sent me out to work on the farm.” 

Tim hadn’t let go and was purring. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Kon pulled back a bit. “So, what’s been going on? Anything new?” 

“Roy’s pregnant, Damian’s being nice to me, Dick’s somehow still single, Bruce is hopefully making Edward his mate.” 

“Whoa, what?!” Kon looked at him shocked. “Damian’s being nice to you?!” 

“I know, I know, it’s strange.” Tim leaned back against Kon feeling happy. “How was space? How was your training with Clark?” 

“Oh, you know Dad,” Kon sighed. “It was alright, a bit rough but it was also fun and we bonded a lot.” 

“I’m glad… and have you’ve seen… your other dad, yet?” 

“No, we’re having dinner tonight.” Kon ran his hand over Tim’s head. “Hey, want to go out somewhere?” 

“Yes,” Tim paused before moving away. “I better go tell Bruce, stay right there.” 

Kon waited and a few minutes later Tim came rushing back in. Scooping up the Omega and putting him on his back. Flying out the window he took them high above the clouds so no one would see them before they went to another country to enjoy something delicious. 

\--

Five hours later Tim was moaning softly from the deep kiss that was in. Kon was the best kisser as far as Tim as concerned. His best friend and secret boyfriend held him close and was dominated his mouth like an Alpha should. 

There was also the fact that Kon had superpowers so, ooh yes, it was very good. Tim felt like he was melting away when Kon moved back breaking their kiss. Gasping Tim panted before inhale a sharp gasp feeling Kon kissing his neck and nibbled the spot where the mating mark would be one day. 

“Mmm,” Tim trembled. “Kon… no marks…” 

“I want to,” Kon mumbled. “You taste delicious… Graaaugh!” 

“Kon!” 

“Damn kryptonians!”

“Oh my… Damian?!” Tim screeched as Damian attacked Kon with kryptonite laced staff. “Stop it! It’s alright, we’re dating!” 

“YOUR WHAT?!” 

\--

Bruce could only stare as Edward came out of the bathroom with pretty much nothing on and the look in his eyes was clearly suggestive. Bruce smirked. He was going to make the Omega his that very night.


	19. Heat

Edward had showered nice and slow. He had been wanting to take their relationship to the next level, so he was going to make sure he looked extra adorable. Drying his hair but leaving it a tiny bit damp so it looked a little feathered. 

Looking at the clothes Edward slipped on his sleeping shorts and picked up a clean shirt that wasn’t his and it was Bruce’s so it was bigger. Putting it on the redhead left it unbutton and still cover some skin as to tease. Taking a breath the omega looked at the door before nodded to himself saying that if Bruce wanted him than he could have him. 

Opening the door Edward saw Bruce looked at him and when the man paused Edward tried to look as inviting as he possibly could. Walking towards the Alpha with slightly swaying hips Edward purred up at him before leaning away and sure enough those strong hands grabbed his hips in a firm way and pulled him close. 

Bruce kissed him deeply, not hard but enough pressure to make Edward moan right away as his body started to heat up. Soon Edward’s head was dizzy and he was suddenly lifted up. Gasping as their mouths parted for only a moment he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and hooked them with his ankles. 

Bruce sat on the bed and moved back so Edward could fold his legs on either side of him. Breaking the kiss he ran his hands over the Omega’s lower thighs before moved up to the bottom and gave a squeeze causing a small gasp. Smirking he kissed along the jawline slowly before getting to the marking skin and ran his thumb over the sensitive skin enjoying the small noises Edward was trying to stop. 

Biting down softly Bruce groaned as Edward arched against him the redhead already half hard as the hips jerked against his abs. Moving them back a bit Bruce looked at the red bite. He liked it there and would have to make it a permeant one. Slipping the shirt off Edward so it hung on his elbows be looked up at the blushing redhead who looked nervous. 

Looking down he kissed right about the right nipple noticing that it seemed to harder without him touching it. Curious he push his thing to it earning a shivering moan as Edward pressed hard against him shaking and Bruce crinkled his thumb watching the Omega pant. 

“Sensitive?” 

“Y-Yes,” Edward opened his eyed. “Very much so,” 

“Good,” Bruce kissed Edward again before moving them more onto the bed and pushing him down and moving the legs apart so he could run his hands over the smaller body. “Beautiful…” 

Panting Edward felt himself getting slick. The Omega part of him readying himself for the Alpha and he let out a cry as he arched off his back with a hot tongue slowly ran over his nipple before rolling back to tease and suck. 

“Bruce!” Edward panted his hands running through the black hair. “Naaah, Bruce, yes, oh yes,” 

Bruce was highly enjoying the sounds and gasped. It fueled him as the heated started to build as he hardened. He continued to abused the smaller male’s chest by rubbing, licking and sucking them hard loving how the hips jerked up against him and he could smell the Omega’s scent getting stronger. 

Kissing down the chest Bruce moved one hand to cup Edward between the legs and rubbed slowly. Edward let out a high pitched moaned bucking into the hand. He was flushed, panting and the legs parted further fulling offering himself to Bruce.

Bruce sat up reaching over to turn off the light. The moon shown through and they could still see each other but it would hide Bruce’s scars. Laying back on Edward, Bruce bite back down on the Omega’s neck causing Edward to moan his name. Reaching down Bruce got out of his pants and boxers before pulling back to kissing frown to Edward’s stomach. 

Moaning as heat pulled in his stomach Edward gripped the blankets tightly felling the hot mouth on him and on his stomach. Shivering Edward felt Bruce slip his shorts off and the Alpha chuckled befor Edward sat up a bit a hand grasp him stroking slowly and oh hell so good, so good. 

Suddenly Edward cried out covering his mouth as hot breathed was against him upper inner thigh and he realized that Bruce was kissing him there. Whimpering Edward panted hard and curled up slight onto his side and cried out when he felt two fingers rubbing against his entrance, slowly and with each circle with adding more and more pressure. 

“Bruce, please!” Edward moaned panted hard. “I can’t… I need you, please,” 

With a smiled Bruce pressed a finger in and let out a deeply rumble from his chest. “You’re so wet inside… and hot.” 

Smiling Edward pulled him into for a kiss. “Wait until your inside me,” 

Smirking Bruce kissed Edward harder distracting him for a few seconds as he slipped another finger this time with a little more resistant but Edward relaxed more rolling into two fingers inside. They felt amazing against his sensitive insides. He could feel the fingers getting slick with the natural Omega wetness.

A third was entered him Edward mewled the full heat filling him and Edward panted feeling lightheaded and shaking with pleasure as the thick fingers stroked the Omega’s wall searching for…

“Aaaahhhaa!” Edward cried up going limp. “Bruce, please! I need… I need…!” 

Bruce quickly removed his fingers grabbing a bottle of lube before putting some on his member and stoke himself a few times before moved to kiss Edward one last time before pressing the head his length to the trembling entrance and it took all his will power not to slam into that delicious heat. Edward’s scent was so alluring. Filling him with desire and the want to claim the redhead forever. 

Edward was trying to control his breathing as he felt the hard cock enter him slowly. The only thing Edward could think and feel was how hot and big it was. Another thing was that Bruce was being careful not to hurt him. None of his pervious partners had been that kind or considerate. 

“Bruce,” Edward moaned as the Alpha was over him and he closed his eyes feeling Bruce settle deep within, filling him fully. “Ooh, oh, so good…” 

“Edward,” Bruce kissed the trembling lips. “You feel amazing. So amazingly hot,” 

“You feel good too,” Edward opened his green eyes hazed over. “I’m so full, I can’t… I want you to move… please?” 

“You never have to ask,” Bruce leaned down to bite Edward neck before running his tongue over the shell of his ear liking the way he shivered. “I want you, Edward. I want you to be mine. My Omega only.” 

“Yes, oh yes, Bruce please,” Edward was trembling as he whispered. “I love you, Alpha,” 

“I love you too, Omega,” Bruce bite down hard on the skin. “Mine.” 

Screaming Edward was over taken by extreme pleasure as his body shifted into pure Omega instincts. The bite wasn’t painful. Instead Omega’s bite marks released an extra wave of pleasure and soon he felt Bruce moving above and inside him. 

It was hot, hard and filled with moans, cries and kisses in-between as they moved together and suddenly they both felt it. They were coming to an end. Bruce gripped onto Edward’s hips hard and Edward held on tightly around his neck before Edward screamed out tightening around the Alpha before cumming hard between them. 

Bruce came at the same time pushing as far as he could into Edward and releasing deep inside the Omega before his knot started to swell. Careful not to fall on Edward Bruce laid on him covering the smaller body as they took a few minutes to catch their breaths. Edward’s face was flushed as he stared at him with eyes full of love. 

Smiling back Bruce kissed the other’s soft lips in a long deep kiss to show that he loved him again. Of course Bruce hadn’t known when he fell in love but he knew he was and now Edward was is. A mating mark was as good as marriage and the deep on Bruce had left was sure to last a few weeks on its own. 

Carefully Bruce moved them around so Edward was laying on his chest before covering them. Slowly they drifted off to sleep and the night was calm and peaceful.


	20. Party

Edward looked at the Wayne crest collar around his neck.

He only had to wear it a week so the world knew that he was Bruce Wayne's mate and with a few signs of legal documents Edward was going to be married to him. The only thing was that after the mating mark it was law that an Omega to was willing and not in a heat.

Although from what Edward heard Bruce's second son had gotten his mate that way but Roy had accepted Jason as his Alpha. Lucky for Jason because from what Dick had told him Oliver Queen had been ready to murder him.

Fixing the brest a little more, the Wayne Crest with a small question mark in it singled their combined agreement.

"Ready?"

Looking at Bruce Edward nodding. "I still think going to a high class part is a bad idea."

"I don't." Bruce grinned blacking the wrist band over his wrist that was a sign for an Alpha and he looked over at the door. "Besides both Tim and Damian are waiting."

Almost as if they had been waiting the two came in, Tim had a crst around his neck with the question mark off to the left side of the Wayne crest showing that the Omega was now his child and Damian's band didn't have a mark but it the Wayne Crest was on his wrist band and h looked aggravated.

"I swear if they come after you at the stupid party…"

"Oh calm down, Damian," Tim smirked at him. "You'll still have time to oogle your Omegas at the party and besides I was locked in my room most of the time."

"I was the one who locked you in!" Damian yelled before pointing at his Father. "I demand that you send Drake away where no one can go after him!"

"We'll be watching over Tim tonight, Damian," Bruce assured. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Tt."

\--

The whispering, oh the whispering and mummers where horrible. Awful gossip that surrounded the family as they walked in. Edward was holding onto Bruce's arm hoping to look calm about it. Behind him was Tim and behind Bruce was Damian as Alpha, Beta and Omegas standards where.

They made it to their table and Tim quickly took a seat next to Edward and leaned into him looking around. Oh, that was right the ruined Omega Ceremony as why they were here tonight. It was so the Omegas could be shown off at a party instead of the stage. Looking over he saw Damian glaring at the Alphas but the boy stopped to stare at the Omegas with a lot of interest.

"Bruce!" A man said coming up to him. "I've heard the rumors but now I see that they are true."

"Mr. Jones," Bruce stood up pulling Edward with him. "This is my mate, Edward."

"Hello,"

The man scowled at the Omega. "I can't believe it. An ex-criminal?!"

Oh hell that got the attention of the whole room as everyone started to look at them. Young Omegas peeking over at him but not in hate but more like curiously. He felt a sick twisting in his stomach as he watched the wealthy of Gotham's high society coming closer and son Bruce was arguing with the man.

"Your parents would be horrified!" The Alpha said. "You are marrying a criminal! Not only that a well-known one that Batman had fought!"

"It's none of your concern whom I marry and Edward was one and not anymore. If you had been paying attention you would know all the good h had done." Bruce growled at him. "More so than most people."

"I agree with Jones!" Another Alpha stood up this one a female. "How can you let your children near an Omega like that?"

"I agree!"

Edward thought he was hissing because they were looking at him when he realized Tim was standing in front of him hissing at them and for an high class Omega to be hissing in such a threatening manner. It didn't take long for Damian to join with his growling.

They… were defending him. Edward felt so happy and overwhelmed but when someone growled at the kids he joined in by hissing at them too. Bruce stepped in front of his family. He was mad now, the anger was flowing off him.

"You already had a shaky family before! Only one biological child whose mother in unknow!"

"My family may not be by blood nor is my family all high class but my family is full of love and not even blood is thicker than what we have."

The yelling started like a wave over the room when suddenly a voice yelled out. "ENOUGH!"

The room turned to an Alpha woman, known well and she was stunning in his red dress and she walked over making the crowd part. She looked furious as she walked up to Bruce and the male Alpha expected a fight but she looked at Edward before smiling.

"I for one don't have an ill will against you my dear," She turned to Bruce. "It's not easy to find a soul mate that you love so much."

"Lady Andres!" Someone gasped.

"I married below my station." The Alpha continued and looked over at a small Omega male who had been in the back looking uncomfortable but he hurried over to her and into her arms laying his head under her chin as she held him. "This is my mate. An Omega who used to be a server for these kinda od parties and one day we met. Desipte all this…," She waved her hand around. "I found my true love and took him as my mate. No matter what anyone says I believe that one should mate and marry for love not for a statues."

"Here, here!" Another Alpha agree standing up. "My daughter found an Alpha and the female Alpha is an bus driver!"

Suddenly Tim got into it. "I don't want to marry next year!"

"I don't either!" Another Omega cried. "I want to go to college!"

"Me too!"

"So do I!"

Oh hell it turned into some sort of dramatic scene and when the Alpha's tried to shut up their Omega mates and children the Betas started to try and clam them down well also arguing with both parties of what they thought even one should do to calm down.

Suddenly Tim lead an omega uproar by rowing and soon all the Omegas were doing. Edward did it too because it meant that they weren't going to back down and it usually only happened with the lower and mid class families when all Omegas wanted Alphas to stop, a defense mechanism. They got louder when some Alphas yelled at them until finally they stopped for breath and looked at the Alphas.

"If my children don't want to marry, I won't force them" Bruce glared at Jones. "Unlike you I want my families happiness and if they want to marry someone who they love than I will support them no matter what."

"You say that because your son got Queen's little bitch pregnancy."

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that!" Oliver came out of nowhere and punched the other Alpha as hard as he could. "Say it again! I f*cking dare you!"

"Oliver!" Roy yelped. "Stop!"

"Enough!" Bruce yelled. "All of you had your own options of what you expect of an Omega. Miss. Jones you've said before you were scared when you married but you have an Omega son who is engaged… is he happy?"

She looked down before looking up. "No. Not at all."

"Don't talk to my mate!"

"I would never force any of my children to marry. Jason and Roy are happy with each other." Bruce took Edward and pulled him close. "My children brightened my life and now Edward has completed it. If anyone disagrees with that it's not because of statues it's because you are just so damn miserable with your own mating lived that finding someone as happy as we are or even Lady Andres than it's your own fault for marry because of a name and not for love."

Soon the room started to empty of half its occupants and those who stayed behind started to applaud Bruce and congratulate him on their marriage and Edward was blushing red as other Omegas and Beta's shared their stories on the 'Only Marry High Class Alphas' and their little secret backstories that no knew about. It was amazing and it warmed Edward's heart.

Lady Andres was holding her Omega close and petting his back and head as he leaned against her purring and she smiled at him with a nodded before leading her love away and back to their table. The night was amazing, parents heard the cries of both Omega and Alphas not wanting to marry right away, not to be forced into something where they didn't know anything about their mate.

"Mr. Wayne a picture?"

"Yes!" Edward answered and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and the Alpha gave him a kiss that almost made him pass out. "I love you!"

"I love you, too,"

\--

It was no surprise that the Justice League would hold a meeting. After all it was world known that Bruce Wayne the billion playboy had taken a mate and said mate was none other than Edward Nygma the former Riddler and the picture was every one of the two kissing and the two kids in the background with Tim smiling and Damian looking at a young Omega in the background.

The top leagues who knew who Batman really was met, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, Cyborg, and Green Arrow. They all met and Superman was rubbing his temples before looking up at everyone.

"Alright I believe everyone knows why we're here."

"Because Bats married the Riddler?" Flash said before crossing his arms. "I saw it on the news. By the way nice place, Bats and so much food! Can I come next time? Please?!"

"Wally, now is not the time." Green Lantern glared. "Okay, so back you Batman… what hell are you thinking?! Marrying a criminal?!"

"I believe it's none of your concern." Batman gorlwed. "What I do ha snothing to do with any of you."

"I agree with Bats," Flash/Wally West smiled. "They look happy! Congradulation Bats I hope the honeymoon is fun!"

"Flash," Wonder Woman scolded. "We are here to talk about what it means. Batman have you've told the Riddler who you really are?"

"Not yet," Batman gruffed. "When I tell him is also none of your concern."

"He's a criminal!" Superman stood up glaring at his best friend. "He's shouldn't even have been let out of Arkham jail!"

"Arkham isn't a jail, it's an Asylum that works to held those with metal problems and disorders and Edward reformed and has ben doing good all over the city."

"We can't' accept this."

"I accept him!" Green Arrow stood up. "Riddler has been good to Roy. He's helped my son through a lot and styed by his side so Riddler is oaky in my book. By the way Bats Roy is at the Manor to visit Jason this weekend, okay? Okay, good I'll shut up now."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Cyborg said. "If Batman mated Riddler than he obviously knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, doing the deed with a riddle attached." Green Lantern grumbled. "I don't like it."

"You don't like it because you can't have the same," Wonder Woman pointed out. "Being in love with someone out to kill you isn't healthy."

"Like you can talk Princess!"

"My interest isn't advoiding me nor is she an enemy, but a warrior on my home planet."

"I still say we all go and eat lunch and wish Batman all the luck in the world." Flash grinnd and looked like he was in heaven when Batman slipped him a candy bar and the Omega ate it in less than a second before smiling. "Seriously best chocolate ever!"

"I don't like this," Superman said. "It's wrong."

"Say what you will Superman, but nothing you say or do will change my mind." Batman stood up. "I'm done here."

Flash, Green Arrow and Cyborg followed him out and the others either agreed with Superman or tried to reason with him that Batman knew what he was doing.

\--

"He's going to leave you." Jonathan said as he sat across from Edward. "Alpah's are no goods who just use you and abandon you when they find someone else they like."

"Bruce isn't like that," Edward said looking at his best friend as they sat across from each other in the Manor side room for tea time or something. They had coffee, "He wouldn't leave me."

"Yes he will." Jonathan hissed. "What id you get pregnant? You have a bay and then what? Once he's tired of you he'll take the baby from you. He's take Tim and Damian from you as well!"

"Jonathan, listen, he's not what you see on tv." Edward reached over and took his hand. "I know you were hurt… your baby taken… but everyone is different."

"Like hell they are!" Jonathan yelled eyes prickling with tears. "He's going to take your baby!"

"I'm not even pregnant!"

"Edward?" Bruce appeared. "Oh, I didn't know we had a gust. Hello I'm-"

"I damn well know who you are!" Jonathan snapped. "You better not hurt my friend!"

"Jon, calm down!"

Bruce watched them when suddenly something happened. A window blew in and Jonathan fell knocking out cold and there was Talia Al Ghual.


	21. Truth

Edward rushed over to cover Jonathan seeing a female Beta there glaring in furry about something but one thing was unsure was why the hell was Talia Al Ghual here?! Hissing at her when she glanced at him Edward bared his teeth in warning.

"Talia." Bruce glared at her standing in front of Edward and Jonathan. "What do you want?"

"Now beloved is that anyway to greet the mother of your child?"

'Child?' Edward looked up at Bruce's back and leaned over slighted so he could see the woman with one eye. He knew who she was. Had meet her long ago when she was on some sort of mission back when Edward was in his prime of being The Riddler.

Talia Al Ghual was trying to get Batman to basically have sex with her so she could carry the heir to the Bat and she had a father, who everyone thought to be a myth, Ra's Al Ghual the Demon Head of the League of Assassins was known for trying to get Batman to kill people.

But why was she… here… wait.

Mother of Bruce's child… over ten years… Damian Wayne appeared a few years ago as the only biological child… Robin seen more with Batman after the death of Captain Boomerang beofe Batman's death and became Red Robin and a New Robin appeared. The real Batman appears and Red Robin returns to Gotham.

Oh God… Oh… No, no, no… but the clues… the clues… the time line…

Bruce Wayne was-

"Talia, no!"

Edward snapped up to see Tim and Damian had walked into the room and she shot at them. Damian covered Tim as the dodged the bullets and suddenly the two children took out hidden weapons. Tim had a staff, Red Robin's main tool, Damian took out two wooden swords, Robin had to dull blade swords eh carried around.

No, oh God, no…

"Attack!" Talia yelled and suddenly many shadows figured came out of nowhere. "I shall teach you to ignore me and take a whore as your mate!"

"You were never my mate." Bruce growled going after her. "This ends now."

"Back off Mother, you are not welcomed in this home!"

\--

They fight must have lasted less than ten minutes but it felt like forever before Talia was knocked out cold, Jason and Dick had joined in and chased off most of the clan as they took the woman with them and the two oldest rushed after them and there was no doubt on who they were.

Bruce turned to him with a serious look.

"Your… Batman…"

"Yes."

"...Oh…" Edward was having trouble breathing before he took a gulp of air. "…We're you… going to tell me?"

"Believe ti or not I was going to take you to the Cave tonight and tell you but I saw youhad Jonathan over and than Talia showed up and well, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"No kidding!" Edward stood up on wobbly legs pointing at him. "You… and the kids… are them!? You're the Family?! Bruce Wayne is BATMAN?! Oh my god, what the hell! I can't believe it! It all makes sense now and you… you… and them… them…!"

"Edward calm down and let me explain."

"What the hell?!" Edward smacked him across the face. "Did you picke me out because I reformed?!"

"No, no of course not," Bruce grabbed the hand before it could smack him again. "I only got to know sensicerly when you started to come over to help Tim. It started as friendship and turned into love."

"Don't be mad at Bruce, Edward," Tim offered wlaking over looking guilty. "If you want to blame someone.. bleame me… I knew where you lived and I wanted you to become part of the family… I wanted you and Bruce to be mates…"

"Tt," Damian came to stand next to Tim. "It was both of us. We did not have good parents growing up and since Nyg- Edward has come into our lives… we have a good parents. If you believe us or not we wanted an Omega parents you are the best… you… like us and even tough Drake is stunted in emotions your okay with that."

"Me?!" Tim yelped. "Damian, you're the one who still gives hugs like a knifes in your back!"

"Well forgive me if hugging was usually a training exercise to see if someone is stabbing you in the back! As you can see I didn't have a good mother from the start!"

"Is that why you stabbed with a plastic knife last year?! It was my birthday!"

"And you won't let it go!"

"Alright, enough! Bruce yelled. "You two go see if Dick and Jason are alright and we'll talk later."

They two gave Edward a longing look before turning to do as they were told. Edward reached out one hand to them because he was worried they would get hurt before he pulled and back and his body fell as he folded his arms feeling shocked and looked up at Bruce.

"So… we do we talk?"

"Would like to talk in the cave?"

"…The Bat Cave?" Edward wanted to be excited but at the moment he felt numb. "Okay… but let's go to my… the guest room first… I want to get my photobook first."

"Alright."

\--

Bruce had his arm wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders as they made their way down the long dark stairs. They had given Jonathan a shot which would cause him to lose his memories for the last three hours and Alfred had drove Crane to the hospital.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs the cave lite up and Edward stood there wide eyed at the large vast cavern. Mouth hanging open a bit he walked a little ways in seeing the Batmoblie, the Batwing, a huge giant penny, a large Joker card and so many other things.

"I never thought I lived to see the day I would step in here." Edward walked over to the Batcomputer. "I want to touch it."

"Don't-"

To late Edward had his hand laying on the key-bored.

"Alright, come on," Bruce pushed something and a wall opened up to what looked like a living room. "We can talk here."

"Right," Edward took a seat on the couch and Bruce pulled up at chair. "So… um, maybe now is not the right time but… every time we had sex… no, it wasn't sex it was…"

"Love." Bruce took Edward's hands into his and the Omega looked up at him with watery eyes. "I never had sex with you Edward, I made love to you."

Licking his lips Edward nodded. "It was amazing love too. So the reason ti was always dark or I was blindfolded…?"

"My scars."

"Scars." Edward took a deep breath. "Because Batman has a lot of scars."

"Yes," Bruce pulled back and opened his shirt show the many scars, old, new, jagged, surgical and some that looked painful. "I didn't want you to see them."

"Because you wanted to keep your secret safe."

"Because I didn't want you to be disgusted." Bruce took the hands into his again. "Everyone sees me and thinks I'm handsome. When you see the scars it's like I'm a monster."

"I don't think so," Edward pipped and touched the scars with his hands. "In fact… this is kind of a turn on… I mean I slept with Two-Face I know scars."

"You what?" Bruce scowled looking mad. "Repeat that."

"Are you seriously jealous right now?!" Edward looked up at him. "It was a long time ago and it was a one time thing! Ivy's spores were floating around and we got really horny and trust me he wouldn't look at me for like a year!"

"Alright, let's pretend I didn't know about that."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Edward paused and touched on scar. "I… gave you that one…"

"A long time ago, yes." Bruce placed his hand over Edward's as the redhead traced the scar. "You had just became the Riddler and your cane had a sharp knife in it."

"I'm sorry… I really attacked you with everything I had and it pissed me off how your would still treat me like I was a normal Omega. You even bought me a ice cream after you gave am an antidote for fear toxin."

"You were very upset." Bruce smiled remembering. "I remember that was thr first time I noticed how much you loved little things."

"They started serving ice cream in Arkham a few days later. It was so good too."

"I know, I ordered the best."

"That was you?!" Edward pouted. "You… were the ones to give us treats even after we… tried to kill you?"

"Everyone in there has something they needed help with in healing. You healed, Harvey and the others can too." Bruce smiled. "I mean I beat the hell out of you guys but to be fair you went after innocent people."

"I never killed… and I left Omegas and babies, mothers and other people out of it." Edward looked down ashamed before looking up a few tears slipping. "I just wanted your attention… I wanted it so bad and the only way I could think of was to get you to solve me riddles… you did of course but after that I wanted to know who you were and became obsessed… Even after I reformed and… and you'd come visit me to check up on me… I still… I still wanted your attention but this time you would give me apart on the head or bring me little things… OH god, this is embarrassing you know everything about me."

"And now you know everything about me."

"…So.. you never started all this?" Edward waved between them. "You really did fall in love with me and not just lured me in?"

"No." Bruce smiled at him and slowly reached over and pulled Edward up and onto his lap so the Omega was sitting on him with his legs on either side of his. "When Tim called I was worried because his heat had just started. I thought he was at home so when he called me and told em where he was I wondered why he was at your house."

"Tim said he was lost." Edward pouted. "I was tricked."

"Yes but Tim had been longing for an Omega Mama." Bruce looked grim. "I could see it, I could see it in his eyes, the screaming in those big blue eyes for me to find a mate and I tried but… I never fell in love with them or slept with them."

"How did Tim decided to pick me?"

"Tim said he was fighting with Damian and he saw you on TV and remembered how when you kidnapped him when he was new to being Robin you gave him food, water and pretty much cuddled him until I rescued him."

"He was a baby!" Edward shouted. "I mean sure you mask your scent but anyone could tell that Robin was an Omega!"

"I know, but Tim holds that close to his heart. Tim went to you because he knew that if he left it up to me I would be alone forever. When I went to pick him up I never expected you too slam the door on me. I took Tim home and asked him what he was doing and my baby told me he was lonely. When you showed up and I asked you to watch over him… I haven't seen Tim so happy or so at peace and you… you just cared for him."

"Tim's very lovable."

"Most people don't see him like that." Bruce sighed looking down. "Most people think that Tim's stuck up because he's quite but he liked attention and just needs someone to love him. I do that best I can as his Father but Tim needs a Mama."

"Tim's sweet," Edward pouted putting his hands on Bruce's shoulder. "You adopted him, right?"

"Yes, when his biological Father died." Bruce growled. "To be fair Jack and Janet Drake weren't the best parents."

"I heard. We the story broke everyone was stunned." Edward sighed sadly. "Tim's such a sweet Omega and he tries his best to please everyone I can't imagen how they could do that to such a sweet baby."

"I know, but Tim's mine now." Bruce cupped Edward's face. "He could be ours. My baby loves you, you know."

"I thought Damian was the youngest."

"He is but Damian an Alpha and more than once has insisted that Tim is the baby. To be honest I think he just doesn't want the tittle and Tim loves it."

Laughing Edward leaned so their heads where touching. "I want to be made at you, I really do you Bat Bastard."

"You can if you want."

"Oh, I can't… I fell in love with you and your family." Sighing Edward leaned against him letting everything sink in. "I want to be your mate, I want to be part of the Family, I want to be a part of this and I so want a ride in the Batwing."

Chuckling Bruce pulled him back to kiss the soft lips. "I will take you wherever you want me too."

"Hmm," Edward sighed as their lips pressed together again before he whispered against them. "How about you take me to bed?"

"That can be arranged." Bruce pressed a button and a door appeared. "My bedroom is there."

"What?"

"Sometimes when we're too tired we slept in our Cave rooms."

"I want to see!" Edward jumped up running towards the room. "It looks just like the master bedroom upstairs!"

\--

"Naah, Bruce," Edward moaned as he arched under his mate. "No more… please I need you."

Bruce pulled his fingers out of Edward burning hot body before lining himself up against the quivering entrance before sinking into the tight hot wet wall. Moaning himself Bruce kissed Edward's neck from his ear all the way to his collar bone before back up to the soft lips.

Edward eagerly opened his mouth as their tongues danced together. Shivering as the Alpha's cock came to rest deep inside him, Edward let out a shivering moan holding onto Bruce's shoulders as he could never get over how amazingly good he felt.

Out of all his years and lovers Bruce was the only one to ever make Edward feel so good. Before something would always hurt well mating but never with Bruce, never pain only love and plus his Alpha was perfect. Running his hands over the scars Edward panted as they pulled apart and looked up and smiled seeing Bruce looking at him with so much love it made him feel like his heart was overloading.

"I never seen you without it being dark." Edward smiled as a blush settled over his body. "You're so handsome."

"You beautiful Edward," Bruce kissed him against this time starting to thrust. "So beautiful …"

"Naash, Bruce," Edward moaned out breathless and rolled his hips to meet his Alpha's. "Yes, oh, yes, so good,"

Together they moved causing immense pleasure to overflow both their bodies until a white blaze fell over them and Edward let out a breathy cry of his lover's name before cumming and moaned when heat spilled into him spreading so amazingly good.

\--

"What's in your photobook?"

After making love and then cleaning up the two were sitting upstairs in the actually Manor Master bedroom eating some food Alfred had left for them. Edward was eating a sandwich when Bruce had inquired about his book.

"Oh," Edward reached over picking it up before holding it close to his heart. "The reason I freaked out when my car was set on fired, ran into a tree and exploded… was because these are the only pictures I have of my Omega Mama."

Bruce was surprised. "You thought you lost them… that's why you were heartbroken."

"Yes," Edward smiled at him before pulled Bruce down onto the bed and laying in his arm and opened the book. "I loved my Mama so much… until daddy took him away from me."

There was a picture of Edward, maybe only two years old smiling into the camera happily as he sat on his Mama's lap. The other Omega looked almost exactly like Edward except the eyes weren't as big and his cheeks were as puffy cute. He was young, maybe eighteen at the time. It wasn't' uncommon for slum Omegas to get pregnant young because of age Alphas would claim whatever Omega they could hold down and force them to be their mates.

The same green eyes, the red hair was a little darker and Bruce could see a fading bruise on the left arm. As Bruce took the book and looked through them he saw how happy the two were. It was clear how much Edward's Omega Mother loved him.

"One day… My daddy came home ranting and ravening… I was ten… and he was so out of it and my Mama didn't have time to get us out until he calmed down." Edward rolled over so he could curled into Bruce' side his head under Bruce's chin. "I had seen daddy hurt my Mama all my life. Beatings, forcing himself on him and not even caring if I saw. My Mama would tell me to look away, to read my riddle book and try not to listen. But this day was different… Daddy had come home and beat my Mama so bad that he was just lying on the floor begging for daddy to stop and even though Mama submitted the old fashion way…"

Old fashion was basically an Omega on their hands and knees naked and arching for the Alpha to claims them. Sickening as it was it was now seen as rape and sexual of married couples.

"My daddy took mama like he always did and then… something happened. Daddy came to my room and I though he was going to hit me or whip me with the belt… no, he started to touch me. My Mama tired to stop him but daddy tied him up and I remember Mama tell my daddy he would do anything if would just leave me alone. Daddy… he… he the reason I lost my purity skin… all my Mama could do was hold my hand until Daddy was done…but…"

"But?"

"When daddy untied him… Mama lost it and fought back. Mama attacked daddy and they fought and fought. I'd never see my Mama fight so hard and then Mama grabbed a knife and cut Daddy's thing off and Daddy took the knife, he was so pumped up with drugs he only yelled when it was cut off and then he stabbed Mama in the stomach before leaving to the hospital."

"Edward," Bruce held his Omega tighter. "I'm so sorry…"

"I called 911 of course… it was too late…" Edward let out a bitter laugh. "You know they checked me and made a report but when Daddy got out they handed me right back to him…"

"Did he…?"

"Yes… he did until I ran away," Edward covered his eyes as he cried. "I miss my Mama so much… Oh, Bruce my Mama wasn't bad. My Mama good and it makes me sick to think that even though my Mama could barely read he still took me to school every morning and when I would do my homework I would try to teach I'm how to count, read little words and other things."

Sitting up Bruce held Edward tight. "I wish I could do something."

"You can't. That bastard died of a f*cking heart attack." Edward hid his face into Bruce's chest. "Sorry, it's just every time I see that pictures I miss him so much.."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bruce kissed his head and rubbed the redhead's back. "I miss my parents too."

The door creaked opened and they both composed themselves and looked over to see one of Tim's eyes peeking in looking worried and concerned. Edward rubbed the tears away before turning around and opening his arms.

Tim hurried over and got between the two of them. "I'm so sorry… please don't leave us…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward laughed. "I believe that we're getting married so why would I leave?"

Instead of answer Tim left out a happy/sad sob he was holding in before his Dad and Mama held him tight between them and they all drifted to sleep. As they slept Edward had a thought in the back of his mind that at last he was at peace and that he had a family that he could call his own.

When Edward woke up he was stunned to find the whole Bat Family in the bed and they were all touching in one way or the other. Edward smiled snuggling close trying to snuggle them all and caught a glimpse of Jason and Roy curled up on Bruce's right side as the large Alpha had his arm around both of them, Dick was asleep on Bruce's chest, Tim was snuggled tight between Bruce's left side and Edward and behind Edward he could feel Damian pressed up against his back and Bruce's hand on Damian's back.

'I have a family, Mama.' Edward smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 'I hope you know I'm loved and love as well.'


	22. Random Chapter

A phone ringing had brought Edward out of his sleep and noticed that the only one in the large bed was Tim, still sleeping, and that everyone else had gotten up at some point. Sitting up carefully not to wake the small Omega Edward looked over at his phone that hadn’t left it’s poor charger in about a day. Picking it up he saw a name flash across the front. 

“Jonathan?” Edward paused. “You’re where?!” 

\--

Jonathan was not happy. 

He wasn’t at all happy and he looked like he wanted to gas someone and if he had his toxin than he would have. Driving up to him Edward let him into his car before they drove off. 

“So… how are you?” 

“I don’t know. How does normally feel when their on their way to see a friend, black out and then wake up back at Akrham?” 

“Hey, I’ll do the riddles!”   
“It’s wasn’t a riddle!” Jonathan yelld. “I know I just didn’t walk into Arkham! Someone must have sent me back and I bet it was the damn bat!” 

“Okay, so where do you want me to drop you off and how did you get out?” Edward asked as they turned into main traffic. “I mean they upped it I heard.” 

“I snuck out when Croc was trying to get out. Walked right passed them. “Jonathan rubbed the back of his head. “I have a bump here.” 

“Oh.” Edward turned off to another little rode. “So, you want to be dropped out at this hideout or…?” 

“What’s that?” 

“…?” 

“Is that… is that a mating mark?!” 

“Oh, did I tell you? I’m officially Bruce’s mate and were having a wedding soon… ahahahaha, surprise?” 

“…” 

“Jonathan?” 

“…” 

“Jon?” 

“….” 

“…Nice weather we’re having…” 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” 

“I’ll have you know my mind is perfectly sound.” Edward huffed look up. “The shrinks said so.”


	23. Scenting

Scenting was important to in families.

It was very important to families gaining a new member or an adoptive child so before the wedding Edward and the family had to scent. Simple for Bruce and Edward because they mated already.

At the moment Edward was nuzzling his cheek and side of his face against's Tim's to make it permanent that he was now the child's Mama. Tim was nuzzling back and as they did Edward was wondering int he back of his mind how someone so small and sweet could be the terrifying Red Robin.

This continued on for a while longer until Edward was sure that anyone would recognize them as mother and child and not strangers. Once done Tim moved back and Damian just stared at them before scowling.

"Your turn."

"I don't like touch." Damian growled. "Never have."

"That's terrible." Edward moved to pulled the Alpha towards him and observed how he tensed but let him nuzzle for a minute before pulling away. "We're not done,"

"I can't." Damian shook his head before hurrying out the door. "Later."

"Bye, Damian," Tim watched him go before turning back. "It's not his fault. It just that... growing up kind touches like hugs and nuzzling was considered weak and below them. That's what they told him."

"I see," Edward was about to get up when Tim came back to nuzzle again. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"No, he needs time alone. I'll just take the extra scent and see if I can get him to nuzzle with me later."

"Maybe." Tim cuddled back into Mama's arms. "I can talk to him fist if you want. He hasn't tried to kill me in a while." 

"I'm concerned about that." 

\--

Damian was outside on a run with weights on his arms and legs and he was planning on going on a two hour run. Or just until he cleared his head. Making a family was a lot more confusion that he originally thought. 

As the Alpha was almost done he decided that going down to the cave would be a good idea so he stopped near the back door of the Manor taking off the weights when he noticed Drake inside talking to someone and when he noticed what it was he was talking to the Alpha let out a growl. 

\--

"Did you see how fast he ran?" Tim laughed as Damian returned from chasing off the Alpha that had come to court him. "Hey, I haven't gone out in a while. Take me somewhere?" 

"Fine." 

"The garage is that way." Tim pointed as the other went the other way. "Damian?" 

"We're going to the cave." 

"I'm hungry." Tim whined. "I to eat something sweet." 

"Grab a cupcake on the way down." 

"I'll just go get something and I'll be right back." 

"Go outside that door Drake and so help me I will use my alpha authority!" 

\--

"Here's your strawberry supreme sundae with extra cream, thank you again for coming." 

"Thank you, Damian," Tim took the sundae licking the cream off the top. "Mm, tasty." 

"Just eat it." Damian growled before waving his hand for the Beta driver to go. "I have no idea why you needed a shake on the other side of Gotham." 

"It's the best." Tim looked at him. "Why didn't you get anything?" 

"I'm not hungry." Damian was sitting back. "I'll grab something later." 

"Damian," Tim put his shake down before turning to look at him. "Are you sure your okay?" 

"I'm fine." Damian growled. "Drop it." 

"I'm tired." Tim let himself fall on Damian and rested his head on the other's shoulder as the younger teen tensed. "Is it about the wedding?" 

"Of course not" Damian growled. "We didn't go through all of this trouble just to end it here." 

"You don't want to do the scenting." 

"...I don't like touch." 

"I know." Tim smiled. "But you like me now." 

"You made this weird." Damian growled before sighing. "I'll talk to Nygma. I... promise." 

"You know I like you now that you're not out to kill me." 

"Your tolerable." 

"Want to taste my shake?" Tim reached over and picked it up. "It's really good." 

"Your not sick are you?" 

"No." 

"Alright." 

\--

Bruce walked in seeing Edward holding Dick in his arms. The younger Omega was asleep and seemed to be in a deep one. Smiling he walked over and helped Edward move the raven haired Omega onto the bed before they left the room. 

"I'm guessing it went well?" 

"Tim and Dick as easy... Damian seemed to be weary of touch and I'm guessing Jason is just flat out refusing?" 

"He took off again." Bruce sighed that sounded like it was mixed with a growl. "I don't know where he's off too, however Roy is here and he's have trouble with Jason leaving out of the blue so I need to call Oliver. Can you stay with him until I get back?" 

"Sure," Edward paused before walking back before covering Dick. "Alright, let's go. Hey so... um, where do you keep the keys to your car?" 

"Your not taking the Batmobile." 

"Oh come on!" 

\--

When Edward entered Jason's room, where Roy was he was surprised to see Roy calmly on his phone laughing about a video and he had a box of snacks he was picking at before laughing again at the video before he noticed Edward. 

"Have you've seen this video of the the Star Wars Cats?" Roy say up carefully holding his stomach. "It's funny," 

"No, let me have a look." Edward went over and watched the little video and didn't' find it as amusing as the other redhead. "What are you eating?" 

"Oh, just somethings Jason got me." Roy picked on up. "I don't know why he brought them now because we're going to a dinner and movie thing. It's a combine thing with all kinds of things in it and we're going to go backstage and met the actors and it's going to be a lot of fun." 

Oh God, Roy didn't know Jason was gone. 

"That sounds like fun." Edward sat down next to him and looked around the room trying got find anything that would indicate that Jason was actually staying but there was nothing to even hint at it. "So, when did he tel you this?" 

"This afternoon when the brought me the snacks." Roy laughed as another cat scared a bear. "You can have some, they're good and if you don't I'll eat them all." 

"No, thanks I'm good." Edward licked his lips. Bruce had left about one to tell the older two and that was when Bruce's oldest Omega child had come to get the scenting done so Jason left right after than. "I need some help downstairs. I want to make something nice for the wedding and I heard you're really good at building a variety of things." 

"I can build almost anything but..." Roy patted his stomach. "I don't think it's good for the baby." 

"How about some drawings than?" 

"Sure." Roy turned off his tablet before sighing. "I need help up... I'm too fat." 

"It's just the baby," Edward grinned. "Come on, we'll get you something to make you feel better." 

"Like a salad?" 

"I was thinking some chocolate chips." 

"YES..." 

\--

Edward was in the middle of drawing out a new idea who the wedding center pieces with Roy when Oliver walked in and Roy looked up, look at his father than at Bruce and the message seemed to sink it as his smile slowly fell when the door opened and in walked Jason. 

"I found the tickets." Jason helped Roy up and looked at the other two Alphas. "Be back before twelve." 

"I didn't see that coming," Oliver said but he was smirking. "There might be hope for that boy yet." 

"Jason had a black eye he was covering up." Bruce noted. "He tried to hide it from us." 

Just than Damian walked in with Tim behind him and he was rubbing his writs before looking at Bruce. 

"You're welcome." 

\--

Bruce had gone out for the night as Batman and even though Edward was still coming around the idea he was busy going over the wedding plans and writing down invitations on who to invite when something pressed against his back. Looking back he saw short black hair and smiled before leaning back. 

"Hello, Damian." 

...


	24. Question

"How's your wrist?" Tim asked as he brought some medical wrap and tape. "Still hurting?"

"I punch Todd in the face well he was wearing his helmet," Damian said rubbing it before holding out his write so it could be wrapped. "Of course it still hurts."

"I still can't believe you did that and broke the helmet." Tim took the writes carefully wrapping it up. "Hey, how did you know he was supposed to take Roy out?"

"I over heard them this morning when I was training, so when we saw him headinf out of town I knew he was up to something."

"Still that was a nice thing you did."

"I just needed to hit something and Todd can take hits and kicks now and again."

"Just admit it you love us."

"You are all acceptable."

"Love you too." Tim sat back. "Alright that's all fixed up so... Kon is coming into town tonight..."

"Do not make me kill your boyfriend, Drake, I really do not need to injury myself further." Damian glared at him. "You have to tell Father or I will."

"...I don't know... what if he gets mad?"

"Than ask Nygma about it." Damian stood up. "I'm heading out to hang out with Colin, do not leave the Manor without someone."

"Yes, Alpha."

"...I'm not as happy as I thought I'd be with you calling me that."

Tim smiled.

\--

"Edward?"

Looking up from his many papers Edward pushed up his glasses seeing Bruce walking into the kitchen with a box. He set it down in front of him. Sitting up Edward pulled the ribbon off and it fell open an inside was a cupcake with a question mark on it.

"It's cute!" Edward picked it up. "I'll eat it now."

"Wait!"

"Ouch!" Edward pulled back covering his mouth before pulling out a gold ring with a silver spiral going all the way around. "What's this?"

"I thought that was going to be more romantic." Bruce took the ring cleaning it off before taking Edward by the hand. "Let's go."

"Where are we going."

"Somewhere nice." Bruce put his arm around Edward. "Where would you like to go?"

"...There is a place I really want to be."

\--

Jason knew they were there.

He damn well knew they were there and they weren't even trying to hide it. They were sitting right behind them. They even ordered and Roy still hadn't noticed because he had to busy keeping a hold of Jason's hand. Of course Jason should have expected this because he had taken off and almost made it out of the city when Damian somehow found out and went bat shit crazy and broken his helmet!

How the hell did that brat mange that?! Although he would never admit that a younger Alpha had taken command and forced him home but that stopped when he saw Oliver there and Jason's heart clenched seeing Roy's face as his Omega knew what was happening so he walked in and took Roy out.

"Hey, be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you."

"No. You Alphas can't come into an Omega Bathroom." Roy used Jason as leverage to get up. "I'll only be a few minutes."

A kick to his seat made Jason growl. "Go the hell away."

"Shut up, Todd and give me your wallet." Damian demanded. "Now."

"Damian forced me here." Tim sighed sounded like he lost a fight. "I wanted to go out with Kon."

Sometimes Jason hated his life.

Kick!

"Stopping kicking my chair!"

"Give it now, Todd."

Oh shit that was a Batman growl!

"I am not in a mood for games so you better hand it over before I take out my anger on you." Damian growled. "Five seconds."

Jason handed over his wallet, the sound of a flip before it was closed sand handed back.

"Fine you win the bet, Drake. Todd has a punch card for the bread factory."

"I told you."

"You two are betting on me?!"

"Hand over the hundred, Damian."

"Fine, here."

"Just leave you two, just get the hell out of here." Jason growled. "We don't need a babysitter."

"I disagree." Damian glared at him. "However it was either this or let the Clone impregnate Drake."

"Damian!"

\--

"This is an interesting place." Bruce said as he looked around from the hill on the Manor grounds. "Is the Manor really that big?"

"Like a castle." Edward smiled leaning against him. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"I never really noticed." Bruce looked at the grounds. "This is peaceful."

A sound of a sheet being put down made Edward turn around and he saw Alfred putting down a large picnic blanket down, a rolling tray was there with a basket on in and a champagne holding with ice and a bottle resting in it. 

The Omega had no idea when he came in or how he suck on them but now he had an idea where Batman learned the art of stealth. After everything was set up Bruce took them over the blanket and a candle was handing from the tree lite. How in the world and when did that happen?! It wasn't there five minutes ago!

Next thing Edward knew a violin was playing and it was Alfred. 

"Bruce... how...?" 

Bruce leaned down to whisper into his ear. "No one knows." 

"Seriously or are just telling me that?" 

"Seriously." 

"Hmm," Edward leaned against his arm. "Bruce?" 

"Yes?" 

"Life is a mysterious riddle isn't it?" 

"Yes." Bruce moved away before kneeling down and taking out the ring that Edward had tried to eat earlier. "Edward Nygma, will you marry me?" 

"Yes, I will." 

A kiss was shared and somehow more candles came out of the tree.

Edward decided that Alfred had superpowers.


	25. Invitations

"Good morning!"

The sheets had been yanked off Damian so suddenly that he jolted off the bed and got into a defense stance ready to fight.

"What?! What?!"

"It's time to get up!" Edward smiled. "We're already late, so let's go!"

A groaned form the bed and Tim peeked over at Edward before rolling back up into the blankets. Last night since Bruce and Edward had been with each other and Damian didn't' trust him they had gone out on patrol, he manged a good hour with Kon before Damian found them before they finished their patrol and Tim had a bad dream, which was a actually a memory, and since Bruce was unavailable he had gone to Damian's room and ruined a perfect moment for the young Alpha who was Skyping with a very sexy Omega.

"Come on, we have wedding invitations to deliver, well we need to pick them up first, get a hall, plan and everything."

"And why," Damian grumbled climbing back into the black sheets and moving Tim out of the warm spot. "Isn't Father going with you?"

"He gave me his credit card."

Tim whined trying to nudge Damian away and looking at the clock. "It's only eight... eight am..."

"We just went to bed at seven." Damian growled. "Go get Grayson,"

"Oh, I can't." Edward pulled the sheets off again. "He left with someone. Come on, up you two go."

"You go Drake you're an Omega," Damian growled. "At least one of us can sleep."

"I'll go," Tim slowly got up and let Edward pull him to his feet. "Oh, by the way, Edward, can I leave at lunch time?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm going to see my friend, Conner."

\--

Edward was really happy both Tim and Damian joined them. They were picking up the wedding invitations. After handing over the card and getting a box that was pretty big Edward pulled out the ones that Bruce wanted to be delivered by hand. It was going to be exciting to meet Bruce's friends.

After taking out all the ones with the names written down Edward put them in a bag next to his photo book before looking over at his kids. Both of them had large coffees in their hands just looking out at nothing waiting.

"Alright we can go,"

Damian growled and Tim just took another sip as they walked back out to the car, Once they we're in the car and the driver started to drive them to the private jet Edward pulled out the cards.

"Let's see, we're going to Central City, Star City, and a few others." Edward looked over the names. "Are they Heroes too?"

"Heroes keep their identities secret." Damian said. "What makes you think we know who they are?"

"Because your Bats?"

"He has a point." Tim mumbled into his coffee. "However we even if we did know we won't be telling."

"I'll see if I can figure it out myself."

\--

Wally was eating his fourth pizza when there was a knock on his door. Quickly hiding all the boxes and changing out of his sleeping clothes and fixing his hair... a little.

"Hold on!" Wally looked around making sure nothing was out before opening the door and smiled. "Yes?"

"Wally West?" Edward asked. "Um, I'm Edward, and I'm-"

"Bruce's mate!" Wally grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you! Come in!"

"The kids are in the car!"

"Tim! Damian! Come in!" Wally called tuning out the door and leaning over the railing of the third floor apartment building. "I have cookies!"

"No!" Damian yelled back. "We're sleeping!"

Wally shrugged before turning around. "You want some cookies?"

"No, thank you, I'm actually just dropping off the wedding invitation." Edward handed the other Omega n envelope. "Um, so your not angry about the wedding or anything?"

"Nope." Wally opened it. "I hope there's a huge cake!"

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nah, why should it?" Wally grinned. "If you two are happy than no one else's option matters."

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you like sugar cookies?"

\--

Edward decided to leave Damian and Tim alone on in the car since they both fell asleep again. So since they seemed really tired Edward decided that since they had bodyguard and a driver that they would be fine.

Once he made it up to the right floor Edward looked around at apartment doors before coming to one. Knocking he waited until the door opened and he saw a large man there looking at him as if he was shocked to see him there.

"Hello," Edward said pulling out the envelope. "Um, this is from Bruce."

"What is it?" Clark took it flipping it back and fourth. "A wedding invitation?"

"Yes." Edward waited for the other to say something but when he didn't Edward felt nervous. "So, uh... see you there?"

"...Yeah." Clark nodded still looking uncomfortable. "See you there."

Edward beamed at him. "I'm glad I met his best friend. I admit was was worried because, well, people, just brush me to the side." 

"Aren't you a former criminal?" 

"Yes." Edward nodded. "But I changed for the better and even if everyone looks at me like I'm going to turn back to crimes only look at my past and not my future." 

Clark stared at him for a long time. "You're really in love with, Bruce, Huh?" 

"Yes," 

Clark looked like he was listening to something before smiling. "I'm glad... he deserves someone. Until the wedding than."

Edward nodded and left not knowing that Clark had heard his heart beat speed up and warm up at when asked if he loved Bruce. 

\--

"Damian, you need to let me go!" Tim yelled trying to break free from the young Alpha who was holding onto his wrist and digging his heels into the gravel. "Remember you didn't want to be an Omega Babysitter?!"

"I didn't like you than!" Damian growled pulling Tim back towards and the car and he was going to make Tim get back in. "What if you get pregnant?"

"I can't carry!" Tim yelled still struggling and grabbing onto pole. "You know that! And besides it's just lunch...!"

"You're not leaving!" Damian growled pulling harder. "Your not allowed!" 

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Edward ran out of the elevator. "Stop it!"

"Damian, won't let me go eat lunch with Conner," Tim cried still struggling. "I told Conner I would be here!" 

"They're dating!" Damian yelled and pointed up to the Sky. "He's right there!"

"Damian, you idiot, Edward didn't know who Conner was!"

Edward saw Superboy flying down and landing. "Oh my god, your dating Superboy? Oh, wait that makes sense, never mind."

"What?" Tim asked looking confused letting go of the pole and Damian got in front of him of him growling at Kon. "Makes sense? What do you mean?"

"Uh, everyone on the villain side thought you two are mates? Superboy is obviously Alpha and your small so even without a scent we all thought/knew you were Omega and the way you were with each other... well, you know." Edward laughed nervously shifting as he flushed. "You guys are always together so... oh, look, time to leave."

"But lunch!" Tim cried. "I promised!" 

"It is lunch time," Edward mumbled. "We should eat..." 

"Hey, Tim," Kon landed. "So, is lunch still on?" 

"Conner," Tim smiled before laughing nervously looking at Edward who nodded before smiling. "Yes. Um, it seems my family is joining us." 

"Die clone." 

\--

"No, it's fine," Edward said over the phone as he watched the three sitting at a table eating, well Tim and Conner were eating, Damian was on his phone and every know and again looking up at them to make sure they weren't doing anything. "Bruce, it's so cute... I think Tim has a crush. Oh stop growling you don't even know who it is. Oh. You do? Than why are you growling? Well, I know who he is now. Oh, come on their really cute together. Nothing just sitting there eating and talking. Please Bruce, I can handle it just fine. Besides Tim's ready to date and would you rather him date some snob or someone he might be in love with? I know, I know, he's your baby but babies grow up sooner or later... No you can't freeze him in a time bubble!"

"Shh," A waiter passed by.

"Oh, sorry." Edward turned the other way. "Listen, if you try to keep them apart or forbid Tim from seeing him it would just hurt you both. We can even have supervised dates if you want but you have to be nice too him. What? No, they didn't leave. Trust me, Bruce, Damian is practically in the same seat as Tim. Yes, your baby isn't going anywhere... oh, I have to go, they're almost done. I love you too. Bye love."

\--

Edward was about to knock on the large penthouse door when he heard someone call his name. Turing around he saw Roy walking up to him with a rolling bag with him and Jason there loosing as aggravated as always.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?"

"I live here." Roy smiled. "This is Olie's home, but I live here too."

Jason growled but other than that settled to just glare at nothing.

"I was just dropping off a wedding invitation." Edward smiled. "I guess I can give it to you?"

"Yeah," Roy took it before unlocking the door. "Come on in."

"Uh, but Damian and Tim are outside."

"We just saw them. They went to the indoor pool." Roy smiled. "They said that they wanted to swim for a little while."

"Well, looks like I'm visiting for a little while." Edward walked in after them and looked around the place. "Wow."

"Olie, I'm home!" Roy called leaving his suitcase by the counter. "Edward's here too!"

"I'll be right there!" A voice called from somewhere in there.

"Hey, Edward want to see something?" Roy asked taking off his jacket before grabbing his suitcase. "It's this way."

Edward looked at Jason who took a seat on the couch glaring at him. Edward scowled at him before fallowing Roy to another room. When it opened Edward saw it was a large Nursery, a crib, dressers, changing table, toys, everything a baby would need for when it arrived.

"Wow," Edward looked around. "This is amazing,"

"We've been fixing it up," Roy opened a walk in closet. "I might have gone over bored onto the clothes..."

"You can never have enough clothes," Edward looked into the clothes. "I have this feeling you like red and hats a lot."

"Oh, yeah, I have a lot of them myself." Roy smiled. "And I have some more things over here in this closet."

"Two closets." Edward saw the other door. "The baby might get lost in here."

"Olie ordered some safety gates," Roy pulled them out from the closet. "See?"

"Oh those will come in handy," Edward stopped and realized that if Roy had a Nursery here than did that mean that Jason and Roy were going to live here? "Roy, is this we're the two of you are going to live?"

The question caught Roy off guard and he looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at the crib.

"I'm going to live here if Jason doesn't change," Roy sighed sadly. "I can handle the hits and the mean words, but that's not going to be what my baby goes through."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just issues with Jay."

"No." Edward's whole demeanor change. "What did you say about him?"

Roy seemed confused for a second before blinking. "That he's rough around edges."

"Jason," Edward growled, not hissed, growled. "Hits you?"

"He doesn't mean it..." Roy quickly defended looking worried. "It's a side effect of coming back to life!"

"What?!"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that," Roy covered his mouth. "Don't tell him I told you." 

"Hey!" Oliver rushed into the room grinning. "How do ya like the Nursery?"

"It's really nice," Edward turned and smiled. "Excuse me please, I need to go outside real quick."

"Oh, alright," Oliver grinned before walking over to Roy and hugging him. "Hey, Speedy, how was Gotham?"

"Insane as always." Roy smiled before sighing. "I'm a bit tired though,"

"Is Jason here?"

Roy could hear the disdain in his voice but ignored it. "Yeah. I think I'm going to my room for a minute, so try not to kill him before he leave, alright?"

"I'll try,"

\--

"Drake, look,"

The two looked over seeing Edward walking back and forth and he looked aggravated and he was muttering to himself. The two got out of the pool grabbing some towels before walking over.

"A hundred it's Todd."

"Deal."

"Hey," Damian said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jason!" Edward hissed and missed the smirk Damian gave Tim and the younger Omega rolling his eyes. "Roy just told me that he yells at him and hits on him."

"Todd has always been like that." Damian crossed his arms. "Let me beat him a few times."

"I don't think that would help." Edward frowned.

"Help? I just want to beat on him." Damian said simply. "Maybe throw him off a roof as well."

"Damian!" Edward yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Damian asked. "If he beats on an Omega than why can't an Alpha beat on an Alpha? I tire of his every going turning wheel."

"Um," Tim thought about it. "Jason's up and down roller-coaster?"

"Yes, that." Damian nodded. "And we need too- KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF!"

An Alpha jolted and back away from Tim.

"And we need too get going and deliver the rest of the invitations." Damian concluded before pushing Tim away form the pool. "We need to go now."

"Jeez, you scared me," Tim hissed smacking his shoulder. "I'm not a piece of meat."

"Have you've seen the way they looked at you?"

"Alright, alright, you too go upstairs, I'm going to have to calm down before I head up there." Edward shook his head before sighing. "Mmm, I need to call Bruce..."

\--

"Well, if it is the Demon Spawn and The Replacement." Jason growled at them as they entered the home. "What are you two doing here? Running around with Mommy?"

"Glad to see you realize you have a Mother now."

Jason growled darkly at them. "Get out."

"It's not your home," Tim took a seat on the couch. "We're just waiting."

Soon Oliver came in. He talked to them all except Jason because the other Alpha looked like he was in a bad mood. A few minutes went by before Oliver a call from Dinah and said he had to go pick her up and Roy said he would lock up after everyone left.

Edward returned before looking at the kids. "Alright, let's go."

The younger two walked out the door talking about something in what sounded a lot like German. Than again he had heard them when they were their other selves speaking multi-languages.

Edward was waiting by the door and Roy was looking at Jason. They all knew that agreement that Jason wouldn't be anywhere alone with Roy until someone was with them or even in the same home or place.

"Jason." Roy said with a sigh. "I'll see you in a few days alright?"

"I ain't got to go nowhere."

"Jason, you know you can't stay." Edward said. "We all know that. You can come with us."

"Just because you and Bruce are f*cking doesn't mean I gotta listen to you."

"You don't have too but you have to leave." Edward insisted. "You said that would go by terms of the contract you signed and you we're the one to help make it."

"Just leave." Edward said in a low voice. "You don't want to mess this up."

"Come on, Jay, please?"

"Shut up, Harper!" Jason yelled standing up fast and towering over the Omega who tensed up. "No one said you could talk!"

"Stop it!" Edward put himself between the two pushing them apart. "You don't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want!" Jason glared down at him the rage clearly on his face and the look was one that would kill. "Get out of here! You're nothing but a criminal!"

"I'm not!" Edward yelled. "I changed and now you need to change because your treating Roy like an object!"

"Shut the hell up!" Jason yelled and without a second thought Jason hit Edward hard and he went backwards into Roy and the landed hard on the floor and Roy's scream shocked Jason back to normal. "Shit! Roy, are you alright?!"

"You bastard!" A dark voice growled and suddenly Jason was slammed into the floor and his arm twisted into one of the most painful ways he screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Damian, you'll break his arm!" Edward got up nursing his shoulder and trying to help Roy into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Roy was holding his arms around his stomach. "I... can you help me outside?"

"Tim, come here, please," Edward carefully pulled Roy up. "Take him outside and wait for me."

"Come on, Roy, let's get you something to drink." Tim lead the older Omega away. "I know just what you need."

"Damian, can you leave me and Jason alone for a bit?"

"He'll kill you." Damian stated as if it were an everyday occurrence. "If I leave than Todd will just loose control and kill you."

"I need to talk to him."

"Get off me you little bastard! Arugh!"

"I can break you arm," Damian growled before suddenly pointing two fingers and started to sharply poke a bunch of parts all over Jason's body before letting him go and standing up looking at Edward- Eh, Step Mother, "This will only last about half hour and he can't fight back. Most he can do is sit up. Make it quick... and Todd do not make me angry for I tire of your temper tantrums."

Jason struggled to get up but he knew there was no way he was going to be moving any time sooner than what Damian said and he really wanted to beat the hell out that brat when suddenly he was backhanded and fell onto his back.

"You had that coming." Edward pulled him back up before sitting right in from tof him with a very calm and it made Jason angry that the Omega just stared at him like he knew who he was. "I do know who you are, Jason."

Jumping the Alpha glared and growled at him like he wanted to get free and kill him but Edward just stared at him.

"You don't know who I am!"

"Yes," Edward took a deep breath as if he was battle some sort of inner demons. "I know exactly who you and Roy are."

"You only known us for a few months and less than that! Maybe a week in all but that's it."

"Longer." Edward get a little closer so he could see Jason in the eye. "I know that you come home angry, so angry that it's like it's eating you up inside. Your mate is there trying to be helpful. But you see it in his eyes. The fear behind the smile, behind the eyes as they watch your every movement wondering when your going to lash out. No wondering 'if', no it's never 'if' it's always 'when.' Than suddenly your hitting low, calling your mate words and names that you know will hurt deeply even those they've done nothing wrong and for a brief moment you feel like it's going to make your own life better but it doesn't"

Jason stilled remembering that happening to and him yelling at Roy causing his mate to whimper and back away from him and that look in all over his body.

"Than your mate tries to clam you with sitting down to eat or offering you something weather it be a food, a drink, than it moves on to a cigarette, a beer, anything to try and calm you." Edward sat back. "When that doesn't work your mate says they need to go to the store or they forgot something and needed to pick it up because it just can't wait."

No.

'Jason, please just sit down. Are you hungry? Do you want a beer or a smoke?'

No, that.. that wasn't...

'I-I need to go to the store... I have to get something... it can't wait...'

"You don't let him leave, no you grab his arm," Edward spoke his voice breaking ever so slightly. "Than the hitting starts and you don't stop even though your mate begs you too. You think you can. Your Alpha and you can do whatever you want to Omega." 

'Jason, stop your hurting me!'

"I know who you are because I used to see it happen right before my eyes, I can see the signs, I can see where it's headed," Edward stopped. "However it won't end like the past. This time Roy will leave you because he has a Father who loves him. Omega instincts are high and Omegas will always leave and Alpha when they can find a way out... some... are not as lucky as others and are trapped." 

'I'm going to stay with Oile... I love you Jason but I love the baby more.'

"Once an Omega goes back to a parent than and legal screen can cut off an Alpha from ever coming near that Omega again and that includes the child or children." 

Jason tensed. 

"You'll lose everything Jason, your mate, your child and you won't be able to see them ever again." Edward let out a bitter laugh. "You lose your whole family in a single moment in time and wonder why you didn't do anything when you could to stop it but all you can do is watch." 

There was something in Edward's eyes that had a darker past hidden behind them before it was gone and he stood up. 

"Either you protect Roy or let him live with his Family or..." 

"Or what?" Jason asked he was almost afraid when he asked. "Or what?!" 

"Or you bury him." 

'You're hurting me, Jason! Please let me go!'

Lowering his head Jason stayed silent for a longer time wondering where it went form him protecting Roy to having someone like Killer Croc and Riddler doing his job? However the Omega was right... he might actually loose it and ended up killing Roy and that just couldn't happen. 

\--

Bruce was in his office writing up the last of the papers for building they were renting for the wedding when Jason came up to him. Looking up he stood up watching wondering why Jason came and looked pale before his son walked forward pressing his head against his chest. 

"I... I need help..." 

Bruce wrapped his arms around his son and held him close assuring him that whatever help Jason needed the family would stand by him.


	26. Talia

"What... is... this...?"

Dick, Tim and Roy looked up as Edward walked out in what was supposed to be for an Omega soon to be bride. It was pretty much like the ceremony clothing only it was slightly less revealing and Edward looked peeved.

"Yeah, I wore one of those once," Roy grinned. "You should have seen how fast Olie got me another wedding outfit faster than Flash himself."

"I remember that." Dick took out his phone. "I posted it on your wedding... wow that was so long ago. Uh... here it is!"

Edward walked over carefully because he thought that the stupid thing was going to fall off if he moved to fast. Looking at the wedding clothing Edward frowned and took the phone.

"How come I can't ware one like this?"

"I was an used orphanage Omega," Roy said simply as if it was normal but it faded quickly as his eyes watered slightly. "No one came to the wedding except my real friends..."

"It was a small wedding," Tim said putting his hand over Roy's arm. "It was beautiful."

"And think about it this way." Dick said hugging his friend. "All the others who got married are miserable and have to pick at our family to get some joy out of their sad little lives."

"And you have the baby." Edward smiled. "I heard rich people get nanny's."

"We didn't have a Nanny." Dick smiled. "We have Alfred."

"I want one like this." Edward looked it over before he paused. "Isn't this like a mix between a toga and one of those Hindi dresses?"

"Yep." Roy took a drink from his water. "It was comfortable and... this is horrible picture of me! Dick, what the hell?!"

Tim leaned over and giggled. "Roy, you're yawning."

"I can see that... Look at Jason all ready to be you."

"Hey, little sweet Omegas shouldn't talk curdly." Roy rolled his eyes when his phone went off. "Oh, I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm having lunch with Waylon." Roy smiled. "Than I gotta go to A.A."

"You still drink?" Edward was slightly alarmed.

"No," Roy shook his head. "But the meetings help keep me away form temptation."

"Have fun with your friend!" Dick yelled. "And call us if you go into labor!"

"I still got another month and a half, I'll be fine!" Roy laughed picking up his backpack that held his stuff, because Oliver seemed to think he was going to die without an emergency kit. "I see you guys tonight."

\--

Bruce was trying to set up everything in the hall and after alone talk he manged to one own the bright green and purple to lighter colors and even got some black into it because it seemed to match better with him.

As he was signing a check he saw Tim wonder in and behind him was Damian who was looking around making sure there wasn't any Alpha threats and he smirked. It seems the two had actually grew closer rather than just having a small truce- Oh, Damian saw an Omega and now he was making a beeline towards her. Well, it was a start.

"Bruce," Edward called walking in with a smiled as he walked over. "We delivered all the invitations."

"Good," Bruce pulled Edward to him giving a peck before stopping. "Damian!"

"What?" Damian growled from where he had an Alpha pinned against a wall and TIM about two feet off just staring. "He was sniffing Drake's neck!"

"Alright, kick him out and don't hurt him."

Growling Damian did so and Tim continued to stare before pulling out his phone and sitting down at a table.

"Is it always like that?" Edward asked. "I thought they fought all the time?"

"They did. Than they got this plan to get us together and now their getting along... although I think Damian is overdoing it a bit." Bruce admitted watched as his son came back and started to nudge at Tim until the Omega sat at another table that the Alpha wanted him too. "Still better than wondering if I find them trying to kill each other."

"I think it's cute that they care about each other... but your right Damian's a bit..."

"Extreme?" Bruce chuckled. "If he's protecting something or someone he's completes it one hundred percent."

Edward was busy sketching out what he wanted the cake to be like all while thinking about the friends of Bruce's he had met earlier that day. Since it was about midnight and the bat family was out patrol, still strange knowing Edward would admit, and that left him plenty of time to think.

\--

A door slamming open jolted Edward and he saw Damian, still in costume, coming out of a hidden door and he looked pale, shocked and he was hurrying into the house and Tim came rushing right behind him.

"Damian, wait! Come back!" Tim hurried after. "Damian, stop!"

"What's going on?" Edward stood up quickly seeing Bruce rushing in. "Oh, hello Batman without Cowl- No! Now's not the time, what's happening?!"

"We had a run in with Talia." Bruce said. "It didn't go well."

"Wait, that crazy woman?!" Edward felt a twist and furry spark in his body because now he knew who had upset Damian and it angered him. "I'm coming with you!"

\--

"Damian, let me in!" Tim banged on the door. "I can get in you know!"

"Try it and I will put you in your place!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

"DO not tempt me!"

"i'M PICKING THE LOCK!"

"Alright, that's enough," Bruce easily plucked Tim up by the back of his suit and put him at the other of the hallway and pointed towards the door next to Damian. "You. Bedroom. Now."

Tim stared for a moment before truing to leave and went to his room. Edward watched before looking back at Bruce who stared at the door for a long moment before knocking and Damian growled at him.

"I'll let him cool off," Bruce sighed. "He won't hear me if I force myself into his room."

"Ah, Alpha angst." Edward muttered before putting his hand on his mate's shoulder. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let me try and you go talk to Tim. I have this feeling that he's going to try and sneak into the room and I'll try to talk to Damian, okay?"

"Just know that his Mother is always trying to take him back or kill him."

"Oh, well that's helpful and disturbing."

\--

It had been about ten minutes before Edward took in a breath and knocked on the door softly. He knew the Bat Family well enough to know that they can hear you and little noises from across almost any room.

Another few minutes and he knocked again. "Damian? Can I come in?"

Nothing.

"Can you open your door?" Edward asked pressing his ear to the door. "I need to tell you where your sitting at the wedding and than I'm dropping of Tim at Conner's."

"No your not!" A voice yelled from inside. "I will kill the clone is you do!"

"Can you let me in? I can't hear you and it's rather cold in the hall." Edward pressed his face against the door. "PLeeeeeease let me innnnnnnn...!"

The door opened slightly and Edward almost fell in before standing up and rushing in closing the door with a click. Turing he saw Damian sitting on the floor in the middle of a large carpet. He had his arm arm propped on up in knee as he glared into the fire. It seemed safe enough to Edward wandered other and took a seat next to him.

"How did you make it back to the carpet so fast?"

"Training." Damian stated. "And skill."

"Now I know who you guys vanished so fast." Edward looked at the fire before decided that he had to ask. "So, Talia... I've meet her once before."

"And you still live."

"Yes, amazingly so." Edward looked at Damian. "You looked pretty spooked."

"I almost went with her." Damian said suddenly. "Even after all she's done, the pain, the attacks, the murder and making me think that the world was what my Grandfather had in his twisted mind and I... I believed it."

"Tell me... what did you believe?"

"...When I first came to the Manor..."

\--

Jason was tapping his foot as he sat in anger management class and tried to calm down and not leave because he had to learn to control his anger. He promised and he was going to full fill it even if this place was filled with idiots.

Speaking of idiots, Jason looked to his left where Dick was sitting smiling like the sun had come out for the first time but that was just because Dick was his baby sitter and to Jason that was just embarrassing but Dick saw it as away to bond with his brother.

"Alright Mr. Todd your turn to express how your feeling."

Jason hated this.

\--

Edward almost fell on his back when Damian moved away from his side of suddenly and quickly went to the window and opened it. Tim jumped down hurrying to the bed and settled on Damian's bed and had the look on his face that he wasn't moving. The Omega looked determined.

"I would like you to leave." Damian said to Edward before crossing his arms. "I'm fine now."

Tim huffed form the bed bed before hiding under the covered.

Nodding Edward got up, placing a hand on Tim's covered head for a moment before leaving and closed the door before seeing Bruce standing there.

"Hey."

"Tim wouldn't calm down." Bruce mused. "They've bonded as family."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, come on."

\--

"Are you going to come out?" Damian glared at the lump on his bed. "I'm rahter tired tonight."

Tim shuffled something out and shook his head.

Looking down Damian paused seeing his favorite movie and his favorite candy before picking it up and put the disc into the blue ray player and a large screen rolled down for the ceiling before he walked over to his bed, got on it and leaned back on the pillows.

"I'm not sharing." Damian said as he opened the candy bar but when Tim peeked out to watch the movie he growled and gave Tim half. "Just watch the movie."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Damian paused before looking at Tim. "I'm... actually fine."

Smiling Tim bite into his half of the chocolate bar.

\--

"What?"

"Bruce, Damian feels like he's an experiment." Edward sighed rubbing his face. "I talked to him and what I got out our conversation... he feels like he's still trapped in their world. Almost like they still have a hold on him and Damian said that he tried to stop himself but he feels like he has to go with Talia."

"I see," Bruce was deep in thought. "Feels? Or something more?"

"Damian looked really off, and I can't help feeling like it's something more than just a past." Edward paused before licking his lips. "Can you tell me what happened so I can get a better feel of this?"

"Feel?"

"What? Their going to mine too," Edward smiled. "I don't even have to lose my figure to have kids."

Chuckling Bruce paused. "I'll tell you."

\--

Damian had been extenuated , Tim had been worn out from not enough sleep and he had been secretly pushing himself so they both knocked out about two am when the movie ended. Damian was on his back with an arm under his head. Sleep had been welcomed from the drama earlier that night. Tim was on his side only a few inches away curled up in the blanket asleep.

A almost silent noise cause them both to become aware even though they continued to act like they were asleep and Damian could smell something causing him to grab Drake and jump off the bed before the sleeping herbs could take affect.

They landed together in a ready fight stance. There was four ninja alone with Talia. Tim hissed at her and she gave him a glace ignoring the Omega before the four ran around her to attack them.

Fighting made Bruce and Edward race down the hall knocking Damian's bedroom door opened. Talia was attacking Tim and Damian was fending her off even though looking torn before Bruce ran over to them and shoved them away and got in front of Talia.

"Get out of my house, Talia." Bruce growled in his Batman voice. "Before I make you."

Rushing over Edward was near the kids and when she glanced over he hissed at her getting in from of them. He didn't like this woman, now more so than ever because when Edward had been scenting with Damian had noticed that the young Alpha only had his own scent on him. Well, the family members scent lingered from being around them but not like it should be.

Edward couldn't explain how Bruce's scent stuck to Damian since recoiled at cuddling even though he claimed that using Tim as a pillow wasn't cuddling because Tim was just a pillow to him.

They would deal with that issue later.

There hadn't been a trace of Talia's scent on Damian which wasn't usual but this was different, this wasn't right. Something was off. But that didn't last because suddenly Edward was knocked to the ground and he realized that Tim was on him as a arrow embedded on the wall.

Hissing Edward rolled them away before pulling Tim out of the room which was kind of dumb because the Omega easily slipped away and went back to room and he pulled out a staff that Edward was unsure where Tim had it stashed away.

Back in the room Bruce and Talia were fighting, Damian was fighting four ninjas at once and when Tim joined them they were able to knock them out easily before they turned to watch their Father fight off the Beta.

"I'm taking, Damian back with me!"

\--

Alright, Edward would admit that he hadn't heard the before conversation or anything after that line but what an Omega like himself heard was that someone was going to take his child from him and that was all the redhead needed to go insane and within some sort of power summoned from somewhere Edward charged at her causing them to freeze for a fraction of a second and than Talia's world when dark as something banged her across the head.

"Is she made of metal?!" Edward yelped shaking his swollen bruised wrist at Bruce who was getting some ice and a pain pill. "It was like punching a metal bowling ball!"

"Here's something for pain."

Taking it Edward put it in his pocket. "Later. We're talking about Talia and her insane hold on Damian."

They were in the room in the Bat Cave while the two were upstairs and hopefully talking but Edward had seen Damian upset and it meant that Tim was probably being a pillow again. Which meant at least Damian wouldn't leave.

"I know." Bruce took in a deep breath. "Damian's past makes him rethink his whole life and even though he's picked us it's still hard for him."

"She just can't come here like that!" Edward hissed before wincing. "Ow..."

"Take the pill, Edward,"

"Oh I'll take it later because I do'tn' want my head to be all fuzzy and we need to talk about this! She's insane! Did you seen how much it disturbed Damian?!"

"I saw." Bruce carefully took Edward's hand before wrapping it and putting a brace on it before looking at his lover. "Tonight you won't be able to talk to Damian because he takes this time to be alone and tomorrow he's be willing to at least listen"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... this had happened many times." Bruce took the pill from Edward and pushed it passed the redhead's lips. "It's going to hurt worst if you don't take this and I proimise everything will happen tomorrow."

"Hmph." Edward took a cup of water and swallowed the pill before pausing. "Wait... are you going out as Batman?!"

"Yes."

"You tricked me!" 

"No, I wanted you to stay in case the kids need you."   
"...You better let me know when your come home." 

\--

Tim tried to move away but Damian pinned him back down onto the bed and used his back as a pillow all well growled darkly using the Omega's back as pillow. Tim sighed but stayed still. 

After half hour when Tim thought Damian was asleep he tried to slowly move but that proved to be a bad idea because the Alpha just climbed more onto him. Tim had heard that younger Alpha siblings used older Omega siblings as a way of coping. Of course this had never happened before and Tim didn't know what to do and he really needed the bathroom but telling that to an Alpha? Yeah, that's not going to happen, more so if it was Damian. 

Whining Tim continued to wiggle and move about trying to free himself when the door opened and they both tensed. Seeing Edward made Tim relax but Damian stayed tense as Edward sat on the bed before prying Tim away from Damian and the Omega was grateful as he hurried to the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" 

Damian said nothing and just choose to growl at him. Edward didn't let it bother him but he felt a bit fuzzy because, well, because he was high on a pain pill so he shook his head and laid down on the bed. 

"I'm just going to lay here for a while." Edward tried to think through before just reached over and placing his hand on Damian's arm. "Your Father drugged me." 

"What?" Damian frowned before looking at Edward's wrapped hand and wrist. "I see... I shall help you to the room."

"I'm fiiineee..." Edward slurred swaying back and forth. "Leeetttt's... ta...lk..." 

Not saying a word Damian helped Edward stand up and helped the soon to be Mother-In law back to the Master bedroom Damian thought about anything but his biological Mother and helped his Father's beloved into bed and covered him. The Omega tried to get up so he held him down until Nygma passed out because of the pain medicine before standing back and crossing his arms. 

Before he could turn to leave Damian saw Drake hurry in and before he could grab at the Omega, Drake had borrowed under the blankets and sheets curling into Edward's side. Growling Damian moved to the other side climbing onto the bed and grabbed Tim's foot and tried to dragged him out. 

Instead Tim clung to Edward and in turn the redhead woke up a little and pulled Tim close so Damian dragged them about a foot before letting go and pacing back and fourth angrily trying to figure out how he could remove Drake and leave Nygma but with them clinging to each other it was just not going to work. 

Growling Damian continued to go back and fourth around the bed and he glared at two eyes watched him half awake for a good two hours seeing who would give in first before Tim nudged that comforter a bit down. 

Nope, Damian just got angrier and started to pace more. Tim wondered when the Alpha would ware himself out but another thing was Tim was wondering when they went from can't even being in the same room to a normal siblings rituals. Tim remembered when Bruce had once suggested they sleep together being new siblings so they could bond and Tim had done this before with Jason and Dick (Dick was a cuddler and Jason tried to smother him with a pillow) and all hell had broke loose and Damian almost stabbed him with the lamp.

It had surprised him when Damian let him nap around him or even share their sleep in the same bed, only thing Tim still had an issues with was that Damian would let him make a nest out of the few pillows the Alpha had. 

Suddenly Damian left the room and before Tim could think of what he should do Damian returned with one of Dick's stuffed Animals, shoved it between Edward and Tim causing Tim to move back and suddenly he was practically swiped right off the bed yelping. 

Of course the brat got his way.

\--

When Edward woke up the next morning with Bruce holding him he smiled before slowly removing the strong arm and getting up. 

Edward had to talk to Damian.


	27. Mother

Edward walked into Damian's room and found only Tim in the room sound asleep but than again it was only eight and from impervious encounters eight was much to early for bats. Smiling Edward walked over closing the curtains a bit tighter and covering Tim before going to find Damian.

Now where would that Alpha be?

Dick was sitting at the kitchen counter nursing something sort of achole drink and to busy being heartbroken that he forgot to cover up his new hickey and was pormtly smacked upside the head.

For a seconded Dick thought it had been Bruce but it was too light of a hit to be the Alpha an that only left...

"Hey, Edward..." Dick paused and put his hand over the hickey. "Don't lock me in my room, please."

"How many times do you come home like that?" Edward asked sighing a he took a seat next to Dick who lowered his eyes and looked like had had been kicked to the curb... which might have been what happened. "An Alpha?"

"Yeah," Dick moved his hand away. "He was so nice and than all he wanted was sex and than he dumped me."

"Did you do on dates?" Edward asked watching the younger Omega. "Or was this another hook up?"

"It wasn't a hook up... or maybe to him it was! I don't know," Dick laid his head on the counter. "Maybe something is wrong with me?"

"You keep picking losers."

"Hey, I do not!"

"I've seen about five of your so called 'dates' and all of whom no one approved of and I can clearly remember Bruce firmly refusing and yet you just continue on." Edward made the other move his hand away and looked at the mark. "There is a reason your Father is so hard on you and considering I can see about three more fading marks under this one means you think little of his advice."

"He can't tell me what I can do."

"You forget, Dick, he made you apart of the family and that means he owns you and do not forget if it hadn't been so than you should either be back in Romania or still in an Omega home for orphaned Omegas or worst an Omega House for those with no families."

"I know, but..."

"No, buts." Edward stood up placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. "How about next time we go out to dinner you come with us? It;s going to be fun. And by fun I mean your grounded and don't have a choice."

"You can't ground me!"

"I'm your Omega parent now," Edward hugged Dick around the shoulders. "I can so ground you."

Well, damn, Edward was right.

\--

After than Edward continued on with his search when he saw Jason pacing back and forth angrily and there was none other than Killer Croc glaring at him and Roy was sprawled out in Croc's lap side ways looking pale and miserable. Worried Edward walked over to see what was going on.

"Hello Waylon, Hello Roy and hello to you too, Jason."

Jason growled before stomping away.

"Nygma," Croc said gruffing before glaring off as the black haired was out of range and smoking. "I don't like that bastard."

"Hey," Roy groaned sounding horrible. "That's my mate..."

"Waylon," Edward said before the Alpha could say something. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No, Harper's been having bad cravings." Croc looked down at the misraible Omega who was chewing on some plain gum to try and stop the cravings. "They've been getting worse and the more he smells smoke the more he wants something."

Roy groaned rubbing his face. "I need a meeting, like now."

"We better get goin'" Croc helped Roy up before putting an arm around him and started to lead the other away. "By the way, Nygma, congrats,"

"Thank you and bring him back soon." Edward put his hands on his hips before turning and looking at where Jason looked like he was ready to kill. "Alright, one more and than Damian..."

\--

Damian was good at attacking things that needed to die. So all the wooden dummies were being horrible and terrible dying a long insufferable death. As soon as one was down the machines would bring up a new one and the Manor had plenty of new fire wood to be packed and saved for a disaster when they had no power or if the world was having an apocalypse of some sort.

With another swing of the sword a new dummy met it's end. Growling Damian moved back glaring at all the wood before swinging his swords back up and destroying the next three.

"Wow, that's amazing,"

Freezing Damian turned to see an Omega standing there clapping and he sighed putting his swords into their holders and walked over the Omega. Drake had a wooden staff in one hand and two wooden swords in the other.

"Go back to bed."

"I was in bed all night, remember?" Tim tossed him the swords and the other caught them with ease. "You wouldn't let me leave?"

"You had a choice,"

"You ignoring every single protest is not a choice." Tim got into a stance and waited as Damian set his real swords aside and got in a stance as well. "Ready?"

"Ready."

\--

"Hey, Jason," Edward smiled peeking out from behind a wall. "What are you doing?"

"Get the f*ck away from me." Jason growled taking another long drag of his cigarette as he glared at the redhead. "You lucky Bruce likes you because I would have killed you already."

"Oh, I know," Edward frowned at him. "Scary Red Hood, I'm not afraid of you."

"You only say that because Bruce is f*cking your ass."

"Okay, first of all you need to calm down because your being an imbecile and second of all if anything you need to go to rehab."

"What?"

"Roy." Edward came out crossing his arms now being serious. "Do you even know why Roy was having cravings?"

"Roy has lapses sometimes but he hasn't done anything to go back." Jason took another drag before growling at Edward. "Let me guess, your gonna tell me what a bad mate I am."

"Yes."

Jason narrowed his eyes and flipped him off.

Rolling his eyes Edward turned to leave and waved his hand back at Jason. "I just know that a mate who smells like smoke can cause a recovering mate to relapse way more than one who isn't smoking... but hey, it's only your child in danger."

Jason paused before he could lift the cigarette back to his lips and stared at it as it dawned on him why Roy mostly went into lapses when around him.

"F*CK!"

\--

When Edward found Damian he saw something surprising. It was both Tim and Damian training/fighting but they were both blindfolded and had earmuffs on and they were only using their other sense and skills to sense when someone was attacking you form ten feet away.

Sitting down Edward watched amazed at their skills. It was one thing to see them out in the field when they were terrifying and you just knew you were going to be having nightmares but seeing them training like this looked entrancing and breathtaking. 

Suddenly they stopped and both took off their blindfolds and were looking at him and Edward realized they must have sensed him. Smiling he waved at them. Tim wandered over easily but Damian hesitated before just standing close by with his arms crossed over. 

"Good morning," Tim greeting. "We're just training." 

"It was a sight to see," Edward smiled. "How can you sense were each other are?" 

The two just looked at each other before back at Edward. 

"Oh, right," Edward laughed. "Bat secrets." 

"I'm going inside for awhile," Tim said before Damian could say anything he picked up his hands. "I'm going to talk to Bruce, I swear and no, I won't sneak out," 

Damian growled a little before turning to Edward as Tim headed off. "Something you need?" 

"Um, I was thinking that we could spend time together. Just you and me." 

"Fine." 

\--

Roy must have had twenty pieces gum in his mouth and he was chewing like his life depended on it as some talked about their troubles, their struggles, their home-life, it was nice normally but right not Roy wasn't focused on but chewing gum.   
He felt sick to his stomach as he craved, god, craved something, pains, booze, a smoke, anything. Whimpering Roy held his stomach and rubbed it trying to think of the baby, to think about how she would look when she was born, how big or small she might be, or what crest would be her's and-

"Harper," 

Jumping Roy looked up at Waylon. "Yeah?" 

"Your turn." 

"...Um," Roy stood up before taking out a napkin and spitting the wad of gum inside of it before licking his lips. "I'm Roy Harper-Todd and I'm four years sober... and I'm married..." 

After the meeting Roy was enjoying some of his favorite street food as he sat comfortably in Walyon's lap feeling a lot better. It was bit sad that he felt safer and more comfortable after a meeting being protected by Croc rather than Jason but the large animal like Alpha had started to see Roy like the Omega was his child and Roy at the time needed someone so they had this odd parent-child relationship. 

Of course Roy had wanted to go home to Oliver and be with his dad but than everyone would know that something was up and Jason would be blamed. It was just a bad session of cravings and with being pregnant meant he would crave a lot of things but all that stuff? That hadn't happened in a while.

"Feeling better?" Croc asked a large hand resting on the Omega's head. "No more cravings?"

"Nope, I'm fine now," Roy smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem kid." The Alpha said. "Now eat up so I can't get ya back to Nygma because that Omega will be pissed if I don't take you back soon."

"It can't be that bad."

"I've see Riddler make high level villains shake in their boots if they even involved Omegas and trust me no one wants an Omega like that being pissed."

"...I remember the Ceremony."

"Exactly, Ivy's still having issues with it." 

Roy couldn't;t help but burst out laughing. 

\--

"Why are we here?" Damian glared at the paintings that they were in front of. "I thought you wanted to speak with me." 

"I thought you liked museums?" Edward frowned. "You liked that one when went too." 

"I lied." 

"What?" 

"I don't like museums." Damian thought about it. "I like Omegas... I really like Omegas." 

"I know," Edward smiled before pointing towards a place they could sit at. "Come on, let's go here." 

"I still don't' see what this is about," Damian said taking a seat. "We already spoke about myself and how I can to be a the Manor." 

"Yes," Edward looked at Damian and wanted to put his hand on the boy's shoulder or something but he didn't like touch. "But you never said how you felt about it." 

"What's it matter?" Damian glared at nothing. "It's in the past." 

"Yes, but the past has a habit of coming back... It's alright if you want to talk about it." Edward paused thinking. "So... how many times did you guys break into my apartment?" 

"Fake." 

"What?" 

"I felt fake." Damian crossed his arm. "When I was born I was told who I would be, what I would do, what I must do to be a ruler of man... Than I came here and everything I was, I knew, I was told was turned around, tossed, ripped open and suddenly I was not Damian Al Ghual heir to the Demon, I was Damian Wayne a test tube child." 

"Lots of babies were test tube," 

"I know. An egg, some sperm, I know what it is, but I was planned. I was a plan and result of the plan was a rape, grown in a dish, stuck in a tube and born from a tube and I'm genetically perfect." 

"That's good?" 

"I was made to be perfect. My bones are three times strong than normal humans just one their own and not because I was born normally but because they made me who I am. They build me alike robot." Damian growled. "There were others, failed of course or those who didn't meet standards were killed or aborted. I was the only one that was perfect and they filled my mind with such nonsense. I belittled my family form day one, tried to kill Drake more times than I can count, actually it was about a hundred and two, either way it wasn't... I don't have mother." 

"Talia?" 

"Biologically she is my Mother." Damian's eyes grew distant. "Than she cloned me when I wouldn't go back with her and sent him to kill me... had it not be for there others I would be dead... When we looked back at the tapes I heard what she called me when she thought I was dead." 

"What did she say?" 

"...She called me 'A moment of weakness.' Damian closed his eyes. "I do not even know why she bothers me so." 

"It's alright, Damian." Edward scooted a little closer. "Can I tell something about my mother?" 

Damian blinked but nodded.

\--

[Three days later]

"How... how could y-you...?" Talia gasped as blood poured from her mouth. "I am your Mother!" 

"That's the thing about Mothers." Damian said as he walked around her and used the small knife to carefully cut the nerve bands in her body. "I found that just because you are born to someone and share their blood does not make you a Mother of a Father." 

"Damian, stop this! You will listen to me, I am your Mother!

Damian paused before continuing. "I already have a Mother."

"What was that?" 

Damian finished and put the knife away. "Do not come near me or my family again, Talia." 

She froze gritting her teeth, knowing she wouldn't die but she was paralyzed form the shoulder's down, but she was enraged at hearing her offspring call her by name and not by the tittle she had.

"What did you call me?!

"Didn't you hear me?" Damian smirked at hr before walking out the door and he walked a little ways towards a car where Drake was sitting int he passenger side on his phone and he got in. "Done." 

"Where were you?" Tim asked taking out his earphones. "You said you were meeting someone here?" 

"Yes," Damian looked back at the warehouse that housed Talia. "It's a little hard... but now it's fine..." 

"Damian?" Tim looked concerned. "Are you alright?" 

"..." 

"Damian?" 

"It's nothing," Damian put the car in drive before feeling like a real person for the first time in a long time. "It was just a moment of weakness."


	28. Wedding

It was about eleven when Edward decided it was time to wake up the Bat Family.

It was easy enough to drag Dick out of bed because the second he opened his eyes he was up and happy. The only morning person in the family. Going to Tim's room he brought the teen some coffee which was probably why Tim peeked out and slowly reached out to take it and sip on it before dragging himself out of bed, eyes still mostly closed heading towards the bathroom.

Damian was a little harder to get out of bed. Instead of getting up Damian gripped onto the head-bored of his bed and growled at him. After a good twenty minutes of yanking and pulling before Damian finally got up and went to get ready.

When he went to wake up Jason and Roy he found Roy already awake and the Omega was laying on Jason using all his weight and telling the Alpha he had to get up. Edward left them to it before heading back to his temporary room.

Alright it was a guest room because as of midnight last night Edward and Bruce couldn't see each other. Going to the closet Edward opened it and looked in. Well, the wedding clothing was there... taking a breath Edward reached into it and was ready to get ready-

"I found him!"

"Gah!" Edward jumped as random people came into his room. "Who are you?!"

"We're Bruce's friends," A woman said. "We here to help you get ready."

"Hi, Edward, you remember?" Wally grinned. "I brought my twin cousines with me! Say his, Bart, Thad!"

"Hi!" Bart smiled. "I'm Bart!"

"Bah." Thad huffed.

"Aren't they cute?" Wally ruffled their hair. "Alright let's get ready for the wedding!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Edward yelped but too late about ten Omegas swarmed him dragging him to the bath and pushed him. "I don't know you! And I need a robe!"

Someone threw one in and chattering was heard and Edward just stood there before shaking his head and getting in the shower. Maybe a long hot shower woulf help make this sense.

\--

Half hour later it didn't. They had gotten out his wedding clothes, shoes, the gloves, veil, and where putting it on a manican, where it came from Edward had no idea, but Tim was there now helping.

"Tim, come here for a second," Edward waved him down and as soon as the little Omega wandered over he pulled him inside the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"They're close friends of Bruce's." Tim smiled. "They were invited and want to get to know you and when they found out no one is helping you get ready they all came over... are you mad?"

"But... they don't know me..."

"No, but they want too. You're marrying Bruce and to us, Superheroes or not we're all family even if it took Bruce a while to figure it out." Tim peeked out. "They're waiting for you."

"...Some of them are heroes?"

"Yep."

Edward smiled. he was going to have so much fun trying to figure out who was who and even if he won't tell anything it would be fun. Still he felt his heart warm knowing that when they found out that no one was going to help him, via Jonathan was back in Arkham, it made him feel included into this large family.

Suddenly the door opened and Wally looked in and seeing Edward in a robe grabbed the other redhead and pulled him out.

"It's time to get ready! I got him everyone!"

"Gah!"

Tim watched as Edward disappeared and was surrounded by the other Omegas and wondered if it would be like that on his wedding day. Smiling he walked over to help and took out his camera to take pictures.

\--

"Hey, Creeper, what are you doing?"

Damian turned to see Colin wandering over. "I'm waiting."

"All the Alphas are down there and Betas another door down."

"I'm waiting for Drake." Damian simply said before continuing to stare at the closed door when Colin started to giggle. "What?"

"Your so cute when your worried about your brother."

"I'm not cute!" Damian growled at him before going back to staring. "The clone is here so I'm making sure they don't take off together."

"Alright, Dami, come on," Colin wrapped his arms around one of Damian's and tugged him away form the door. "I think you've taken this protective roll a bit to far. Let's go somewhere and talk."

Glancing back at the door Damian gruffed but than decided that Colin wasn't going to lead him so he took over and they headed down stairs. Besides it had been a while since he had seen Colin in person and even though they talked often and text it wasn't the same.

\--

Edward was ready.

Give he was yanked around until he was completely dressed and had to take off about half the make up they put on him. Edward never wore make up... okay eyeliner because it made his eyes stand out more than normal but it wasn't heavy it was light and sure the traditional makeup was often used, Edward just wiped most of it off. Just simple eyeliner, light blush and the black dots placed on the comer of his eyes. Five of them and it looked like.

"Edward," Tim said walking over with a box and opening it. "This is your's."

"My Crest." Edward reached down to pick it up. "I thought it was lost int he move."

"Actually Damian stole it."

"What?!"

"And we put our crest in there too. See?" Tim pointed ot the middle. "The House of Wayne."

"Mine is here too...?"

"It's a merge of two people becoming one, not a take over." Tim smiled and lifted up his neck to show his new crest. "Together, never apart."

The others agreed.

Carefully taking it out Edward smiled before carefully placing it around his neck when it clicked in place he realized there wasn't a lock. Confused he looked at Tim and the look told him locks weren't allowed in Wayne tradition.

"I think you're ready," Wally grinned as he was holding the twins apart since they were trying to attack each other. "Let's get this party started!"

\--

"I'm nervous." Edward said as he peeked out of the door. "Why are there so many people here?!"

"Bruce is popular," Tim said peeking out. "It's not a surprise that anyone and everyone would want to come."

"It'll be alright," Tim fixed his clothing which was a bit ridiculous , much like his ceremony outfit but it covered more over the lower body, but upper body... it could use some work and Tim kept tugging it apart in the middle to show off to Kon and Damian would walk by, fix it, and than growl at him. "It's going to be time soon. Just relax."

"I know, I know, but still I'm all nervous," Edward took a few deep breaths. "Alright, I think it's time for you to go out."

\--

It was a beautiful sight to see. Lady Andres and her Omega mate watched as Bruce Wayne stood by the alter. His best friend reporter Clark Kent being the best man followed by Oliver Queen, and a few more Alphas and Betas. Soon the music started up and the bridal party walked down the aisle. The Omegas was lead by Wayne's youngest Omega who's partner was the Kent reporter's son, and it continued until the music changed and everyone turned to the doors in the back.

The Omega walked down the isle with such a clam that everyone stood as he made his way down. Lady Andres stood watched with a smile as the redhead made it to the alter and Bruce removed the veil to show that it was Edward Nygma.

The priest began to speak, most was routine until Bruce stopped him and said his own words, they exchanged the rings and the old man pronounced them mates and the room erupted in cheers as Bruce grabbed Edward and gave him a big kiss.

\--

In the car Edward couldn't stop smile and Bruce was grinning as well before helping Edward pull off most of the heavy extra of the weeding clothing. Laughing Edward took out most of the bobbin- pins in his hair to keep the veil on. It was ironic because now they had a hard time getting it off.

"Wait, I got it," Bruce took about twenty off. "There. How did they find these in your hair color?"

"Ask your friend, Wally." Edward smiled. "He said he ran off to a store close by that sold them."

"Well, you can always ask Wally for something and he'll always know where to get it." Bruce smiled knowing how Wally was able to find them on such short notice and how fast. "How do you feel?"

"Feel?" Edward leaned against Bruce. "Excited, happy, tearful and the best part is I got the great husband and a family... I'm just happy. So, happy, Bruce you have no idea."

"I'm happy too." Bruce kissed Edward's head. "I have the perfect mate."

"Hmm," Edward purred just enjoy Bruce holding him and leaving kisses all over his face and lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Look," Bruce said as they came to a stop. "It's the hall."

"We should go in." Edward paused. "Wait, I think people are still coming."

"Shall be be fashionably late?" Bruce grinned.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "We can go in about... half hour?"

"Half hour more, Alfred."

"Of course, Sir."

\--

"Welcome," Damian greeting looking bored. "We are pleased to have you."

"I'm sorry about my brother." Tim smiled at the guests. "He's a bit tired."

"I am not."

"We're supposed to greet people not scare them away." Tim moved to be first in line so he could greet people and Damian let him. "Welcome to the reception."

"Tt."

They continued on for at least twenty minutes before they went to sit down at the family's tale and music started to play. As they sat down and waiters started to serve the plants and food out to everyone was when cheering was heard. 

The Wayne Family stood as Bruce and Edward came in from the front entrance and a lot of people when to give their congrats. They waited for a little bit before the newly weds came to sit down at the table. 

\--

The first dance was perfect. Bruce and Edward swirled around the dance floor and when a new song started up more people joined them on the dance floor. Tim took pictures even though there were plenty of professionals there to take them for the Family he liked having his own just in case. 

He took a picture of Jason leaning down to talk to Roy's stomach and the redhead laughing. Next he took a picture of Bruce looking at Edward with such love and Edward smiling widely eyes closed as he laughed. Next was one of Dick chattering with his old team mate Victor Stone. Tim moved to take another one and saw Damian with and Omega and oh yeah he took the picture of Damian flirting with said Omega but when Tim went to take another one three more Omegas had joined the Alpha. 

Rolling his eyes Tim when to take another picture when some put their hands on his waist. Yelping Tim fumbled with his camera for a second before holding it close to his chest and glared at Kon. 

"Not funny." 

"Sorry, but I wanted your attention." Conner grinned. "Maybe I have this dance?" 

"Of course you can," Tim put his camera down next to Roy knowing he would take care of it. "Ready?" 

"Dancing with a the most beautiful Omega in the room? Yeah, I'm ready." Kon lead Tim out to the dance floor before they started to dance. "So, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me and my family on a vacation this summer." 

"Sounds like fun," Tim leaned into the other. "I'll talk to Bruce and Edward about it." 

"Nice... Uh, Tim." Conner suddenly paled. "Death is coming for me..." 

Tim looked over and saw Damian making a beeline for them when suddenly Edward reached over and dragged Damian into a Mother-son dance and Tim gave his new mother a appreciative look and Damian looked like he was watching them form the corner of his eye. 

"Come on, let's go before he gets free," Tim took Kon's hand and they took off. "I know where we can be alone." 

They both found themselves laying on the roof talking about everything and nothing as the counted the Stars. 

\--

By the time the hall was empty and only the Family remained and the place was mess but it was perfect on. Slowly they gathered themselves up before getting into a limo and and as it drove away with many sleepy passengers Alfred stopped a a red light before picking up his youngest Omega Grandson's camera and took a picture of the sleeping family as they looked at peace and at last together. 

Settling back into the driver's seat Alfred fixed his tie before driving off as the light turned green.


	29. Hotel

Sleeping in wasn't so bad.

Edward was content sleeping with his head on Bruce's chest and them curled up close together. They were on their honeymoon in Hawaii with their family. Someone back home was watching over Gotham and they were all together.

The kids had a separate hotel rooms. Dick and Jason where now sharing a room before when they arrived they put both Omega kids together and both Alpha kids together and than they found Dick in Jason and Damian's room both claiming that Damian had kicked him out and was on the watch out for a super clone.

Bruce hand't been kidding when he said when Damian had a hardcore goal. Ironically the reason for finding a mate for his Father was for the soul reason to keep Tim far away and now Damian wasn't letting Tim out of his sight. What in the world did he think was going to happen to him? Tim was scary as hell and strong as hell as Red Robin so Edward was sure the Omega would be just fine.

Dick and Jason seemed to be fine sharing a room. They got alone well and even horsed around for a while before leaving to seek out some fun. Roy was back with Oliver since it was too dangerous to fly out. Besides the two wanted to spend time bonding as Father and Son.

Slowly waking up feeling the cool breeze from the opened window by the wonderful warmth form their bodies, Edward took in a breath before letting it out and closing his eyes just enjoying the closeness with Bruce. Still strange to feel so whole and content.

\--

The beach was wonderful.

On it were many little projects made daily by random Omegas. Each one playing with the sand at some point. Tim had just finished making the Manor. He was only a few feet in front of Bruce and Edward relaxing in the sun and Damian was out surfing. He was sure that Dick and Jason where hand gliding or banana boating, something that interested them more.

Once done Tim got up dusting himself down before grabbing bored ot head out into the ocean. Edward watched him go before laying back down and next to him was his own little sand creation, a Batmobile with a set of keys, hint hint, and question mark on it.

Basking in the warm sun, Edward was just drifting off when water suddenly splashed on him. Yelping Edward jolted up noticing that Bruce had been hit with the water as well.

Dick ran away laughing with Jason close behind. Bruce got up and went after them before grabbing both of the boys and dragging them to the water as they laughed and screamed happily before they were tossed in the cold water. Both the older boys worked together slashing at Bruce to get him wet.

Damian rode by on his bored and made a swift turn knocking the older boys over before quickly padding back out to deeper water. Edward to up to go watched when he was splashed again and this time it was it Tim who was floating away on his bored.

Rushing into the water Edward grabbed Tim who yelped and they fell into the water together. After tossing each other into the water for a while they all went back onto land where they all laid out in the sun to dry off.

That is until...

"Mr. Wayne! How's your new marriage going?!"

Paparazzi!

They were swarmed and Edward was suddenly being blinded by flashing lights and mics being shoved into his face as many questions were asked. He was pulled back by Bruce and all of them made a dash for the hotel which was on the beach line. Edward saw that the kids were ahead and when Tim slipped behind Bruce pulled him away from the many reporters and pushed him ahead until they got into the lobby were security blocked them off at the door.

"Looks like they found us." Dick said as someone handed him a towel. "It was fun well it lasted."

"We can still have a good time." Bruce said grabbing a towel and putting it one Edward as the redhead Omega had taken one and put it on Tim and was dying the raven hair as he glared at the mob outside. "There are plenty of places and things to do so don't think this is over."

"I'm starving." Damian simply put before grabbing Tim by his wrists and draging him away. "Let's go get something to eat."

"We need to change first."

"No. Food first."

\--

Much to Damian's dismay they all went back to the rooms to change. Once showered and dried up Damian had walked out of the shower with a towel around his shoulders and found the room empty. A little note informed him where Drake was.

Grabbing his phone Damian headed towards the room that his Father and Mother were in. Walking in with the key he found Edward brushing out Drake's hair and his Father on the phone. Grayson and Todd where both on their phones.

Grabbing the remote Damian turned on the tv before flipping to a channel that didn't show his family fleeing from the idiots. Finding an acceptable movie before sitting down on the couch.

As they all did their own thing and Damian watched the movie for about twenty minutes when Bruce set his phone off. They all looked at him and the head Alpha looked back at them.

"Dinner's soon. Who's joining us?"

"I'm gonna eat at this burger place." Jason said and grabbed Dick. "He's coming with me."

"I want to stay in." Tim said and nudge Damian with his foot. "Right?"

"Tt." Damian turned back to the tv. "As will I."

Wow, they were so subtle.

\--

"You do know they wanted us to be alone, right?"

"Of course." Bruce grinned as they walked out of the elevator. "Still ti was nice of them."

"Yes."

\--

"Why are we fallowing them?" Tim whispered from where they were hiding. "I thought we were going to stay in and order something to ear and watch movies... or do some hacking."

"I just need to make sure they're not going to see us."

"What are you up to, Damian?" Tim's' eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Damian paused. "Maybe something."

"What-"

"Let's go." Damian said suddenly grabbing Drake and rushed down the hall. "Two minutes."

"Two minutes for what?"

\--

Bruce and Edward had sat down at their table. Just as they sat down a lot of waiters and people suddenly came out setting a candle lite diner and very specific favorites of both their foods were set down on the table.

Eyes wide Edward stared at the food and than looked up as a person began to play a song that was very sweet and soothing. Smiling Edward looked at Bruce who was looking up at a balcony at two hidden shadows before smiling back at Edward.

"I think the kids are hinting a little too hard."

Blushing Edward laughed. "Let's enjoy this sweet gesture than."

\--

"How did you know Edward's favorite food."

"Went through his stuff and a recipe book marked 'My All Time Favorite Foods' was there."

"No way, seriously?" Tim thought about it before nodded. "Well, now can we go back to our room?"

"Very well." Damian turned to leave. "I wanted to watch some movies anyways."

"Which ones are you thinking about?" Tim asked as he took his phone. "Drama? Horror? Slice of life?"

Half hour later room service brought in their food and left wondering why in the world two of the Wayne's kids were dying of laughter as they watched Batman the Musical because everyone else seemed to like it.

"Pause it! Pause it!" Tim gasped for air as he held his stomach. "I can't breath!"

Trying to control his own laughter Damian manged to pause the show as they continued to laugh. It was rare that Damian allowed himself to laugh like that but when they were scanning the movies they had noticed the Musical. They had heard about it of course and so they decided to see what it was about.

It was horrible hilarious.

They couldn't even eat their food because there where so busy laughing. If they did take a bite they'd ended up choking. As they calmed down they decided to eat before resuming the musical.

"The foods warm," Tim picked up his plate and placed it at the table. "My sides hurt from laughing so much."

"Mine as well." Damian took a seat. "I knew it would be ridiculous, however I did not know it would be that enjoyable"

"Yeah," Tim took a bit of his stake and made a happy sound. "It's delicious."

"The food here is rather good." Damian took a bite of his food. "Highly enjoyable."

"Did you see how they cast as Bruce?" 

Snorting Damian tried to contain himself. "Did you see who plays Grayson?" 

"Yes, and I loved that dance." 

"Grayson should be proud they found someone with a fat ass like his." 

Busting out into laughter Tim put his bite down. "We need to show this to Dick and Jason." 

"Indeed." 

"We should show-" 

A bang was heard and both Tim and Damian leaped up and rushed towards the conjoining room. They got it opened as they heard heavy footsteps. Locking the door they looked up at a vent. Damian have Tim a boost and they quickly got it opened and made their way in when smoke started to seep through the vent Tim shoved Damian hard and he landed in another room. 

Damian hit something on the back of his head causing him to groan and the last thing he saw was Drake passed out and it hit him that it was knock out gas and he saw Tim's hand go limp before it disappeared singling that someone yanked him back. 

Growling Damian pressed the emergency single in his watched before running towards the door. He got it opened after a moment of his vision swirling before he saw people dressed in black rushing down the hall and one of them had Tim in their arms. 

One of them pulled a fire alarm. Cursing Damian knew that the mob of people rushing out of the building would make it easier for them to escape. Damn it, how did they not notice them sneaking up on them? 

\--

Bruce was running fast than Edward had ever seen him weather he was in the Bat suit or not because a message had came through and everyone in the family had set their emergency singles on except for Tim. That meant that he was in danger. 

Straining to keep up to Bruce Edward suddenly felt air pass him as both Dick and Jason ran passed him. They all split up when they got to the back of the hotel and Edward could only guess that they had calculate where the exits were and the fast ways out. 

When they made it there they saw a maid screaming and pointing that men had just gotten in a food van and that they took a child. That was a clue that the others needed because they took off after the van. 

Edward stopped noticing some of the security cameras and there was the laundry cart and men in black where pushing it. The large carts blankets were moved back show Tim laying on his side out cold in it and they tossed in sheets covering him before pushing it into a moving can. 

"Bruce, it's a trick!" Edward lunched himself t the maid that had supposedly helping them because she had taken out a knife and pinned her down to the floor and under the fake Beta scent Edward hissed. "An Alpha!" 

Suddenly a hand gripped her head and bashed her into the floor twice and Edward jumped back seeing Damian there looking like he was struggling to keep from falling over but the young Alpha looked pissed off. 

"WHERE IS HE?!"

\--


	30. Detective

Tim was barely awake of himself being lifted out and carried over to what he assumed was a table. He must have fallen back into the affects of the gas again because when he woke up again he was changed into simple knee long shorts, a white shirt that was loose and comfortable for the most part. The thing off was the clothes, mostly a napkin that had been rolled up and tied around his mouth. Nothing was in his mouth so they must expected him not to know that he could still scream like that.

As he slowly opened his eyes Tim blinked a little see a ceiling of a bedroom. Staying that way was a simple way to think about the situation and if the kidnappers were int he room than they would see he wasn't a threat.

Sure enough someone came over. A blond man that was a Beta form his smell and he looked a little worried. Faking sleepiness and confusion Tim blkined a few times before trying to talk.

When the Beta looked a bit nervous Tim knew he could use it to his advantage. Whimpering he pressed his knees together and gave him the I need the restroom look and the Beta looked at a door and back at him.

"Come on," The Beta said softly. "I'm going to untie your hands but don't do anything alright?"

Nodding Tim was glad that an easy 'I'm a dumb rich Omega who doesn't not nothing' but at the same thing it irked him that people still assumed the wealthy Omegas where just to stand around and look pretty. Tim when to the finest schools in Gotham but was in only Omega classes and so he assumed a fake online identity Alvin Draper, Beta, who went to the same school and was the best in the whole nation.

Being teary was easy. Being trained by Bruce all the Family were excellent actors so becoming a scared teary little Omega was a easy as hacking NASA. The Beta untied his hands before helping him up. Quickly he grabbed onto the Beta and pressed his head against him.

Betas normally protected Omegas more so since Beta were an in between and the Beta wrapped his arms around him. This was good. Tim would build a small trust bond with the Beta and find away out here.

However a Beta was still loyal to their Alpha mate or their Alpha leader but they could also knock some sense into their stubborn heads and finish a fight when it needed to be finished. 

"Hey, it's alright," The Beta soothed. "I promise it's only for a little while."

Whimpering Tim let the other walk him to the bathroom and he looked up at the Beta and he untied the gag.

"Just stay quite and you'll be alright."

\--

Edward was sick to his stomach. He watched the tv as a detective announced that Timothy Drake-Wayne had been kidnapped form the hotel. All the Family was watching and it killed him that not one of them had left to change into their other persona to find Tim.

But Bruce told him they couldn't. Secret identities to heroes... God, Edward remembers reading, watching, and hearing news when someone went missing from the Wayne Family and now that he was part of it made sense why they couldn't leave.

Still what were they going to do? Edward couldn't even think straight because he was worried. How was Bruce so calm?! It was driving him insane and judging how Damian was pacing behind the couch like he was considering killing Jason just make himself fell better he must wanted to leave as well.

Rubbing his face as they police interviewed Bruce on the last time they were all together, Damian and how they were eating dinner and watching something when suddenly the door opened another person came in reporting that someone saw a van heading off in the west.

Slowly getting up Edward walked towards a window before looking back at the others and slipping out of the door and hurried out of t hotel.

The Wayne Family couldn't leave but Riddler could.

\--

They let Tim stay untied next to the Beta who had an arm around him. Protection instincts were normal but this was something different about this beta. Must have a family or young siblings because he seemed to be keeping a distant form the others and an eyes when an Alpha walked a little too close.

Another thing to Tim's advantage was his height. Even if he was way older people often treated you on your looks especially Omegas who were small seemed to be treated like like little kids more so with baby faces and playing dumb.

Tugging at the Beta's shirt Tim tried to looked small while looking at some water and back at him. The Beta looked at the water before getting up to grab the bottle of water and handing it to Tim. Taking it Tim took a few sips before clinging back to him.

"We'll call Wayne now." One Alpha said as she picked up a phone, which must be an untraceable phone. "Seth, get him out of the room."

"Come on," The Beta smiled at him, a good sign, "Let's see if we can get yout something to eat." 

\--

Edward fixed his purple tie. He had found a shop inside the Hotel with a green suit, a purple under dress shirt, a green button up vest that had a medium v neck, but no jacket, but they had purple gloves, a bowler hat and he had pulled out the purple mask he had saved as reminded his passed and put it on before pulling out his cane that folded up. 

It was time to play. 

\--

"Bruce," Dick said hurried pulling him away from the room of detectives. "I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" 

"It's Edward... he's gone." 

Bruce paused for only a moment before he smirked. "Good." 

\--

"Camera 2D, 2D... yes," Edward pulled up the camera footage before zooming in using his computer and got a view of which way the van was heading before pulling up another page with his fingers flying over the bored. "Where did you go... where did you go... where did you go...?" 

On the screen the images where flickering from the Hotel to more places around the area that had security cameras and with wifi, some damn good hacking skills it was going from camera to camera and soon Edward was fallowing the trailing threw all the cameras before it showed the van heading east by the some old homes. 

"Alright." Edward closed his lap top before putting it into a backpack he had and grabbed a few things from the kitchen before heading towards the garage and hot wired Bruce's car. "I'll apologize later," 

Driving away Edward headed towards where the van was last scene. The minutes seemed like hours as he heartbeat kept racing. In his mind the redhead told himself to calm down that everything was fine. Still it worried him, sure Tim could take care of himself but not like this.... as Red Robin no problem but as Tim Wayne? There was no way that the perfect little Omega seen on TV who was always had a soft smile, perfect manners, looking clueless when someone asked him a hard question and oh god how did Tim stand that? 

Often times if anyone talked to him like he was a clueless Omega he nearly ripped their heads off by making them feel incredibly stupid! Wait, focus, later he would get angry with those idiots later, first get Tim and than go back home. 

Stopping by the place he last saw the van head he slowed down turning off the lights as he passed the placing. Looking at the windows and the parking he saw no van but he knew that there was festival going on not far from there so that meant they had to be in one of the houses with the lights and only three houses had the lights on. 

\--

Tim was easily able to sniffing out the pizza he was handed. Nothing in it so Tim took a few pieces well keeping up his watery eyes. Which was hard because all he wanted to do was stop and clean his face. 

Suddenly purple smoke started to fill in from under the door the Alphas where yelling and cursing and a gun went off three times. The Beta cursed and once he ran out to see what it was a cane came swinging and smacked him on the side of his head knocking the man out cold. 

Riddler came through the door ready for a fighting hissing but stopped when Tim rushed to him and Edward pulled the Omega to him a relief leaving his body that he hadn't realized had gripped him so tight.

Tim purred clinging tightly to Mama and knew it was a bond when Edward little out what sounded alike a sobbing-laugh. 

"Come on, let's go." Edward leaded him out and Tim saw the Alpha and even laughed at all them having a question mark bruising on their heads and one had a question mark on his face perfectly. "Oh I forgot."

Tim watched Edward moved from him and opened a closet door and an Omega was inside tied up wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, I knew my child was here." Than he shut it before leading Tim out with a smile. "Shall we go now?"

\--


	31. Irony

Tim whined being squeezed between Bruce and Edward.

It wasn't like he hadn't been kidnapped before but he figured Edward was new to parenthood and Bruce normally kept Tim close like this after big things happened or a family kidnapping.

They could at least leave him enough room to breathe. Carefully and very slowly Tim was able to get free before leaving a note and heading back to his own room. They were at a new hotel so they had a suit that connected to two more bedrooms and so he opened the one on the right before going in and climbing into a bed.

Closing his eyes Tim started to drift off to sleep when he heard growling. Looking over Tim paused seeing Jason there. Well, heck, he thought Damian or Dick was in this room and the Alpha looked like he was in a bad mood.

Jason glared at him for a good minute before growling darkly again and Tim really didn't want to leave because he was comfortable and it was warm, so Tim scooted back refusing to leave. A bad move because as an Alpha Jason was going to force him to leave.

Before anything else could happen there was two sets of growling and Tim peeked out to see Damian there standing over Jason growling darkly. They were challenging each other but even Jason knew that Damian was growing up and getting big and meaner when it came to something he wanted and even though all of them knew that one day Damian would end up as second Alpha it was strange to see.

Finally Jason got up and left the room giving Tim an extra glare. Damian growled again seeing this before Jason left the room. Snorting Damian looked over at him and Tim thought that the Alpha was going to kick him out as well but instead got into the bed and feel asleep.

Tim wasn't going to lie... he liked this brotherly Damian a lot better than killer Damian.

Closing his eyes Tim fell asleep.

\--

Edward snuggled closer into Bruce... Wait. Opening his eyes Edward jerked back and before he could jumped out of Bed Bruce pulled him close.

"It's alright, Damian's with Tim and their sleeping."

"How do you know that?"

"I went to check on them." Bruce rubbed the small of Edward's back. "Their fine."

"How are you so calm?" Edward frowned at him. "I'm still upset about this."

"I'm used it but trust me I'm never calm about it. In fact I get enraged, but I can't go and beating people as Bruce Wayne."

"I can."

Chuckling Bruce kissed his head. "I know. That's why I was waiting for you to take off because I knew you would find him.

"You believed in me?"

"Of course," Bruce gave him a soft kiss. "Let's sleep and tomorrow we can do something."

Edward took a slow deep breath before falling into a comfortable sleep. "…hm…"

\--

Two weeks later Edward was having trouble trying to breath as the entire Bat Family was out patrolling and it uneased the Omega more than it should have. He had seen Batman take off in the Batmobile, the other four took off on their bikes and soon it was only Edward and Alfred in the cave.

Edward had hacked some street lights to keep track of his family and was watching them as they moved from place to place. Batman was staking out on the top of a roof, Nightwing was chasing down a robber, Red Hood was harshly beating up people and Red Robin and Robin where at the docks watching a mob boss and his family.

Edward frowned zooming onto the Mob Boss. "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Edward?"

"That's Mob Boss Match Malone…"

"Yes, it is."

"Uh, I knew he had kids but that one looks almost exactly like Tim…"

"Ah, yes, that is Alvin Malone and yes, they are a look-alike and had it not been for Alvin's blonde hair and green eyes I believe they could pass for twins"

"I wonder what would happen if they met?" Edward zoomed in. "Oh, what's Tim doing?"

"I believe going to say hello." Alfred said casually. "They've known each other for years and young Alvin comes over once and a while."

"Do they know…?"

"Yes, but that's a story you will have to ask Master Bruce about, as they have an understanding between the two families."

\--

One in the morning and Edward was flipping through the cameras in a worry trying to find where Nightwing had gone off too when he stopped at the camera and found the hero eating a burger on a rooftop and when someone came onto the roof he hid in the shadows still eating and Edward wondered if he had done that when he used to be a criminal?

After eating Nightwing easily slipped off before meeting up with Red Hood for a little while before heading off to do something else. Red Hood took out a few people and headed to the East End where he was offended feared.

Looking back to where the youngest two were supposed to be at the docks but they weren't there anymore. Looking at their trackers he flipped over to a street where he found them tying up some bad guys and Tim took off but Damian went after him.

Wait a minute…

Edward frowned as he thought about it. Since coming into the family he had known their closeness wasn't strong but after a while they were inseparable or at least Damian wouldn't let them be separate and the redhead had known how they were always fighting and angry at each other so now… well, good that the fighting had stopped but… this was more of a possessive behavior.

Damian probably realized how important his Omega brother was to him and when that happened it was normal for Alpha brothers/sister to be protective but Damian was raised by the League of Shadows so this might be Damian's version of protection.

They would have to talk about this in the morning or afternoon. Depending when the family woke up, still they had to talk about it.

\--

When the bikes pulled in Edward watched as Red Hood walked passed him ignoring the Omega. Nightwing came in taking off his mask and hugged Edward making the redhead smile and hugged back. They nuzzled for a moment before Dick headed off to shower and change.

Two more bikes pulled in. Tim jumped off before hurrying over to nuzzle as well before rushing off as Damian came closer. Edward went to hug Damian but the teen was on a mission and gave a swift arm pat before hurrying after Tim before losing the Omega when the Omega rushed into the Omega showers. The Alpha growled before going o change as well.

Finally the Batmobile drove in. Smiling Edward waited until Batman came out and took off his cowl. They walked towards each other exchanging a kiss. Edward smiled at him before trying to check for injuries and Bruce let him.

"I'm fine." Bruce assured. "I'm going to clean up and we can get something to eat before going to bed."

"It's five am, so I'm guessing this is when the Bats eat breakfast?"

"Yes, that's normally when we eat."

\--

Edward had decided to take a shower too since the family was. He hard laughing and giggling as he walked into the shower room, which was exstreamly decked out and in the middle was a bathroom which was more large bath tub that was filled with steaming weather and there was Dick and Tim splashing each other with the soapy water.

Dick had the upper hand and was trying to push Tim under the water. They were so covered in the bubbles that Edward only saw their faces and their hands until Tim rushed out of the tub and since the floors had mates on them to keep from slipping Edward watched them run under the showers and soap washed way making Edward tense up.

Scars.

Their bodies had so many scars on them. A fact Edward had known but now seeing them like that and when they jumped back into the tub it had forced Edward to remember that they kids had been on a Mission since they were young and they had their journey craved out on their flesh.

"Got'ca!"

"No!" Tim when under before popping back up. "That's not fair, you can't grab my leg!"

"It counts!"

"Let go, I need to wash up." Tim laughed before ducking under the water and yanking Dick before rushing out of the tub to go to the other side of the showers trying to hide in the bubbles. "Shh."

Dick popped up scanning before zoning in on Tim and lunged out him. Tim let out a loud scream that surprised Edward and before he could tell them not to be yelling so loud, Damian stormed in growling murderously.

\--

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked with a growl pinching the bridge of his nose. "We were in the Cave and no one was in danger."

"I do not know what happened." Damian was sitting in a chair in what seemed to be shell shock or some sort of version of it. "I just heard Drake scream and next thing I knew I was in the Omega shower and Drake was punching me in the face."

"Did you imprint on Tim?" Edward asked. "You've too been really close as of late right."

"WHAT?" Damian gave Edward a dark glare. "I did not imprint on him!"

"Your probably did." Bruce said. "However since you've only show protective instincts and not romantic ones than it's safe to say you only see Tim as an Omega sibling only and your Alpha instinct is calling a need to protect."

"Why is it so strong?" Damian scowled. "It's not like Drake was in any danger."

"No, but you've only recently became close and since you already understood that Tim was family and fought against it your instinct's came with a vengeance." Bruce suddenly chuckled. "I was worried about getting someone to watch Tim until he was married but it seems now I won't have too."

Damian's mouth feel open as his parents started to laugh and the only thing the Alpha could think of was the reason on why he had worked too hard to get them together and it was so Drake wouldn't be around him and he would have to take care of the used-to-be hated Omega and now when the Omega was out of sight Damian was uneasy.

'So…' Damian thought bitterly as he let out a weak smirk. 'This is what pure irony is.'


	32. Heir

Edward was brushing Tim's hair before looking over at the little silver beads that had to be added for the upcoming introduction for coming of age Omegas. How many traditions did the wealthy had or was this something they did because they had too much time on their hands and had nothing better to do?

Well, they could help those in needed of help. Sighing Edward took another little rubber hair tie and continued to make the little ponytail before pausing seeing the start od an very nasty scar. Curious Edward went to reach to touch it when a deep growl made both him and Tim to looked over at Damian who snorted a them before turning back to his phone.

Tim huffed at the boy before turning back to watch the video playing on what was going to happen at this Introduction Ceremony. It reminded Edward of the old Victorian ages backing England when they would introduce a new child who would barely turn eight and preset her an give her a tittle of 'Duchess' or 'Lady' and then forever have that tittle said before their name.

Going back Edward tired another little pony before reaching over to try and touch another nastier scar and Damian growled again. This time Tim hissed at him before going back to watch the video and it was than that the redhead Omega realized that the scars must have been a touchy subject so Edward smiled at Damian who in turn only nodded as if the little Alpha was giving permission for them to continue.

Once all the hair was up in mini point taisl Edward took the little bears and began to slip them on and added small amounts of the hair glue that should keep them on for at least a day. It went on for a good hour before it was all done before Edward took a little clipper and clipped off the hair ties and when the hair feel down Edward was proud of his work. Now the silver beads looked like perfectly placed mini snow crystals places in the midnight hair.

"Alright, all done."

"Thank you." Tim leaned back to get into a nuzzling hug before sitting back up. "I'm just going to study the video a little more."

"Alright, I'll be back." Edward took the things. "If I don't come back though in an hour than I might be helping Dick with his beads."

"Do not bother." Damian gruffed. "Grayson never goes."

"Why not?"

"He was never introduced." Damian scrolled through his phone. "Drake is going to be the first Omega of the Wayne Household be introduced in more than thirty years. Unlike the other two we have what you might call Royal blood and the others, well, as you have seen and known Grayson and Todd than you well know that are simply not up to standards."

"You said that about me." Tim said quietly. "As I recall you often reminded me of it."

"Yes, well I changed my mind."

"Oh, well thank you for that your Majesty."

Damian's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no, I'm just so grateful," Tim sighed dramatically looked over at him and batting eyes. "That you have come to accept me."

"Alright, that's enough." Edward said going back to fixing the outfit. "How do you like it."

"It's not like I needed your approval."

"Says who? All Omegas do."

"Not anymore, times have changed but you are still living in the past."

"Stop it you two." Edward warned but it wasn't heeded and suddenly the redhead felt an familiar arura he had know long again with Red Robin and Robin got into one of their fights. "I said to stop!"

Without warning the two for them lunged for each other, attacking, scratching, hitting and struggling to get the upper hand. Grows and hisses was heard as Alpha and Omega fought bitterly against each other and Edward was there trying to pull them apart but they wouldn't gave.

They were yelling and screaming at each other in another laughed because Edward had no idea what try were saying. They continued to strike at each other and when Damian grabbed Tim around the shoulders the Omega sank his teeth into this arm.

They realsed from each other before attacking again as Edward was screaming for them to stop when the door opened and Jason and Dick ran in pausing to take in the scene before the jumped into it. Dick grabbed Tim back pulling him away just as Damian was going the same when suddenly the two younger ones turned on the older siblings attacking them.

Tim hit Dick hard in the stomach with his knee before kicking him away as Damian punched Jason in his sides and knocked him off his feet before they charged at each other again screaming anger. Edward tried to get between them but they fought around him when Tim lunged at Damian and they fell out over the sofa knocking it over.

"Demon Spawn!"

"Vile wench!"

They continued to fight and beat of Dick and Jason when they tried to help when Tim broke away running off with Damian hot on his heels until they made it to the bedrooms where Tim ducks inside Damian's room and Damian rushed in locking the door and jamming it with a chair before going after the Omega who ducked under his bed.

Growling the Alpha rushed forward as the Omega hissed.

\--

"Damian, open the door!" Edward yelled banging on it as they heard a violent fighting going inside and things being torn apart and screaming, yelping and suddenly silence. "Tim?! Damian?! OPEN THE DOOR…!"


	33. Riddler

Tim took in a shaky breaths as h laid there exhausted, in pain, his body felt like it had been hit by a truck and unsure of what had happened. The only thing he recalled was picking up something to eat with Damian before they got home. It was some new sweets from a bakery and they ate it when they got home and than Edward said he was going to do his hair for the Introduction Ceremony and then nothing.

Well until now. Whimpering Tim looked up from where he was laying with his hip on the side and a bit turned onto his back looking up at Damian who looked horrified and the Alpha was about five inches from his face… and he had a few cuts on his face.

"Are… are you alright?" Tim asked his throat burning. "Dami…an?"

Damian reeled back almost as if he had been burned and stumbled backwards staring at the other like he couldn't believe it. They both seemed confused before memories of attacking each other came back like a whiplash.

"Drake, don't move!" Damian rushed forward. "I used all my strength on you."

"Why?"

"I-I…"

"No, it's not… not your fault… why did we… attack… each…" Tim groaned his throat burning and he took a moment to get the last word out. "Other?"

"I do not know." Damian kneels down. "Your neck is swelled. I chocked you."

"I remember." Tim let out a weak laugh. "Ow…"

Suddenly the door was blasted open and Damian covered Tim from the flying wood as the rest of the family came in and paused.

\--

"Something was controlling them." Bruce said typing in some orders as both Tim and Damian laid inside some tubes getting their vitals checked out and a full body scan to check if any nanobots were inside them. "Can you think of anything that would have set them off?"

"No, they were fine until suddenly they were attacking each other." Edward thought back about and frowned. "It was almost as if they were people who hate each other so much their lives consisted on killing each other."

"Which makes no sense since they get along now." Bruce looked over at his youngest two as they laid there. Tim had been given a pain pill so he was higher than the sky and Damian had refused and choose to glare at Jason who was flipping him off. "Judging by how they seemed to forget and then remember before they had a chance to kill each other it wasn't brought on by passed experiences and when they snapped out of it they seemed shocked that they attacked each other… it has to be something else."

"What are you looking for… and can I get on the Bat Computer?"

"Maybe later." Bruce pulled up a blood result. "There's some trace in their blood."

"Can you find out what it is?" Edward asked even though he wiggled his way onto Bruce's lap and took over searching for anything that could help. "Wait, I know these… these look like Ivy's spore patterns but… their off… they would never be this messy."

"A copy cat, perhaps."

"Son of a bitch!"

Both Bruce and Edward turned around to see Jason holding his jaw as he stumbled back and Damian was out of the tube growling darkly at him. Bruce quickly got up rushing over but Damian backed off once Jason was far enough back and when to stand net to Tim's tube and helped the drugged out Omega out before trying to pull him away from the cave.

"I think you two should stay here." Edward said pulling Tim back from the Alpha who gruffed. "Just for a little while."

"I want to go to my bed." Damain insisted trying to pull Tim back. "It's better than sleeping here."

"You go on and I'll keep an eye on Tim while you sleep alright?"

"I can watch him." Damina insisted and seem to be getting angry when Tim pulled away from Edward and started his shaky way towards the stairs for the cave and Damian hurried to help him up. "We'll be fine."

"Damian." Bruce said. "Control."

"Of course."

Bruce looked over and carefully grabbed Jason's chin as he groaned. "Making fun of someone who was in a murderous rage only half hour beforehand was stupid."

"No shit, Sherlock… f*cking kid's getting to strong." Jason moved away "Whatddya feed that kid?"

"Jut the normal food I fed you." Bruce looked back over the computer before back at Jason. "Can you find out where Tim and Damian where this morning before they came home?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason walked towards his bike pretending the growing bruise wasn't there. "I'll let you know what I find."

\--

Dick was walking behind Damian and Tim watching. They didn't know what happened but it was clear from Damian's anger whatever it was still there. He wanted to move Tim away from Damian but the young Alpha but if he tried the Omega was worried that the youngest would go back into the a rage.

Damian had to help Tim because of the drugs in his system. As the young Omega wobbled and almost stumbled Damian would keep him up until they made it to Damian room where they went in and Damian moved Tim onto the bed before sitting down on the bed and glaring at Dick.

"Hey, Dami, can I come in?"

"No." Damian glared at him. "Get out."

"Come on, I won't do anything." Dick carefully stepped into the room before stopping as Damian's anger seemed to spike as he growled deep. "Okay… Uh, well, I don't feel well so can I stay in here?"

"No."

"Can I stay with Tim than?"

"No." Damain growled darker this time. "Get out."

Before Dick could try to figure out what to do Tim scooted over and said something that the older Omega couldn't hear but Damian did and the Alpha laid back and suddenly they were both asleep. Curiously getting close Dick was surprise that they were asleep.

Still Dick sat on a chair close by and decided to keep an eye on them.

\--

Edward looked closely blood in the dish. He had examined it and he knew it wasn't Ivy's but that didn't explain how the copycat was able to get this close. As Bruce left to speak with Ivy in Arkham Edward had stayed to see if he could figure out if the little pores gave him a clue.

A bike rode in and Edward looked up as Jason walked in and dropped off a UBS before leaving. Picking it up Edward walked over to his laptop calling a thank you to the Alpha who was already making his way upstairs.

Opening it Edward found cameras from various places of where Damian and Tim had been through the day. Their morning at school, their afternoon spent eating lunch and then after school they had some snacks at a shop before hearing back home and they stopped only once to gather some comic books at a shop.

The redheaded Omega had to smile because Damian looked displeased but Tim looked happy with his new comics and laughed when Damian growled at some Alphas checking out his sibling before they got a taxi and drove on home.

Wait… th books?

Going over to the video files Edward looked closer and noticed someone in the background watching the two and each person who picked up their books and it was almost missed but he saw something mist over them.

Typing into his laptop Edward found news clippings of random people going into fits of rage and attacking people they were supposedly close to or just talking to them. All of whom had been locked up in solidarity confinement.

Grabbing a com Edward put it into his ear. "Batman, I found something.

"Go ahead, Riddler."


	34. Twins

"Damian..." Tim gave the Alpha a scowling glare. "Please stop oogling Alvin."

"But he's an Omega."

"That looks exactly like me, except the hair and eye color." Tim hissed. "Were basically twins."

"He smells nice."

"What about me?"

Damian glanced at him. "You smell nice too, but I'm not attracted to you, I'm attracted to that Omega."

"Damian, you do realize that Alvin hates you because of... well..."

"Oh right," Damian sat back at the blonde Omega walked across the room. "He hates me for trying to kill you."

"Hmm," Tim smiled before moving back a bit as Alvin got onto the bed smiling happily hugging Tim and gave Damian a glare and flipping him off. "I hate you, Damian."

"I'm aware."

"How are you, Al?"

"Good," Alvin gave an excited tremble of joy. "I got a boyfriend!"

"What?" Tim was shocked. "Matches let you date?!"

"Can you two hug?"

Tim glared at Damian before going back to Alvin. "Who are you dating?"

"It's an Beta and he's really sweet on me, bringing me gifts and taking me nice places and he even got me... this!" Alvin pulled out a gift card to his favorite ice cream shop and started to purr. "I think it's true love!"

"True love with Ice cream, huh?" Tim laughed before pausing and looked over at the Alpha still sitting on his bed watching. "You can leave now."

"Tt."

Alvin hissed at him and they watched the Alpha make his way to the door before going back to talking before Tim looked over and found Damian sitting on a chair just staring at him and whoa that was odd.

"Get out of my room!" Tim threw some stuffed animals at him. "Get out!"

"Yeah, bastard, get out!" Alvin agreed hissing joining in. "Stop looking at me!"

Damian tilted his head watching them.

Both Tim and Alvin hissed at him when the door opened and Alfred gave Damian gave him a single look and the Alpha growled defeated and left the room to go see something else.

\--

Edward was going to tell Tim that they were going out to have dinner when he opened the door to see none other than Alvin Malone, Matches Malone's third son and the two of them where curled up the sides of their face pressed together much like twins and they where watching a YouTube videos.

Looks like Alfred wasn't joking about the acting like twins but this was twin behavior. They looked exactly the same except for the color of their hair and eyes. It was odd and seriously what were the chances that two Omega who looked... wait.

Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute.

"Hi, Edward." Tim said looking over. "This is Alvin."

"Hiya." Alvin smiled with a big smile before they settled back to nuzzle. "I'm Alvin."

"He's spending the night." Tim picked up a DVD box. "Where watching R.E.D and R.E.D 2 and if it's okay can we go out later?"

"Out where?"

"The Mall." Alvin said with an excited look in his eyes. "We're going to go shopping."

"Alright as long as someone goes with you."

\--

Edward tapped his chin looked at the pictures in front of him. Tim and Alvin looked way to much alike in to many ways and they seen moved in almost perfect tandem. Curiosity got to Edward and he started to research a bit.

After lining up their face he found them to be a perfect match. This was just too good. Something wasn't right. Going to the computer Edward searched around for a little bit pulling up Tim's Birth records all of which said single birth, but still... so many things the same.

Looking up Alvin Malone Edward found that they shared the same birthday but was also filed under single birth. Went missing at age six found and adopted at age nine by Matches Malone.

Still maybe a few stands of hair and-

"No."

"You dont' even know what I'm doing." Edward smiled as Bruce walked into the cave. "I could be looking at other Omega who look exactly like Tim and Alvin."

"I already ran it and the results are in computer, have fun."

"You took the fun out of it." Edward frowned before pulling it up but not clicking it. "I shouldn't pry."

"You are."

"I know," Edward clicked it opened. "Their not twins... well that was disappointing!"

"I was surprised as well." Bruce pulled Edward towards him so they could share a quick peck. "I'm guessing Alvin's here and you saw him up close?"

"That and Damian wouldn't leave them alone." Edward leaded against him. "You do realize your so is now realizing exactly how much he likes Omegas?"

"Damian is my only biological son and he's just like me in a lot of ways so we might have to keep an extra eye on him for a while."

"Perheaps. But the twins atre going to the mall so they should be fine."

"You're going to call them twins from now on aren't you?"

"Oh yes." Edward smiled. "I can't help it."

"Who's watching them at the Mall?"

"I'm not sure yet but their leaving around four."

"It's five."

"...Damian's with them isn't the?"

"Yep."

\--

Damian knew something must have be wrong with him because all he could think about was Omegas. All the Omegas he passed he was interested in. Some of them he wanted to talk to them but Drake and Malone where up ahead looking at some tech stuff that the raven hair Omega was obsessed with.

As he waited for them Damian watched as a little group of Omegas got close giggling and whispering as they stared at him. After a moment he recognized them from school and did they always smell that good?

They got close and Damian soled at them causing them to let out happy giggles. Looking back Damian saw that Drake was fine, no one was int he store but the two and a Beta was working so maybe he would just stand there for a little while with the Omegas.

\--

Edward was ready to head out when Tim and Alvin rushed in. "Oh your back, I was just-"

"Damian bit an Omega on the neck."

"-...BRUCE...!"


	35. Time

Damian hadn't meant to.

In all honesty he was just there when an Omega who smelled so incredibly good and when the Omega had been leaned with he's back against Damian when another had shoved around to get out of the group an intact came over and apparently it was to bite.

Without a second thought after seeing the exposed neck Damian bit down before realizing what he had had done and let go almost as quick as a whine came from the Omega. Once backed away frantically chatter around and next thing Damian knew he was in his Father's study waiting for the Omega and his parents to come over.

"Damian?"

"I bit an Omega and I had no control."

"It's alright, son," Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't help it. You run on strong instincts and the Omega must have been close to heat and you reacted, but luckily you had sense enough not to continue."

"Tt." Damian sat back. "Where's Drake?"

"With Alvin."

"Where?"

"In the Manor."

"Where in the Manor?"

"Maybe Edward's right." Bruce chuckled. "You've become a stalker."

"I am not stalker." Damian glared. "Just want to know where Drake is and doing all the time."

"You're a stalker." Bruce enjoyed watched Damian being frustrated about not knowing where Tim was. "Besides you won't believe who the parents are."

"What?" Damian didn't like the look on his father's face. "Whose? Whose?!"

\--

Edward was on reading over some information his client sent him when he passed by a room. Pausing he backtracked to see Roy inside panting the room and looking very uncomfortable.

"Roy?" Edward set his tablet down hurrying inside. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... no... I don't know..." Roy moved to lay on his side to try to ease the pressure in his back and swollen stomach. "I've been hurting since this morning."

"Where's Jason?"

"Jason went to get me some heating pads." Roy groaned. "He's taking forever."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About half hour ago?"

"Roy, I never asked but how far along are you?"

"Eight and a half months." Roy looked at him. "Why?"

"I think you might be in an early labor." Edward helped Roy to sit up. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm not due for another two weeks." Roy gasped suddenly nervous. "I need... I need, um, I need call..."

"Let's go," Edward pulled Roy helping him stand and put an arm around him. "Come on, I'll call him when we get in to the car."

"And Jason too?"

Edward said nothing about the first person that Roy wanted being Oliver but continued to help him out. Dick noticed them before cheering about the new arrival before hurrying to help them out ot the car.

"We need to tell, Bruce." Dick said excitedly. "Do you have names picked out?"

"Dick, seriously, not now." Roy hissed before gasping. "Ooow...!"

"Dick, go get the others and tell Jason to meet us at the hospital."

Roy lt out a whimper and looked at Edward.

"And call Oliver." Edward paused seeing Alfred pull up a car. "You are more powerful than anyone else in the world, Alfred, I know you have powers. Let's go, Roy, in you go..."

"I don't feel good... I think this kid is trying to rip out of my body."

\--

Damian was horrified.

Of all the Omegas he could have bitten he had to bite a foreign dignitary. More so one that had wanted Bruce's Wayne's only biological son to mate to one of his vast Omegas. If Damian remembered there were about ten in his range and well all very nice and well looking... no, focus!

Damian didn't want to mate with the Alpha's Omegas because well, he just didn't even if they did all look nice and seemed to dress up for him, and smelled really, really, really good...

"Damian." A hand smacked him upside the head. "Stop it."

"What?"

"You're drooling."

"I cannot help it." Damian whispered back. "Where's Malone?"

"He went home early." Tim smiled. "So, which one did you bite?"

"That one... with eh mark... it's fading..." Damian paused. "They smell too good. Why can I smell each of them so clearly?"

"You were raised in the League where nothing was filtered, remember?"

"Tt." Damian paused before shrugging. "You smell good too."

"Shut up, Damian." Tim hissed. "Sicko."

"It was compliment!" Damian growled "I'm not a implying that I'd want to be with you in that way."

Laughing softly Tim nudged the alpha. "I was just messing with you."

"Tt."

"Well at least it's almost over and I don't think you'll have to take the one as your mate."

"At least there shall not be anymore drama for the day."

The door banged opened with Dick skidded to a halt a big smile on his face. "Roy's having the baby!"

\--

Roy was trying to keep his breathing calm. Breathing in deep and exhaling as he laid on the bed. Another jolt made Roy gasp before leaning back groaning in pain. The door opened and someone rushed to his side.

"Roy!"

"Mom?" Roy opened his eyes seeing Dinah holding his hand and moving his hair back and out of his face. "You came."

"Of course, I came," Smiling Dinah let out a relived laugh. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"In pain." Roy smiled panting. "They want to get me an epidural when I'm dilated enough."

"I would take it." She kissed his head. "Oliver's on his way."

"Good."

She paused looking around with her eyes. "Where's Jason?"

"Getting me... heating pad?"

"What?"

"I thought I was just sore." Roy put his head back. "The baby wants out now."

"I'll call a nurse." She said before hurrying to the door. "Stay there."

Eyes wide Roy just blinked. "Okay."

Edward was sitting in the waiting room tapping is foot when he saw Jason run passed and probably didn't even noticed him. Standing up Edward was wondering if he should go and see when Bruce, and the rest of the kids ran behind him.

"Bruce!"

"Edward, what's going on?" Bruce asked as the other three took seats. "Is Roy alright?"

"Yes, as far as I know," Edward paused. "They made me leave the room."

"Oliver and Dinah?"

"No, the doctors said I could't be there and told me to leave."

"You mean ask?" Tim frowned standing up. "Asked right?"

"No."

"That was't right." Bruce sighed. "You're family now blood or not and Roy's part of our family. Go on and check on him- Damian, I will sedate you."

Everyone turned to were Damian had been inching towards an Omega and his mouth was slightly opened with his teeth ready to bite. Tim muttered something before going to drag the other away.

"How is the Omega he bit?" Edward asked. "Well or...?"

"Fine. They weren't in heat or mating so the mark faded right away."

"Good. I think Damian's instincts are running on high considering were he grew up, so we might have to keep him away form Omegas as much as we keep Tim away from Alphas."

"A Beta than." Bruce typed in something into the watch which made Edward lean over to see. "Alright done."

"That was quick."

"Yes, but the kids never take well with babysitters."

\--

"I hate all of you." Roy glared at them before pointing at Jason. "You did this to me!"

"I'm sorry." Jason said as Roy nearly crushed his hand again. Gritting his teeth he looked at the doctor. "I don't think the meds are working."

"Trust me they are... alright everyone out but Jason, it's time to push."

\--

Bruce and Edward were waiting outside the door with Oliver and Dinah. It was tense as they could hear Roy cry out a few times. Oliver was pacing back and forth, Dinah was nervous, Bruce was an eerie calm and Edward was itching to do something.

A sharp cry made them all look at the door. The tension grew. Edward shook his head to try and think of a riddle but the cries kept him from finishing them. Before another cry woudl happen.

"Oliver, calm down."

"Yeah, I know." Oliver rubbed his face. "I know what you're going to say. Roy's not a baby anymore. He doesn't need me in ways he used too."

"Oliver," Dihan put her hand on his shoulder. "Roy has a family of his own now and it just shows you did a good job."

"I know. Well, we did a good job and it's a fine if Roy doesn't need me anymore."

"I. WANT. MY. DAD!"

"YES!" Oliver almost through Bruce aside. "Outta the way, Daddy's coming!"


	36. Lian

Roy was screaming like he was being murdered before everyone outside heard a baby crying. relief filled everyone. Dinah was allowed to go in. As she did Edward leaned back against the wall letting out a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked concerned. "Do you need something?"

"No, I'm just glad the baby was delivered ." Edward smiled. "When we were in the car I thought we weren't going to make it. Roy almost passed out a few times."

"It's a good thing you noticed." Bruce kissed Edward's cheek. "Let's go tell the kids and save them from their babysitter."

"You never said who it was."

"Well, Alfred knows the best Betas and one of them happened to be my sitter who git here a while so... We should make sure Damian hasn't killed her."

\--

Damian was uncomfortable with Drake being more than two feet away from him and more so when the Beta Sitter moved Drake further away. He was too uneased about this so got up and moved closer towards the Omega.

"Young Master go back over there." The Beta said. "You two are not related by blood and that is a dangerous thing."

"I want Drake over here." Damian growled walking or rather trying to walk around the beta who just blocked him. "Drake. Come here."

"Okay."

"No, you stay there." She said and was soon trying to keep them from each other. As a Beta she could smell their scents and they were syncing up and she didn't know how their family dealt with day to day so she better keep them apart until she spoke with the parents. "Just wait a while."

"I want Drake over here."

"I have an idea." She said shuffling them towards two chairs. "Sit back to back, please."

\--

Roy was being cleaned off quickly as the nurse cleaned up the little baby before wrapping the baby up in a blanket and bring the little bundle to Roy setting the crying child.

"Meet your baby girl." The Nurse smiled. "She's Beta."

Laughing Roy hugged the baby close kissing her head and taking in his scent. She let out a yawned before purring. Looking up at Jason who was just standing there with wide eyes Roy smiled.

"Want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Jason moved closer carefully taking the baby into his arms. "Like this?"

"Yep, that's how to hold her." Roy leaned back feeling really tired. "You should go show the family."

Jason stared at the little baby in his arms. She had Roy's hair. It was the red color and she making little noises as she sleep being being still as she settled for a nap. It mesmerized him to see such a perfect little being. Jason held her carefully as he walked towards the doors to show the others with Oliver and Dinah behind him.

"Oile?"

Oliver stopped and hurried back to Roy. "Yeah, Speedy? Are you alright, need a nurse or something?"

"Where did Edward go?"

"Edward?" Oliver smiled. "He's outside with Bruce. I heard he brought you here with Alfred."

"Yeah he did but the doctor made him leave..." Roy whimpered. "They wouldn't let him in when I was alone and I got really scared..."

There was a pause before Oliver pushed Roy's hair back and kissed his son's head for a few moments and placing his hand on Roy's trying not to let himself seem angry but he was.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll send Edward in so you can tell him about your baby and how beautiful she is."

"She is beautiful, huh?" Roy smiled happily. "It's probably because I just gave birth but she's the most beautiful baby in the world."

"She is." Oliver covered Roy when the door opened and in ran Artemis, Conner and Mia and they made a mad dash tot he bed. "The whole gang's here! Give daddy a hug!"

"Outta of the way, dad!" Mia shoved him aside "Roy! Where's the baby?!"

They broke out into a million questions before Conner calmed them down and they were able to hear about it. Oliver went out and saw Edward holding the baby. Asking if the redhead Omega woudl take the baby back to Roy, Oliver headed over to the nurse's station to ask for the doctor but noticed Bruce was already there letting the doctor have it.

However Oliver wanted a piece.

"Hey, why was my kid left alone?" Oliver growled. "His Mother in Law was with him and says they kicked him out? That was sure as hell not okay!"

"I agree." Bruce had that calm that about him. "We'll both be lunching an investigation. I already contacted Commissioner Gordon."

\--

Edward went to find Damian and Tim when he saw the Beta that Bruce had assigned them and couldn't help but try to snuffle a laugh. The poor thing looked to be at her wits end as the two were purposely getting around her and they all knew how much Damian hated touch so watching her moved them apart form cuddle and holding hands and when she was busy scolding one or the other Tim was trying not to laugh and Damian was smug.

"Alright you two, enough." Edward walked over and they took a second to stand either side of him. "I'm sorry about that, they were playing."

"Indeed." The Beta sighed. "Tell Mr. Wayne that I have dealt with many Alpha and Omega non blood related siblings before but this... this is too high of a level for me."

Once she as gone Damian suddenly shook himself. "Finally. I don't know how much more of this family scenting I could take."

"And I thought you loved me." Tim laughed before looking up at Edward. "How's Roy and the baby?"

"Their doing well. Her name is Lian." Edward stretched. "I'm starving. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes."

"I stole the Beta's candy bar." Damian said and they both gave him a look. "What?"

\--

By the time everyone got home they were tired. Oh, correction Edward was tired, the rest of the family was apparently hyped up with coffee because the second they got into the cave they were dressed and speeding off on their bikes.

Batman appeared and they shared a kiss goodbye and Edward sighed before going to check over information his client had sent earlier that day and grabbing a cup of coffee so he could get to work.

After all he now had access to the Bat computer, which he loved a lot, and plus he could add things form his computer to and from the mainframe. The drink was wonderful and the fact he had a cupcake to enjoy was perfect.

Feeling more awake Edward went over a few things, connected some thoughts when gun fire jolted him. Ducking under the table Edward looked over at the training dummies and saw Jason firing off rubber bullets at the dummies looking like he was in a rage.

Getting up Edward rolled the computer chair closer and watched as he sat there eating his cupcake. Yep, though were differently Red Hood's violence up close. Sipping the last of his coffee Edward waited before throwing his paper and Jason shot it.

"Yay," Edward clapped. "You hit it."

"Of course I hit it!" Jason growled.

"Alright, what happened?"

"None of your business!"

"Hm," Edward waited after few more rounds were fired. "How's Roy and Lian?"

"Their at The Queen Mansion."

"I see..." Edward stood up. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can f*** off!"

Edward frowned but let Jason fire the rounds off until Alfred came down to stop it and told Jason to follow him. Alfred woudl calm him down. Edward was curious to find out what was going on so he took out his phone and called Oliver.

\--

Roy was changing the baby into a new dipper when the phone rang. He heard someone answer it. Carefully picking up Lian Roy nuzzled her softly before going to the rocking chair and nursing her. She was good eater. She liked to smile with she ate and it was so adorable that Roy had to remind himself not to take pictures of breasting feeding.

Roy loved this little baby so much despite her only being about ten hours old. Kissing her again Roy lifted her up to burp her. Once she burped he fed her more until she let go. Burping her again. 

Once done Roy put her int he little bassinet that could be place don't eh bed and surrounded with pillows to keep her safe. This way she could sleep in the bed with him and not be in any danger. 

Laying down Roy waited until Lian was asleep before drifting off as well. It might have been a few moments when he heard someone opening the door. Looking over he relaxed seeing Dinah walking into to keep watch over the baby and him. Closing his eyes again Roy drifted off. 

\--

Bruce arrived home at five am in the morning. The kids had gotten back an hour earlier and had already washed up before going to bed. Tired and sore Bruce showered before dressing and heading up to bed. 

On his way up he saw Edward coming down eyes almost closed and a cup of coffee in his hands. Bruce smiled before taking the cup away and Edward blinked before looking up at him and scowling. 

"You're late." Edward chided. "I've been waiting for hours." 

"I'm sorry but I had to deal with a few things." 

"I'm too tired." Edward grumbled trudging up the steps. "I'll be annoying when I'm more awake." 

Chuckled Bruce wrapped his arm around his mate as they got upstairs. Once in bed Edward was out and Bruce covered him. Even though he already gotten into bed Bruce rose out of it to do what he's always done. 

Check on his children.

Their children. 

Walking to Dick's room where the Omega seemed to be spending a lot of time lately instead of going out. It was strange but Bruce liked him being there when he checked in. 

Sure enough Dick was in bed asleep on his back and arms and legs spread out as he slept and some pillows where falling off the bed from his moving around. Walking in Bruce put the two back on the bed before covering his oldest. 

Next he checked in on Jason since the oldest Alpha of his kids didn't go with Roy the Queen Mansion. It was something that upset both family's but it was Jason and Roy's decision on Jay staying. 

Jason had gotten one of his angry spells when he wanted to scent with Lian. They had to take her to a test and when she came back Roy had to feed her. Than Roy scented with her for a minute and even though Jason knew that Omegas scented the baby's a lot more at first he grew impatient. 

The young father grew tired of waiting and than Lian whined and cried in his arms. She was Beta so she might have sensed the anger and of course just a baby couldn't defuse the situation just yet so she cried which upset Jason more and he gave her back to Roy.

This attempt to try and scent with her daughter fails twice more and when he reached for her again Roy he just started to get comfortable to nurse her again so out of the maternal instinct and without even look Roy put his hand out to stop the Alpha by gently pushing his hands away.

The reaction was quick l Jason snapped at Roy and Roy punched Jason so hard the Alpha fell back and the Omega hissed furious shielding his baby and the look was one no one had seen on Roy's face.

Pure rage.

It was in protection what with the maternal instinct running to an extreme high in the first few hours. However it had snapped Jason back into his normal self. Right they decided it was better if Roy returned to the Queen home for at least two days.

Looking into the room he found Jason asleep. Glad because his son didn't look angry in his sleep. Progress. Jay woudl get there Bruce was sure. Closing the door Bruce walked to Tim's room and opened it.

No Tim.

Going to Damian's room he opened it to see them both asleep on the bed with snacks between them the ending of some action movie playing. Walking in Bruce turned off the tv before going to cover them. 

Tim moved closer to curl up to Damian and the Alpha made a face before scooting away only for Tim to move around until he had the other trapped. It was than Damian decided the omega was a pilliw. Bruce found them amusing and decided to take a picture. 

This was differently better than killing each other.

Once back in bed Bruce pulled Edward close. His mate woke up a little bearly look before laying against him taking in a breath before drifting back off to bed. Closing his eyes Bruce fell asleep. 

"Bruce...?" 

"Hm...?" 

Edward smiled. "I'm pregnant."


	37. Small World

Jason woke up when he phone pinged. Sitting up Jason opened it and it was a text form Roy. For a moment Jason did response before texting back. They sent messages back and forth for a while before Roy asked Jason to come over.

Thinking about Jason took in a breath. If he went than he could be with his family but what if he got angry? He needed to control it he knew he had too and being an Alpha he should protect.

Getting up Jason replied before getting ready and leaving a message for Bruce before heading out. It didn't take took long if Jason took a jet, which he did and once he landed in central city he had to knock on the door and was let in by Conner who looked surprised but the former monk... was he still a monk? But he let Jason in and the Alpha made it up to Roy's room.

Walking in he saw Roy holding Lian. The Omega walked over to him and carefully placed the baby in his arms and Jason nuzzled her and only when she purred did overwhelming joy fill him.

\--

Damian pulled a pillow away from Tim who had take all of his pillows and was using them to try sand make a nest. Why the hell did Omegas love pillows so much? Why did they automatically take them from others? Why did he even allow Drake to sleep in his bed? Why was there a green envelope with a question mark on his night stand-

Wait.

"Drake, wake up."

Tim yawned rolled over pulling the blanket over himself.

"Drake, wake up." Damian pulled the blanket up as he grabbed the envelope and held it in front of him. "Look."

Barely opening his eyes Tim glanced over before sitting up rubbing his eyes. "What's it say?"

I don't know." Damian opened it. "Drake... it's a riddle."

\--

Edward was working on a case when he saw Damian and Tim rushing down the stairs and since they were still dressed in night clothes he could guess they woke up and just figured out the riddle before rushing down to confirm.

They both reached him at the same time. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes!" Edward smiled before sipping his coffee. "I thought it woudl take you longer to figure it out. Let me guess you worked together?"

"Your pregnant?" Damian repeated. "With a child?!"

"I should hope it's a child." Edward smiled before leaning back. "I found out last night and told Bruce before he went to sleep."

"Damian, isn't this great? We're going to get a little sibling!"

"Hm." Damian looked between the two of them. "Fine. Have an Alpha that way I don't have to worry about other Alphas."

"Damian I can't choose that." Edward frowned a bit. "Whatever the baby is we'll love them just the same."

"You should have an Alpha."

"Damian, you can't pick a child's gender." Edward said. "Besides won't you love him or her in whatever gender they are?"

"... There are ways..."

"Alright, stop it." Tim light smacked the Alpha's head. "Come on, I'm starving. I hope Alfred has subs."

"Tt." Damian headed towards the kitchen. "A beta would be fine as well."

"Let it go, Damian!"

Edward laughed before putting his hand on his stomach. He was excited of course and still nervous. He had nine months to plan. Still there was much to do. Well he couldn't go investigating now but he hadn't in the past months because of everything that happened... still...

Something walked passed him looking like ghost. Pausing Edward blinked before looking up and seeing Dick walking like that dead which was unusual because the Omega was a morning person and always very bright and happy.

Getting up Edward walked up behind him and placed his hands ont he others shoulder. Dick was only shorter than him by three inches but he was slouching so he was a bit smaller.

What surprised him was when Dick turned around and clung to him. Not sure what was going on Edward held him. The other sounded like he was trying not to cry. They stayed that way for a little while before Edward moved him back a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to die alone."

"Oh," Edward smiled. "Come on let's go talk about it outside."

\--

Jason walked into the Manor after a long night of learning how much a baby cried and was carrying about fifty pounds of baby things Roy had chosen to bring. His mate was carrying the car seat with Lian in it and headed straight into the kitchen to show Alfred his great-grandchild.

Walking on Jason paused before walking back. "What the hell...?"

"Go away, Todd." Damian growled. "We're busy."

"Hi, Jason."

"I'm going to keep walking because I'm pretty sure Tim is not giving Damian a back massage."

"Damian strained his muscles bench pressing three hundred and a half pounds and he was doing that for an hour."

"Roy, I'm hallucinating." Jason called out. "I'm going to bed!"

"Tt." Damian laid his head back down. "I still one. One hour and you owe me a hundred, Drake."

"I'm giving you a back massage."

"I still want the money."

"Oh fine than I'll just stop than."

"Fine, you can pay it off with this."

\--

Dick remembered his mother holding him when he cried but that had been when he was little. Too long ago. Still he felt comfort in an Omega parent and even after talking with Edward and getting in some cuddles and nuzzling Dick still felt a bit down.

Nuzzling against Edward again Dick closed his eyes. "Something is wrong with me."

"No, nothing is wrong." Edward assured. "You just haven't meet someone who truly loves you."

"But they all dump and mostly after we've had sex a few time."

"Have you've been doing what I told you?"

"Yes- No..." Dick hid his face. "Bruce has you, Jason has Roy, and it seems like everyone I know has a mate or is dating happily... even Tim the Virgin has a boyfriend! Tim. The. Virgin. Has. A. Boyfriend!"

"I don't think we need to announced Tim's virginity to the world." Edward ran his hand through Dick's hair. "I have an idea... you remember that nice young man at the wedding... oh what was his name... Ah, Victor?"

"Victor Stone?" Dick frowned. "He's a good friend and plays professional football,"

"Yes, why do you try dating him? He was very flirty with you afdter all." Edward smiled remembering seeing them dance together. "I could tell her liked you."

"No, he's just a good friend." Dick sighed. "A very handsome friend but I'm not his type."

"Really?" Edward mused. "But you talk to him a lot. He visits and even stops by to bring you something he thinks you like and you always like the gifts."

"...He's just nice that way."

"Still you should invite him over tonight." Edward moved Dick up into s sitting positions and wiped the tears away. "How about we go somewhere?"

"...Can we eat some cereal first?"

"How about some eggs and bacon?"

"And cereal?"

\--

Bruce was going over a few things for work as he thought about his mate being pregnant. It was exciting of course and still Bruce was nervous. After all ever single one over his kids were over the age of nine when he got them.

The door opened and in walked Roy cradling Lian. Smiling the redhead walked over to him and Bruce carefully took the baby so he could see his granddaughter. The baby opened his eyes and smiled at him cooing.

Roy snapped a picture with his phone. "She likes you."

"Alfred told me that Jason went over last night."

"I asked him too," Roy said pocking his phone and sitting down on a chair. "I.. I needed him with me."

"Was he alright?"

"Yeah, he helped all night and when he got frustrated he would just go stand in a corner and press his head against it for a few minutes before coming back." Roy smiled. "He didn't get mad once."

"Good." Bruce brushed the baby's cheek. "Hello, Lian."

She cooed happily before yawning.

"She's very alert and only two days old."

"Yeah... is that normal?" Roy got up fast rushing over. "It is right?"

"She's probably just excited to meet Batman."

Roy laughed before sitting down. "Watch out, I saw Tim on the hunt for Lian."

"Hunt?"

"Um, yeah," Roy frowned. "I saw him sniffing the air and bothering Jason for the baby so I figured that it must be a carrier heat coming on."

"Tim's heats are unpredictable." Bruce thought about it before giving the baby back. "I want to know how you're doing? Feeling better?"

"I'm still a bit tired and only a little sore." Roy smiled. "I had to refuse the epidural, because, well, yeah..."

Recovering addict could slip, was what Roy normally said when refusing narcotic pain killers and would only use none narcotic pain killers and only using a few. Roy had proven himself more than once and hadn't slipped but his son-in-law was so terrified of slipping that he stayed far away from them.

The door opened and Tim popped in sniffing the air before going over and holding out his arms for the baby. Roy handed Lian over and Tim called out he would watch her for an hour.

"Maybe I should go..." Roy started too when he was pulled back and was being held by Bruce. "Uh... Bruce?"

"I'm proud of you, Roy."

Oh yeah, Roy wasn't moving because this was just as good as winning the lottery and deiced that it couldn't hurt to scent with his father-in-law for a while and nuzzled against him.

Ten minutes later the Omega was asleep.

\--

Damian had no idea how to react to Lian.

The Alpha watched as the Omega had set up a pillow nest and was curled around the little baby crib thing in the middle and was holding it close. Of course he had seen a baby before but they stayed with the Omegas in the Omega chambers because back than Omegas were just breeding mates that cleaned and cooked.

Damian made a face reminding himself that was extremely sexist. Well, Damian didn't know what to do now. When this happened he did what he always did which was circling Drake trying to figure out how to get the Omega away.

However there was a baby involved so, now what? Snorting Damian continued his ever circling and Drake would stare at him before going back to watching the baby sleep and seemed entrenched by it and hissing at Damian if he got to close.

Finally Damian sat down and decided that he woudl wait. 

\--

Edward was was listening to Dick chatter away as they walked back into the Manor and set a few things down they had gotten. The other Omega was excited about getting a new sibling and was hoping it was an Omega so he could cuddle at least of of his siblings without them trying to escape or complaining about being deprived of coffee. 

"You invited Victor tonight, right?" 

"Yep!" Dick grinned. "And guess what? He has concert tickets for this band I really like and we're going to go see it tomorrow."

"That sounds exciting. I remember my first concert." Edward paused. "I think I got onto the stage but it was also the night I tried Oxy for the first time."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Edward paused. "Is that Jason?"

"Jay!" Dick ran after the dead looking Alpha. "Where's Roy and Lian!"

\--

Damian had left Drake at home before going to pick up something at the store. It was something he needed for his Alpha coming of age ceremony. Unlike Omegas who went when they turned eighteen, Alphas went right before they turned fourteen thus the age being the end of thirteen.   
As he was picking it up he heard someone shouting to look out when two dog ran passed him and the person on the other end of the leashes smacked into Damian. As they fell Damian grabbed the leashes and the Omega as they crashed to the ground.

"Sorry about that," The Omega quickly got up. "They got spooked and I was trying to get them to slow down." 

"It's fine." Damian got up and glared at the two dogs. "Sit."

The two dogs sat. 

"Wow, they listened to you." The Omega leaned down to pet the. "Oh, what scared you two, huh? What happened?" 

"Here." Damian handed the leashes back before getting a good look at the Omega and the Omega sparked his interest. "Are they your pets?" 

"No, I'm just walking them. I volunteer at Gotham's Animal rescues. It's a non-kill organization founded by the Wayne Family. You know those rich people who live in the castle?" 

The Omega didn't know who he was? Well, that was good. "I see. Where is it?" 

"Come on I'll take you." The Omega turned around. "It's right over there. Come here I'll show you. What's your name?" 

"Damian and your's?" 

"Ethan." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"You too." Ethan walked up to a building. "This is it. It's way bigger inside and we had five floors. I heard they're expanding int he back so hopefully e'll get a backyard so they animals can play and be outside more." 

"I thought they started that months ago." 

"Oh, they did but know you... the longer is takes the longer they get paid."

"I see." Damian scowled. "After you give me the tour can I buy you lunch?" 

"What a gentleman." Ethan smiled. "Alright you can buy me lunch." 

\--

Edward was just taking a drink of tea when Damian walked passed him and the redhead Omega was so shocked he spit out his tea hitting both Bruce and Dick in the face with the drink. 

"Ew!" Dick shook his head. "Why?!" 

"Edward..." Bruce grumbled. 

"Bruce..." Edward gasped pointing to Damian. "Your son just brought home Jonathan's child!"


	38. Games

Damian seemed really comfortable listening to Ethan go on about everything he knew about the Animal shelter and Damian liked the Omega was leaning with his back to the Alpha's side and that meant that Omega had no idea how much the Alpha was enjoying his scent.

In fact Damian was so distracted that he hadn't noticed his parents watching them through the window and that his Omega parent was freaking out as his Father just stared at them.

However it didn't escape his attention when Drake tried to go off outside walk on his own and how the other tried to quickly leave but no Damian noticed ad growled. Ethan looked over.

"Who's that?"

"My brother." Damian glared at the Omega. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk." Tim sighed. "I swear I'm not trying to leave anywhere or to go see Kon, just walking."

"Stay where I can see you."

"Whatever you say." Tim waved at Ethan. "He's insane."

"Leave."

Laughing Ethan looked up at Damian. "So protective. Why? does go off to parties or clubs?"

"No, of course not." Damian said as Dick started walking towards them. "That woudl be him. The one who can't keep his legs closed."

"Stop telling everyone that." Dick sighed before smiling. "By the way, Tim just went over the fence and is almost out of here."

Ethan yelped at how fast Damian jumped up and took of. Laughing the Omega got up and chased after him enjoying this because it was just too funny that he had to see where is woudl go.

Tim saw Damian coming and well he hadn't been trying to leave but retrieving a note left on the large brick gate so the only clue was that Dick had tipped off the Alpha. For a moment Tim thought he should explain but the chance to mess with Damian? Too good to pass up.

Jumping down Tim took off. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Drake! Stop right there!"

"Never!" Tim ran passed a large tree and went around it before climbing up a bit but Damian's new friend saw him and called out to the alpha. "Tattle tail."

Once back on the ground Tim hurried away and towards the family pool going around it as they two chased after him. The Omega was laughing even though it was stupid, but Tim was enjoying himself before running toward the Manor and ducking inside locking the door.

Damian glared at him through the window and Tim smiled at him purring. "Stop that."

"Stop what, oh look behind you."

"Wha?" Damian turned around only for Ethan to smack into him. "Arug!"

"Ouch!" Ethan groaned. "Oh, your head is like stone."

"I think so too."

"Quite, Omega!"

"Ooh, so scared, Alpha." Tim smiled. "Bye bye."

"Open the door."

The door unlocked but it was Edward who did so. "...Hello."

"Oh my god..." Ethan gasped before looking at Damian. "I gotta go."

"What?" Damian looked at the two Omegas before rushing after him. "I'll be back."

"What as that about?" Tim asked once they were gone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." Edward pulled Tim close. "That's Ethan. Ethan Crane. Jonathan's child who was taken away a long ago."

"He knows about you and Jonathan, right?"

"Sadly, yes." Edward paused. "Let's go somewhere. Maybe a drive or something?"

\--

Bruce was deep into his work and trying not to listen to the continuous cries of Lian wailing her lungs off. She was fussy even thought she was changes, bathes, fed, cuddled, burped and anything one needed.

However she deiced that crying was a good idea to her and she had some good lungs on her. Bruce heard the cries coming closer and he closed his laptop before making an escape out the window.

He loved his kids, Bruce woudl die for them but parenting his grandchildren who was only two days old? Nope, not happening.

\--

Edward watched as Dick laughed and had fun with Victor. They were playing some games at an fancy pizza place thing for all ages. Edward was sipping some soda and Tim and Damian where trying to beat each other at air hockey.

Someone sat next to him. Looking up Edward smiled. "Bruce, I thought you were busy."

"I was." Bruce pulled Edward closer for a kiss before rubbing his stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Still the same as this morning." Edward smiled. "Still the same just a little tiny dot for now."

"Is that Victory Stone?"

"Yes," Edward looked at him. "You know him?"

"Yes." Bruce took a drink. "He's a good person. In love with Dick but Dick has no idea."

"You knew and you didn't tell him?" Edward hissed. "Why?"

"Oh I told him." Bruce chuckled. "He doesn't know how good Alphas who would treat him right are and which ones break his heart. I'm still shocked your getting them together."

"I've seen bad Alphas and I would never let my kids near them adopted or not."

"I'm glad." Bruce looked over at Tim and Damian. "That's a violent game of air hockey."

"I know, but it's better than killing each other." Edward stood up. "Let's go play some games, come on!"

"Which game?"

"We can play this. Hit the clown down." Edward paused. "Like a joke."

"I get it." Bruce groaned grabbing Edward and squeeze him a bit as he kissed the Omega's neck. "You couldn't resist, huh?"

"Nope." Edward pulled away pouting the coins in. "Come on, let's play."

\--

"Damian, look." Tim said pausing their game by picking up the puck. "One of your many Omegas are here."

"What?" Damian turned to see Ethan by the door standing there with an Alpha who must have been his father, and the Omega was waving slowly. "Drake, go with Father and Nygma."

"But they're kissing and stuff."

"Come with me than," Damian walked over not noticing Tim's smiled as he followed and walked up to Ethan. "Hello again. Is this your father?"

"Yes." Ethan looked up at the Alpha. "This is Damian, the one I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Damian." The man shook his hand. "And this is?"

"My brother Dra- Timothy."

"Everyone calls me Tim." Tim smiled shaking the Alpha's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you can to join us?" Damian asked eyes locked on Ethan. "Everything shall be paid for."

"Actually, Damian, I can't, I wanted too, uh, that is-,"

"You don't want Damian and Ethan to see each other because of who our Omega parent is." Tim said suddenly. "That's why you came to a pubic place instead of home so there was no chance to talk about it."

"How did you-?" The man started.

"Because when Ethan saw Edward the shock was there and it's well known that Riddler and Scarecrow are best friends so I connected the dots that Ethan is Ethan Crane."

"Smart for an Omega."

Damian growled. "Do not insult him."

"It's okay, Damian." Tim placed his hands on the Damian's shoulders. "I'm going to go with Bruce and Edward."

"I be there in a minute." Damian looked at the other Alpha. "Can I speak with you alone,"

"Of course."

\--

"It's rigged." Edward hissed glaring at the claw machine. "I want that Riddler plush."

"Isn't' that kind of coincided?" Bruce said watching as his mate tried to get it again and it fell. "After all you alright won the Cane."

"I want myself." Edward shoved in another ten dollars into the machine. "Come on... come on..."

Tim was watching as he held the many other pluhes that Edward had won including the entire Bat family. The claw machine garbed onto the Riddler plush again and dragged it a few inches before it fell.

"No!" Edward cried. "Why won't you come to me, mini me?"

"Here, let me try." Bruce said as his mate moved aside and he started to lower claw over the sideways Riddler. "I got him... Nope, never mind."

"I want to try." Tim said handing over the plush toys and taking a turn and this time the little plush caught onto the side and rolled off the side of the plastic side and into the little shoot. "I got it."

"Yes!" Edward leaned down pulling it out before pursing. "Look, there's a paper with a riddle on it. Oh, it's a simple riddle."

"It is for kids."

Tim paused when Damian walked over to them. "You look happy."

"I am." Damian smirked. "I have a date with Ethan."

"Is his father still alive?"

"For now, yes." Damian paused. "Drake is it me or is Grayson making out with his so called friend?"

"Look away young child." Tim covered the Alphas eyes. "I shall shield you."

"I do not need you to shield me and I am perfectly capable of harming other on my own."

"Alright let's go eat something," Bruce said moving the three of them away and looked back not thrilled but fine with Dick's choice. "Hey! Come eat some food instead of eahc other.

\--

It was about one in the morning and Edward was asleep when he heard crying. Lian was up wailing but another voice was also crying. Sitting up Edward frowned because everyone but Bruce was home as Batman left with the Leauge to check something out and that Gotham was being watched over by the birds of prey.

The door opened and Roy walked in holding the crying baby and sobbing. "I can't turn her off!"

"Come here," Edward moved the blankets back as Roy handed her over and curled up against Edward very upset. Rocking Lian she calmed down before sucking her thumb slowly falling asleep. "There we go."

"How did you do that?" Roy wiped his eyes on the blanket. "I couldn't even get her to stop screaming."

"I helped a good friend with a baby once before they took the baby away. Here why don't you stay here for the night and I'll watch Lian?"

"I have to feed her in two hours."

"Do you have milk pumped?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Just rest. She probably sense your stress and doesn't know how to calm it down."

"Oh." Roy paused. "There's milk in our fridge."

"Where's Jason?"

"Walking around outside to keep calm." Roy pulled the covers around him. "Maybe just a short nap."

"Go on."

Edward held the baby smiling. "Hey, little one... I hope my baby has red hair too."


	39. Three

Edward was setting up a Nursery that connected to their room or rather the room they just made an extra door in and now they where trying to figure out which color to paint it.

Apparently trying to paint everything green and purple wasn't going to fly and neither was trying to paint everything black and gray with a bat symbol. In the end they had light colors and for some reason Edward thought it was a good idea, for some reason, to ask his two youngest.

"Lavender."

"Aqua."

"Lavender."

"Aqua."

"Lavender."

"Aqua."

Alright, so they both had their own opinions and they had painted each side of the room their preferred color for the baby. Edward rubbed his face wishing he had asked Dick or maybe Roy, but sadly Roy was back at Queen Mansion with Jason and Dick had been on another date with Victor Stone.

"The baby would like Lavender." Tim insisted from their cross roads or rather cross walls as they glared at each other. 'It's calming."

"So is Aqua."

"Lavender is unisex."

"It might decided to be an Alpha if it's in this room."

"The baby doesn't come out like that."

"It's not impossible."

"Lavender!"

"Aqua!"

"Demon!"

"Imbecile!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Alright, alright!" Edward moved them away. "Come on, I know you two can work together and put something together. Here, how about you both think of something that made an impact on your lives and pick a color that suits. Light colors and something together."

"Fine." The both glared at each other.

Smiling Edward watched them leave bickering with each other. putting a hand over his stomach Edward took in a deep breath before looking around. Were was he going to put the crib and rocking chair.

As Edward walked around the room he tried to figure out where he should put all the bay stuff. He now had a joint account with Bruce now that they were married and even though Edward said he could but his own stuff Bruce insisted on paying for everything.

Still it felt odd not worrying about how much everything coast, mainly because Alfred already set up the list of things and Edward had a feeling that the old butler was hinted at him having at least three kids because everything was number by threes and the stroller was set for twins.

"Hint was noted." Edward said to himself before sighing. "Two months along and I'm still at square one."

"Edward," Dick said poking his head in. "I'm back and Bruce wants to meet everyone for lunch."

"Alright, let's get going shall we?"

"Hey," Dick said as he was given a hug and they nuzzled. "Why are Tim and Damian screaming Lavender and Aqua at each other?"

"Their picking a color for the Nursery."

\--

Damian showed up at the Animal Shelter again. Ethan smiled as the Alpha looked around and spotted him. Since Damian's family owned the building they could just walk on back which is what the Alpha did.

Of course there was Tim who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Ethan didn't have any Alpha siblings but he thought it was funny because he had seen protective Alpha siblings but it was funny.

The second they got closer Tim took off towards the cats. A place that Damian deemed fine since there was no way out. Happy with that Damian walked up to Ethan handing him another little gift.

"How are you today, Ethan?"

"Well, thank you." Ethan opened it. "Wow, it's the new phone I wanted!"

"Yes, and it's already set up. The moment you call someone on it than it shall switch over automatically and it is paid for the next two years."

"Wow," Ethan laughed hugging Damian tightly. "This is so cool, Damian, thanks!"

"You are welcome." Damian held back maybe a bit more than he should have. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." Ethan looked at the other Omega. "Is Tim joining us?"

"Of course." Damian gave a grave stare. "I can't trust the Alphas currently trying to court him. They keep coming out of nowhere and I must resist the urge to start killing again."

"Damian," Ethan laughed thinking it was a joke. "You say that as if you've killed before."

"... I shall wait here for you." Damian smiled a bit as the Omega left. "Drake?"

"Only three feet from you." Tim called. "Can I please just go home? I swear I'll stay in my room and not leave... well except for food."

"No one is home."

"Come on, Damian, I'm bored." Tim sighed. "I'm tired of going on your dates and being a third wheel... I can go stay with Roy! Their heading out to Star City and I can go with them."

"Can they pick you up?"

"I can ask." Tim took out his phone fast. "I'll let you know in a minute."

Damian felt a bit better knowing that at least the Omega would be somewhere safe and not anywhere near unwanted Alphas. After a minute Drake was picked up by Roy and they waved goodbye.

\--

"Thank you, Roy." Tim sighed as they got into the car. "He won't let me leave and worse he won't let me be alone with Kon."

"Aww, remember when his life consisted of him trying to kill you?"

"Sometimes I miss it." Tim sighed. "Don't get me wrong I love Damian now but he's been suffocating me lately."

"It can't be too bad."

"Damian asked if he could chip me."

"Oh." Roy tried not to laugh. "Seriously?"

"He tried to pass it off as an early birthday gift."

"It sounds like Damian has taken this sibling protection back to the 1800s."

"Yeah." Tim sighed before looking back at the baby car-seat. "How's Lian?"

"Doing great! I just rounded back to pick you up." Roy turned towards the airport. "Oliver is watching my baby so once we get there we can take the Jet home and than I'll probably take a nap but you can do what ever you want."

"Thanks."

\--

[Five months along]

Bruce and Edward were waiting for the doctor to call them to the back so they could get an ultra sound of the baby. As Edward rubbed his stomach he felt really fat. Everyone said that when they were pregnant he knows that but he really felt bigger than other Omegas who were also five months along.

Next to them was Dick. He was eating a cereal bar and playing some sort of candy game on his phone. The younger Omega looked content which was something that made the two mates happy.

Lately Dick had been going with them everywhere. If they were leaving that the Omega was right behind them. They didn't mind of course and Edward liked that he could bond with the oldest of the kids. 

Dick was laying his head on Edward's arm nuzzling every now and again. With Dick continuing his new found relationship with Victor Stone and it seemed that now the younger Omega was not only happy but even seemed healthier. 

"For Omega Wayne?" A nurse said spotting them and smiling. "This way, please." 

\--

"How far are you along?" The Nruse asked as she put some stuff on his stomach. "There we go." 

"I'm about twelve weeks." Edward smiled rubbing his bump. "I'm so excited to see how the baby's doing." 

"About twelve weeks?" She said unsure. "Um, holding let's find your baby..." 

Bruce and Edward stared at the screen. Dick had stayed in the waiting room to give the newly weds to enjoy the first picture of their baby. As the Nurse moved the little device over his bump she came to a stop showing a little tiny baby. 

"There's the baby." 

"That's our baby?" Edward breathed out. "Bruce... it's our baby!" 

Bruce looked so proud as he kissed Edward between the eyes. "Yes, our baby." 

"Wait... Oh, oh ho, look there," The Nurse laughed. "There's another one." 

"What?" Both of them looked at the screen. "Twins?" 

"Congratulations, Mr. Wayne." The Nurse said. "You and Omega-Wayne are having twins... oh my god... what's that...?" 

"Something wrong?" Bruce said getting closer. "Are the twins alright?" 

"Yes, but they're not twins- Their triplets." 

\--

Damian was walking by texting Ethan when he saw Alfred practically skip by singing and grinning like the sun came to greet him. Confused Damian paused seeing his Father and Mother sitting at the kitchen table in a state of shock with the rest of the family and they all seemed in some sort of shock. 

Carefully Damian backed out of the room.


	40. Paint

Three kids. 

 

Three kids. Triplets. Three little humans are inside him. Edward couldn’t believe it. Well that explained why he was so big at five months. It wasn’t just him or his imagination at all. Edward was bigger than normal. 

 

Rubbing both his hand over his baby bump as his family sat there in silence as Alfred set down some more good for them to eat. This time Dick reached over taking a bread and some meat to make a sandwich. Jason grabbed a drum stick and torn into it to keep himself from saying anything.

 

Eventually Damian came down taking a seat next to Tim asking what happened. Tim told him and Damian stared at Edward for a long moment before looking at Tim and back at the baby bump and started to tell the unborn children that tjey better not be Omega.

 

\--

 

Roy was resting on his bed when the bed dipped. Waking up Roy looked up at Jason. “Hey, Jay, I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

 

“I couldn’t wait.” Jason said spooning Roy and kissing his neck holding his mate close. “You smell… really good.”

 

“No I don’t . I haven’t showered today or slept good in weeks, I’m pretty sure I look like a street rat.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Jason breathed in Roy’s scent as he nibbled the pale skin before climbing more onto his Omega and kissing him. They kissed until the need to air came in play. “Damn you’re so hot,babe.”

 

“Jason… Jay…” Roy pulled him close. “I need you.”

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--

 

Edward waddled around pushing a basket as he looked at the items in the baby store they were at. He could have ordered online but he wanted to do it himself. Bruce was right beside him pushing a cart and on the cart was Dick and Tim getting a free ride. Damian had was unimpressed with th8and was just walking next to the cart.

They got to the cribs and Edward was looking over them before finding three he liked. Bruce and Damian loaded them onto the cart as the Omegas got off. Once that was done they picked out three rocking chairs. 

When they got to the dipper bags Dick and Tim each picked out two because they couldn’t settle on the third one together. Edward was looking over baby clothes when he turned back to his cart to find it full of dippers and wipes. Looking up he saw Jason.

 

“Lian uses about ten or fifteen a day.” Jason looked at Edward bitterly. “You’re having three.”

 

“Thank you Jason.”

“Whatever.”

\--

Bruce was having everything delivered to the Manor. Edward was sitting down drinking some water and enjoying a snack. Tim was next to him on his phone and Damian was using the Omegas lap as a pillow. The young Alpha had been up for twenty eight hours and needed some sleep. 

Tim pushed Jason’s hand away when he attempted to draw on Damian’s face. After the third attempt Tim hissed and Jason pinched the Omega cheek causing Tim to whimper which made Damian wake up and growl violently as he lunched himself at Jason with Dick no far behind trying to break up the fight.

 

When Bruce rushed over he paused seeing Dick holding Jason back and Tim holding Damian back. Edward was yelling at them to stop but didn’t get up because of the babies. Walking over he growled darkly at them causing them to back down from each other.

 

“Enough. Time to go home.”

 

“I’m hungry, Bruce.” Dick said stretching. “Can we go eat?”

“I’m hungry too, Bruce.” Jason said. “Fed us.”

“Yes let’s eat.” Damian agreed.

“No.” Bruce growled. “Not after that scene.”

The three siblings looked at each other and when Bruce turned around they all shoved Tim at him. The little Omega bumped into him. Bruce turned around to look at Tim who made his eues wide.

 

“Im really hungry.”

 

“Alright let’s go eat.”

Edward snorted at his Alpha. 

 

\--

Edward hadn’t expected Roy to walk through the door looking like a ghost. The other redhead looked like something dreadful had happened. Frowning Edward put his tablet down before waddling after him.

“Roy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… well it’s good news but im not really prepared but it’s okay.”

 

“Whatever it is I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“I’m pregnant.”

“What? Oh, well congratulations!”

“Thank you… can you not tell anyone yet please?”

"Alright... come on let's go get something to drink. Maybe some tea."  
\--

"Alright, Im done." Edward groaned as he stopped the continues fight between Damian and Tim. " Bruce and I set up the room into thrwe different sections. You two can paint one the color of your choosing, understand?"

"What about the third?" Tim asked. "Are we splitting it."

"No. I'll figure it out later." Edward rubbed his swollen stomach. "Im going to go get something to eat so have fun. No fighting."

"That is something we cannot promise." Damian said before picking up his bucket. "I can paint faster."   
"No you can't."  
"On that note I'm leaving, Edward groaned leaving. "No killing."  
"I haven't tried to kill Drake in months."  
\--  
No wonder Roy wanted heating pads. They were wonderfully nice when your back was hurting and you couldn't take any medication for it. Edward sighed before sitting down on the bed. 

There was a mirror across from him and Edward glared at himself. carrying triplets was hard. first of all he already looked huge and he was only five months along. grabbing the stretch mark lotion Edward started to put it on sighing again.  
Looking around Edward felt alone. Bruce had run to the store to get him some ice cream and french fries and it must be the hormones but Edward felt lile crying and being mad a Bruce for leaving and feeling stupid because he was the one to ask for the food.

The door opened harshly and Edward looked only to be surprised to see Jason standing there. He had a scowl on his face glaring at him but looked like he needed to say something.

"Yes?"

"Roy needs dippers."

Confused Edward frowned a little. "They're in the nursery."

"..." Jason looked away.

"You don't know where they are in the nursery." Edward realized before using the bed post to pull himself up."Come on, I'll show yiu where everything is."

Jason said nothing but followed Edward to Lians Wayne Nursery. After they got there Edward showed 

Jason were everything was and than pasued as Jason got in his way to leave.

"Yes?"

"...When you said you knew us, me and Roy when I hit you at Queen Mansion... who was us? before I mean?"

"Before was my Father."

"How-?"

"He beat my mother to death after sexually assaulting us." Edward bluntly said because he just couldn't relive the whole story so straight to the point. "You trying Jason snd you're doing good."

"I ain't. I don't know what Lian likes at all and I have no clue were any of her stuff is." Jason looked frustrated. "Look I ain't on this sudden family thing with you and Bruce but I do owe you a thank you because I love Roy and im f***ed up by hurting him and needed that harsh smack to reality so thanks and ya know... whatever."

"Your welcome." Edward said half amazed he got a thank you. "I need to lau down now but later if you want we can... talk.. ?"

"No." Jason glared at him walking away. "And you look like a fat duck whe you walk!"

"Rude!" Edward yelled. "I thought we were making progress!"

\--

Bruce pulled into the driveway when Tim and Damian ran out frantically shouting that Edward had been kidnapped.


	41. Fight

"You are going to regret this," Edward hissed as he was taking off the car or whatever it was that had kidnapped him. Holding onto his stomach and waddling out of the car with his eyes covered by a blindfold and someone helped him walk. "Hey, I'm pregnant with triplets! Don't walk so fast!"

Shockingly whoever it was did slow down.

"Thank you." Edward paused as they entered a place but it didn't move after. "Um… I can't see so are there any stairs or something that I should be aware of?"

"Just walk, and don't worry, I will make sure your safe."

Well that was oddly kind some for someone who kidnapped him. No saying a word as he walked carefully he was surprised when he was suddenly picked up. Panicked about falling he clung to the man and noticed that this Alpha really strong. Holding tight he took note of how the Alpha held him close… almost as if he cared.

Oh hell they were going downstairs. Trying to stay calm Edward stayed quite to try and head if anyone else was in the house. A door opened and it sounded like metal so… not sure if he could get out. Once inside he heard doo close with a clang.

Next thing Edward was set down on a bed. Tensing he froze waiting when he heard the door clang shut and clicking sound. Ripping off the blindfold Edward looked around quickly expecting to see a cold empty room only to be met with closed in room that looked like it came out of a five star hotel.

"What f***- is this?!"

\--

Edward stared at the food. It smelled and looked delicious. Picking up a tiny pieces he took a little bit chewing it. No poison. Working with Jon had taught him what was and wasn't poisonous. Still after tasting a lot of stuff on the plate Edward was able to deem it safe enough which was good because he needed to eat.

Still he had to eat slowly because his nerves were running on high and he was worried about his babies and his new babies and oh wow what were they doing? What was Bruce doing? What was going on with Roy? And Jason? What about Dick? What about Damian and Tim? Well okay those two were probably fine because Damian wouldn't let Tim out of his sight.

Picking up a piece of meat Edward nibbled it before just taking a big bite out of it. It was really good so he ate it up within minutes. Alright maybe he was really hungry. The door clicked. Getting up Edward back up against a wall and turned around to protect the unborn children. When the door opened he closed his eyes tensing waiting for a hit or yelling.

Instead a blanket was draped over him and a hand rubbed his back gently. Tensing up tightly Edward waited for a harsh hit. Nothing. This was more disturbing than getting hit. Slowly Edward peeked over to see who had kidnapped it and had to do a double take.

"Uh…" Edward laughed blinking. "Okay… You're…. you're not Bruce… I know he wouldn't do this… but in case I'm wrong, I'm sorry."

"You can call me Bruce."

"…You… are not Bruce…"

"Of course I am."

What was going on?!

\--

Jason, Dick and Tim had seen Bruce in a rages before but this, oh this was something else entirely. The fury, the hate, the pure anger was something that they had never seen before. However Damian seemed pleased with this anger because he was the only smiling as they cowered behind him.

Now they knew what some people say when they said the Bat seemed to come from hell itself but oh hell Bruce was way scarier than they thought. When he was told about Edward going missing the shock had been there for exactly five seconds before all hell broke loose.

"You two!" Bruce barked at Jason and Dick who yelped and Tim tried to hide behind Damian who was freaking smiling. "East End and West End. Now!"

"Whatever you say, Boss!"

"Yeah, what Jay, said!"

"And you two!"

Tim whimpered and Damian eagerly stepped forward with a large smile. "Yes, Father?"

"North and South End!"

"Let's go Drake!"

"Why are you happy about this?!" Tim cried as he dragged away. "Wait, my staff!"

\--

Edward was staying really still as he sat next to this person who looked so much like Bruce it was unnerving. What was even scarier was that this person, whoever the hell was, was being really nice to him and acting like they were a couple.

A movie was playing and Edward was trying to lean away from this Alpha but he would pull him back. It might have been better if it had been a harsh pull back but the gently moving him back was so awful. Looking at the movie and then back at the man trying to figure out who the hell this was.

"Alright, I know you're not Bruce, that much I can tell." Edward moved back just a bit looking over at the face staring back at him. It was than that he saw faint scars. It wasn't easy t see them and one had to be this close and look closely to see that they were scar pattern and that was when Edward realized who this was. "Can I have some water?"

"Stay there."

Edward opted to do that because he didn't want to risk the of the babies. "Thank you."

After the man had gone Edward looked around the room. It looked normal enough but there where bleach bottles in strange places. One under the coffee table, another by the tv stand, one near a window table.

Window. Light out side... forest because none of those things grew inside the city. The ride wasn't too long so he could be about five to six miles away from the Manor. Still something wasn't right. Edward could see something a little ways off. A building? No, No, it looked more like a mansion.

As rich people tended to leave close to each other and by that at least ten miles apart that could mean there were in a guest house. Rich guest houses where basically a five bedroom house with basement and attic. It must be cozy to the rich and wealthy .

Alright mansion was most likely but it looked old, run down, not used anymore. Abandoned perhaps? But this place was well cared for so that meant this man who was living here had been planning something for a long while.

Back hurting Edward leaned back as one of the babies decided to kick around for a minute before the other two started. Groaning at the discomfort the Omega ran his hands over his baby bump to try and calm them down. Slowly the kicks died down.

Sighing the redhead almost jolted when he noticed the man was right in front of him. What in the world? How did Edward not smell him? His scent was... wait... no, that was in possible! He smelled almost exactly like Bruce!

Not wait... there was a slight difference. Carefully taking the bottled water, which he was grateful was closed. Something was off about the scent now that he was sitting back down with him.

Opening the bottle Edward carefully sniffed it just in case before taking a drink. The cold water felt good. After a few drinks he covered it before trying to figure out how and where he could get an opening or a way out. A single to his family would be good enough to get out of this situations.

"Are you hungry."

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Edward paused feeling the need to pee. Ah, the joys of being pregnant was the annoying constants having to go to the bathroom. "Where's the restroom? I need to go."

A simple question, a simple reason, an obviously reason for needing the restroom. Anyone would put this together about an Omega or Beta needing to leave for this simple thing but the reaction Edward was something he wasn't expecting.

A hand closed around his throat pushing him back and soon eyes that seem to be full of anger mixed with what could only be madness. One arm went over his stomach and with his other hand Edward grabbed at the hand as bore his teeth with a soundless hiss.

Rage filled him. The extreme instant took over and Edward lashed out quickly using both of his feet to kick the man as hard as he could. It knocked him back and the back didn't fall but the Alpha looked like he was about to attack him again when Edward hissed eyes blazing ready to fight to protect the unborn babies.

Than something happened the man suddenly went back to calm and even chuckled gently.

"Sorry about that. Here, I'll show you were the bathroom is." The man walked over making Edward rowl in his throat and this made the Alpha pause. "Here, I'll show you than."

What in the world? Edward followed the Alpha because if he could get into a room with a lock and hopefully with a low enough window. Once they got to the bathroom Edward inched around the Alpha before going in and closed the door.

Looking down Edward inwardly cursed see that the door had no lock on it. Keeping up appearances he used the bathroom before taking an extra few minutes to wash his hands to think of what to do.

If there was another way he would take it. Still this was stressful. It would be back carrying one baby but three? Damn it! Stupid Bruce! Couldn't be one it had to be triplets because it's-... Triplets.

Wait.

As bad as it sounded Edward could use this to his advantage. Quickly sitting on the floor he pressed his ear to the door and heard something on the other side. Taking in a silent breath Edward countered to ten before knocking door.

"Hello? Can you come to the bathroom and help me up?" Edward called loudly pretending he didn't know that other was there. "I need help standing up!"

The door opened ten seconds later, a well thought out plan and as the man helped Edward up the redhead pretend to lose he balance and cried out. When the man jerked to catch him Edward brought up his knee hitting the man in the groin than a hit to the nose before going back to punch stomach, kick groin and hit the temple.

"Oh damn it!" Edward shook his hand as the Alpha fell to ground as his hand hurt before he stepped over the body. "How the hell does Bruce so that every night?! Geez, it like punching a wall!"

Hurrying down the hall he grabbed a knives before rushing to the door surprised that it was easily opened before hurrying out to the car. checking it he hissed when it was locked before deiced that he would be find if he smashed the window in with a rock.

Breaking into the back window he unlocked the front before before getting in cursing hoe he had to get the seat pulled back before hot wiring the car which was extremely hard carrying triplets.

Once door he sped out of there until he found an open road. Driving down it he spotted a lane heading into the city. Well, there were people there and he could get help. Besides there was a hide out he could use. 

Ditching the car and carefully slipping into the hideout Edward sighed with his hand over his chest before walking along side the wall to the door he opened it ignoring the normal dim light before flipping the switch and the room lite up. 

Now Edward had expected to get to the phone, call Bruce, have him pick him up, talk to the police, see about the look alike Bruce but turning around he was met with four family figures. 

Harvey, Jonathan, Oswald and Jarvis. All of them were staring right at his stomach as the news of his marriage wasn't secret and they knew he was pregnant but how pregnant wasn't disclosed and no surprise Jonathan was the first to stand up, pat his stomach quickly before sitting back down and for some reason Edward though that the first line out of his mouth would somehow make things better. 

"My step son is dating your son!" 

Damn hormones.


	42. Birth

The disgusted look on Jonathan's face was the all that Edward needed to see how much the other Omega was not happy about this. Of course it didn't help that the only story that the others knew about the Wayne Family's youngest son was a playboy like his father, so yeah his friend wasn't going to take that well.

Before anything else could happen there was a sharp ping causing Edward to grab onto Jonathan's hand tightly as he almost doubled over. Gasping he and the other Omega's eyes met both knowing what was going on.

"F*ck." Jonathan groaned form the pain. "Someone call an ambulance."

"Are you insane?" Oswald glared. "Bring them to us"

"I think I'm in labor here!" Edward gasped. "So, either call them or you deliver my babies!"

"Babies?!"

"Three!" Jonathan snapped. "Why else would he be so fat!?"

"I'm not fat!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shut up, I'm on the phone!" Harvey yelled rubbing his right temple. "And sit down!"

"You can't tell me what to do! ... Jonathan Help me to the chair..." Edward gasped feeling another sharp pain. "Call my husband."

"Edward... I know what your going through... but for the love of God, please stop grabbing onto my side." Jonathan groaned prying the hand off. "Did I do this to you when I went through labor?"

"You punched me in the face!"

\--

"Isn't this exciting, Drake?!" Robin yelled as they leaped over some building continuing to run along the rooftops."

"Codes names and no it's not!" Red Robin scaled after the much to gleeful Robin. "Batman scared the hell out of us! How can you be smiling?!"

"How can you not? Father is himself now!"

"You need some seriously help."

They paused seeing something and hid in the shadows watching for a a moment as they watched Penguin rushing out of a store with towels, water and a pan. What was he up to. They swung down just as he ran into the door.

\--

Edward was trying to get comfortable on the pool chair Harvey had stolen from who knew where but at leas it let him lean back as he took in deep breaths trying to calm down as the pings and the sharp pains got stronger. Oslward had run in with towels and pretty much threw them at him.

"You idiot!" Jonathan yelled grabbing the towels and helping Edward onto one. "Edward, how far are the contractions?"

All four of the rouges backed up with Edward gave them a death glare. "You weren't f*cking keeping track!?"

"I was getting the towel!" Oswald yelled.

"I called the ambulance!"

"You were killing my hand!"

"I was having tea!"

"Shut up and count them!" Edward leaned back groaning in pain. "Damn it, one of them is kicking!"

Suddenly the windows above broke and two figure feel down. The five of them looked as Robin and Red Robin stood there with their weapons at the ready.

"I'm sorry." Edward hissed the glass only a foot from him. "Was there something wrong with the door?!"

"Are... Are you in labor?!" Red Robin yelped before turning to Robin. "He's going to have the babies!"

"I damn well know what it means!" Robin backed away. "What the hell do we do?!"

"I haven't reached that part of training!"

"Your an Omega!" Robin accused. "You should know this!"

"Well, guess what, I don't!"

"Wow." Oswald whispered to Edward. "They're still fighting. Well, good luck, but I can't get caught."

"Me either," Hatter said. "Congratulations."

"I'm outta of here too." Harvey grabbed his pone. "I'll call Bruce for you."

"Mother****ing bastards!" Edward screamed as felt another pang and this time something wet polled under him. "My water broke. My water broke!"

"Edward, my hand!" Jonathan yelped. "I need that!"

"Oh God... it's happening, this is happening!" Edward screamed when something was suddenly placed on his stomach. Both he rouges looked at the small pill bottle before looking at Robin who just stood there for a moment before backing away. "Thank you for the gesturing but that isn't helping! I can't take drugs!"

"Red Robin, hand me the knock out gas."

"That's not going to help!" Red Robin hissed rushing over. "How far are you... apart?"

"Do you mean dilated?" Edward moaned in pain. "Because someone will have to check."

Red Robin whimpered.

"No, not you," Edward said trying to comfort him. "You don't have to. Jonathan give me your hand!"

"Hell no, you almost broke it!"

"You punched me in the face when you had yours!" Edward growled. "Give me your hand!"

"...Fine!"

Another bang of glass and all of them covered their heads.

"There's nothing wrong with the door!" Edward screamed before pausing seeing Batman there. For a moment they stared at each before the redhead screamed in pain again holding his stomach. "The babies are coming."

out of habit Jonathan jumped back when the large Alpha came at them but moved form Edward when the Bat picked him up.

"I'll take him to the hospital. Robin, Red Robin, inform the Wayne Family where's their Omega Parent is."

"Red Robin, come."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Wait!" Jonathan rushed after them. "I'll stay with Edward until his family comes... but don't take me to Arkham!"

\--

By the time Bruce had left Edward in the hospital, returned as himself with the boys he saw Jonathan begging Leslie to please give Edward an epdorael and trying to pry his arms away from Edward who looked like he was going to crush it.

"Bruce!" Edward cried out letting of as the brunette who moved away. Holding our his arms he sighed in relief as Bruce pulled him close and tightly. "I got away... and the babies are coming."

"Hold my hand."

"Yes, please, hold his hand." Jonathan gasped rubbing his arm. "I need to go, good luck."

"Jon?!"

"I-I can't stay..." Jonathan leaned down to whisper something to Edward before moving away. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but come by to see the babies when you can!"

Bruce leaned down. "What was that about"

"...Damian brought Ethan with him. Jonathan saw and couldn't stay." Edward groaned leaning back. "One of these kids hates me! Whoever it is keeps kicking me!"

The door opened with the family rushing in, including Ethan who was pretty much being dragged by Damian. The look Edward gave Damian was 'Seriously?' look. To which the young Alpha just frowned.

"I forgot we had a date... he was at the Manor." Damian said with a shrug before looking at the redhead Omega's stomach. "Did the aspirin help?"

"Of course not!" Edward yelled before looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Damian, it's just my stomach... Now go take your boyfriend home!"

Damian turned pulling Ethan with him before patting his Father on the arm. "You are right... Hormones."

"What was that?!" Edward hissed. "Bruce!"

"Thank you, Damian." Bruce sighed before he paused as Edward gripped his hand tightly looking like was going to faint. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine..." Edward leaned back. "I have to be dilated a certain amount before they can give me the epdoiral. Can you check."

"Uh..."

"Not you, that doctor!" Edward hissed before noticing Tim looking nervous and he was doing his usual nervous lip biting and holding himself. "Oh, Tim, come here, it's alright."

Moving closer Tim sat on the other side of the bed. "Are you alright? Do you need anything-"

Pulling him into a hug Edward rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I'm not myself right now, but I'm not mad or upset with you, 'm just having children. Which is hurting me."

Not saying anything Tim leaned into the hug with a smile relaxing. They stayed like this for a while before another kick was delivered. Edward groaned and Tim moved back as Leslie rushed over and said she was going to check.

The kids covered their eyes as this happened, something Edward was grateful for. After who wants their kids watching that? Either way he was hoping he was ready. Please because of these kids were kicking the hell out of him and he had suspicious feeling it was an Alpha doing it.

"Alright your not there yet." She took off her gloves. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you. You three keep him company and no fighting."

As she left Roy walked into the room carrying a car seat with Lian sound asleep. "I'm here. Sorry it took so long, I have to change her before coming in."

"Here, I'll take her." Jason walked over taking the car seat as the couple exchanged a kiss before moving back. "How are you feeling? You weren't feeling well before I left."

"I'm fine." Roy smiled rubbing his stomach. "Just a stomach flu."

"Oh hell." Edward groaned seeing some drama playing out. "I need someone to kill me. Tim hold a pillow over my face."

Laughing Tim walked over. "You can hold my hand instead?"

"Yes, that will help."

\--

Two hours later more than half of bat kids were huddled in a corner, Bruce was getting people to keep reporters out of the hospital as Edward was planning on killing someone. The only two who were at the bed where Roy and Jason with the only reason Jason still there was because Edward had both their hands in a death grip each of them doubled over.

"F*ck, you're breaking my hand." Jason growled. "Ease up."

"Shut up!" The Omega screamed. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"He has a point." Roy whined head on the bed. "It's okay, Edward, you can break Jason's hand."

"Don't tell him that!" Jason yelled. "I get you've been in a mood but get over it!"

"Like your one to talk!" Roy hissed. "Your the one who looses his tempter and leaves going who the hell knows where!"

"Oh god," Edward mumbled. "Not now you guys."

"You don't need to know where I am all the f*cking time!"

"Okay, stop it." Edward looked over at Dick and nodded his head to take the baby out of the room before looking at the two. "Both of you can work this out later."

"He's an asshole!" Roy yelled. "I wasn't feeling well and he told me it was because of how much fat I gained when pregnant!"

"Omegas gain weight!"

"I lost ten pounds from before I got pregnant!"

Huffing Tim got up easily slipping out of the room. Damian noticed but was torn between staying and leaving. He still didn't trust Todd since the other Alpha was very against the marriage, against them being a family so he wasn't sure.

On the other hand Drake was out there probably sneaking off, having Alphas trying to scent him... damn it. Without realizing it Damian had started a deep growled that caused the other three to looking around before their eyes landed on him.

Growling towards them through his gritted teeth and got up. "I'll be back."

"Okay..." Edward leaned back when suddenly Jason and Roy started to fight literately verbal over him shouting and calling each other names, accusing each other of not helping enough with the baby even with their dangerous life styles. "Okay, both of you stop, In case no one has noticed I'm in labor here."

They continued to try to yell and blame each other for lack of sleep, no smoking, no this no that and Edward was trying to be a food step parent and step-parent/In-Law when a huge wave hit him.

"You guys, okay, calm down and listen." Edward panted. "I need-"

"And you keep loosing all the baby bottles!" Roy shouted. "How is that possible?!"

"Well maybe is you bough enough it wouldn't happening!"

"I need someone to call the doctor-"

"Fifteen is way more than enough!"

"Apparently not!"

"I think that babies are going to be coming out, I need the pain medicine now."

"And your supposed to put one cap for every two punches! You've been putting on for each ounce!"

"She needs more weight on her!"

"You can't over feed her! I'm breastfeeding her too ya know!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed-! Garh!" Jason gasped as he was yanked down hard by Nygma who's glared rivaled Bruce's glare. "...?!"

"I. NEED. DRUGS!"

"...Roy go get, Bruce." Jason gasped as Edward looked ready to murder him. "Please."

"Y-yeah."

\--

Edward gripped and moaned as he gripped Bruce's hand tightly before screaming as another painful flare spread down his body. Leslie rushed in before checking him. She paused.

"Your crowning."

"What?!"

"You're going to have to deliver now."

"I didn't get pain meds!"

"No time!"

"Ah, damn it!" Edward let them help him into the position for birthing. "Okay, I'm ready... Ready..."

"Alright, one, two, push!" Leslie said. "Alright, breath and push!"

Edward screamed as he felt a baby push passed and went limp backwards gasping. The nurses scooping up the baby cutting the cord before rushing to dry the baby up when he jolted feeling Leslie check again.

"The other one's crowning. Time to push, Edward, push."

"I love you," Bruce said. "Your doing great."

"SHUT UP!" Edward hissed. "You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Push!"

Screaming Edward pushed out the second baby nearly falling backwards and passing out when a sharp kick was felt. The Alpha. The little Alpha, of course would be last! Breathing deeply Edward looking at Bruce how kissed his cheek before helping him sit up. Alright, the baby had to come out.

It took ten minutes to fight with the last baby as the little Alpha refused to come out instead the doctor had to check twice to make sure the baby hadn't turned. A half a minute break and Edward was pushing again and a cry was heard before the room when white.

"Edward, Edward, wake up,"

Slowly Edward opened his eyes to see his mate. "Bruce?"

"Yes, it's me." Bruce pulled him close. "You did it. They're all healthy."

"Where are they?" Edward try ti sit up. "I know their a little early, but where?"

"Their bringing them in now. You were out for about five minutes. They gave you some meds."

"Okay, Ugh, that was rough." Edward leaned back. "What are they?"

"Two girls, one boy." Bruce grinned. "First one was a girl, Alpha. Second a girl, Beta and the third was a boy."

"Alpha." Edward spoke tiredly.

"-Boy. Omega."

"WHAT?" Edward leaned up gasping. "Wait, my calm little sweet one that came out no problem was an Alpha but the one kicking me is an Omega?!"

"Yep." Bruce moved back as the brought one in. "And this baby is the beta... look at her?"

Reaching out Edward took the baby who was cuddled up nice in a soft blanket. Holding her carefully the redhead moved the blanket back seeing red hair and little green eyes blinking at him as she yawned before cooing and closing her eyes.

"Oh my god." Edward laughed excited. "Red hair, green eyes! Bruce, she looks like me!"

"Just like you," Bruce kissed the baby's head before kissing Edward's. "How are you feeling?"

"Oddly... well."

"They gave you pain meds."

"Oh, that explains why I feel all floaty." Edward tucked the baby closer to him. "Where are the others?"

"They were just wrapping them up." Bruce said just as two nurses walked in rolling little baby beds before handing Edward another baby, this one had black hair and she was out like a light. For a moment he had to check to see if she was breathing. "Alpha."

"I'll call her Cassandra." Edward kissed her before looking at the litttle redhead. "Carrie is a good name, right?"

"Perfect and how about this little guy?" Bruce picked up the Omega who was wiggling and still kicking about even after being born. "...Terrance. Or Terry for short."

"Terry?"

"I always liked that name."

"Her let me hold him." Edward tried to reach out to take the third child but didn't want to let the others go so he was happy when Bruce tucked Terr under his chin. "So, you little Omega were the only kicking this whole time."

Almost as if Terry understood he kicked again.

\--

"If you were pregnant how fat would you get?"

Tim looked at Damian. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know, but you are rather small, something I have noticed now that I'm growing up, so if you were to have children, or multi like Nygma, than how fat would you be?"

"Well first of all it's normal to gain weight but Edward is having three kids, I won't be. The chances of that happening are about one in three hundred. Now a days."

"I still think you would be... what's that word that is kind than fat?"

"...Fluffy?"

"Perhaps." Damian looked around the waiting room where everyone was. "How will you walk?"

"I don't know, like everyone else?"

"Will you cry randomly?"

"Okay, why are you asking me all these questions?" Tim turned to Damian before whispering so no one else would hear. "Did you get an omega pregnant?"

"No. Just curious." Damian paused looking at Tim's stomach. "Did you over eat?"

"No." Tim moved back. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Your stomach is slightly swollen."

"Damian, I have medical issues and sometimes it happens. Like how sometimes I need to take some medical to clam down inflammation from injuries."

"You smell odd."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Just tell me, are you pregnant?"

"No, of course not." Tim hissed. "I just haven't been feeling well, but that's probably because I've been over doing it again with work, school, and night times activities."

"...So I cannot kill the clone?"

"No!" Tim smacked his shoulder. "Stop asking me that! That will never be okay,"

"Fine." Damian growled and was met with a hiss. "Do not hiss at me."

"Don't growl at me than."

They continued this for a while when the door opened and everyone rushed into the room to see the babies leaving Damian alone confused. He got up before calmly walking over took one look at the babies before pausing.

Turning he decided to leave but he was pulled back in by Grayson yanked him back in.

\--

Being back home was the best. Edward was so glad when he was able to sleep in his own bed for a few hours when he woke up to fed the babies. Walking over to the Nursery he looking into the cribs to check on them.

Cassandra, the Alpha, was in her crib with the aqua paint behind her, Damian's pick of color, Next was Carrie with Lavender behind her, Tim's pick of color and for Cassandra was yellow, a color that had surprised Edward when he learned what Jason had decided to paint the last strip of the room.

Looking down he saw Terry kicking at the air cooing. "Oh, there's my violent little Omega."

The baby noticed him before smiling. Smiling back he picked up Terry. He often fed his Omega first because everything the tried feeding two of them at a time, the little baby had a habit of trying to kick his sisters. One would think it was random but if Terry could fell or smell the close enough he would start and squeal happily about it.

After feeding him the baby was set int the baby swing with it rocking him back and forth and Terry lowly dropped off as Edward picked up the girls to feed them. He had noticed that Carrie was pretty upbeat about eating and Cassandra was more calm than normal but than again personalities, right?

Once they were fed he switched them around putting two in the swings and rocking one before switching. This went on until the others cam trickling in with offerings to help. Tim seemed to content to have at least one of the babies that both Bruce and Edward deiced to keep an eye out because if Tim went through a heat-carry cycle he might just sleep with a random Alpha without even thinking since his mind was out of it lately with all the stuff he was going through including the pressure of being pressed by Alphas, working out his finals for high school, starting to fill out collage applications, work, which Bruce had told Tim he didn't have to do and even though Tim had went on 'Leave' he was still continuing to work hard and than there was being Red Robin.

Edward easily found a salutation though.

He told Damian.

Now the Alpha was had pretty much moved Tim into his room. Something which the whole family found amusing given their past but it seemed this bonding had greatly improved their brotherly time.

The only part Damian complained about was the random pillows always popping up and how Tim would try to use him as a pillow. That was smacked back by how Tim said once Damian was tired of being a pillow h could use Tim as a pillow instead which led to a "Omegas make grate pillows" debate.

Than there was Dick who seemed healthier and happier than ever, if the was even possible, but now that he was in a healthy relationship with someone who truly cared for him. The diffrencet was for everyone to see. They liked Victor as well, he was a good man.

Jason and Roy had been doing well. They struggled like all new parents but had fallen into a routine. They would struggle with being young, Raring sing a child but they would look at Bruce and Edward and them juggling three kids plush two older ones before looking at Lian and agreeing they were lucky.

However Edward had waited five months for Roy to tell them that he was pregnant or at least another family member be it Jason or Oliver. Nothing came and Roy never grew out. It was after a while that Edward he gotten to speak with Roy along and learned that he had lost the baby. The worst part was that the other Omega had admitted to having two miscarriages after Jason had come back to life and two after Lian was born, and Roy didn't tell Jason because he knew his mate would think it was his fault or the Lazarus pit's fault but the two's marriage was going well. Of course Edward would know because he was always keeping an eye on them.

Damian had been dating Ethan for a few months with the boy's Father coming over for the dinners including the man's new mate which made Edward slight because the other Omega would look at Edward like he was some kind of demon.

This was what some of the dinner fights consisted the new Omega always calling out cheat shots about Ethan's Omega parents which angered Edward because Jonathan was a good parents, sure he was also scarecrow but that didn't mean he had someone to take care of his baby when he did stuff and he had gone good for a while when he had Ethan but the marriage went sour, Edward wasn't sure because Jonathan was good at hiding that happened and not that is was because of their friendship but he didn't like the Alpha.

However once the babies were a little older he would look into it more. For now he would have Tim be a stalker and take pictures of Ethan before giving some to Jonathan. Those simple things meant a whole lot.

It was wonderfully peaceful time until one day when out on patrol Red Robin suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth. No communication, no single, no tracker, nothing. It was almost as if Red Robin had never existed.

And it left one very pissed off family and a very vengefully Prince of Darkness.


	43. Alarm

"He's not missing."

Edward turned around holding Carrie in one arm and Cassandra in the other arm when Bruce had spoke. His mate was holding Terry who seemed to smile and coo happily every time he saw one of them. For Edward he would kick a little but with Bruce he liked to giggle at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Tim isn't missing. He doesn't want to be found." Bruce picked up a piece of paper. "It was left with Alfred this morning. It was sent to one hero to another, random strangers, given to Roy who passed it to Oliver who passed it to me. Tim's in hiding."

"But... Why?" Edward frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure." Bruce looked it over again before sighing. "I was going to go find him."

"What do you mean was?"

"Guess who overheard me and Oliver talking."

"Damian." Edward nodded before pausing. "Wait, Roy had it?"

"All three of them left to go find Tim." Bruce sighed. "I'll go if they don't drag him back but to be fair Damian might succeeded."

"Damian... Bruce... did he cancel his dinner date with Ethan or is that still happening?"

"...Have I mentioned I don't like Ethan's family?"

Looking aggravated Edward turned to the window. "Nither do I."

\--

Damian looked was hurrying over the rooftops getting closer to where his target was currently staying at. Behind him where Todd and Grayson rushing after him. They might have had a sense where Drake would be but there was that scent that always bothered him and that smell was faint but he could smell it and it bother him.

Jumping over a building side Damian swung away. Well, Robin swung others would follow of course but before that he was going to find Drake first. Mainly because he had discovered that the others didn't have their sharp sense of smell and that scent lingered even with the cover up suppressants that they wore.

Something was going on.

Landing on the roof he paused looking around as he ran before sharply turning right before rushing closer. He had to find out where Drake was. Three days was plenty of time for a Bat to flee and at first it was thought of as a kidnapping but the trail was every where. Everywhere but it was faint.

Sniffing the air Damian paused. Was Drake in distress? He had of coursed smelled others who where suffering from trauma, distress, and other such but this seemed to stand out. Whatever it was it was making Damian wanted to go to Arkham and beat the hell out of the guards who broke his brothers purity skin.

Of course all of the guards where now housed in Arkham but that's what happens when you messed with a Wayne. Pausing Damian slowly took in a deep breath. As the terrible scent filled his nose he heard the other two land on either side of him.

He locked on three paths of a scent before pointing left and right. "Hood to the right, Nightwing to the left. I shall take the middle."

"Who the hell made you the boss?"

Both the older brothers felt a shiver when Robin's voice came out in deep terrifying as he turned to them and the look in his eyes was much like the murderous look in Batman''s on the night their Step-Mom went missing, but with Damian it felt like an dark aura flowing out.

"Left and Right." Damian spoke before growling. "Now."

Both Nightwing and Red Hood looked at each other before backing away and rushing off both silently agreeing that Damian was definitely going to be just a terrifying as Bruce when he grew up.

\--

Edward had Cassandra wrapped on on his back, her favorite way to take her afternoon nap, which was adorably because Edward had noticed that she fussed until she was wrapped up and strapped to his back.

Meanwhile Carrie was letting out shrilling giggles from where she was on the bed as Bruce continued to kiss her head, cheeks, and every time he blew raspberries on her stomach and hands. The little green eyes widened as she letting out loud baby laugh before her little hands wave and reached for her daddy all while look like the Alpha was the best thing in the world.

Smiling Edward turned back to Terry was smiling at him before opening his mouth for milk. This little Omega was sassy. He never cried to be fed but would get this wide smile before opening hsi mouth happily and would wait.

Sitting down on bed Edward carefully laid Terry down before unbuttoned his shirt lowering it before picking up the little Omega. Right away Terry latched on suckling the milk easily as the purring was heard.

Smiling Edward patted the little baby's side as Terry eagerly nursed. After ten minutes Edward burped the baby before letting him nurse more. Terry was the smallest, the Omega, and yet he ate way more than his sisters. At five months Cassandra was one size larger, Carrie half, and Terry stayed small and yet ate twice sometimes, three times as much.

Suddenly a wiggle on his back made Edward pause. "Bruce, can you get Cassandra? I need to change her and nurse her."

"I'll change her." Bruce reached up unhooking her before laying her next to Carrie who cried out happily trying to nuzzle her sister who always had this kind of blank stare at everything. Bruce easily changed both babies before switching so Edward could feed both the girls. Terry made a outing face as he was pulled off but stopped seeing his Daddy and started to make little babbling noises almost as if he was trying to tell him a funny story to tell. "There's my little baby boy, my little sweet Omega."

"Bruce, any news from the kids?" Edward asked as he go comfortable to fed Cass and Carrie making sure they were latched on. Carrie loved to eat fast Cassandra slow. Talk about opposite babies. "I'm worried."

"I know... I Want to go find Tim and drag him back home but I think he needed time alone... sometime triggered it but if the other don't convince him to come back than I'll head out and talk to him." Bruce paused. "This isn't like Tim. He always comes home."

"You don't like this is about his birthday?" Edward paused remembering on the world was swarming about who the heir to Drake and Wayne Inc was going to be married to. It sickened Edward knowing that more of the wealthy where more Interested in marrying off their children to other's children for money. "Even if Tim is going to be eighteen, he's still to young... to me, he's still a baby."

"Most of them are... throwing them to the world right away is horrible. Still, I need to give Tim some space. After all he deserves as much." Bruce looked as Terry who cooed at him as if asking a question. "Don't worry, Terry, your brothers will be home soon."

"Bruce...?" Edward sighed sadly as their eyes met. "Do I have to be at dinner tonight? Ethan's parents make me sick... That Omega pisses me off! I don't think he's a good Omega-parent!"

"I know, Eddie, but don't worry." Bruce's face turned serious. "I'm going to look into this more. I have a feeling that something went wrong with the parent's rights. Damian voiced his concerned about Ethan even though his boyfriend won't open up much about it."

"Well, we are a family of detectives and I owe it to Jonathan."

"Because of his son?"

"Because when I started to change he supported me. He didn't mock me or try to tare me down but helped even though he wasn't changing himself." Edward smiled. "Best friend... like you and Superman. Or should I say... Clark Kent?"

"Ah, so The Riddler solved the Riddle." Bruce smirked. "Do you like his glasses?"

"Those stupid glasses somehow work!" Edward huffed. "If he hadn't taken them off to clean a bad smudge, I wouldn't have known! Seriously, Bruce glasses?!"

"Hiding in plane sight." Bruce chuckled. "Figure out anyone else."

"Wally West aka the Flash and his two baby cousins he's raising? Impulse and Inherita." Edward looked proud before looking at him. "How did he ended up raising those two?"

"Long story," Bruce sat up holding Terry as the baby started to drift off. "Before Thad was always trying to kill Bart but after a while Wally got them to love each other as bothers and nwo the twins love Wally and he was only seventeen when he started to raise them by himself but proved that he's a great Omega Parent. Wally is special."

"The good kind." Edward smiled looking up as he remembered how he was becoming close with the redheaded speedster. "I can see that he finds the good in everyone, has faith in anyone and I can tell he had a bad childhood. I was angry when I heard someone call him childish is. Don't these people know the difference between childlike and childish?"

"Not many do." The Alpha said as he stood up talking to the nursery with the sleeping Omega before settling him down in the crib and kissed the baby's forehead. "Love you Terry."

Following Edward placed each of his sleeping girls into their cribs before kissing them before more to Terry as he and his mate did a little shuffle until all three kids had one kiss each form their parents.

Once out of the room Bruce and Edward both sighed knowing they had to get ready for the dinner tonight. They both did a check seeing if their kids had checked in but saw nothing which left them feeling with a heavier feeling of worry.

\--

Maybe Damian could have made a less dramatic entry because even he knew that how he pinned down Drake was dumb because he had literately found Drake's hide out and had literately pinned the Omega down.

Breaking in, sneaking up to the Omega who was sitting on the carpet floor reading a book on the floor before lunging at him pinning the shocked Omega down and Damian growled darkly at Drake but the Omega didn't fight back or hiss at him.

Instead it shocked Damian when Drake curled up with his arms up in self defense whimpering. This caused the Alpha to freeze. He hadn't meant to scare Drake and since Drake wasn't in uniform meant that he would react like the normal Omegas.

A pit of guilt appeared in Damian's body as he sat back quickly taking off his mask watching as Drake stayed curled in defense, that horrid scent still there. It had struck him that he had used his Alpha voice, the one most Alpha's gained that held command over Betas and Omegas. It was often thought that having that kind of power over Beta and Omegas was horrible. Now a days people rarely had that strong of Alpha command but being raised int eh league meant Damian had it. His Father had it but only used it if it was greatly needed.

Normal Alpha voice sent a trigger from Alpha DNA to Betas and Omegas. Filtered out now but strong int he league. Damian had once seen one Alpha use his voice on her Omega mate who had spilled a few drops of wine out of her cup. The Omega had been heavy with child and was having a lot of trouble walking let alone trying to serve.

She had used her voice causing her mate to cower begging her forgiveness. She used her voice again mocking him. Damian had watched thinking the Omega had deserved it for not being carefully with the wine. Back then he could care less and even thought it funny that when she used the voice again the Omega had turned into a sobbing mess.

Now when Damian thought back about it he realized he had laughed at abuse. Later the Omega had birth a child and seconds after the Alpha had forced him up to clean a wet mess. It was clear that the Omega had urinated out of fear, the struggles of baring a child and fear of his Alpha.

Knowing this now made Damian sick thinking of the Betas and Omegas who didn't like with loving mates. Seeing his Father and Mother, yes, he thought of Nygma as his mother now as he had disowned Talia, but seeing them so happy together, in love, married, children and how they made each other happy had been another reality slap to the young Alpha.

When he was younger he was prepared to get an Omega who had better do as he said and was willing to use his Alpha voice to keep the Omega in place. A memory of his Grandfather showing him where the Omegas stayed and how they were trained to be housemates was there. How he had walked around before gather all the Omega child up around Damian's age. Damian remembered feeling proud as circled each of them taking in their scent.

One day he would pick out the best one. Make it his and it better obey his command or he was ready to dish out punishment. Back when he thought of Omegas as nothing but objects that where his to do with as he pleased one day.

The looks in their faces was fear. They were scared of him. As they should have been was his way of thinking back there. He even tested this by commanded them to bow. They did. This power had made him proud and he told them to kneel.

Kneeling was common for Omegas there but Damian had seen many things since coming here to live with his Father, learning the ways of the Wayne Household and the ways of the Bat. Over two years he had learned so much and yet so little but when they rescued some Omegas from human trafficking.

An Omega he had known in the league saw him, recognized his voice. The Omega looked so terrified of him that the fifteen year old Omega rushed up to him keeled down like a dog, heard down and shaking. He had never noticed this before but seeing it had made him sick. Grayson had to take over that Omega who had apparently been muted before being sold off.

Being older, wiser of the world, being a part of his true family had shown him many things and looking back he realized that The League wasn't a place to be proud of. Not a place where he could rule with a iron fist. He once though of it as his future Kingdom, a Prince who could do as he pleased and choose if you lived, if you died, when someone should be beaten, but no it was a place where those at top.

Kill the weak, the sick if they did not heal, beat the Omegas and Beta until they were completely submissive and if they crossed them they were ways to having them begging to be forgiven.

Not a Prince.

A Monster.

"Damian?"

Jolting out of his shocked memories he looked up from where he was sitting So see Drake staring right at him. When had the Omega gotten up? They had stared at each other for a long moment before Damian moved closer.

"That smell is back." Damian said simply because sitting back crossing his arms. "I am sorry I used that voice on you."

"... It's okay... you were probably mad at me for taking off..." Tim said almost in a whisper looking down. He was pale, looked like he had been sleeping and the scent was stronger than ever. Laying on the carpet on his side he looked over the Alpha. "Did you have a flashback? You have that far off look."

"Yes." Came a cut answer. "Things I have done I regret. Now Drake, why did you leave?"

"...I wanted to be alone."

"No, that does make sense." Damian turned to he was laying on his back next to the Omega and he stared up at the ceiling. "You do not like being alone. You love the family. Father and Mother are worried about you."

"I know, it's just..." Tim closed his eyes as tears formed. "I know that that scent in that you kept smelling on me... Damian... I'm sick."

Looking the Omega over they both shifted until they had their foreheads pressed together as Drake told Damian what was going on. It wad bad news, something that Damian hadn't expected but it also explained the horrible scent, how Drake seemed to be having trouble keeping up like he used to.

"We need to tell the family." Damian said after they were done talking. "We can heal you there."

"..."

"Drake?" Damian nudged the other's head and the Omega looked so unlike himself, almost as if it was another person. "Drake, what is it that you wish to do?"

"...I want to go home... I wanted to go home days ago..." The distress was clearer now, the desperation was mixed with exhaustion, fear, worry and depression. The Omega moved closer trying to seek comfort his breathing quickly and shallow trying not to break down into a crying heap. "Please take me home, Damian... I'm tired... I'm... tired..."

Damian was hit with realization. "You are dying... No... No... No! You will not die!"

"...Please, take me home... I'm so tired, Damian," Tim sobbed weakly. "I want to go home please..."

"We shall return home," Damian got up before carefully picking Tim up and carrying him on his back. "But do not fear, I shall not let you die. I can't let you go, you are part of my ingertience!"

A weak smile was there as Tim laid his head on the other's shoulder. "Your getting so tall... almost as tall as me..."

"Let's go, Drake, we need to start you on medication and than I shall find a cure fro what you have, do not worry." Damian made sure that Drake was safely tied to his back before pushing a temporary mask on him. Once that was done Damian pressed him comm. "Red Hood, Nightwing, return to the Cave. The third Robin is returning to the Nest." 

\--

The second Damian had landed in the Cave was the second Bruce had rushed over taking his pale Omega son from his Alpha son, rushing over to the medical-bay. Not far behind was his Mother rushing to see what was going on. 

Standing up straight Damian walked over to tell them what Drake had told him. Walking in he saw the two hugging Drake between them for a mome bfore they dressed him in a white down before Father to hook his Omega brother ot the machines along with Pennyworth's help. 

Just than Damian realized what he needed. 

Edward blinked when Damian was suddenly hugging him. Milling Edward wrapped his arms around the young Alpha tightlly kissing the top of his head. Damian relaxed soon after before he moved back. 

"I... Just needed a hug." 

"Thank you, Damian." Edward pulled him into a hug again trying to scent with him. "If you ever needed on I'm always ready for one and thank you for bringing Tim home." 

"... Father, Mother.... Drake is sick and this is what he has..." 

\--

Ethan Crane stepped out of the bathroom with a robe on, a towel on his head. He had a dinner date with Damian tonight. He was excited about it. They had been on dinner days for almost two months now. 

Walking to his room Ethan walked in before closing his door carefully before walking over to the dresser. Most people though that someone who volunteer's at a dog shelter all the time wouldn't have a vanity set. Most Omegas did, poor family's mostly had hand me downs or build their own, some lucky did payments, middle class and higher ups had nice ones for Omegas and Beta. 

The one that Ethan had been given to him by Damian. It was so nice with the drawers, the nice circle mirror, the lights, there was even a hidden compartments in there. Damian had told him this when they were alone for ten minutes. Damian's brother had fakes some rich kids drama in front of his Dad and step-mom so they could get away for a little while. 

Damian had told him there was a gift in there. 

It had arrived this morning and once his Step-Mom was done looked it over making sure it was okay to keep it. Ethan had been careful setting up his vanity set as he felt his Step Mom was watching as Ethan moved his things form the top of his dresser to the vanity set. Those eyes followed him as he set up the Omega Perfumes, the brushes, make up, wash clothes, and everything that he used for getting ready for his dates or special occasions. 

However after getting out of the shower was the perfect time because it meant that his Step Mom would be getting his little siblings ready and himself as well. Ethan sat down to dry up before brushing out his hair. 

After getting fixing himself up Ethan got his outfit on before opening his door peeking out to see if anyone was close by. Not seeing or hearing anyone Ethan hurried to the little drawer he reached to the back feeling the small button pressing it. 

The bottom of the Drawer popped out. Gasping Ethan looked in before seeing something. Pulling it out Ethan gasped seeing a pendent. He knew what it was. Closing the hidden compartment Ethan rushed over to his closet opening it before rushing in. 

Moving things around until he found an picture box. Opening it he took out a hidden picture behind him that had a photo of him and his mother. Both of them where smiling and around Mom's neck was a long pendants. 

The same one he was holding now in his hand. It was only an inch and a half all around, like an old coin, but it had the symbol of his and his mother's birth month. Now Ethan had two things that belong to his mom and now him. 

A old picture and a pendant. Putting it on he tucked it under hsi shirt so no one would see it before hiding the picture once again. It couldn't do it often but sometimes Ethan would miss his mom so much had just having this made him feel closer to him. 

Even with everything that Ethan had been told he still remembered Mom being kind, holding him, telling him stories, hugs, kisses, singing, but than suddenly all he was told was that Mom was bad, a no good person. A horrible monster called Scarecrow who deserved to die.

But seeing Damian's step Mom, how different it was for them, than his. How the Riddler was now good, married, children, maybe, just maybe there was hope for his mom too. Damian was good to him so if... and hopefully his future Alpha could tell him. 

"Ethan!" 

Gasping Ethan turned to his door that was now opened eyes wide. Standing up straight Ethan folded his hands in front of him walking over to stand in front of his Step Mom who was glaring at him with what only seemed like annoyance. 

"Yes, Step Mom?" 

"What have we've said about this door being closed?" Was the snippy voice.

"I was getting ready, Step-Mom." Ethan said in the calmest, sweet voice he could. "You said it was alright if I closed it when getting dressed... I just got done." 

"Keep this door opened." Came the hiss. "Hurry up and go get your brother and sister int eh car? Unlike you they know how to behave!" 

Even though this was said Ethan could hear the two going crazy in the background. Nodding to his Step Mom Ethan hurried out the door to find that his brother and sister still needed their hair combed. 

"Step Mom, what sounded I comb their hair like?" 

"Part my boy's hair and braid my girls." Came a drawl. "Use your mind Ethan. Or try to sense we all know there's not much there." 

Biting his lips Ethan just picked up a comb parting his brother's hair to the right, just how his step mom liked it before doing a Mermaid braid on his sister's hair. They tow younger ones cheered. His little Brother was a Beta, his Sister Alpha. He asked them if they licked it and they both yelled yes. Both of them where ten years old, twins, but they were great kids. 

"What is that?" Ethan's step mom said suddenly. "What did you do to your sisters hair?" 

"You said to braid it, so I thought Mermaid one would look nice because of the color of her dress-"

"A French braid is better or are you deaf?" 

"Mom." His sister glared. "It's fine. I like it and you didn't' tell Ethan what kind of braid and I love mermaids, so leave him alone." 

"See what your teaching your sister, Ethan?" 

"I didn't-"

"No talking!" The Omega held up his hand in a stop motion. "Why can't you do the simplest of things? Just like your mother, always messing things up. Your so lucky were even letting go on this date, Ethan." 

"Mom, stop." the little brother said. "You'll make Ethan cry again with your mean words." 

"They're no mean honey. They're the truth." The older Omega said glaring at Ethan who was now undoing the mermaid braid and was trying to do a French braid. "Words can't hurt Ethan because his Mommy was a monster and he made a monster. To be honest I still can't believe that out of all the Alphas in Gotham Damian Wayne noticed you. I don't know what you did to bewitch him, Ethan but just remember not to stray to far this time. Don't think your dad and I didn't notice. And don't speak to that whore redheaded Omega." 

"Mom, stop!" The sister yelled. "Stop being mean to Ethan! He didn't' bewitch Damian, Damian likes Ethan! I know I seen the way he looks at him." 

"It's okay, Anna, just let me finish your hair." Ethan whispered. "please, before they get mad." 

"Not as mad are your mother." 

"Mom, stop!" Anna said. "Ethan is your child too!" 

"No. No, I gave birth to you two angels not this devil." 

Ethan turned away trying not to crying. His brother, Kel, rushed up to hug him. Hugging him back Ethan felt calm when suddenly he was yanked back by his hair. Yelping Ethan was dragged up as he reached up with his hands trying to stop the hand that was yanking him. 

"Mom!" Anna yelled rushing over. "Your hurting him!" 

"You can't hurt a monster." Came the hissing as the Omega glared at the Omega. "Your mother was a monster and your a monster. The only reason your Father and I put up with you is because we have no choice. My mate was seduced by your mom's witchcraft and I bet your using the same with Wayne's youngest Alpha." 

"I-I'm not!" 

"Don't talk back to me!" 

"What's going on in here!" Came a dark growl from the head Alpha as he walked in and his eyes locked on Ethan. "What the hell did you do now, boy?!" 

Ethan whimpered as his father took off his belt and he watched helpless as his brother ran out of the room and his sister stood there, tears streaming down her face but she wouln't look away no matter how much he begged her too. 

Ten lashes later and Ethan was limping out to the car. 

As usual he sat in the third row of the van and looked out the window still amazed that they went to Wayne Manor. Than again Anyone with the name Wayne was a big deal, so that was why he was probably allowed to see Damian. 

Carefully Ethan reached under his shirt to grasp onto the pedant eyes closed. "...Damian..." 

\--

Edward wasn't an idiot. 

No, he wasn't one at all and he knew sometimes had happened when he saw Ethan walk into the Manor with a limp, the demon-omega who greeted them as if he was some kind of higher individual and how the Alpha didn't even seem to care that his only Omega son looked like he was in pain. 

It only took a minute to know it was child abuse, he was sure Bruce picked up on it too. It was when Damian came out to greet Ethan and when Ethan tried to hurry over to him but the Alpha had his hand on Ethan's shoulder. 

Tight. 

Damian looked at his Father and something passed between them before he lead Ethan away, mostly likely to show him where he was currently keeping all his animals and Tim. One they were gone Edward took a breath in before forcing a smile as they lead the two idiots into the common areas. 

Of course the second they sat down that wench had to start. 

"So, where's Ethan's mother?" 

Edward scowled. 

"Oh, I see... he's whoring himself out at Arkham again hm?" 

Edward was going to bury this Omega.


	44. Ethan

Damian led Ethan into one of the family rooms where the others where.

Part of him being an Alpha that was almost of age was normal but he couldn't control his instincts so the family was all around, including the new additions. All three of the genders... at least there was only one Omega.

"Ethan is here."

Smiling Ethan waved at them. "Hi!"

"Hi, Ethan!" Dick stood up with baby. "This is Carrie! Our little beta sister!"

"She's so adorable!" Ethan picked her up. "Aww, so cute!"

"This is Cassandra." Jason said as he scowled at the baby that was giving him a dead stare not blinking. "She's Alpha... and odd Alpha."

"This is Terry." Roy said as he stood up carrying the little baby over. "He likes to kick."

"Where is Lian?" Ethan asked looked around before spotting her in the playpen where she was propped up playing with toys with smile on her face. "Wow, she's getting big!"

"Yep," Roy smiled. "She likes to play in there a lot lately."

They settled down to talk with Damian leaving twice within fifteen minutes. When Ethan asked where he was going they others said that Tim was sick and the Alpha was normally always by the Omega's side so now that he was over Tim had pretty much forced Damian out of the room to visit with them.

It was nice but the sad feeling that Damian's brother was sick made Ethan hope for the best outcome.

\--

Bruce watched as the two younger siblings of the couples family. They both seemed on edge each time the Mother spoke and the female Alpha bore her teeth silently each time they put Ethan down with a backhanded comment or if they made fun of him. However the mixed emotions were seen when Ethan's mom was added in.

Edward was fuming but he had to keep his calm and had to relax but there was so much humming under his skin that he wanted to skin the other Omega alive. What the hell did Jonathan see in that Alpha anyway? Oh right, it was love.

Stupid, young, idiotic love.

Suddenly the door was kicked opened by Damian who looked like he was about to kill someone s he stood huffing and glaring.

"Damian." Bruce said coolly. "What is it"

"Where. is. Drake?!"

Both Bruce and Edward looked stunned before they both stood up. "What?!"

\--

Leaving little spots of his scent was easy enough. Being as sick as he was Tim only needed to sit down somewhere for a minute to leave the scent and with Damian's Sharpe nose he was sure the youngest was going insane by now.

The young Alpha had been hunting for him all day. Tim had made it his mission to make sure that when he died that at least Damian would have someone with him. Sure, he'd have Bruce, Edward, their brothers but he had noticed the way Damian looked at Ethan and the way the other Omega looked back.

He had recognized it as a SoulBond.

A long time ago he wasn't aware that when he met Kon that he had found his soulmate and even though Bruce had been upset/angry about this he never stopped them. The mentoring however was heavy but Bruce had given Kon the approval as long as the Alpha kept his hands to himself but Damian was still very much against it.

Time was short, Tim knew, the family knew, why else would they be all packed into certain rooms of the Manor or everyone sleeping in the Master Bedroom at night? Tim knew, they knew but before... before it happened Tim was going to make sure nothing stood in there way.

He had noticed that when the other family came over Ethan had often looked stiff. Not uncommon with abuse, so this time after begging for time alone Tim had slipped off out of the Manor with a camera that couldn't be traced before gathering evidence. It was hard not to intervene when they beat on Ethan but Tim knew the longer version would be easier and plus there wasn't a chance for him to go back to them.

Once he dropped off the pile of papers, pictures, recordings, and other such things, Tim headed bck home with a copy of course before he decided he was to tired to get back to the room. Instead he choose to lay out in the grass, well on a blanket. He was glad he had taken it with him to keep warm.

Looking at the sky as the stars started to come out Tim took in a deep breath whispering Kon's name. A whoosh was heard before he was pulled close. Sighing happily Tim sleep into what he deemed a peacefully deserved nap.

Floating in and out of sleep and wake Tim was glad as his Alpha held him closeness. This was what he hoped Damian could help with his mate. One day of course... besides they had a lot of time... well soon, and for now Tim was going to be selfish and ignore everything round him but Kon.

That is until someone later he was lifted up into larger arms. Opening them he saw Bruce before mumbling something and falling back to sleep. However when he woke up he was in bed and Kon was in bed with him.

Well... he was being spoiled...

...He liked it.

\--

Damian was busy growling when Ethan started to giggle. Glaring at the Omega with confusion he looked around as the others gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"It's just your angry about your favorite not being with you." Ethan said before pausing see the confusion on Damian's face. "Your favorite? Tim? Your favorite Omega brother Tim...?"

The whole room busting out laughing as Damian's had a shocked disbelief look on his face as is jaw fell open as the realization smacked him in the face. Stunned he almost fell over when Ethan wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck smiling and grinning at him as he giggled but seeing those eyes sparkle and that smile cause Damian to laugh for the first time in a long time.

That in turn shocked the others who were looking at each before back at Damian in shock the other was actually laughing before Terry saw the chance to kick Jason in the face.

When Dinner time came around there was a harsh knock on the Manor door. Alfred answered it to see the commissioner there along with police and child services. It only took a moment to know what was about to happen. He lead them into the dinning room where both family had been eating.

When the commissioner questioned Ethan's Mother and Father they had easily lied but their two younger child were quick to spill the beans, the Beta determined to make things right and the young Alpha's fury at her parents and her own shame of not being able to protect an Omega in her family.

It almost matter of an hour the parents were arrested. The Omega's family came forward to take the younger two kids and left Ethan. A few papers signed from Gotham's richest man had left Ethan's mind reeling of what had happened and he was grasping a pedant that hand't been visible before.

They would talk about it in the morning...

\--

Waking up in a guest room in Wayne Manor was shocking but after last nights events Ethan still couldn't wrap his head fully around around it. Getting up he pulled a robe on, something provided, because, wow, a robe! Soft, valet robe! Snuggling it for a moment Ethan brushed his teeth before seeking out his boyfriend.

He knew where he would find him too.

Peeking into the Master Bedroom he saw Damian sitting in chair reading a book to his brother who looked worse for words. The Omega was pale blinking slowly as he listened to the story before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Damian closed the book a blank face before looking at the door. "You may come in."

"How is he?"

"...Not well." Damian admired setting the book aside before standing up to pull the Omega closer to him. "I have a friend that I can ask for help."

"...The Bat Family?" Ethan said excitedly in a whisper. "Is it true you know them?"

"The family funds their crusade but sometimes they owe us something... such as finding a missing person or... maybe a cure."

"...I thought Tim had an incurable cancer?"

"Yes, it's hereditary." Damian rubbed his face. "However I doubt they can help with that."

"Yeah, that's horrible." Ethan paused. "This is terrible I know... but can I somehow get to the Animal Shelter?"

"What?"

"I'm not being a jerk, I swear! I just... I'm stressed out and caring for the animals helps." Ethan looked down for a moment. "It's doesn't outweigh your brother's sickness... I'm sorry."

"No, no that is not it." Damian looked back at Tim who was out cold. "Come, I shall take you, the rest of the family deserves time with him and besides... I could use something to keep my mind off the dread."

"What if...?"

"Two weeks... confirmed two weeks. I shall be ready."

\--

Edward was unnerved as he rocked himself back and forth on the chair that Damian mostly occupied. Tim was asleep again. He had manged to get down some soup before he had problems eating and choose to take some meds and go back to sleep.

The door opened causing Edward to looking over. Dick, Jason and Roy came in with four babies. They had been helping. Jason had exchanged caring for Terry with Carrie because Terry seemed to like to kick everyone that wasn't an Omega, well except Bruce, Terry never kicked his Father but everyone else watch out.

Roy had Cassandra tied to his back, Edward had noticed that his little Alpha liked being wrapped up and loved cuddled up on someone's back. She always looked so peacefully like that even with her steady gaze. Lian was sitting on Roy's hip shaking a little toy around and Dick had Carrie who was smiling at him as he made silly faces at her.

"How is he?" Jason asked as Edward took Carrie. "She's changed. Your welcome."

"I'm so grateful." Edward grinned glad now they were on somewhat okay ground. "Hello, Carrie, my little Beta... Sorry, you guys. Tim's not getting better... Dr. Thompkins says they'll start an IV soon."

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked looking around. "I swear if he's in the cave..."

"He's not." Edward looked at the Omega. "He's at the Tower. Said he was going to see if there was something there that could help. Don't doubt your Dad, he's been checking in every twenty minutes."

They stayed until when Tim made a face. "Keep talking... I like people keeping me away...,"

"There's the smart-ass." Jason grinned leaning down to ruffle the other's hair. "Hey, Timmers hear that? No Damian growling."

"...Hm..." Was the humming noise Tim let out still not opening his eyes. "Mm.."

"Do you want something to drink?" Dick asked handing over Terry to Edward and the redhead had to shift a little to cuddle the two babies. "Anything you want."

"...Kon..."

"He's out saving the world... stupid comets, always getting in the way." Dick laughed. "He'll be back soon."

"How about something to read?" Roy asked also handing Lian over and Edward Quickly leaned back taking her. "There's a new book out in that Dragon Series you like. We can download."

Tim barely shook his head closing his eyes.

"I'll download it." Roy slipped Cassandra off handing her to Edward before picking up his baby. "I'll be right back."

"A little help." Edward said as the babies wiggled around trying to get down. Well, two out of the three. Cassandra continued her unblinking stare. "You are going to win every staring contest, baby girl."

Dick and Jason rushed out of the room suddenly.

"Hey, wait!" Edward gasped. "I need to take care of Tim! Seriously you guys, babysitting isn't that bad!"

However the two came back with a large play pen and toys. They set it up before helping Edward putting the kids in. Terry getting a kick at Jason who growled and the baby Omega let out a squeal of laughter.

"I swear that kid enjoys kicking me."

"Aw, he knows you need a god kick every once and a while." Roy grinned walking back in with a tablet and his baby on his hip. "I found it! But I need to go for a little while."

"Go where" Jason asked. "I'll come with you."

"No, it's a meeting and besides, Waylon wants to meet his godchild."

"I'm sorry what the f***?!" Jason yelped making Tim open his eyes yawning. "What did you say!"

"The man who saved my life is my daughter's Godfather."

"...Fine."

Dick who was sitting on the floor playing with the kids leaned against Edward's knee whispering with a laugh. "Oh my god, I though this was going to turn into a fight."

"I did too," Edward watched the marriage couple give each other a long look before Jason took a breath and Roy smiled at him and they settled with a kiss. "Aww, that's sweet... Dick what are you doing"

"I'm just playing with my siblings." The blue eyed Omega said from inside the play pen as he rolled around with the babies crawling on him. "And I can't do that with little pen sides in the way."

Edward had to laugh. "You were always something else."

"Something bad?"

"Something good." Edward sighed. "I pretty much watched you grow up."

"Funny how life works." Dick grinned. "I wonder what if you had been with Bruce from the start."

"All of your would be so amazing at riddles and not take more than twenty seconds to answer them." Edward answered before smirking. "And you would have walked into some scarring scenes."

"Ew!" Dick made a face. "I did that once and it was way more than enough!"

Smiling Edward reached over to hold Tim's hand noting how his child weakly held back. This wasn't fair. He gained a family and was about to loose one member so soon. Still the time they had and the hope was both going to make it better... yet it could also make it worse.

Edward didn't pray often, not since he was little and lived with his parents, but for the first time in a long while he prayed.

\--

Ethan was humming as he scrubbed the knew dog in. "There, that's better isn't it? Yes, it is."

A tapping noise was heard causing the omega to look over at Damian who was tapping his foot before pacing back and forth. The Alpha wanted to be here of course to him but also torn between his sick sibling.

"Damian, it's okay," Ethan said grabbing a towel to dry the dog off. "Your brother needs you and I'll be here like always."

"I cannot leave." Damian continued to peace before pausing seeing a gleam on Ethan's chest and blinked. "You wore the pendant?"

"Yep." Ethan grasped it looking at it with a smile. "I know the stories, heard them in the news, old newspapers but I don't know... the Mom I remember was different. My dad wasn't... kind to him... I know that it's probably childlike imagination but... I remember only good times with my mom...I can't help but think that maybe my father is the reason for the fear."

"What do you mean?"

"...Before I was cut off from my mom..." Ethan paused throat tightening. "My dad started cheating. With my Step-Mom. As it happened he starting hitting on my mom, calling names, degrading things... Threatened him with me. I can't help but wonder that what happened to him was caused from the fear my dad installed, the abuse... they were happy but my dad was only a good Alpha until... well, until he wasn't."

"Some Alphas, Betas even Omegas are good... some are good for a little while until they become bad." Damian paused before looking at Ethan. "Would you like to see your Mother again?"

"...The courts won't let us..."

"...Ethan... That's the reason I can't leave." Damian took in a deep breath. "I made an a arrangement for your Mother to show up here to hide from the police."

"You did what?!" Ethan screamed. "From the police?!"

"I asked a favor from the Bat Family and besides they looked into your case... the ruling was rigged. They never took account into your Mother's abuse. I was told he would be in the back soon. I have little time to make up for the bad things I'done to my brother. Do not let this happen to you." Damian walked over pulling Ethan close looking into his eyes. "Sometimes horrible things happen to good people and they only way they can cope is by hurting people... it's not right, but it's how it has happened. Go. I shall cover your shift."

"...Thank you." Ethan whispered as they pressed their foreheads together. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Go on, now." Damian urged. "I shall be here when you return."

Ethan kissed Damian's cheek before hurrying off. He didn't see how Damian pulled out a small device that allowed him to call in some Titans. He had a mission. It was a 50/50 chance of working but the risks were worth it.

However it was up to his friends if they were going to help him.

\--

Bruce was with Edward each holding Tim's hand when Jason came running in. "It's Damian! He took some Titans with him and broke into Ra's compound!"


	45. Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to Riddler of the Spinx for her line!

Supergirl/Kona-El, Kid Flash/Irey West, and Moria Queen II/Arrow all followed their leader into the compound. They were ready, all three surprised that Damian/Robin had asmembled the mostly female team.

"Hey." Supergirl said. "You got a plan right?"

"Of course." Damian said before kicking the door open. " "Give me the Lazarus Water and no one get's hurt!"

"The f*** really?!" Arrow yelled before using her Carney scream as four ninjas came out of nowhere. "That's your plan?!"

"Keep them busy!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Kona grinned as men drew their swords. "Unlike my twin I like hurting people in my way. Batter up boys, let's go!"

"Over here!" Kid Flash waved smiling. "Nope! Here! Over here! Look out a punch! Oh, you didn't look out... Here I am!"

Damian walked on leaving his team behind. He picked them because they were the best and even though he didn't want to admit but Supergirl was a good Alpha, an kinda best friend, Irey and Moira were Beta, the were wonderful skilled fighters (Moira Queen is Daughter of Oliver and Dinah from an AU verse. Just know she's there to help, no other reason) and they could handle the job.

Once he was sure no one was in his way Damian took the path to where he knew the water was located. An easy thing for someone who was raised to one day rule but now that was in the past and all he wanted to do was save a member of his family.

He got to the pit and saw Ra's and Talia there. Scowling he walked closer drawing his swords and getting into a stance.

"I need the water." Damian said coldly as a loud explosion was heard before the three members of his teeth charged into the room ready to fight. "Hand it over or I shall take it from you."

"We shall see Grandson."

"I am not Grandson of yours." Damian growled as he looked a glace at Moira. "Release an arrow!"

Arrow did and right before Ra's could grab it Supergirl used her TTK to sped it up so fast that Kid Flash almost missed it if she had blinked. It hit the man in shoulder pinning him to the wall as Talia rushed them with her gun.

"She's joking right?" Kona sighed holding up a TTK shield over them. "I thought this was going to be hard."

"Tt." Damian smirked. "I'm in charge of training the Titans. Why else would you three be picked to help me here?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kid Flash said as zoomed around before reappearing. "Got the water! We can leave!"

"Not yet" Damian said as Ra's broke free. "Kona, hold the Beta."

"I am your mother!" Talia screamed in furry as she was held in place by the TTK hold as the super freak looked amused. "Release me!"

"You are nothing to me." Damian said before rushing Ra's. "If it is a fight you want, than it is a fight you shall have!"

\--

Jonathan gasped.

It was way to easy breaking out of Arkham that day. Something must have happened for them to loose track of him. He had ran out of the place, found a car that happened to have keys in it and the stupid thing was a self driving car that locked him in and drove him to the back of a building.

Running in he saw it was Gotham's new Animals shelter/No Kill Place. He had heard about it on the news months ago when they were building it and saw his son in the background.

It made him proud that his only child was doing good and hoped to all that no one mentioned who his mother was. As bad as it sounded Jonathan didn't want people to know Ethan's biological Mother. The bullying would be ruthless.

Ironic that he ended up here. Now he had to hide. Looking around Jonathan tried to figure out where he could stay until it was dark and than he would sneak out and no one would be the wiser.

"Mom?"

Jonathan jumped a foot in the air whiling around freezing seeing Ethan standing there looking at him with big eyes. It was one thing to see a picture of his child but to see him in person was a whole other game.

Mouth hanging opened Jonathan's eyes zeroed in on the pedant. "You still have the pendant..."

"Still?"

"I gave it to you when you were five." Jonathan said softly. "It was all I had from my mother and she gave it to me when I was five so when you turned five I gave it to you... It's alright you don't remember."

"I d-don't." Ethan paused looking around. "Um, I just got this back... Dad must have taken it away after... the courts."

Teasing Jonathan looked around. "He's not here is he?"

"Dad? No. No, he's in jail along with Step-Mom." Ethan smiled a little "I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you, Mom."

Rushing forward Jonathan grabbed Ethan into a tight hug nearly breaking out into a sob as he held his child for the first time in years. Older, sweeter, stronger from from the grip that held back tightly and surely from the volunteer wok Ethan was a kind Omega with a big heart.

"I missed you too, so much," Littering the top of Ethan's head with kisses Jonathan refused to let go. "I have so many questions..."

"Your Scarecrow not The Riddler."

The joke, even made with Ethan's voice cracking had caused Jonathan to laugh genuine for the first time in long time.

\--

Damian let Irey patch him up as Moira and Kona worked together used a small ball like gorade that was infused with magic to pull at least a swimming pool' worth into it before they looked at him.

"All done." Kona grinned before looking at the two knocked out people. "What about them?"

"More are coming." Moira spoke. "We could fight but your brother has little time, hasn't he?"

"Leave them." Damian said as he looked at the thing before taking it. "We have one last stop before we head back to Titian Tower."

"Ooh," Irey grinned. "This i gonna be fun!"

\--

Edward helped Tim into the cold bath. An unexpected heat had hit Tim causing it to mix in with the fever, very rare, but the Omega was burning up and delirious. It had gotten bad enough that Tim started talking to people who weren't there and not even noticing those who where there.

As the young Omega was in the water his blue eyes dimmed for a moment before he tried to get out whimpering. Holding him there Edward tried to comfort the other but sadly no words were getting through.

"No..." Tim sobbed as cool water was poured over hsi head by Bruce. "No... stop..."

"It' alright, Tim," Bruce said in a deep calming voice. "It's alright."

"I want... let me... Help me..." Was mumbled before the Omega tried to slip under the water.

"Tim!" Edward pulled him up. "Shh, it's okay, just calm down, just a few more minutes."

"The medicine should kick in any minute." Bruce said before checking Tim over again before sighing and looking at him. "Edward, will you get Tim's clothes ready?" 

"Sure," Edward kissed Tim's forehead before getting up with a weight on him. It was hard to see his child like this. "I'll be a few minutes." 

Walking back into Tim's room Edward gathered the long night shirt, underwear, socks and paused seeing the collage applications on the desk. It hurt to see the few on top filled out with one half way done. At a point Tim must had realized what was happening, that he was dying before stopping. It pained his heart. Edward knew how much Tim wanted to go, how much life that Tim should live. 

Picking them up Edward slipped them into a draw. Another painful reminded was no needed. Walking back into the bathroom he saw Tim wrapped up in a robe and this time he was mumbled to Bruce as he clang to him. 

"Is he alright?" 

"He wants to know where the rest of the family is." Bruce lifted Tim up before carrying him out of the bathroom. "Edward... can you dress Tim? I'm going to call in the family." 

"...Of course." It hurt because calling in the whole family? Not good. "Roy and Jason are actually coming over in an hour with the Queen Family." 

"Good." 

\--

By the time the team made it back to Titian Tower other Titians took noticed that all four members looked like they had ran through a fire and their clothes had obviously lost. 

"I thank you for your help." Damian said carrying two bottled in his hands. "Now that I have these I can make things right." 

"Good luck, Rob." Supergirl said placing her hand on his shoulder. "And thanks for letting us help." 

"I thank you for-" Damian paused as an female Omega slapped Super Alpha across the face. "Let me guess... you never called her back?" 

"What?" Kona shrugged. "It happens and... I slept with her Omega best friend so..." 

"Do you sleep with every Omega you see?" 

"Yes. Yes, I do." 

"...I am leaving now." Damian glared at her. "Irey, Moira." 

The two Betas nodded their goodbyes before taking off themselves. 

\--

Damian arrived at the Manor with his hidden items and snuck in with his two prizes before hiding them away. Walking out of his room he headed down to Drake's room when he heard crying inside. 

Tense he rushed in to find the Family around Drake who looked drugged out of his mind aimlessly reaching out at nothing, almost as if to grasp something and each time someone did get his hand he pulled away before doing it again. 

"Father?" Damian asked. "What has happened?" 

"Tim's getting worse." Bruce looked as if he was going to fall into a darkness again. "I think we should say what we have too." 

"...I request that I go last." Damian said. Please come get me when it is time." 

\--

Damian wanted to murder his brothers. They took so damn long saying their damn goodbyes and Drake wasn't even aware what was going on! Walking back and fourth he considered just telling them what he was up to but they might stop him. 

Finally Grayson knocked on his door, the Omega had red eyes and looked like he had already given up hope. He let the older Omega hug him for a minute before he moved the other aside. 

Touch... Was still new but at least he didn't lash out this time. 

Walking into the room with his items Damian sighed before telling the family he wanted to be alone with Drake for at least ten minutes. He was glad when they left and could only think that it was because of the fact they were already in the early stages of mourning. 

Once the door was closed he listened before locking the door and shoving a chair specially designed to act as a door blocker. Thank all above that they were so paranoid. 

Running to the bathroom he opened the first items tilting it over as the greenish water flowed up into the tub. He waited until it was three fourths of the way filled before taking out the second one. 

This one had blue liquid that kept the insanity, the madness from those dipped into the water. Pouring some in the water bubbled until it was a bright blue. Going back to the bedroom he saw Drake awake and shaking. 

It was a seizure. 

Yanking back the blankets Damian started to pick up Drake when the door jiggled. Glaring at the door Damian paused as the shaking stopped and Drake seemed to notice him. 

"D-...Damian...?" 

"Damian!" Came Todd's voice. "Why's the door f***ing locked!" 

"None of your concerned!" Damian snarled before picking up Drake who weakly tired to hold onto him asking what was happening. "Do not worry it is alright." 

"Damian, open the door!" Grayson scream. "Open it now!" 

"What's going on...?" 

Racing into the bathroom as door started to break open Damian looked at the Omega. 

"Drake... I have to throw you now." 

"You wha...?

The sound of a door breaking down and running was heard as Damian threw Drake into the bathtub with the water spilling everywhere. The Omega sunk under the water as screams of shock, anger, confusion and hurt were heard. 

However Damian had a smirking grin on his face.


	46. Baby Boom

Bruce and Edward ran up the stairs as fast as they could when they heard both the older kids screaming for Damian to open Tim's door. Bruce picked up speed easily pushing both his oldest kids out of the way before testing the doorknob. He could tell it was broken. That meant Damian had enforced the door.

"Break it down!"

Edward watched as the three of them backed up before lunching themselves at the door. It gave a groan but didn't give. Two more times before it crashed opened. They all rushed in seeing Damian running into bathroom carrying confused Tim who spotted them and weakly reached out before the door was shut.

"Damian!" Most of the family yelled rushing. "Tim...!"

"Tim!" Edward yelled as they ran into the bathroom that was easily brought down just in time to watch Damian throw the small Omega into the large bathtub that was filled with bubbling light blue liquid. "No!"

Jason and Dick lunged at the bath to grab their brother when they were suddenly yanked back by a surprising amount of strength and pinned down. They manged to knock Damian off but he wasn't letting them get closer.

Bruce held Edward back. It was too late. Whatever Damian had done it was too late to stop. The bubbling water suddenly increased causing everyone to stop and watch as the water began to turn.

Suddenly Tim popped out of the water as it splashed upwards. The Omega was screaming and twisting with his eyes nothing but the same color of the water glowed brightly when the water fell and Tim stumbled a few steps before Bruce grabbed him out of the tub and held him.

Seconds passed as the glowing eyes faded into the normal baby blue color as Tim stared wide eyes at nothing. The family held their breaths before Tim blinked and looked at the head Alpha and than the head Omega.

"...Bruce?" Tim asked his voice back to normal. "Edward...? Wha... what happened...?"

Well, Tim would have to wait for his answer before suddenly he was squashed between his parents as they held him tight. Suddenly more weight as added as Dick and Jason joined them. Holding back as much as he could Tim started to cry out of happiness and even thought two of them would denied it later, they were crying to too.

Damian watched for a moment before he turned walking out of the room smiling.

\--

No one knew but maybe, just maybe, a single drop of water had left his right eye.

"This is amazing, Bruce." Dr. Thompkins said after she was done examining Tim. "He's in perfect health. And I mean perfect. All though pills he's been taking? Toss them."

"What?" Edward frowned looking up at Bruce before back at the Doctor. "He's missing his spleen."

The Doctor smiled looking happy. "Not anymore."

"It's back?" Bruce paused. "The water... it healed him completely."

"So, if anythings missing or scars, their gone?" Edward asked pausing. "No scars?"

"No scars, everything's in place," She placed her hands on each of their arms. "I happy to say that Tim can now live normally. Well, as normal as one can get in this kind of life that is."

\--

Damian finished putting the water back into it's place. Now that it was mixed it had to be placed somewhere else. Later he would ask his father where they could put it But for now it would be safe there.

The young Alpha just knew he was luckily that the stories were true. About the last of Lazarus's pit's twin. That it was able to heal insanity but not bodily wounds or disease. Mix together it was powerful, so it was really down to luck that that found what was left of it.

Walking out of his room he made his way down. He wanted to see Drake of course but everyone's emotions were running on high, hugging and scenting was happening and well he had handled a few hugs he was still very uncomfortable with scenting with most of them.

He had noted that it was hard with the adults, but he easily scented with Ethan, because of the courting, and he had easily scented with Tim because the Omega was part of his inheritances and plush Omega amazing pillows with you needed one and because.. well, because they were important to him.

Grayson was also important but he hyper Omega was too much. Damian had this feeling that if he let the other scent with him the other woudl not let go for hours upon hours.

Todd... Damian might kill Todd or beat him.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It is just me, Master Damian."

"Come in, Pennyworth."

Alfred walked in before watching as Damian dragged over two chairs setting them up before sitting down in one crossing his arms. It wasn't in defiance or in defense but calm and waiting.

"I expect that I am band from Robin for thew upcoming months, placed with extra chores, and I am ready for the lecture."

"Actually young Master." Alfred said taking a seat letting out a smile. "I came to say that I am impressed."

"...Is this a test?" Damian move back a bit. "What is Father up too?"

"Nothing." Alfred sighed as he looked up remembering less than a year ago. "It's amazing how much you've grown since you and Mater Tim have started this so called plan."

"Tt." Damian leaned back against his chair. "I could never foresee any of this happening. Believe it or not Pennyworth I do care for Drake now as well as the others. But do not tell them that."

"Of course." Alfred stood up. "Shall I tell Master Tim that you are on your way to see him."

"...To much touch."

"I understand."

Damian nodded before standing up to stare out of the window. "I thank you."

\--

"Damian, you did it!"

"Grah!" Damian was knocked down. "Get off Grayson!"

"You did it!" Dick laughed hugging the struggling Alpha as he had a few tears left. "You saved Tim! You saved him!"

"I said get off!" Damian growled wiggling away. "Enough, Grayson! I have enough with the rest of the family trying to scent me! You are welcome now go with your boyfriend."

"Aww, come on, Dami!" Dick grinned hugging the Alpha tightly before pausing. "Whoa, you've gotten big!"

"Tt, people do tend to grow." Sighed the Alpha before prying away. "Enough, I am not in the mode for this."

"Something bothering you?" Dick took a seat on his brother's bed before picking up a few of the little stuffed animals. These weren't the Alpha's. The Omega reorganized them as Tim's from when broke his arm. "Cute."

"Leave them, they are Drake's."

"You two have really grown close, huh?" The smile grew. "Speaking of which, why aren't you with Tim?"

"... I shall be here when he wants to talk."

"Okay, Little D, what's wrong?" Dick asked seriously putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"That is not true." Damian looked at him. "I choose whom I tell and who I do not. I know you wished to help,"

"...Damian, tell me what's wrong."

"Grayson." Damian said with a low voice that was stern and final. "Leave me be."

With a frown Dick got up before putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder once more before leaving the room. After the closed the door he waited outside the room for a minute before walking down the hall looking back only once.

Once back in the study he looked up as the door opened as someone walked out. "Tim!"

"Hi, Dick." Tim smiled at him as they hugged nuzzling. "Where's Damian?"

"In his room, but he's acting a bit odd."

"I'll talk to him." Tim moved away with a smile. "I'll see you at dinner!"

"...You look good Tim!" Dick called.

"I feel amazing!"

\--

Damian tensed as he was cleaning his swords. Looking up he saw as Drake walked in looking like a cat who had gotten the mouse. The Omega smiled happily as him rushing over before sitting next to him.

Nothing happened for a moment before Tim leaned against the younger Alpha. When nothing happened Tim pretty much pushed the swords away before wrapping his arms around Damian hugging him tightly.

Tense for the longest time Damian slowly wrapped his arms around Drake until they were just holding each other tightly.

"Thank you." Tim said softly. "Thank you for saving me."

"..."

"Want to tell me why your up here upset?"

"...I wanted to hug you first."

They both pulled apart to stare at each other before suddenly they started to laugh before hugging again and this time the laughs faded in silence and the for the first time Damian was able to scent with someone without cringing.

\--

Edward was pushing the triple stroller around the Manor three months later pushing his babies around as they looked around. Since the Manor was huge it was perfect for walking the babies around until the last of the reporters took off.

Behind him was Damian and Ethan talking. They had grown so close that Damian had asked either for Edward or Tim to be with him when he was on a date because he knew he couldn't control himself when his Alpha instincts came out.

It was easier to control with Drake around because he could move his focus from potential mate to sibling. Now that both he and Drake were on perfect terms, got along so well that most people had to do a double/triple looks from people they knew and then asking if they were alright or if it was a mission.

Sometimes to took them a moment to think about about what they used to be like just a year ago and now closer than ever. Some people still didn't believe that the two now shared a bedroom.

It was odd at first until Damian had confessed to his Mother and Father that his biggest fear used to be failing Talia and Ra's and now the fear he was trying to get over was waking up with the two killing Drake.

What surprised them most was that Tim agreed and soon both had moved all of Damian's stuff to one side of his room before filling the other half with Tim's stuff including his large bed.

Edward checked on them every night at least twice and found that both normally slept together int he same bed. It was such adorable sight that Edward kept taking pictures to keep in his photo book.

Of course the older siblings had fun with this jabbing at their little brothers. Bruce was for it which made sense because Damian hated to scent with anyone but Tim and Ethan, so Tim would scent with the family before they would scent later.

"Mother."

Snapping out of his thoughts Edward looked at the young Alpha. "Yes, Damian?"

"You did not hear me?"

"No, I was daydreaming." Edward chuckled softly to himself. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"It is alright. I was just saying that you should talk to Father about Ethan's Mom joining us for dinner?"

"What?" Edward looked surprised. "Um, I'm sure Bruce'll say yes, but Ethan this is something you want yes"

"Yes," Ethan took out a letter he had folded and tucked away in his pocket before handing it to Edward with a huge smile. "My Mom's reforming and is at a half way house. They said he can leave for two days- I know he can't stay here, but if dinner's okay, it's more than enough, I swear!"

"Jonathan's my best friend." Edward smiled as he read over the paper before looking at Ethan. "And I helped deliver you so of course your Mom's staying here."

"I agree."

Everyone but Damian and Cassandra jumped as Bruce appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Edward hissed before handing him the letter. "Jonathan is reforming and... can he stay here for the whole two days?"

"Of course." Bruce kissed Edward's cheek. "If he has anyone other days off or needs anything just let me know. Ethan, how are you?"

"Great! Damian and me are going to shelter today!"

The family continued on their Manor walk before they did mange to stride outside for a while. It was enjoyable. Edward let Bruce push stroller for a while and he peeked behind him to see Damian holding than around the waist and they look on their faces were clear that they were in love.

"Wonderful."

"Father, where is Timothy?"

"He's filling out collage applications." Bruce said before smirking at Damian. "And he said to tell you that he won't be home schooled."

Ethan giggled at the face his boyfriend made. "Silly, Alpha."

\--

Dick was sitting on Victor's lap as they made out. They were enjoying themselves but when the Alpha went to slide his hands under his shirt did Dick pull back looking down ashamed.

"let's go to the bedroom."

"I want to see you Dick."

"I know, but I told you why..."

"I don't care about the scars," Victor said cupping his lover's face. "You're beautiful."

"...Can we turn the lights off?"

"When we do that you always end up riding me and I can see or touch you the way you deserve. I want to love you, all of you, scars and all." The black Alpha sighed seeing how his Omega looked ashamed of his own body and curled up into his arms sniffling. "Alright, how about we just kiss?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I swear that I would never do something your not comfortable with."

"Thank you, Victor." Dick leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

\--

Damian was on his bed resting. Ethan had gone with Father and Mother to pick Crane from the halfway house. Some papers had to be signed that The Wayne Family would care for the two days.

The Alpha decided that he would either take a nap or maybe just lay there. On the other side of the room he could hear Tim shuffling through clothes trying to find something to ware.

The Clone was coming over tonight as well which had prompted his Omega sibling to shower for two hours, go shopping, come home and than go through all the new clothes trying to figure out what to ware.

Damian had said that them moving into the same room was to help the Omega but truthfully Damian needed the scent of an Omega that was family and well Grayson was an Omega Drake was calmer, new how to help Damian without hugging him to death, so this was helping the Alpha way more than he wanted the family to know.

Their relationship was platonic, maybe unusyak being they share a bed and Damain had gotten so used to it that if Drake didn't wander over himself he would climbed into the Omegas.

They brought each other comfort. The past they had gone. Still Damain worried about Talia returning. She would kill Drake and if that happened the Alpha was sure he woudl snap.

"Damian," Tim called causing the Alpha to open an eye. "Does this look good on me?"

"Tt." Damian sat up as the Omega turned in a circle slowly. "Stripes do not bode well."

"Right," Tim sighed pulling off the clothes as his brother closed his eyes. "Wait... I know!"

"What?"

"I have some clothes I never ware!"

"What?" Damian frowned. "Why?"

"You'll see." Tim called form inside the closet shuffling things around for a few minutes before he called out. "Close your eyes!"

"They are closed!" Damian gruffed. "What is it?"

"Alright," Tim Voice was in front of him, maybe seven feet away. "You can look now."

Opening his eyes Damian paused. Tim was wearing a new trend of Omega fashion, with short sleeves, a v-neck, it showed off a little of his mid-drift, the pants hugged the hips and there were matching cuffs that went on wrists and one on the upper left arm.

"Why are you wearing that?" Damian asked. "And you have your hair up?"

"...No more scars." Tim let out a happy/relived sounding sob as his eyes water. "I don't have to hid anymore... I can ware clothes normally and not have to spend hours of time trying to cover them and look."

The Omega turned around to show were the scars used to travel down his neck but they were gone leaving the hair in a loose pony. Reaching over Damian ran his hand over the neck.

"It makes you happy."

"Well, yeah, and look" Tim pulled his hair out grabbing a brush. "My hair is growing back out thick again."

"You are happy that I-"

Tim leaned over kissing Damian on the head. "Yes, thank you, Damian. I know I'll get more scars, we should have saved that water for later use but I'm very happy. Some scars I am proud off but now I can be a lot freer without them than with. So, yes, thank you."

"...Hm." Damian go up before walking over to a shelf taking something out. "DO you think the others would be happy if they did not have scars?"

"I believe so, yes." Tim hummed brushing out his hair. "I feel so good, Damian. I feel normal and I feel like singing."

"I would not mind if you sang." Damian said as the Omega started to singing, a hidden talent he did not know Tim had. Sitting down he looked at the item in his hand before looking up at the Omega and realized that the water must have also healed Tim's depression that he struggled with. Smiling he put the item in his pocket as he listened to song. "Can you sing Leaves from the Vine?"

When Alfred came to check on them he found Tim brushing a sleeping Damian's hair who had his arms crossed as he used the Omega's lap as a pillow. The song that was being sung was a wonderful rendition of Leaves from the Vine.

Alfred took a picture with a smile.

Finally there last of their war was over.

\--

Dick picked up a bottle.

It was from Damian with a simple note saying that if he wanted to get rid of his scars that to shower with this and instructions of how to use it. It only took an hour to decided hat he wanted and soon Dick was dried off and stood in front of his mirror with no clothes on.

Maybe it was a bit selfish but he smiled knowing that now he had a bit more confidence and than he rushed to his closet wanting to ware something the saved and only wore inside but now, now was the perfect time to change that.

\--

Damian was done with the Alpha ceremony.

As well it was it was he was eager to leave the place. Once the whole family was there they headed out to have dinner at a fancy place. As they ordered Edward had noticed how all the kids had used the water Damian had given them. Both he and Bruce had received the water.

Instead of showering they had decide to use on some of their scars, but the kids used it fast. They couldn't be blamed, they were young, wanted to live normally without having to put on all kinds of concealers and special second skins to hid them. When they went swimming ti took about three hours of preparing before getting into the water.

All of them seemed happy and Edward noticed that all of them were showing up some more skin now that they could. Damian seemed to scowl at any Alphas who look extra long looks at the family but he had Ethan so next to him so that was good.

Even Roy looked content wearing sleeveless clothes as he fed Lian her first piece of stake as the Beta giggled as she sat on Jason's lap. As the table continued on with conversations Edward was getting to head home because the babies were getting fussy.

When he noticed Bruce was scowling. Following his mate's line of sight he was surprised to see the glare was directed to Tim. The young Omega happily sipping on his smooth as he listened to Dick chatter away about something that happened on a date.

"Bruce." Edward whispered. "What is it?"

"Tim." Bruce called instead of answering and when the Omega looked over at him curiously. "Stand up."

This got everyone attention and confused except for Tim who paled but did as he was told and stood there looking down at the table. Bruce looked at him for a minute before growling.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking between Tim and his mate. "Are you sick, Tim?"

Tim shook his head before sitting back down covering his face. Damian growled nudging the Omega asking him what was wrong and when the Omega didn't answer he pressed his father for what was going on.

It clicked in Ethan's mind though. "Is he pregnant?"

"What?" Damian growled. "I thought Grayson was pregnant!"

"Damian, shut up!" Dick hissed as the attention went to him so he shot back at Roy pointing. "He's pregnant too!"

"What?!" Jason yelled. "Your what?!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Dick-Head!" Roy threw a piece of cake at him angrily. "Thanks a lot!"

Soon the table burst into a frenzy and Edward's mouth was hanging open and he looked at Bruce who simply took out a bottle of aspirin before offering it to Edward who took some too.

Once he took them the head Alpha growled darkly causing the table to go quite with eyes all watching him.

"Jason, Roy, congratulations." Bruce said before turning to Dick. "Bring Victor over tomorrow. And Tim."

The Omega looked up.

"...Tonight well talk to Clark and Conner about you two getting married."

A smile was seen as Tim relaxed but next to him Damian had a look that could kill.

Dinner went back to normal and Edward realized that this, this right here, was a normal night for their family. Smiling he took a bite before pausing. He was going to be a grandparent.

"Oh my God, I'm old!" Edward yelled causing everyone to look at him. "OLD!"


	47. Family

"It's ridiculous."

Ethan turned around from where he was grooming Titus fur. "What is it?"

"I have no idea what to get for my parents for their anniversary and also I do not think Drake will like my gift for his wedding."

"You want to give him a knife?"

"It's a Katana. However he has several." Damian looked over a few books. "I have no idea what he reads."

"I'll help you if you want to go shopping." Ethan smiled as he finished the dog's fur before putting the collar back on. "We can look for both gifts."

"Agreed..." Damian grumbled as he glared at the screen. "I already got Grayson and Todd their gifts."

"What did you get them?"

"A new trampoline and a new hat collection."

"...Can they use that?"

"Grayson can't until he gives birth and Todd's mate loves hats. Perhaps love is not a strong enough word..."

\--

"No, he did it on purpose." Dick groaned looking at the gift outside. "He knows I can't jump until I give birth."

"I thought it was sweet."

The Omega pouted sadly. "This must be revenge for all the teasing I did about Ethan..."

\--

Lian was giggling as Roy tried on each hat putting on a little modeling show with them and Jason was watching as he had his hand on his face.

"Damian, knows me so well." Roy commented. "What do you think Jay?"

"I think this is for sending the brats condoms..." Jason mumbled before saying louder so Roy could hear him. "Hotter than hell Red."

\--

"It won't fit."

"You're right." Edward sighed as he stopped trying to button up the wedding cloth that Tim was going to ware. "How far are you again?"

"Three months."

"Your stomach's already popping out... do you think it's triplets?"

"That's not funny!" Tim cried grabbing his baby bump. "I'm hoping the baby isn't too big... Kon's kinda big."

"We'll just have to wait the Ultra sound." Edward smiled before helping the small Omega of the clothes before they hunted for another one. Edward puled out one he thought that Tim might like. "This one?"

"...It looks like my Mom's dress." Came the weary voice, one that Edward noted sounded a lot like hidden fear but the eyes looked longing. "Not that one."

"Tim, are you sure?" Edward asked unzipping the the plastic from it. "Come on, let's try it on at least. Come on, I want to see."

Slowly Tim walked over looking at the items before it was slipped over him. The smaller Omega stood there eyes clothes as the wedding cloth was draped over him and across until it was turned in perfectly.

"Alright open your ey-" Edward started when Damian strolled into the dressing room with a look of aggravations. "Damian, you can't just walk in here."

"I must speak with Drake," Damian crossed his arms. "It is of importance. Please excuse us."

"It's alright," Tim said eyes still closed. "It's about your anniversary gift."

"Oh, alright." Edward smiled give them each a hug but paused seeing Tim's eyes still closed. "You can open them now."

"No, it's all alright." Tim spoke going back to face the mirror eyes closed. "I'll wait..."

Walking out of the little room Edward sighed a little. He wondered what they were planning but even if he overheard the redheaded Omega knew they would be talking in another language.

As Edward sat there he texted Roy to ask how the triplets were doing. Roy liked babysitting and it made Edward happy. Well, hew had known about the four miscarriages so having that many babies around him must have been heaven to an Omega who lost so many sweet little angels. Okay so Roy had been watching them because of the upcoming wedding.

Soon Damian came out giving him a hug. "Drake is upset about his garment. Something about his biological Mother... I have researched Drake and the Drakes were not kind people to my brother. I do not know how to comfort him."

"Thank you, Damian," Edward smiled hugging the Alpha before getting in some scenting nuzzling in which Damian mostly just stood there before moving back grinning at him. "I'll take care of Tim. Go have fun with Ethan."

"We are going to an Animal show."

\--

Roy was playing with the babies, they were almost one now, Lian almost two, when he felt like someone was watching him. Sitting up from where they were playing with soft blocks and stuffed animals the redhead looked around.

Sniffing the air he listened for anything that might be a sign of trouble. Nothing but the hair still stood up. Grabbing his collar out of the bag he slipped it on. It was a mix of Wayne and Queen Crest. His had a lock on it. He made it himself because it had little tools hidden inside along with a tracking device.

A cold chill went up his spin as he subtly press the distress single. Picking up the babies he quickly put them in the triple stroller before putting his baby on his hip and started to head back inside all well turning around looking.

Locking the door behind him Roy stared around the backyard when he spotted someone walking up towards the house. Roy hissed silly before stopping as the man waved at him.

"Bruce?" Roy paused seeing the Alpha but a shiver ran over him. Something was right as the Alpha made his way over calmly. Without a second thought Roy locked the door before bolting into the Manor with the triple stroller. "Come on, let's play a game. Sounds like fun huh, Baby girl?"

Lian giggled, "Mama, mama!"

Stopping Roy quickly wrapped Cassandra and Terry onto his back with the sling and put a front sling cross his chest for Terry. Making sure Lian was alright he rushed towards side door where a car could be waiting.

Before he could open it he saw that Man outside. It wasn't Bruce. No, that man had a different walk, the look in his eyes held no concern for anyone. It hit Roy about who this was.

"Hush." Roy reached over to the locked door pulling an extra secure lock over the top as the man glared at him through the window. "Last chance, Hush, go away!"

The Alpha grinned evilly at him through the shattered proof glass. Backing away Roy hurried up the the stairs holding tight to the rail. He had four babies and was currently pregnant so this was dangerous hurrying upstairs but there was hidden elevator there that he could take down to the cave where they would be safe.

Once in his and Jason's rooms the redhead locked the door before going to the wall drawing a certain pattern. The wall and has Roy stepped in he heard the door knob jerk. Gasping Roy slammed the Emergency button causing the wall to shut and shut down with him inside. Rushing down the walls he found the hidden elevator before getting in and taking it to the cave.

Once they got in Roy pressed another single hoping someone would come home. Going to the rooms that were hidden Roy choose to hid in his Step-Dads room. It would have his scent there so he could try to hid in it along with the babies.

\--

Bruce was at work when his alarm went off, Edward and Tim where barely talking about the wedding cloth, when they bolted out of the store calling back for the works to charge it to their account, Jason was picking up some of his mates favorite food, Dick was with Victor picking out wedding invites and Damian was with Ethan.

Needless to say the Bat Family all started they're way home.

\--

Roy had gotten all four babies asleep and was looking at the cameras that peeked outside. He was looking for Hush. When he didn't see the Alpha he started to worry. Climbing back onto the bed he drew his bow and arrow.

His heart was pounding. Roy was terrified. Not for himself but for the babies. He had never felt this kind of fear before. Was this how his parents felt when he left? When he just left, did drugs, almost killed himself more than once before getting help form Killer Croc and coming home?

Tears rolled down his cheeks. If it hurt this much just thinking of his baby being away from him how did it feel to have your child leave and harm themselves? Oliver and Dinah are the best parents. He loved them so much but he never thought that they loved him the same until he called home begging for them to come get him.

At that time Roy had been at a shelter when Croc looking after him. The many had convinced Roy that to heal he needed his family. Once the car pulled up Roy was shaking, worried about that they would do as the black sleek car drove up and stopped, the lights turned off.

The doors opened fast with both the Alpha and Omega running towards him their faces in full of worry and relief. Oliver got to him first grabbing him into a tight hug. Roy lost it than crying as his mom grabbed him too kissing his forehead, cheeks and anywhere she could get on his face and head.

"My baby," She cried as they held him tight between them. "Oh my baby, I didn't know where you were and I was so scared! Oh, Roy, please don't even runaway again! We love you too much!"

"Mom... Sorry," Roy cried before looking at Oliver. "Please don't hate me... I-I-I did drugs... But I stopped! I'm getting help!"

"Shh," Oliver wiped away the tears. "It's okay baby, whatever is going on we're going to help you with it. No matter what, alright? Now come home alright? Let's go home."

"Waylon..." Roy reached out the man. "He helped me... saved m from suicide and helped me get off the drugs..."

Oliver moved back a little before walking up the man and shook his hand. "Thank you for caring for my son. If there anything I can do for you let me know."

"Nah, just care for ya kid... and maybe..." The Croc said a bit sheepishly."Maybe... I can come check on him?"

"Yes, in fact." Oliver took out his card. "This is my personal number, my office personal number and my family only phone. We're just a phone call away and here take this."

"I don't want your money." Waylon growled seeing the wad.

"It's not a payment. It's a thank you. This little bit is nothing."

"Nothing compared to all ya got?"

"No. It's nothing compared to my son. I would give up everything to make sure he was safe and happy. What I'm giving you is nothing to what you have given me... my child back is what you've given me."

The Rouge moved. "It was the right... thing to do."

"Daddy, can he come over?" Roy mumbled against his mom. "Please?"

"Of course!" Oliver grinned. "What's your name sir?"

"Killer Croc."

"I meant your real name?"

"Waylon Jones."

"Well, Mr. Jones, we have a house here, will you join us for dinner?"

"...Yeah." Waylon nodded. "I'd like that."

After than Roy had stayed close to Waylon. Forever grateful that the man had saved his life. Nervousness took over again as he looked at the screen showing a heat signature roaming upstairs.

Closing his eyes Roy told himself to calm down that the man would never find him but that didn't help. Instead he was worried and continued to wait.

\--

"Damian, where are you going?" Ethan asked as hie boyfriend jumped up. "Mom's coming to meet us for lunch- Mmph!"

The Alpha kissed the Omega deeply before pulling back. "I must attend to an urgent family matter."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I shall see." Damian kissed the Omega. "When I return we shall continue this."

Ethan giggled as Damian ran a few kissed up his neck. "Alright, go on, I'll see you later!"

"Until I return."

Edward and Tim ran into the Manor hearing growling and someone fighting. "Tim, go find Roy and the babies."

"Okay, be careful."

\--

Edward ran towards then noise finding Hush battling it out with Jason. The younger Alpha looked pissed off but he also looked in control. It was understandable. Jason's mate was in the Manor somewhere so the Alpha was ready to protect both his Omega and Beta.

Edward bared his teeth. Hush was back which meant he might go after his kids. Before he could move forward to help Jason a loud bang went off causing both Edward and Jason to dive to the floor.

Peeking up Edward saw Alfred there with a shot gun. Hush was holding hi arm and turned to run but the old butler took another shot at him hitting him in the leg. Jason rolled away rushing off as Bruce appeared outta nowhere and knocked the other man out.

"Damn it, Thomas!" Bruce pulled out some wraps. "Alfred, help me stop the bleeding. I'm taking him to the tower this time."

"What the hell does he keep coming back?" Edward hissed running over to help. "I might have to kill him if he gets near the kids, Bruce."

"I'm going to have to have someone wipe his memories." Bruce said as he looked the other up tight before cupping Edward's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we got here after Jason did." Edward smiled giving him a kiss. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course." Bruce chuckled before he hauled Thomas up and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's get him to that tower. How was wedding something with Tim?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Edward said as they walked over to a a beam tube. "When you come back I have a few questions about the Drakes."

"I see... I'll be back soon." Bruce gave one last kiss before pausing. "I see the family is coming back. Try to calm them down."

Edward turned in time to see the rest of the family rushing into the Manor and he smiled. "At least I know they'll always come home!"

\--

Jason held both Roy and Lian close. He wasn't aware but the was rocking them slowly holding them tight. The scare, even though it was a light scare because there was no way Hush couldn't have gotten down to cave, had gotten a fear in Jason 's heart he couldn't explain.

When he had entered the room he saw Roy standing there bow at the ready and a fear that was clear that his Omega would do anything to save the babies. Roy dropped the bow and arrow gasping Jason's name before scooping up Lian and they ran to each other.

Moving back a little Jason placed his hand on Roy's tiny baby bump. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Roy mumbled as they shared a quick kiss. "I got scared... I thought was going to get in. I know it's impossible but it still scared me."

"Don't worry about him." Jason assured kissing his mate before kissing his daughter's head. "Everything's fine now."

"Thanks for coming so fast." Roy smiled before sighing. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jason picked up Lian, "Hey, baby girl, how are you?"

"Dada,"

Both of the parents looked at each other and gasped. "She spoke!"

"Who spoke?" Edward asked rushing in making his way to the bed to kiss his babies over their heads. "Ooh, my sweet angels! My pretty little angels!"

All three woke up yawning. Carrie little out little giggles, Cassandra blinked crincling her nose and Terry made cooing sounds kicking his little feet around for a minute before all three of them reached up with their little hands all trying to grab onto Edward's face.

"Aww, my little babies!" Edward kept kissing them before carefully picking them up to take them back upstairs. "let's go find, Daddy, okay? Let's go find daddy."

"Do I talk like that?" Roy asked as they made their ways back upstairs. "I don't right?"

"Not all the time." Jason grinned at the face his mate made giving the redhead a kiss. "I think it's cute."

\--

Bruce and Edward where laying in bed cuddling with the babies until they feel asleep. One they were out they put them to bed. Going back to bed they talked about the day, what was going to happen with Hush, what to do about the upcoming weddings, the anniversary, the babies first birthday, and other things when Edward though about it.

"Why is Tim so upset about wearing a wedding cloth that's similar to his Mother's?"

"Besides how man she was to Tim? Well... Tim told me once that his Mom todl him that the wedding cloth wasn't for a... there's not nicer word, but his own mom called him a slut. A breeding bitch."

"What the hell?!" Edward said up. "She said that?!"

"Yes." Bruce sat up with Edward. "Jack wanted an Alpha son and got an Omega son. As it would happen they coulnd't have anymore child so they deiced that Tim would be the best Omega and attract the best Alpha and have Tim be nothing more that someone who would please his mate and care strong Alpha children... I remember seeing Tim at five all dressed up and I'll never forget the look on his face where he almost looked dead inside."

"...What changed?"

"Batman paid him a visits." Bruce smiled. "He wasn't scared of me."

"Still, what kind of Mom says that to their only child."

"They thought nothing of Tim. Just their money and their name."

"Well, he wanted to to ware it." Bruce looked up in thought. "I was there when his Omega Grandparent was there and told Tim that he would look beautiful one day and of course being a Grandparents the Omega tried it on Tim. It was baggy but Tim's face lite up with joy when he was told he was going to make the most beautiful bride one day... than Janet and Jack came in and tore him down so much that I swear I saw Tim's soul break."

"Horrible people." Edward scowled laying down on Bruce. "I wish could give them hell and a piece of my mind."

The door creaked opened. They looked over as Tim peeked in. They both made room so Tim could waddle over and squeezed in between them sighing. It only took a minute for him to fall asleep.

Before Bruce could snap off the light the door opened again this time Damian and Ethan walked over crawling in so he could be between Drake and Mother before falling asleep. It took another ten minutes until the rest of the family trailed in before they made themselves comfortable in the huge bed.

Edward woke up surprised that everyone was still in bed. Awake but still in bed which was unusual. Most of them looked half asleep. Edward moved up a but finding that all the babies where in the bed with them. Gathering them up Edward nuzzled them before relaxing.

This was something Edward had forgotten about and never that he could get to be a part of it.

Family nesting.

Sighing happily Edward relaxed as everyone seemed to be enjoying each others presence. Edward felt so at peace. Eventually all of them fell asleep in such a peaceful nap.


	48. Growth

Damian looked over his suit before fixing the tie. "Tt. It will do."

"Come on, Damian, it's not that bad." Tim said from across the room as he was brushing his hair for the party. "I bet Ethan will like it."

"I have no doubt that he will." Damian walked over to his bed sitting down. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." Tim sighed happily. "I can't believe it, Damian, only one a few more hours to wedding."

"Are you sure you want to get married?"

"Yes," Tim looked at him through the mirror a little sad. "I'm going to miss you too."

"This is not fair... I just started to lo-like you."

Tim smiled getting up to hug his little brother. "I'm going to miss you a lot... I'll visit a lot."

"...The clone can move in to your old room..."

"Doesn't work that way." Tim nuzzled him. "We have phones you know."

"..." Damian decided that he would just hugged his brother tightly. "...I'm sorry for how I was..."

"I'm sorry too..." Tim smiled. "Want to scent? I understand if you don't-"

"Yes. Yes, I want too." Damian held tighter before growling. "Tell anyone about this..."

Laughing softly Tim nuzzled him and was shocked that the other nuzzled back.

\--

"Bruce, help me with Terry." Edward groaned trying to dress the little boy. "He won't let me and we all know your his favorite!"

Bruce walked over picking up Terry. "Come on, Terry," Bruce grinned at him. "Behave."

"Daddy!" Terry squealed happily touching his faced before nuzzling up to him excitedly. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Come on, baby, time to get dressed." Bruce easily dressed up the baby. "See, not that bad?"

"I told you he favors you." Edward grinned as brushed out Cassandra's hair as she was chewing on a baby chew toy. "My little Alpha is so good, huh? Look at her, she's so in control of her body. It's almost as if she meditated... Bruce... did you somehow train her int he womb?"

"That's not possible, Edward." Bruce put Terry down and the baby walked a few steps before falling back before giggling. "She looks beautiful."

Cassandra looked up at him holding up her hand. "Daddy."

Leaning down Bruce kissed her head. "Beautiful."

"Alright, she's almost done." Edward finished her hair. "Alright now for Carrie... Oh my god, Bruce!"

Looking over Bruce saw Carrie with a wad of gum in her hair and her hand stuck to it. They hurried over to her trying to get it off. Most of it didn't come out so they had to cute her hair down for a pixie cut.

"It's kinda suits her." Edward smiled a bit before picking her up. "It works."

"Yes." Bruce looked at her. "Hm, she squints a lot... think she needs glasses?"

Both of them looked at each before looking at the door. "Alfred!"

\--

Jason fixed his tux, leaving out the tie before looking over at his mate. Roy was asleep on the bed with Lian cuddled next to him taking her afternoon nap. It was good because of the wedding tonight and plus Roy was tired. The baby he was carrying was restless last night.

Walking over to bed he leaned down to kiss Roy's cheek before trailing down to his neck where the mating mark was. Roy stirred taking in a deep breath before opening his eyes yawning.

"Hey... Is it time?"

"Yeah," Jason crawled in behind him wrapping his arms around his family. "Maybe a few more minutes."

"Sounds good to me." Roy leaned back to kiss him. "So, almost everyone is married now... Alfred's gonna want to many grandchildren."

"Well, he's certainly getting his wish." Jason ran his hand over the baby bump before pausing. "Hey... I'm a good dad, right?"

"Yeah, of course you are." Roy glared at him. "Why woudl you ask that?"

"...I... wasn't a good mate..." Jason growled at himself leaning down breathing in the redhead's scent. "I hurt you."

"You got help. You changed. More like the old Jason."

"Yeah, but I should never have hurt you. When I was little I swore I'd never be like my dad and f*** I ended up beating on my mate and than my excuse was... damn, it was because I owned you. I used that stupid sexist excuse to tell myself that it's okay to hit you. You should really hate me."

"I don't hate you Jay." Roy carefully moved Lian over before turning so he could pressed up against his mate. "I was scared I admit. Worried and as much as I didn't want to I was going to leave you if kept on."

"It was the right thing to do." Jason agreed. "I know I can never make it up to you fully but I can try."

"It's all I ask." Roy closed his eyes relaxing. "You can also buy me some of the fancy smachy candy I love so much."

Smirking Jason laughed. "I can do that."

\--

Dick rubbed his stomach. "Do you think the first baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea." Victor laughed watching his Omega sitting on the table in front of a mirror smiling. "I wonder though, Alpha, Beta or Omega."

"Omega!" Dick threw his arms up. "Just like me!"

Chuckled Victor brought over a cup of chocolate. "Here, babe."

"Thanks!" Dick took it sipping mewling. "Ahh! Hey, Victor...?"

"Yeah?"

Smiling Dick wrapped his arms around him. "I love you. I love you so much... I'm so happy my Step-Mom opened my eyes... I know I was kinda... loose."

"Hey," Victor scooped him up. "You fell in love. They did everything they could to woo you but than they betrayed you after they got you. I saw the hurt, Dick. I saw how much it hurt you and just know I would never hurt you... and I know it's late but I do have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Dick blinked when he was set down. "What's this?"

"Dick Grayson... will you marry me?"

"YES!" Dick flung himself at the Alpha. "YES, YES, YES!"

Victor kissed him. "Finally."

Sobbing happily Dick nuzzeled him before looking sad. "How long have you've wanted me?"

"Since I met you. However I knew I had to wait."

"Hey." Dick wiggled a little before slwoly lowering himself backwards. "We have time... want to have a little fun?"

"I'd be a fool not too."

Dick laughed before they kissed.

\--

"Bruce, we're going to be late." Edward moaned softly his head rolled back. "We need to... go... that feels so good."

"I know."

"Ahh, I could just stay like this forever." Came the happy mewl. "A little harder please."

"Like this?"

"Yes~"

"Please stop." Damian face planed. "That shoulder massage sounds like sex, please just stop."

"Let em have this Damian." Edward purred. "It feel great and I've been up for three days planning. Let your Dad give me a massage. You have no idea how much they help."

"I do. Drake gives me one every night."

Both his parents looked at him. "He does?"

"Yes. He sits on my back and gives me one." Damian said so nonchalantly before looking at Todd. "And that fool thinks we could never have a normal sibling relationship."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Edward put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't mind as long as their not killing each other."

"Alright, ready to go?" Bruce asked. "Or five more minutes of massage?"

"Here, let me give you one." Edward got up. "I know you've been awake a lot longer than I have."

"Alright."

"Hey, Bruce," Jason walked up to him. "If all of us are here but Tim, than where is the baby brat hiding?"

"Tim wanted to be alone until the ceremony." Bruce frowned a bit. "It was in the Drake tradition. His Grandparent told him about it and it's something Tim always wanted so I granted it."

"Who was Tim's grandparent?" Edward asked. "I looked up and never saw a death certificate for one of them."

"Tim's Omega Grandfather." Bruce confirmed. "I searched everywhere for him and haven't found him at all."

"Whoa, someone the Bat can't find?"

"They entered this country illegally and went by another name before vanishing. Janet Drake had a fit when she found out that that her step-mom tried to take him away from them for abuse. Jack sent him away and no one's seen him left." Bruce sighed deeply pulling out a picture on his tablet. "This is the last known photo of him... If I could only find him I would make sure he was there for Tim's wedding."

Everyone looked at the picture.

Ethan tiled his head. "Hey, I know him."

The room snapped at him so fast the Omega had to grab onto Damian to keep from falling.

"WHAT?!"

\--

An old Omega was sitting at his little apartment watching the news coverage of the upcoming Wayne Wedding. Tim Wayne was to be married today. The Omega had taken the day off, made sure everything was clear to watch the live coverage.

This Omega fair, with light wrinkles, bright baby blue eyes, that once shined bright and the hair was now silver held in a loose ponytail. Picking up the hot tea the Omega took a sip of the hot drink sighing content to watch the ceremony that would began in two hours.

A knock at the door was heard.

Looking over the Omega wondered who it could be. Standing he called out softly that he was coming. Once there he opened it slowly.

"Who is it...?" The Omega gasped.

"Hello," The redhead said with a smile. "You may not know me, but I'm Edward Wayne and Mom to-"

"To Timothy."

"You know." Edward frowned. "I came to ask why... or rather where have you've been? Tim thinks your dead and everyone but... I need to know why."

"...Come in... I'll tell you." The Omega but paused. "Is he happy?"

"Yes," Edward smiled seeing how much that answer meant to the old Omega. "So happy."

"Wonderful."

\--

Tim was standing there getting ready. He had on everything, a different wedding cloth than his Mother's look a like dress. He had wanted it. To alter it the way his Grandparent had worn it long ago but it had been forever lost.

His mom probably burnt it like she swore she would do. Either way it was gone. Another thing they had taken from him for idiotic reason. He was trying to stay positive though.

It was his wedding day but all that ran through his mind as he sat there was how many times they had told Tim that he had to marry a perfect Alpha. A strong one with such high class blood he might as well been a royal.

The memories from the time he was young of his mom telling him that he had to be the perfect breeder. He never told anyone about the times she would go into his room with a book showing him pictures of an Omega who looked a bit like him, telling him and showing him how Tim had to act on his wedding night.

How he better submit to his mate. She even mentioned one night when she was ting to look away from the pictures that if there was a way to train an Omega to have good sex with an Alpha without breaking the purity skin than she woudl ahve signed him up the moment he thirteen.

Suddenly the door opened.

Gasping Tim swirled around. "Don't come in!"

"I need to talk to you Tim." Bruce said walking inside closing the door before looking at his son. The Omega looked down before looking up. "You look beautiful."

"...Do I look like... my mom?" Tim looked down. "They news says I do... not as stunning though..."

"You look nothing like her."

Tim's head shot up in shock and his voice cracked a little. "...No?"

"No. Janet was a very stern cold person." Bruce walked up to Tim cupping his face before turning him around to look into the mirror. "Tim however is a sweet kind Omega with beautiful baby blue eyes... No even close to Janet."

Smiling Tim wiped his tears away. "Thanks, Dad."

"I know this wedding cloth isn't the one you wanted to ware."

"...It's okay. She probably burnt it." Tim turned to lean into him. "She always took away things I loved. Dad too. Said I'm nothing but,"

"Your perfect." Bruce kissed his head. "Never doubt that."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, baby doll."

"...I'm scared..." Tim shook tears rolling down his eyes. "I know it's stupid, I face dangerous people all the time, survived so much stuff and everything but I'm so scared to walk down the aisle... stupid, right?"

"No, it's normal. I was standing there and I was terrified."

"Really?"

"Really." Bruce moved back. "But we have a surprise for you. Edward? Bring him in."

"Bring who in...?" Tim's words died as he saw someone entered. "...Grangran?! Grangran!"

Edward held back tears as they watched both Tim and his Grandparent cry hard and long. It was bittier sweet because they both kept touching each others faces to make sure the other was real.

"My sweet angel." The Old Omega whispered "I have something for you."

"You're more than enough."

"Ah, but what about that?" The old Omega turned Tim to the door where the wedding cloth long ago though burned was rolled in on a stand. "I saved it for you hoping one day you would be able to ware it."

Edward wouldn't admit but he cried... a lot.

\--

"Damian it's okay." Ethan grinned trying to cheer up his scowling/pouting boyfriend. "I know it's hard but next time you can help Tim."

"I was supposed to be the hero."

"You can always be my hero."

"Yes, that is true."

Ethan Gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And thanks for inviting mom."

"It made you happy."

"I'm so glad I ran you down with dogs." Ethan laughed before moving back. "Ready?"

"Tt."

"The wedding went good." Edward commented as they watched Tim dancing with Conner. it was about nine at night and everything so far was going well including the ceremony, the family, guests, everything was good. "It's almost time for the gift giving and you still haven't' told me what you got them."

"It's a surprise."

\--

"Hmm," Edward yawned a little. "I'm getting old. I'm already tired."

"It could also be all the work for the wedding, solving mystires, raising three babies, caring for older children, and than there was other things."

"I still need a nap." Edward laughed standing up handing Carrie to Dick who alread had Terry. "Let's dance."

Bruce handed Cassandra to Alfred before leading his mate out onto the dance floor where they joined others. It was a wonderful moment for them. It was also bitter-sweet for Edward.

He had just entered the family about two years ago. Just two that had gone by so fast it stunned him. All his older children were either married or engaged to be. Not only that but he had met and fallen in love with Bruce Wayne the Billionaire but more importantly and excitingly his mate was none other than Batman.

It was something that Edward wanted to brag about but couldn't so he settled for barging in the family. He even started to figure out who others in the superhero communities were.

After a few times he concluded who the Flash was. Considered a one Wally West and his little Omega cousins who also ate a lot but seeing one of them snatch a cookie up in a blink of an eye sealed the theory.

Edward liked them. They were nice and after finding out who they were he was happy that Wally was comfortable enough and though of him as a friend to tell him their backstory.

Turns out that Wally took over for the last Flash, the twins were time travelers stuck from an no longer existent future world so Wally took them in since he had been their mentor and big brother. After than they little family had been happy. Edward had asked about if Wally had a mate and he grinned and held a finger to his lips so Edward was really curious now.

The song came to an end. Heading back to the table Edward was stopped by Tim who hugged him tightly. Returning the hug he held hm close.

"It's time to open the gifts." Tim mumbled. "I think I saw someone wrapping books...?"

"You little sneak." Edward grinned with a laugh. "Alright, let's go."

\--

After all the gifts were opened Bruce stood up. "I'd like to give a toast."

Everyone turned to him with the newly couple close by watching.

"To my son Tim and his new Mate Conner." Bruce held the wine glass out to them. "I hope all your years are filled with happiness, joy, good times, and that with some bad that will come that more good will follow. So, now I have a gift for you."

Standing up Tim walked over with Kon right behind him taking the envelope from his Dad. Opening it both of them looked it over realizing that it was a deed. Gasping Tim covered his mouth.

"What is it, Tim?" Edward asked staring up trying to see but stopped when he saw the deed. "You bought them a house?"

"Thank you," Tim cried hugging Bruce tightly. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Bruce held him tightly. "Just be happy."

"I will, I promise." Tim moved back trying not to cry before looking over the deed before pausing. "Wait... this has the same address as The Manor."

"Uh, Tim, look outside." Kon said. "There's a house out there."

"Oh God." Clark face palmed. "Bruce, you need to learn how to let go..."

"Hey, I still have Jason in the house don't I?"

Jason looked out at them with a glare before rolling his eyes as his mate trying to stifle a giggle.


	49. Garden

Edward nuzzled Cassandra's cheek as she yawned softly.

The little Alpha smiled at him before cooing. A Little hand touched his cheeks with her hands. Smiling he set her on her feet holding her hands as the little Alpha steadying herself before attempting to walk.

She managed five steps before sitting down. Meanwhile, Terry was rolling around the floor laughing as he did so. Carrie was playing with a baby toy talking in baby talk. As they continued play Edward took some pictures hen the door opened.

"Master Edward, the rest of the family is arriving."

"Thank you, Alfred." Edward stood up picking up two of the babies before pausing. "... Um, I can't carry all three of them anymore."

"Do not worry, I shall carry young Carrie."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"You are so fat," Damian commented looking at Drake's swollen midsection. The Omega was going to have the baby any day now and it was showing. "I knew since you were a small Omega you would get big but this is huge."

"You're a jackass." Tim hissed as he waddled towards the chair before turning around and slowly lowering himself until he just let himself fall back. "My back is killing me, my feet are swollen and I really want to eat some good Chinese food."

"We just got done eating." Damian pointed out. "And we were eating Chinese food."

Looking at him Tim suddenly started to sob. Just straight out sobbing covering his face as Domain panicked jumped back. As Tim wailed in misery Damian ran out of the room before rushing back with a box of Lo Mein Noodles.

"Alright, alright, I am sorry!" Putting the food in the Omega hand he let out a relieved sigh when Drake stopped before he started to eat. "Tt. I hope Ethan will not be like this."

"Oh, he might be."

"Mama, Damian's made me cry..." Tim started to softly sob again but stopped when Damian shoved a dumpling into his mouth. "Mmm..."

"Tt." Damian looked annoyed before turning to Edward. "When is the Clone coming back?"

"Not until tomorrow." Edward laughed before handing Cassandra to Damian. "Here, hold your sister."

"I'm going to take her to train."

"Damian she's two!"

"And we're already behind!" Damian took her to the baby toys before putting a little foam bat in her hands. "Besides starting young is a good thing. Now, Cassandra, you pretend this is a sword."

Rolling his eyes Edward leaned down to give Tim a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay... any news from Dick and Roy?"

"Dick's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Both babies are healthy."

"That's good. And Roy?"

"He was having some pain this morning. Jason took him to the Hospital just to make sure."

"What if I'm a bad parent?" Tim's eyes started to water. "What if I'm a horrible mom?"

"You? Never." Edward hugged Tim tightly. "This is going to pass soon. Trust me, everything will be better once you give birth."

Tim smiled happily."

\--

Roy stared out of the window eyes blank, his hands holding a bowl and a towel he had been washing. It was for Lian. She wanted some star chicken soup and after she was done, he was going to wash the bowl, dry,put it away before going on with his daily life when they heard the news.

The whole Manor was in a sate of sadness.

It wasn't like this in the morning. It was happily full of life, ready for the day when Tim started to go into labor. They rushed him to the hospital. The birth had happened fast with a baby Beta boy being born.

The doctor had cleared Tim, the baby was healthy, they could go home that evening. Tim was able to hold the baby before they gave him something to ease the pain and help him sleep a few hours. Kon had taken at least five hundred pictures of the baby and his mate, some of them together.

They whole family had gotten to spend time with the new baby as they started to pick out names. They settled on Zel-El. The Hospital have even brought a little baby bed in so the baby could sleep next to Tim.

Kon had stayed at the hospital along with Bruce, Edward, Clark, Lois and even Luthor showed up to see the baby, Despite differences, and mortal enemies, Luthor had always seen Kon as his son so he took in interest in his life and left him alone, if there was a fight that happened to be with Kon Luthor wouldn't use anything that could harm him.

He couldn't care about Clark though.

Still, they were prepared for when Kon had heard the baby's heart stop suddenly. A pure panic happened. The doctors and nurses did what they could but the baby was already gone.

Kon scanned the baby along with Clark.

Nothing seemed wrong and it was determined to be Sudden Baby Death Syndrome. It had hit the new parents hard. Tim was inconsolable, Kon was anger along with feeling helpless.

The news had gotten back to the Manor with everyone going salmon. Everyone was at the Manor except for Damian who had taken off, most likely to the Hospital. It had been horrible news.

It had reminded Roy about his miscarriages. Looking back at the stroller in the kitchen only a foot from him with his two-week-old new baby was peacefully sleeping not knowing anything about the world.

He had been lucky that this baby wasn't a miscarriage. Losing a baby the first time was hard, repeated times even harder but Roy couldn't image holding your newborn baby and less than ten hours later the baby is dead.

Drying the bowl he put it up before walking over to the stroller picking up baby Oliver hugging him before kissing the little Omega's head before pressing his cheek to the baby's head.

The baby little out a little yawn making soft noises before falling back to sleep. A door opened making Roy look up seeing Jason walking in. On his shoulders was Lian. He looked at his mate as the Alpha had been walking for a good hour with Lian trying to clean his head.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jason walked over to them looking at the baby. "...How's he doing? Nothing wrong?"

"No, he's fine." Roy held the baby a little closer. "We should go see Tim and Kon."

"Actually Tim and Kon don't want any visitors aside from parents. I'm still gonna go by later... Uh, we should, we should- Uh..."

"Let go to our room. We can just... just be..."

"Together, Mama?" Lian asked as she laid her head on Jason's head patting his cheeks softly. "It's gonna be okay, Daddy, the baby's just sleeping."

Roy froze as Jason gave him a look. So, that's another thing bothering him. He didn't know how to explain to her that the baby wasn't sleeping. Looking down he kissed Olie's head again before he was gently tugged out of the kitchen by his mate.

They went upstairs to just be together.

\--

Edward was rocking Tim gently as the doctor continued to say he wasn't sure what was wrong with the baby's blood. At first, they thought it was the Lazarus water. It had all been on their minds but then the Doctor said that something in the baby's DNA had been the cause.

It wasn't Tim's blood, it was Kon's blood. The Kryptonian DNA had been too strong, it had given the baby extra strength and the heart didn't have enough. The news had hit them hard.

Kon had been so horrified that it was his fault that they're baby died that he took off in a panic, hurt, shock, and guilt. Tim had cried out for him but he was already gone. Tim right away said it wasn't Kon's fault.

They didn't know.

How could they know?

Yet, Conner was going to blame himself.

"I'll go find Conner," Clark said before heading off. "I'll call if I find him."

"Thanks, Clark."

Lex stood there for a long moment before leaving.

Edward was holding Tim trying to comfort him. However, the young Omega was limp in his arms and unresponsive as he just had tears flowing down his eyes. After a long time of wailing in pain, Tim had just gone limp as depression took over.

Bruce was talking to the doctors about the plans for the baby. They had to make a choice to keep him in the morgue there or send him to another one. Edward tried to block them out as well as trying to cover TIm's ears.

It was a small gesture, a desperate one to try and keep at least a little bit of the world away from him. It was failing horribly. After a few more minutes Bruce had walked over placing a hand on Tim's back.

Slowly Tim peeled himself away from Edward crawling into Bruce's arm seeking his Father's comfort. The sobbing started again, this time weaker than earlier. Probably exhaustion had finally taken over his small body.

Bruce held Tim close rubbing his back rocking him. His deep voice was softly whispering about how much he loved him, that it was alright, to let it all out, to let him do whatever Tim wanted to make himself feel better.

Edward heard Tim mumbled something before Bruce took off his jacket and put it over over the young Omega hiding him from the world and holding him tight. Edward looked at his mate as the silent conversation was held.

Darkness reminded Tim of Batman's cape.

Where it was safe.

Edward rubbed Tim's back as well for the longest time when the door opened with Damian slipping in. He walked right up to the hospital bed, sat down crossing his arms for a long moment before putting on hand on Tim's back. Not moving or anything just there as a comfort enough.

\--

Jason was holding Olie as he walked around the Manor grounds. He had chosen to walk around the grounds next to the new house when he noticed Lian inside Conner and Tim's house.

Frowning he walked over to the door opening it walking in. "Roy?"

"Upstairs." Came the redhead's voice. "I'm putting the Nursery stuff away."

"Uh, why?" Jason asked climbing up the stairs. "Won't Tim want it?"

"Trust me, Jay, seeing these things when he get's home will hurt."

"Daddy!" Lian called happily running up the stairs. "I saw the limo! Everyone's home!"

"Hey, Roy, take the kids.." Jason handed over the little baby who seemed to love sleeping. "I'll pack up. You take her home."

"...Okay," Roy took Olie before taking Lian's hand. "There's boxes over there. Just pack them up and don't mark them but put them in the closet okay?"

"Yeah." Jason rubbed the back of his head. "I can't imagen going through that."

"..Come on Lian, it's time for your nap," Roy said taking her hand perfectly ignoring Jason's last words but the Alpha had noticed the sudden change. "Do you want a drink before your nap?"

"Apple juice,Mama."

"Roy?" Jason crossed his arms frowning. "Something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Is there something your hiding from me?"

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you about it." Roy made it to the bottom of the stairs walking out of the door. "See you at home. Say bye to daddy."

"Bye, Daddy!"

\--

After a few days, Tim had finally gotten the strength to go back to his home. Three days he spent in his old room, well, Damian's room since they had moved in together before getting married.

Conner had come home the night that Rim had come home to the Manor. He was blaming himself and Tim blamed himself because he should have known that the mix of their DNA would have some consequences but both sides of the families told them they couldn't have known this would happen.

They had stayed close, holding each other until they were ready to go home. Tim wasn't sure what he was going to do yet. He wanted to stay longer in the Manor but he had seen how Damian was uncomfortable ith Kon in the room.

Standing up the Omega looked at his mate who was standing by the door in deep thought. Walking over he leaned against the Alpha's arm. Kon moved slightly so he could wrap his arm around Tim pulling him close.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before leaving to they're home. They said nothing when they went in but they did go to their room with Tim laying down. He closed his eyes as Kon laid behind him holding him.

It was going to take time... and they had plenty.

Edward was rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched in his chair. Sighing he looked at his laptop once again before looking over at the bed where Tim had been hiding all day. 

It had been about three months since the baby had passed but a call from preschool that Tim had forgotten to call about getting the child when the baby turned five had called triggering another bout of depression. 

It seemed that Tim was used to pulling himself out of these depressions according to everyone but they all realized that before it didn't involve a baby. Sighing Edward watched the bump under the bed for a little while longer. 

Tim was asleep luckily so maybe he was going to feel better when he woke up. Before Edward could go back to his laptop the door opened abruptly with Roy strolling into the room fastly yanking off the blankets causing Tim to jerk up before he was pulling off the bed and the redhead Omega took him by the hand dragging him out of the room. 

"Roy, what-" Edward stood up. "Where are you taking him?!" 

"It's fine, I promise!" Roy called back closing the door. "We'll be back!" 

\--

"Roy, where are you taking me?!" 

"Over here." Roy took them to one of the small gardens. "Remember when I first moved into the Manor?" 

"Yes...I wasn't living here then but I remember because of the Ball they had for you and Jason." 

"Yeah, well, Bruce gave me a few gifts and a pick of anything I wanted in on Manor grounds." Roy paused. "Within reason of course. I asked for one of the small gardens." 

"Okay, but why?" 

Roy made it to the garden that was his opening the little gate there pulling Tim along with him before positioning. "This is what I did with it." 

Standing there Tim looked around the Garen. All he could see were four white rose bushes and two red roses bushes one that had bearly begun to grow buds. Walking over to he looked at each of the four bushes before he noticed that pattern. It was off with three white, one red, one white and the last one red. 

"How come you planted them out of order?" 

Roy walked over the first and biggest white roses. "This.... this was hen I lost the baby after Jason died... the next two were missacariges after he came back ...." 

"The red ones?" 

"The red ones," Roy smiled going to bigger red rose bush. "This one is for Lian." 

"You were pregnant after Lian," Tim's eyes widened a bit as he walked to the last white rose bush before looking at the smaller red one. "And this one's..." 

"Olie's rose bush." Roy folded his arms looking sad. "It helped me....one for each baby and I found out that babies born after a misscragie are called rainbow babies." 

"What?" Tim looked ar him. "Why?" 

"After a storm, there's a rainbow." Roy walked over to where a plant was sitting before a little garden shovel picking up a small bush. "I got you one... I buried all the babies here. I couldn't bring myself to leave them in a graveyard so far away or to dispose of the fetus. To me, there were just a fetus. They were my babies." 

"...Oh Roy," Tim walked over to him hugging him. "How long have you've been keeping this secret?" 

"It's ironic huh?" Roy laughed as tears started to fall from his eyes. "A house full of bats and I got one over on you."

Tim hugged tighter. "I'm sorry we didn't notice."

"To be fair it took a lot of hiding, but it comforts me." Roy moved back. "I know you have a garden of your own, right??"

"Yeah," Tim took the small rose bush with a smile. "Later when Kon's back we'll plant this along with the baby's ashes."

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Roy," Tim smiled before turning to leave. "Same here, okay?"

"Okay," Roy smiled before turning back to the roses feeling a bit better inside his soul as he watched them for a long moment. "Okay,"

Both didn't notice someone watching them as they slipped back into the shadows.

\--

"If you lick your hand again," Damian growled with his arms crossed trying to control his temper. "And use your saliva to slick back my hair I will stab you."

"I did that one time," Edward said as he kept fussing over Damian's tux for an event that was going to happen. "Just let me fix your tie."

"I'm fine." Damian slipped away to hid behind his father. "Control your mate, Father."

"Sorry, Damian, you can't escape." Edward tried to get around Bruce to get the youngest Alpha. "Come here!" 

"Never!" Damian managed to get to a window jumping out it. 

"I hate when he does that." Edward sighed before closing the window. "I'll get him later." 

"Later is good. For now, we need to go." Bruce wrapped his arm around Edward's waist pulling him towards the door before the other could grab his laptop. "We need to be there in time if I'm going to present." 

"We're going to be there an hour early." 

"Edward, have your met the children?" 

\--

"We're late." Edward sighed as he watched the chaos happening in the limo. "I forgot why we always leave early." 

"I told you." Bruce grinned looking at his watch. "But it's only twenty minutes so they might forgive us." 

"Probably." Edward leaned against him before noticing that Jason, normally in the family scrabbles had a deep thought look on his face as his mate was leaning against him, amazingly asleep despite the noise, but the Alpha was subconsciously rubbing the redhead's stomach gently as if the other was still pregnant. Looking up at Bruce he nudged him whispering. "Roy isn't pregnant is he?" 

"No," Bruce pause looking over. "Jason said that they both decided that a birth control was best until Oile's at least two or three." 

"What's up with Jason then?"

"I'll ask him later." 

"Is Roy seriously asleep?" Edward whispered. "I mean, with all this noise?"

"Yes, he's able to sleep through it but he'll wake up when it' quite." 

"I eveny him." Edward leaned back smiling. "I'm gong to try that." 

One second went by when a random bouncing ball smacked Edward right in the face causing him to yelp. Jumping up in his seat Edward held his eye glaring at them all as the kids and their mates all pointing the blame at each other as Bruce gave them a bat glare. 

Roy suddenly woke up. "Are we there yet?"


	50. Breathe

Ethan was feeding the animals at the shelter he volunteered at when there was a knock on the kitchen door. Looking over her saw three other volunteers all giggling and grinning at him.

"What is it?"

"Your boyfriend is here to see you." One of them said as they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Aw, you guys he picks me up every day and you still giggling?"

"You're dating Damian Wayne!" One gasped. "How can you not fall apart?!"

"He's just like anyone else."

"Nah, he's fancy and rich." One said and another said. "And he's so handsome."

"Ethan, are you back here?"

Ethan smiled as Damian walked as the other Omegas moved back all gawking at him before whispering and giggling. Picking up some more food bowls he walked over to the cages putting them in for the cats.

"Hi, Damian," Ethan closed the gates. "I'm almost done."

"Oh, we'll handle it!" Another Omega rushed over pushing Ethan towards Damian. "It's fine, you two go! We got it!"

"What, are you sure?" Ethan blinked as Damian pulled him closer. "I haven't finished the cats and the dogs in B-hall need new blankets."

"We got, it go! Go!"

"Alright, bye guys."

In a happy singing voice, they all giggled. "Bye Ethan~!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

As they walked towards the front of the building Ethan stopped by to pet a dog he had grown used to and was starting to fall in love with.

"Bye, Max."

"You really like that dog?" Damian asked looking at the pit bull. "Is this the one that is missing a leg?"

"Yep." Ethan petted her. "She's a sweet little thing. She just wants love."

"The dog has no teeth!" Damian nearly shouted. "Where are her teeth?!"

"They were so bad we had to take them out." Ethan sighed sadly. "Poor girl. I wish I could help her with that but so far we have a special meal she eats and so far with her physical and touch therapy she's doing a lot better."

"Ha anyone come to give her a home?"

"No," Ethan grew sad kissing the dog's head. "Poor Max, I love you, girl."

\--

Roy woke up feeling off.

Rolling onto his back he looked at Jason's side fo the bed finding it empty. Sitting up Roy paused looking at the spot before looking around the room. Jason's room was huge just like the others and could easily fit a large three bedroom apartment in so after squinting he saw his mate standing over Oile's crib.

It was only about four feet away and ten more feet Lian's bed. Getting up Roy walked over standing next to Jason looking down. Olie was asleep, something he greatly enjoyed doing, and he wiggled for a second before getting comfortable again.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Roy asked looking at the Alpha. "Olie wake up?"

"No, he's been asleep," Jason spoke slowly. "He's so small."

"Jason," Roy asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"...I read up on SIDS...You know Sudden Infant Death Syndrome."

"Oh," Roy looked down at Oile before he began to panic a little. "Why? Did you notice something odd about Oile? I call Dr. Thompkins right now!"

"Whoa!" Jason reached out quickly grabbing Roy's wrist pulling him back easily making the Omega spin so he was between his arms. "I didn't notice anything wrong I swear. I was just... Roy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"There's something we never talked about when I came back from being dead." Jason put his hands on the Omega's hips. "When I died you were pregnant and I know you lost the child."

"Yes...?"

"I saw your garden," Jason quickly add the next part when Roy tense up. "I was going to ask you about Lian's preschool uniform when I heard you talking about the rose bushes... I knew that you lost our first child... I didn't know about the others."

"...You're not mad at me?"

The Alpha was barely able to hold back a wince feeling and smelling Roy tense waiting for an explosion. It didn't escape his attention how the redhead glanced to the crib and the toddler bed.

"A little at first but then I get it." Jason looked down. "I get why you didn't tell me about the others because obviously when I got back your weren't pregnant and you didn't have anything that suggested that the baby made it and... I wasn't exactly there to notice if you were or weren't pregnant along with... well I wasn't there for you...but the first baby... was he a still born or...?"

"I lost him at eight months." Roy took a shaky breath before smiling a little. "He was Alpha."

"Alpha...?" Jason looked up wiping the tears away. "Did you give him a name?"

"Yeah," Roy tried to help his mate wipe away the tears that seemed to flow down his face without him wanting them too as he gave half sob and half laugh. "He's name was Jason."

A few minutes later Lian woke from her bed before walking over with her blanket around her. She got between his parents hugging both they're legs muttering sleep that it was time for sleeping not crying.

\--

Jason was propped on his side just watching Roy sleep. It had been a long time since he just watched his mate sleep peacefully. After they had talked about the babies, the garden and they decided they need time alone.

Bruce had gotten them tickets to go a nice hotel Just outside Gotham with the kids staying with the Queens for the weekend. Running his hand through the soft redhead Jason smiled when Roy smiled in his sleep.

Back when they were first mates Jason had noticed the little things that Roy did, how he liked to sleep, how he smiled in his sleep, little whines if someone moved him from his warm spot.

Leaning down Jason kissed Roy's head before leaving them all over his face trying to catch each and every freckle. The Omega soon woke up purring moving closer wrapping his arms around the Alpha relaxing before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Edward put the tool down before moving the decide our form under the magnifying glass. Looking it over he pressed the button listening to it hum to life before it went silent. Placing it into his ear Edward tapped it a few times opening a line to test it.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three," Edward paused listening before saying again. "Testing, testing, one two three, testing."

"I'm sleeping."

"Oh, good morning, Damian!"

"I. Am. Sleeping." Came a growl. "Talk. to. Someone. Else."

"Stay up late?" Edward grinned listening when he heard shuffling, some mumbled and some whining. "Damian?"

"Hello...?" Came Tim's sleepy voice. "Who is it?"

"Tim are you with Damian?"

"Yeah, we had a long night with a mission and just went to sleep... forty minutes ago?"

"Aw, alright, you two go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later." Edward smiled before pausing as he heard soft breathing meaning that Tim had already fallen asleep. Closing off the com he pressed another button to test out the other channels. "Testing, testing, one, two, three-"

"Hi Edward!"

Wincing slightly Edward turned the volume down. "Hello, Dick! Just testing out the new home com. How are you?"

Dick started to chatter away about his babies, his mate, what he was doing, what he was going to do, what he was planning on doing, what he wanted for dinner, where did someone come up with names for streets, why did someone need to keep their phone in their pocket all the time, when would they have more parties, etc.

After an hour Edward was still fixing things as he answered Dick here and there until a baby cried int he background.

"Bye! Oh," Dick paused. "Can we stay over a few nights this weekend?"

"Uh," Edward was caught off guard. "Yes, Dick, you know that. It's your home."

"Yeah, but I live with Victor now. This is my home and now the Manor is your home so I need to ask you or Bruce, right?"

"Um, well I didn't think about it that way." Edward felt his heart warm a little. "But you can come whenever you want... this will always be your home first."

"Aw, thanks, mom, I call you later."

This took Edward by surprise and he didn't reply for a long moment because he was in shock.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, I'll talk to you later, and come for dinner if you can. I want to see your babies."

"Sure thing! Bye!"

Hanging up Edward took a long moment to try, and he failed, to stop the grin that was taking over his face. till happy he pressed in another code.

"Testing, testing-"

"HELP."

"...Jason?" Edward paused. "What's wrong?"

"I need Bruce! Please, hurry it's Olie, he's sick!"

"I'll be right up!" Edward hung up before running towards the stairs just as Bruce was heading down with two canisters of coffee. "It's Olie, somethings wrong! Come on!"

Without a word Bruce took off with Edward trying to keep up with him. He almost forgot how fast his Alpha was. They ran as fast as they could to Jason and Roy's room. Bruce ran in as the door was already opened with Jason standing there with Lian panicking.

"He's not breathing right!"

Bruce ran passed him seeing Roy crying looking over Olie as he held him up. The Omega looked out him bearely making a sound but at the same time begging for help as he handed Bruce the baby. Looking him over Bruce pressed his ear to the baby's chest hearing the wheezing.

"We need to open his lungs." Bruce looked over as Edward nodded with them both running to the bathroom. "Hot water."

"Right," Edward turned the water on before turning the show on when he heard a loud scream. Looking over he was Lian had gotten down looking in and crying seeing her brother going limp and struggling to breathe. "Roy, take Lian, it's going to be okay!"

"O-okay..."


	51. The End

Roy was sobbing as he leaned his head against the door listening for anything until finally there was soft crying. Gasping Roy wanted to run inside when the door opened with Bruce standing there. Blinking Roy couldn't move until Bruce smiled at him nodding before pulling him into a hug. 

After return a quick hug Roy rushed into the room where Edward was there. Both of them were damp from the hot water from the shower. Sitting next to him Roy quickly, but gently before kissing Olie all over his face. 

“You're okay, oh, Ollie, you’re okay!” Roy sobbed happily before looking t Edward. “What happened?” 

“This happens sometimes when they get sick.” Edward rubbed ROy’s back. “Just needed to open his lungs. I’ll go call Leslie to come and check him over just in case.” 

Outside the door, Jason was hugging Bruce as Lian was clinging to Jason’s leg trying to comfort him by rubbing his knee. Jason pulled back rubbing the back of his neck looking stressed. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder before moving out the way so his son could go see his child. 

“Grandpa!” Lian cheered happily holding her hands up. “Grandpa!” 

“Come on, Princess.” Bruce picked her up. “I bet you want a cookie, huh?” 

“Yes!” She smiled before whispering. “Can I have… two cookies?” 

“How can I say no?” 

\--

After showering, drying and changing into dry clothes Edward was ruffling his hair with a towel as he walked towards the Nursery to see the babies. It was about time to fed them. Tim had offered to babysit for a few hours. 

Walking in Edward saw Tim wrapping Terry up into a swaddler blanket. Next to him on the floor, the other two had been swaddled before laid on the blanket. Carrie was rocking side to side trying to get free but seemed to be cooing happily. Cassandra just stared out at nothing but she did look over at Carrie for a few seconds before going back to looking straight ahead. 

“Hi, mom,” Tim spoke from where he was finishing up Terry. “Did you want to bottle fed them or?” 

“I forgot to pump this morning so…” Edward sighed picking up Cassandra first. “I’ll be the girls first since Terry likes to bite now.” 

“Is he teething yet?” 

“No, but the gums still hurt.” Chuckling sat down on the rocking chair. Opening his shirt he carefully moved them before they latched on. “Where’s Kon?” 

“He’s at Luthor’s.” Holding Terry he sat down before smiling. “It’s strange that they have a normal Father-son relationship. I wonder how awkward that is to have both parents being hated rivals with each other.” 

“You kinda of know.” 

Without warning, Tim burst into a fit of laughter. It surprised Edward because of the depression the young Omega had but to see him laugh so hard that it turned into a mixture of laughs and sobbing before started to laugh again for ten minutes. 

After putting the babies down Edward walked over to Tim who was calming down with tears still flowing. Leaning down he hugging Tim who continued a mixture of sorrow and joy before the emotions slowed form their release. 

“Feel better?” Edward smiled. “Did that help?” 

“Yeah,” Tim laughed. “It’s strange but I feel way better.” 

“I’m glad.” Moving back Edward took Terry before sitting next to Tim. He started to fed his youngest Omega as Tim curled into his free side closing his eyes. “Going to take a nap?” 

It was to late as Tim was already asleep. Smiling Edward leaned his head on Tim’s for a minute before he checked on Terry who’s little feet were slowly kicking out. This kid would be great at leaping one day. Once Terry was done eating Edward carefully moved Tim off letting him sleep on the sofa there before putting Terry down for a np with his sisters. 

Grabbing a blanket he covered them a little before going to cover Tim. Sitting down Edward sighed softly rubbing the back of his neck before pausing. Looking around he realized that everyone was either sleeping or out or at work. 

Running out of the room Edward headed to his bookshelf grabbing an old book he had been wanting to read. Going back to the Nursery he sat on the rocking chair opening it. At long last he time to read, enjoy a peaceful afternoon and just have a few hours to himself. 

Twenty minutes later Edward was asleep with Alfred walking in to turn off the lights, cover Edward before putting a bookmark in the book leaning it next to the redheaded Omega before continue on with his work. 

\--

“I bit him.” 

Both Bruce and Edward, who had been working together on the Batcomputer stopped what they were doing before turning to Damian who was standing there perfectly calm. He looked fine, no frazzled or upset just standing there. 

“You bit.... Ethan?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Than who did you bite?” 

“Damian, you f***ing asshole!” Jason yelled rushing in. “Why the hell did you bite me?!” 

“You were bothering me.” 

“All I did was reach over when I was talking to Tim!” 

“You flicked him on the forehead, therefore, I had every right to bite you.” 

“I kinda miss when you were trying to kill him,” Jason growled only to step back as Damian's growl was darker. “You little-”

“Enough,” Bruce growled. “What did you find?” 

“A shipment comes in tomorrow at the docks,” Jason grumbled taking put a flash drive handing it over before he pulled his sleeve up. “Look at this!” 

“It was Alpha instinct,” Damian claimed looking at the purple bruise. “It did not bleed so I do not think you should be complaining.” 

“The Only reason I’m not bleeding is because Tim pulled you off me!” 

They continued to argue as they left to the locker rooms. Just as they left Dick and Tim came in in the Red Wing. They had to circle around to throw off some satellite before heading back to the cave. Once they got out they were both carrying bags of food. 

“Stopped to pick up some food?” Edward looked over the Chinese food. “Mm, looks good.” 

“You should have seen their faces when we came in to pick it up. It was funny when we paid with the Batcard.” 

“I can’t believe you guys actually have one of those.” Edward laughed taking Dick’s crd looking it over. “And no one can track it?” 

“Are you kidding? Bruce made it so no one’s ever going to be able to track it down.” 

“Not even me.” The redhead mused handing it back. “So, anything exciting happen?” 

“Nothing much. Just a slow night tonight.” Tim mused but he looked oddly happy. “It was really peaceful.” 

“Something interesting happen?” Bruce asked aware that Tim Looked extremely relaxed.”Tim.” 

“Hm? No, nothing.” 

“He tired that cannabis gummy bear Dr. Thompkins suggested after we ended patrol. Don’t worry, I flew us back.” 

“How was Tim’s anxiety?”

“Still nervous.” Sighing Dick rubbed the back of his head. “He really wants to try for a baby again, but the stress and fear of what could happen is always there.” 

“Poor Tim,” Edward sighed before looking at the computer. “We’re busy with this. Dick, do you want to sleep for a while?” 

“Nah, I’m going to go see my babies.” Dick gave Bruce a tight hug before giving one to Edward not moving until the redheaded Omega kissed the top of his head. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Good night,” They both spoke at the same time.

\--

(Five years later)

Bruce was holding Edward close to him as they slept. It had been a long cold winter night before they finally managed to get home, shower, change into warm sleeping clothes before falling asleep. The darkness of the room was comforting. 

When Edward shifted a little Bruce opened his eyes slowly. Pulling comforter over them little more he was about to drift off to sleep when he heard little voices outside. Soft laughing, giggles, hushed whispering before the door opened softly. 

Closing his eyes Bruce pretended to be asleep as the three little eight years old walked in before laying on the floor before crawling on the floor. As the triplets me their way towards the bed he could hear them shushing each other.   
Finally, both Terry and Carrie popped up screaming. “RAWWR….!” 

“Oh my god!” Edward jumped about two feet in the air before landing back down struggling with the sheets before looking around with big eyes before they landing on the squealing laughter from the kids who had fallen over after scaring. “You two!” 

“We got you, Mama!” Terry jumped of smiling. “We gotcha good!” 

“You should have seen your face!” Carrie crawled over to him throwing her arms around him. “You were so scared!” 

“That wasn’t funny!” Edward yelled but sighed as they smiled at him. “Where’s Cassandra?” 

“Here,” Bruce mumbled as sat up with Cassandra curled up on his chest. “She’s right here.” 

“Aw, Cassandra, you were supposed to scare them!” Carrie sighed. “Come on, sis, we gotta stay teamed up.” 

“I don’t want to scare daddy and mommy.” 

The other two rolled their eyes before they started to bounce on the bed. They looked really happy with grinning before they stopped as their parents pretended to be asleep. They started jumping more before pulling at the sheets. 

“Come on, on you said we were going to the zoo!” Carrie groaned trying to get her dad up. “You promised!” 

“It’s not evening morning.” 

“Yes, it is!” Terry jumped down tugging at the curtains. “Grandpa told us to get you up at ten! It’s ten in the morning!” 

“Oh god, Bruce, it’s can’t be…” Edward whimpered trying to hid. “I swear we just went to sleep…” 

“...It is ten….” Bruce let out a low hum before sitting up. “Alright, alright, everyone go wake the others up and we’ll head to the zoo.” 

“Yeah!” The three ran out of the room shouting down the hall. “WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!” 

\--

Alfred was bringing the limo parking it as the doors opened with Bruce and his family coming out. The three children all dressed up in ply clothes running down the steps all shouting excitedly before jumping into the limo. 

“Good morning, Master Bruce, Master Edward,” 

“Good morning, Alfred.” Bruce greeted taking another gulp of his coffee from the canister. “Are the others going to take their own cars or are they going with us?” 

“I think that answer’s your question Bruce,” Edward looked behind as chatter was coming out. “Good morning, Jason, Roy, Lian, Olie, and baby Jay.” 

“Morning,” Jason grumbled half asleep with Ollie on his shoulders. “I need drink,” 

“Good morning!” Roy spoke cheerfully holding the baby carrier with the new baby Alpha that had named Jason the Third but used Jay for short. He had white bangs like Jason but had Roy’s green eyes. “We’re ready! Do we have room for the stroller?” 

“Indeed, we do.” Alfred smiled as Lian came over to hug him. “Good morning, Miss Lian.” 

“Good morning, Great Grandpa!” She smiled her freckled now darker since she hit eleven years old. “I love you!” 

“I love you too.” 

“I love Great Grandpa more!” Ollie called from Jason’s shoulders. “Huh, Daddy?” 

“I can't speak for that, Ollie. Come on, down ya go.” Jason set the kid down as the made a beeline to Alfred before going to Bruce wanted to be thrown up and hugged. “Hey, Bruce, we’re riding with you, right? I can drive if you want.” 

“No, there’s plenty of room.” Bruce smiled before putting Ollie in the car. “Roy, how are you feeling?” 

“Good. I’ve been really happy the last two days.” Roy grinned as he got into the limo. “Jason, don’t forget Lian!” 

“That happened one time!” Jason called picked up his daughter and putting her in. “And it happened in Queen Mansion! I was still there!” 

Edward smiled when he heard more talking. Looking back he saw Damian and Ethan, newly mated, walking down the stairs with the Omega talking to Damian about how well the adoption and service animals program was going for people who couldn't afford it. 

They bid the family a good morning before going into the limo still talking and chattering. 

Next were two loud squeals. Looking up as Mari and John came running down the steps they flipped at the bottom before running towards the three oldest adults hugging them talking in both English and Romanian as they greeted them. 

“We’re going to the zoo!” 

“Mari, John, put on your jackets!” Dick called running out slipping from the top of the stairs landing perfectly. “Jeez, you guys are fast! I can’t even catch up! You must get that from your dad!” 

Still running Mari and John jumped into the limo trying to avoid the jackets despite the cold day, but the made the mistake of there was no escape in there. Victor came out a minute later with extra shoes and socks. 

“Never know.” 

“That’s true,” Edward remembered how the kids managed to lose so many socks and someone never found them. “Alright now, all we need are-”

“We’re here!” Tim called as he and his mate rushed down the stairs. “Sorry, we had to make sure get Tammy’s blanket!” 

Tammy was both Tim and Kon’s child through a test tube. The only way they could mange to the baby stable and when the baby was about two months they were able to transfer her into Tim’s womb. It was very stressful but the couple and family didn't regret it as Tammy was almost exactly like Tim. 

Except she could float, thus the little child backpack. 

“Alright, that’s everyone.” Bruce slipped in holding his hand out. “Edward?” 

Smiling softly Edward took in a deep breath before climbing in looking around at the twenty family members around him. Once he had no one and now… now he finally had a huge family. Not, that he minded, no, Edward loved it. 

“Edward, do you have the schedule you wrote up?” Bruce asked kissing his mate’s hand. “And do you think we can stick to it?” 

“Oh, I have it!” Edward grinned pulling out the screen on his table before pushing his glasses up smiled as everyone looked at him. “Let’s hope it’s goes” 

“Goes what?”

“According to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bat Family plus a Riddler


End file.
